I nie ma we mnie nic
by Noc'tuidae
Summary: Gorzko - kwaśna historia o pokonywaniu samego siebie. Trochę po mojemu. H.P, S.S. / SmH
1. Co we mnie

_I nie ma we mnie nic_

 _i nic nie jestem wart._

 _A czerwień mojej krwi_

 _to tylko jakiś żart… *  
_

Harry Potter leżał na swoim łóżku, niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w sufit. Przez okno, otwarte teraz na oścież, do środka niewielkiego pokoju wpadało lekko przytłumione, pomarańczowe światło ulicznych latarni, rzucając roztańczone cienie na wybielone ściany. Była letnia, lipcowa noc, która, przynosząc ulgę mieszkańcom Little Whinging, kilka godzin temu pożegnała jeden z najcieplejszych dni tego lata. Choć słońce już dawno schowało się za zakurzonym horyzontem, zapach rozgrzanego asfaltu roznoszący się po okolicy wciąż przypominał jego bezlitosne promienie, parzące boleśnie odsłonięte ramiona i twarze, przed którymi, zdawało się, nie było tego dnia ucieczki.

Harry westchnął i zamrugał kilkakrotnie czując uporczywe pieczenie oczu. Zerknął w stronę okna i przyglądał się, jak niemrawy, ciepły podmuch wiatru przez chwilę szamocze się z poszarzałą firanką, aż w końcu rozbija się o jego pobladłą twarz, oprószając zapadnięte policzki chłopca pyłem unoszącym się w powietrzu. Było potwornie duszno i Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka tak gorących dni, jak dzisiejszy i zamiast życiodajnego tlenu, zacznie wdychać piasek. Poruszył się i poczuł, że jego koszulka przykleiła się do spoconego, wychudłego ciała nastolatka, powodując nieprzyjemny dyskomfort. Chłopiec wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, usiłując maksymalnie wytężyć słuch i czekał, aż z sąsiedniej sypialni do jego uszu dojdzie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy wuj Vernon zachrapał przeciągle i, najciszej jak się dało, zwlekł się z łóżka, zdejmując przepocone ubranie. Zerknął przelotnie na śpiącą w klatce Hedwigę, a następnie na budzik, którego szybka została kilka lat temu wbita przez Dudleya, a nóżki ułamane w czasie _jednej z lekcji_ wuja Harry'ego, podczas której owy budzik posłużył wujowi za jeden ze środków dydaktycznych. Wskazówki wskazywały wpół do trzeciej i Harry stęknął z irytacją, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że przeleżał półprzytomny, na pograniczu jawy i snu bite sześć godzin. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych myśli, żołądek Harry'ego głośno zaoponował przed tak długim niedostarczaniem mu jakiegokolwiek pożywienia, wydając z siebie pełne niezadowolenia burczenie. Harry doskonale wiedział, że jeszcze przynajmniej przez cztery godziny nie będzie mógł wyjść z pokoju, a teraz, kiedy jego mózg zaczynał wybudzać się z otępienia, wydawało się to wiecznością. Jęknął niezadowolony, wykrzywiając usta w brzydkim grymasie. Podszedł do okna, wychylając się przez nie i omiótł zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem opustoszałą uliczkę. Trawniki na Privet Drive były jak zwykle schludne, choć w tym roku nieco pożółkłe z powodu suszy. Żywopłoty nie raziły już soczystą zielenią, zamiast tego oklapły i poszarzały od nadmiaru pyłu, który co rusz wznosił się i opadał, tańcząc w rytm wybijany przez wiatr. Harry przez moment utkwił zmęczone spojrzenie zielonych oczu w najdalszym punkcie uliczki, gdzie zaczynał się niewielki park, w którym teraz czernie i szarości mieszały się ze sobą, przywodząc Harry'emu na myśl czające się wśród drzew i krzewów postaci dementorów, których szaty cuchnęły zgnilizną i śmiercią, w pustych oczodołach szalała żądza niesienia bólu i zgrozy, a trupie, białe palce z rozmysłem dotykały ciała ofiary, paraliżując potwornym chłodem wszelkie komórki i nerwy.

Harry potrząsnął głową, chcąc odgonić od siebie myśli, które zmierzały w niebezpiecznym kierunku, choć było już za późno. Jego umysł, jak wata, nasiąkł zaszczepioną przez Harry'ego myślą, która pędziła do przodu, otwierając przy tym wszystkie pokoje i kufry, które chłopiec zbudował w swojej głowie, a które skrywały jego wszelkie obawy.

 _Zabić niepotrzebnego…_

Harry podskoczył i zaklął siarczyście, kiedy jego głowa z hukiem uderzyła w niszę okna. Chłopiec poczuł, jak łzy bólu napływają do jego szeroko otwartych oczu, z których wyzierała wzbierająca na dnie jego świadomości panika i szybko odsunął się od okna, rozglądając się dookoła. Jedną ręką rozmasowywał sobie wielkiego guza, który, Harry czuł to pod opuszkami palców, rósł w zastraszającym tempie na samym środku jego głowy, zaś drugą chciał zamknąć okno, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie, że trzyma w niej różdżkę, gotową w każdej chwili wyrzucić z siebie snop światła oznaczający jakieś paskudne zaklęcie przeznaczone dla wrogów młodego czarodzieja. Zastanawiając się, kiedy sięgnął po nią, Harry odłożył ostrożnie różdżkę i zamknął okno, próbując uspokoić oddech. _Przesłyszałeś się,_ syknął do siebie w myślach zły, że tak łatwo daje się wyprowadzić z równowagi. _Uroiłeś to sobie._

Podszedł do łóżka i zdjął spodnie, pozostając w samej bieliźnie. Wsunął się pod szorstki, stary koc, który kłuł nieprzyjemnie podrażnioną od słońca skórę chłopca i zapatrzył się na cienie igrające na przeciwległej ścianie. Smuga światła w połączeniu z brzydkim, staroświeckim wzorem na firance, rzucała na ścianę zdeformowane, karykaturalne cienie, które w oczach Harry'ego wyglądały jak stopione maski śmierciożerców. Maski śmierciożerców, które skrywały pary oczu, z nienawiścią wpatrzone w Harry'go, kiedy ten walczył o życie na cmentarzu. Maski śmierciożerców, trupioblade, odbijające płomienie zniczy i zaklęć rzucanych w jego skamieniałe ze strachu ciało. Maski śmierciożerców, które zostają rzucone w najczarniejszy, najdalszy kąt domostw przez ich właścicieli, kiedy spotkanie z ich panem dobiegnie końca. Rzucone w zapomnienie, zakopane pod stertą codziennych, zwyczajnych spraw, zapomniane, zupełnie jak bezwładne ciało Cedrika, wypchnięte w górę przez śmiercionośną klątwę, nieczujące, bezwładne, tak szybko stygnące.

 _Zabić niepotrzebnego._

Nie!

 _Avada Kedavra!_

Ja czy on…?

 _Zabić, zabić, ZABIĆ!_

Żyję?

 _I nic nie jestem wart…_

Nic.

Harry po raz drugi w bardzo krótkim czasie zachłysnął się przerażeniem, które, jak macki wielkiej kałamarnicy, owinęło się wokół jego myśli, płuc i serca, aż nie mógł złapać oddechu, dławiąc się nim i krztusząc, waląc zaciśniętą pięścią w swoja klatkę piersiową, próbując zmusić się do nabrania powietrza. Scena, która kilka tygodni rozegrała się na cmentarzu, teraz ponownie stanęła Harry'emu przed oczami, tak wyraźna i dokładna, jak jeszcze nigdy. Jak oparzony wyskoczył z łóżka, strącając przy tym ramkę ze zdjęciem jego rodziców i lampkę nocną bez klosza. Hedwiga, nagle zbudzona z głębokiego snu, zaskrzeczała przeraźliwie i załomotała skrzydłami o klatkę, usiłując wydostać się na zewnątrz. Hałas, który towarzyszył całej sytuacji, zmącił cisze nocną, wydając się przy tym potwornym hukiem, który byłby w stanie zbudzić umarłego.

 _Umarłego..._

Młody czarodziej potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, jakby chciał wyrzucić z niej wszystkie myśli. Dygotał na całym ciele, choć noc wciąż była parna i ciepła. Usłyszał, jak drzwi do sąsiedniej sypialni otwierają się i zamykają z hukiem, po czym wuj usiłuje odciągnąć zasuwkę przy drzwiach do pokoju Harry'ego, klnąc przy tym bełkotliwie.

Vernon Dursley wparował do środka w samej piżamie, z wściekle czerwoną twarzą i małymi, świńskimi oczkami rozbieganymi na lewo i prawo, jakby nie dostrzegały Harry'ego, który stał pośrodku pokoju, wciąż nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu. Jego dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte były na brzegach koca, którym usiłował zakryć fakt, że dalej pozostaje w samej bieliźnie.

Kiedy wuj Harry'ego w końcu go dostrzegł, wycelował w pierś chłopca serdelkowaty palec wskazujący i ryknął:

\- POTTER, TY CHOLERNA ZAKAŁO TEJ RODZINY! – Ociężale zrobił kilka kroków w przód, a jego ramiona drgały groźnie, kiedy usiłował złapać powietrze. Wściekłość malująca się na jego twarzy dawała jasno Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że jest w poważnych tarapatach. Zerknął ukradkiem na budzik i z niedowierzaniem stwierdził, że minęło dopiero 10 minut od kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzał godzinę. W głowie Harry'ego rozegrała się potworna bitwa, którą toczył nieprzerwanie od trzech tygodni z samym sobą, toteż odniósł wrażenie, że minęły całe godziny jego walki z myślami, które z taką zapalczywością upychał na dnie swojej świadomości. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, chcąc pozbyć się uczucia przerażenia, jakie nim zawładnęły i przeniósł wzrok na purpurowego ze złości wuja.

\- To już czwarty raz w tym tygodniu, ty bezużyteczna sterto gówna! – ryknął Vernon, wyrzucając w górę zaciśnięte, zalane tłuszczem pięści. – Co ty sobie, do cholery, wyobrażasz, szczeniaku?! W tym domu ludzie chodzą do pracy, ty niewdzięczny, pokręcony mutancie! Kolejny raz zakłócasz ciszę nocną swoim bezczelnym zachowaniem! Tłuczesz się tak, że całe sąsiedztwo cię słyszy, a twoja biedna ciotka każdego dnia musi wysłuchiwać, jak sąsiedzi skarżą się na hałas! Twoje nocne wrzaski SĄ NIE DO PRZYJĘCIA i nie mam zamiaru więcej tolerować takiego zachowania, gówniarzu! Miarka się przebrała, ooo tak! – syknął, podchodząc do Harry'ego powolnym krokiem i wciąż mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem małych, nabiegłych krwią oczu. – Pozwoliliśmy ci zatrzymać kilka z tych popieprzonych książek dla takich wariatów, jak ty. – Harry odruchowo zerknął na mały, wysłużony stolik, na którym leżały podręczniki do eliksirów i transmutacji.

\- Pozwoliliśmy ci zatrzymać ten cholerny badyl! A ty tak się odpłacasz, dziwolągu! Tak, jak przez te wszystkie lata! – Harry ponownie oderwał spojrzenie od postaci wuja i spojrzał na różdżkę, teraz leżącą na stoliku nocnym obok odłamków szkła. Cóż, Dursleyowie nie mieli zbytniego wyboru po liście, jaki Dumbledore wysłał pod koniec czerwca do ciotki Petuni. Harry po prostu _musiał_ mieć swoją różdżkę po tym, jak podczas ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego Voldemort się odrodził. _Musiał_ mieć możliwość obrony. I przyrzekł, że nigdy jej nie użyje na swoich krewnych. Cóż, tak jakby różnicę robił im fakt, że Harry cokolwiek przysięga. I tak Dursleyowie mu nie uwierzyli i tego lata unikali go bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. Całymi dniami przesiadywał w ogrodzie wujostwa, pielęgnując go, bądź samotnie w domu, wykonując długie listy obowiązków, jakie codziennie zadawała Harry'emu ciotka.

Harry pogrążony w swoich myślach nie zauważył, że wuj stał już całkiem blisko niego. Usiłował odskoczyć, potknął się jednak o łóżko i z impetem przeturlał przez nie, lądując na podłodze po drugiej stronie. Okulary spadły mu z nosa i leżały teraz pośrodku roztrzaskanej żarówki. Harry wyciągnął rękę, aby po nie sięgnąć, po czym wrzasnął z bólu, kiedy wielka, tłusta stopa wuja Vernona z impetem przygniotła dłoń Harry'ego do paneli, a odłamki szkła boleśnie się w nią wbiły. Harry zawył, kiedy wuj przeniósł na tę nogę cały swój ciężar, uderzając w nią kilkukrotnie piętą i poczuł, jak żółć podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy usłyszał głuchy trzask pękniętej kości. Usiłował wygrzebać się spod nacisku wuja, ten jednak złapał go za szyję serdelkowatymi paluchami i ścisnął mocno, aż Harry zarzęził głucho.

 _On zwariował,_ przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl i w tym czasie poczuł, jak wuj Vernon szarpnięciem unosi go ku górze i rzuca o ścianę, aż chłopcu pociemniało przed oczami, a z płuc uleciało powietrze.

Opadł bezwiednie na kolana, podpierając się zdrową ręką, na lewą bojąc się w ogóle spojrzeć. Zerknął na górującą nad nim postać i z przerażeniem zauważył, że wuj trzyma w dłoniach jego różdżkę. Jęknął przeciągle, kręcąc głową, usiłując coś powiedzieć, ale ból głowy spowodowany uderzeniem o ścianę i dłoni, z której ciurkiem ulatywała krew był zbyt wielki, aby mógł wydusić z siebie cokolwiek, poza niezrozumiałym bełkotem i skomleniem.

\- Oby to cię nauczyło, ty popieprzony bękarcie, że w tym domu obowiązują zasady, a ty przede wszystkim masz szanować mnie i swoją ciotkę – wydyszał wuj Vernon i podszedł powoli do drzwi, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby wciąż był w jakimś amoku, a słowa same ulatywały z jego nabrzmiałych, sinych ust. – Spędzisz tu resztę wakacji, nie wychodząc nawet na krok z tego pokoju. I zapomnij o jedzeniu. – sapnął ochryple. Odwrócił się jeszcze w drzwiach, omiótł skuloną, obolałą sylwetkę Harry'ego i splunął, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi z takim hukiem, że aż zatrzęsła się szyba w małym okienku.

Harry nie chciał myśleć. Nie chciał czuć, ani nawet istnieć. Ułożył ciężką, posiniaczoną i obolałą głowę na twardej podłodze, przylgnął plecami do chłodnej ściany i podkulił nogi, obejmując je zdrową ręką. Słyszał, jak krew buzuje mu w żyłach a serce łomocze jak oszalałe. W głowie miał pustkę, nie mógł uchwycić ani jednej myśli, które ulatywały tak szybko, jak się pojawiały. Drżąc na całym ciele, Harry zerknął niewidzącym wzrokiem na roztrzaskaną dłoń i przez chwilę przyglądał się strużce krwi, która płynęła po nierównych panelach i znikała w szczelinach, po czym zapłakał, długo i gorzko, choć jego oczy nie uroniły ani jednej łzy.

* * *

*Myslovitz.


	2. Dni, w których zapadłem się

Następnego dnia wuj Vernon nie poszedł do pracy. Z samego rana wtargnął do pokoju Harry'ego z impetem, rzucił coś niewyobrażalnie ciężkiego na podłogę, powodując tym samym okropny łomot i wyszedł. Harry usłyszał, jak schodzi po schodach, po czym wraca z powrotem na górę, sapiąc przy tym głośno i ponownie wrzuca coś do pokoju Harry'ego. Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilkakrotnie, aż w końcu wuj Vernon wyszedł na korytarz i cichutko zapukał do sypialni obok. Stłumione dźwięki dochodzące zza ściany wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że pomiędzy wujem Vernonem a jego synem wywiązała się nieprzyjemna rozmowa, ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. Wciąż leżał w tym samym miejscu, w tej samej pozycji, w których pozostawił go rozwścieczony wuj wczorajszej nocy i jedyna różnica była taka, że plamy krwi na panelach zdążyły już wyschnąć, tworząc linijkę niezrozumiałych bazgrołów, brzydki wzór na porysowanej podłodze. Harry nie zauważył, kiedy jego wuj wraz z Dudleyem weszli do pokoju. Wymienili ze sobą kilka słów, rozglądając się dookoła i ponownie wyszli, robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu. Wracali jeszcze parę razy, dyskutując przy tym swobodnie o najnowszych wynikach ulubionej drużyny piłkarskiej Dudleya i jego nowej pasji, którą był boks.

\- Cóż, myślę, że mógłbym porozmawiać – wysapał wuj Vernon, przystając na chwilę pośrodku pokoju i z wysiłkiem dokańczając zdanie na wydechu – z twoją mamą o zapisaniu cię na treningi. To byłaby dla ciebie świetna okazja i uważam, że… - Harry nie dosłyszał reszty, ponieważ byli już na schodach. Poczuł, jak coś na kształt zazdrości formułuje się w jego sercu, ale szybko zdusił to uczucie. Jego nigdy nikt nie zapytał, jakiej drużynie kibicuje, ani czy w ogóle ma jakąś swoją ulubioną. Nie, żeby mógł z Dursleyami rozmawiać o Quidditchu, to oczywiste, ale mimo wszystko… I nikt nigdy nie zapytał go, co chciałby robić w wolnym czasie i czy może miałby ochotę spróbować jakichś nowych zajęć dodatkowych, a ważenie eliksirów w formie szlabanu się nie liczyło, tak samo jak sprzątanie sowiarni czy klas z woźnym Filchem. Nikt nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć, jakie Harry ma pasje, które chciałby rozwijać; nikt nigdy się o niego nie troszczył. I cóż, Dumbledore'a w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę. Stary czarodziej widział w Harrym jedynie zbawcę czarodziejskiego świata, był tego pewny. A przynajmniej był tego pewny od zakończenia ostatniego roku szkolnego. Westchnął cicho, nie ośmielając się wciąż otwierać oczu. Czuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się z głodu, a dłoń pulsuje tępym bólem. Całe ciało miał obolałe od pozostawania na twardej podłodze w tej samej pozycji przez kilka godzin, jednak nie chciał się stąd ruszać. Wiedział, gdzieś na końcu jego świadomości pojawiła się taka myśl, że powinien wstać, wypuścić Hedwigę i przeprosić wuja oraz ciotkę i poprosić ich o jakiś posiłek oraz zawiezienie go do lekarza, bo z jego ręką _naprawdę_ było źle, jednak miał pełną świadomość, że upokorzy się takim zachowaniem, a koniec końców i tak zostanie odesłany do swojego pokoju bez żadnego jedzenia.

Ostatnia noc była koszmarna i Harry z trudem odgonił od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli, teraz znów do niego wracające. Dręczyły go demony na jawie i we śnie, paraliżował ból i unieruchamiał strach, który ściskał płuca Harry'ego tak mocno, że ten nie mógł złapać oddechu. Obezwładniała go panika, która płynęła jego żyłami i skapywała przez otwarte rany wprost na podłogę. Setki, tysiące obrazów przewijało się w jego znękanym umyśle, głosy odbijały się echem od pustych ścian i były jeszcze cienie, które atakowały go z każdej strony, nie dając wyczerpanemu chłopcu minuty spokoju. Wszystko to zdawało się być wieczną udręką, ciągłą torturą, przeżywaną raz za razem, aż w końcu nad ranem poczuł, że serce w nim zamiera, a oczy przestają widzieć, kiedy pot ściekał po całym jego ciele dręczonym gorączką, płynąc stróżkami na rozpalonej skórze i chłopiec popadł w przyjemne otępienie, marazm, apatię, które rozluźniły skatowane ciało i myśli i trwał w niebycie, tak słodkim i kojącym, tak przyjemnym, odciążającym napięte do bólu mięśnie, uspokajającym zszargane nerwy. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co doprowadziło go do takiego stanu, jakie myśli i wizje majaczyły mu w głowie, choć kilka wciąż kołatało się w jego umyśle. _Nie miał swojej różdżki. Nie miał jak się obronić. Nie miał swojej różdżki. Był bezbronny. Nie miał…_

 _Zabić niepotrzebnego._

Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze w płuca, ale wciąż pozostał nieruchomy. Słyszał, jak wuj Vernon, kilka kroków od niego, przestaje pogwizdywać, zamierając w skupieniu i Harry niemal czuł, jak wzrok mężczyzny wwierca się w jego ciało, po czym do uszu chłopca znów doszło ciche nucenie bzdurnej melodyjki i łomot młotka uderzającego w gwoździe.

 _Łup! Łup! Łup!_

Harry zacisnął mocniej powieki, aż oczy go zabolały. Głowa wciąż promieniowała bólem po mocnym uderzeniu o ścianę, a nieprzerwany hałas tylko pogarszał sprawę. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje, choć zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, czym. _Zapewne mam wstrząśnienie mózgu,_ zdążył pomyśleć, kiedy żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, a żółć zalała wysuszone gardło i wnętrze jamy ustnej, po czym z głośnym, obrzydliwym pluskiem wylądowała obok krztuszącego się Harry'ego. Zatrząsł się cały, kiedy dreszcze targnęły jego skamieniałym ciałem, a żołądek w dalszym ciągu domagał się opróżnienia, choć naprawdę, nic w nim już nie pozostało.

 _Cóż,_ przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl, gdy kolejna fala mdłości uderzyła w wymęczony organizm chłopca i ten zaczął ponownie wymiotować, _oczywiście pozostaje woda i kwas żołądkowy._

Kiedy po długich minutach nudności w końcu ustały, zesztywniał, będąc pewnym, że wuj Vernon za chwilę podejdzie do niego i skopie jego obolałe żebra za kolejny dowód braku szacunku, jednak ten nawet nie ruszył się miejsca, wciąż pogwizdując cicho i co chwila wołając Dudleya, który odpyskowywał mu z sąsiedniego pokoju, że teraz gra na konsoli i absolutnie nie ma zamiaru mu w niczym pomagać.

Chłopiec zmarszczył czoło i skrzywił się, kiedy smród jego wymiocin dotarł do jego nozdrzy. Odchylił nieco głowę do tyłu, bardzo powolutku, aby ponownie nie wywołać u siebie ataku mdłości, chcąc jak najbardziej zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy byłą zawartością jego żołądka a narządami oddechowymi i ponownie pozwolił swojemu ciału zwiotczeć, a myślom płynąć, starając się zupełnie ignorować to, co wuj Vernon robił w jego pokoju nieprzerwanie od trzech godzin. Wiedział, że gdyby spojrzał, gdyby choć na chwilę otworzył oczy, nie spodobałby mu się widok, który by ujrzał. Nie chciał dodawać kolejnych pozycji do i tak bardzo długiej listy jego zmartwień. Był naprawdę strasznie głodny choć wiedział, że nie zdołałby nic przełknąć. Od zmasakrowanej dłoni na całe ciało rozciągał się potworny ból i był pewny, że nigdy w życiu nie odzyska już w niej pełnej władzy. Chociaż, może gdyby Pani Pomfrey jakimś cudem znalazła się teraz w domu pod numerem czwartym na Privet Drive z buteleczką Szkiele-Wzro, na pewno zdołałaby go uleczyć. Może nawet zabrałaby go do Hogwartu i w końcu mógłby wyspać się w swoim łóżku w dormitorium, zjeść porządny posiłek w magicznej Wielkiej Sali i skorzystać z prysznica – och, to by było naprawdę cudowne i Harry oczami wyobraźni zaczął widzieć szkolne błonia, teraz zapewne rozgrzane lipcowym słońcem, tak piękne i ciche bez tłumów uczniów, puste korytarze wypełnione echem rozmów postaci z obrazów i wspaniały gabinet Dumbledore'a, w którym piłby ciepłą herbatę i rozmawiał o swojej przyszłości z dyrektorem.

 _Przyszłość._

Harry wiedział, że żadna go nie czeka i ta myśl ukłuła go z taką mocą, że ponownie pozwolił sobie rozpłynąć się w nicość, nie zważając na hałas, jaki jego wuj powodował ogromną wiertarką, młotkiem oraz piłą.

* * *

\- Skończone! – Dumny okrzyk wuja Vernona wypełnił cały dom, aż Harry drgnął, wyrwany ze snu na jawie. W dalszym ciągu nie ośmielił się otworzyć oczu, choć słyszał, jak na górę wbiegają podekscytowani ciotka Petunia wraz ze swoim synem, po czym oboje entuzjastycznie wychwalają morderczą i wspaniałą pracę Vernona Dursleya. Jeszcze chwila krzątaniny, wyniesienie jakichś sprzętów z pokoju, a potem głośny, straszliwy huk zamykanych drzwi, odgłos krótkiej szamotaniny na zewnątrz, stukot butów na schodach i Harry został całkowicie sam w swojej sypialni.

Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie, że zrobiło się jakoś straszliwie ciemno. Pomimo tego, że przez cały czas miał zaciśnięte powieki, czerń sprzed kilku minut nie była aż tak mocna, bezdenna i przygniatająca. Drżąc, starał się uspokoić oddech, aż w końcu zebrał się w sobie i uchylił zmęczone powieki, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co jego wuj robił w malutkim pokoiku przez cały dzień. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia nie znajdowała się ani jedna rzecz poza klatką ze śpiącą sową, odłamkami szkła na podłodze i mnóstwem wiór oraz cienkich drzazg. Okno na przeciwległej ścianie było całkowicie zabite wielkimi, grubymi deskami, nie przepuszczając ani odrobiny światła, podobnie jak szczelina pod drzwiami, w których wywiercony został niewielki otwór, nieco szerszy niż ten u drzwi wejściowych na listy, będący zasłonięty kawałkiem blachy od zewnątrz.

Harry pozostał sam w przenikliwej, otępiającej, dusznej ciemności i suchy szloch ponownie wyrwał się z jego gardła, budząc Hedwigę.

* * *

 _Sześcioletni Harry leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w sufit sali szpitalnej i usilnie starając się nie drżeć za każdym razem, kiedy dłonie starszego, otyłego lekarza badały jego obolałe ciało. Stęknął cichutko, kiedy mężczyzna nieco zbyt mocno nacisnął jego żebra i z wyrazem wyrzutu na twarzy uciekł wzrokiem od badawczych oczu, nie chcąc rozpłakać się po raz wtóry tego wieczora. Kątem oka widział, jak wuj Vernon, cały czerwony na twarzy, rozmawia z dyrektorem szpitala, pogodnym jegomościem, który poczęstował chłopca cukierkiem i co chwila zerka w jego stronę, posyłając mu pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie. Harry wiedział, że wściekłość wuja skierowana jest w jego stronę, ponieważ ponownie stłukł szybę, kalecząc się przy tym i robiąc wszystkim okropny problem._ Zawsze powodujesz tylko problemy, chłopcze! _zagrzmiał w głowie Harry'ego głos wuja, kiedy ten wiózł go do szpitala, przerażonego i płaczącego na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. W szpitalu okazało się, że chłopiec jest mocno niedożywiony i odwodniony i po założeniu szwów na przedramię będzie musiał pozostać w szpitalu jeszcze kilka dni na obserwacji. To rozwścieczyło wuja Vernona do tego stopnia, że zaczął wymyślać dyrektorowi szpitala i teraz kłócił się z nim zażarcie na korytarzu, co i rusz nerwowo wymachując rękoma. Harry jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach._

 _Nagły ruch spowodował, że szarpnął nieco zbyt mocno przezroczystą rurkę której jeden koniec przytwierdzony był do woreczka z jakimś płynem, zaś drugi do jego przedramienia, powodując tym samym, że jego ręka zabolała okropnie. Wiedział, że musiał być podłączony do tych wszystkich strasznych urządzeń, które wydawały z siebie przerażające dźwięki, nękające go późniejszymi, bezsennymi nocami, podczas których usilnie starał się przypomnieć sobie jakim cudem stłukł szybę w salonie, skoro nawet jej nie dotknął! Jedynym, co Harry zapamiętał, była potworna kłótnia, która wywiązała się pomiędzy nim a wujem Vernonem (cóż, prawdę mówiąc nie można było do końca nazwać tego kłótnią, ponieważ wuj Vernon najzwyczajniej w świecie nawrzeszczał na Harry'ego, grożąc mu i wyzywając od dziwolągów, będąc przy tym tak czerwonym, jak dojrzały pomidor i opluwając Harry'ego śliną). I Harry wiedział, doskonale wiedział, że jak tylko wróci do domu, to wuj Vernon zemści się na nim, na Harrym, za te poniżające rozmowy z pracownikami szpitala, zmuszając go do…_

 _Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze wiedząc, że jego myśli ślizgają się w niebezpiecznym kierunku i szybko zacisnął dziecięce powieki, chcąc wyrzucić potworne obrazy z głowy._

* * *

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo leżał pod ścianą, zupełnie ignorując otaczającą go rzeczywistość i wściekłe pohukiwania sowy, miotającej się wewnątrz ciasnej klatki. Harry poczuł ukłucie bólu, kiedy zerknął w stronę ptaka doskonale wiedząc, że nie może mu pomóc. Hedwiga była zapewne tak samo głodna i spragniona jak Harry, a myśl ta wywołała kolejne głośne burczenie dochodzące z jego żołądka.

Harry naliczył już trzy posiłki, które otrzymał w tym czasie od Dursleyów. _Tak, naprawdę_ , warknął do siebie w myślach, uśmiechając się gorzko. _Jak gdyby szklanka wody i dwie suche kromki chleba można by nazwać posiłkiem._ Cóż, Harry wiedział doskonale, że ten swoisty rodzaj tortur ma za zadanie go złamać i nic nie ucieszyłoby tak Dursleyów, jak skamlące, pełne poniżenia, błagalne przeprosiny Harry'egoo więcej jedzenia albo wypuszczenie go z tej ciemnej, śmierdzącej _celi,_ jak nazywał pokój. Wiedział również, że zmuszają go do wyboru – albo zje obie kromki chleba i wypije całą wodę sam, albo podzieli się tym ze swoim durnym ptaszyskiem, odbierając sobie możliwość chociaż tymczasowego uczucia sytości. Bywało, że sytuacja Harry'ego była o wiele gorsza niż ta, w której obecnie się znajdywał, właśnie w tym domu, choć nieco niżej, jednak przysiągł sobie, bardzo dawno temu, że nigdy nikt się o tym nie dowie i nawet on sam zapomni, wyrzeknie się tych wspomnień, pozostawi za sobą, nie ośmielając się spojrzeć wstecz ani razu.

Harry westchnął, kiedy ponownie poczuł, że musi do toalety. Zacisnął zęby, aż te rozbolały go i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Zganił się w duchu, że w ogóle dopuścił do siebie taką myśl i ponownie zamknął oczy, chcąc jak najszybciej pogrążyć się w krainie marzeń i wyimaginowanym świecie, w którym jego życie nie byłoby ciągłym pasmem bólu, utraty i poniżenia.

* * *

 _Maszyna monitorująca pracę jego serca zaczęła wydawać coraz szybsze_ pip, pip, pip, pip _i Harry'emu wydawało się, że pojedyncze szpilki wbijają się w jego mózg z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem, aż w końcu wyglądał on jak poduszeczka na igły ciotki Petuni w kształcie serca, którą kiedyś podrzucił Harry'emu Dudley do jego schowka pod schodami, chowając go pod koc, tak, że Harry, zmęczony po całym dniu wyrywania chwastów w ogródku wujostwa, kiedy położył się na stary, śmierdzący stęchlizną materac wrzasnął z bólu, czując jak kilkanaście igieł wbija się w jego biodro. Z wrzaskiem wypełnionym przerażeniem, gniewem i pragnieniem zemsty wybiegł ze schowka wprost na wielki, opasły brzuch wuja, który pochwycił go za szyję, potrząsnął kilkakrotnie i puścił dopiero wtedy, kiedy twarz Harry'ego zaczęła niebezpiecznie sinieć, a nogi, do tej pory wierzgające w powietrzu, teraz jedynie podrygiwały w niespokojnym skurczu. Harry pamiętał, że wuj Vernon wrócił wtedy z kolejnego pokerowego wieczora u Donnavanów, cuchnąc alkoholem, cygarami i potem, zezując na Harry'ego małymi, pijanymi świńskimi oczkami i oblizując nabrzmiałe wargi czerwonym językiem, który Harry'emu zawsze kojarzył się z jadowitym wężem._

 _Wuj tamtego wieczora zabrał Harry'ego do piwnicy, a potem przez bardzo długie godziny_ _tłumaczył_ _Harry'emu, dlaczego nie wolno przywłaszczać sobie cudzej własności, za jedną z pomocy dydaktycznych używając poduszeczkę na igły w kształcie serduszka._

* * *

Harry, w tych rzadkich przejawach zdrowego, trzeźwego rozsądku zrozumiał, że w wydawaniu mu posiłków jest pewien schemat i domyślał się, że otrzymuje go co drugi dzień. Naliczył już ich już pięć, więc musiało upłynąć dziesięć dni, od kiedy pozostał tu zamknięty. Usłyszał, jak blacha odgina się z trzaskiem, po czym czyjaś ręka szybko wsunęła się przez otwór stawiając coś na podłodze i zaraz zniknęła.

Harry podczołgał się do drzwi, aby zobaczyć, czy na pewno stoi przy nich miska z wodą i chlebem. Musiał być czujny, jeżeli nie chciał, aby chleb cały nasiąkł płynem. Był spragniony, głodny i cierpiał, zarówno na ciele jak i umyśle. Wiedział jednak, że Hedwiga liczy na niego, dlatego resztkami sił czołgał się również do niej, a potem przez długie godziny leżał wyczerpany przy klatce, aż w końcu wracał do swojego kąta, starając się ignorować potężny ból w dłoni. Wiedział, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Poczuł palący wstyd na myśl, że był tak słaby, aby nie móc powstrzymać swojego ciała od codziennej toalety i zmusił się, by nie zerkać w przeciwległy kąt z obrzydzeniem.

* * *

 _Harry westchnął przeciągle, kiedy dwie pielęgniarki wbiegły pospiesznie do sali, w której leżał, zaalarmowane nieprawidłowym tętnem dziecka. Maszyny rozszalały się na dobre, kiedy za nimi ociężale do pomieszczenia wszedł ten sam lekarz, który jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu badał Harry'ego. Z tą różnicą jednak, że dla chłopca nie był to ten sam uprzejmy, nieco flegmatyczny mężczyzna, którego zapach wody kolońskiej przyprawiał Harry'ego o mdłości._

 _Teraz dla sześciolatka był to wielki, gruby wuj Vernon w białym fartuchu, niosąc ze sobą strzykawkę z ogromną, przerażającą igłą, błyszczącą w świetle jarzeniówek, aby nakłuwać małe, wychudzone ciałko Harry'ego raz za razem, raz za razem,_ raz za razem _,_ _na nowo, wciąż i ciągle, aż Harry pojmie, że_ nie wolno kraść _,_ _a te dwie pielęgniarki, które obiecały Harry'emu, że tutaj nie spotka go już żadna krzywda, teraz, podłe, oh!, jakie podłe i fałszywe, przytrzymywały chłopca, by ten nie rzucał się, wrzeszcząc jak opętany, nie mogąc wykrzyczeć z siebie tego strachu, który zalegał na dnie jego serca, nie mogąc zwymiotować bólu, który czuł w każdej kości, nie mogąc obedrzeć skóry ze swojego ciała, aby nie czuć już na niej palącego dotyku wuja Vernona. I zanim lekarz dobiegł do Harry'ego, aby wstrzyknąć mu lek uspokajający, chłopiec stracił przytomność._

* * *

Mijały kolejne długie, wlekące się w nieskończoność dni, choć Harry nie mógł być pewien, czy nie upłynęły już tygodnie. Wydawało mu się, że otrzymał do tej pory siedem posiłków. Czyli czternaście dni. Dni pogrążone w ciemnościach, bólu, poczuciu samotności i koszmarach. Chłopiec niekiedy budził się z krzykiem na ustach, zlany potem, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje, ani kim jest, jego myśli gnały jak oszalałe, tak szybko, tak chaotycznie, że nie był w stanie wychwycić choćby najmniejszej informacji, wciąż widząc jedynie przed sobą twarz wykrzywioną w nienawiści, twarz węża, która zmieniała się w twarz jego wuja, twarz węża, która rozbłyskiwała zielonym światłem, aż tylko to zielone światło zostawało na jego źrenicy, odciśnięte jak stempel na kartce, wryte w gałkę oczną niby tatuaż, niby Mroczny Znak na przedramionach śmierciożerców. I miotał się we własnym ciele, chcą wydrapać sobie oczy, chcąc pozbyć się szyderczego, pełnego bezbrzeżnej nienawiści uśmieszku, zedrzeć go z twarzy węża, skrobiąc paznokciami o podłogę i ścianę, wijąc się i wyginając, próbując zmusić swoje jestestwo do opuszczenia tego ciała, które zaczynało mu coraz bardziej ciążyć. Miał wrażenie, że krzyczał godzinami, że krzyczał całymi dniami, aż jego gardło nie było zdolne do wydania z siebie ani jednej nuty. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że podczas tych wszystkich razy, kiedy wydawało mu się, iż całe Privet Drive wypełnia się jego wrzaskami, on leżał skulony w kącie, otwierając jedynie usta, z których nigdy nie dobiegł żaden dźwięk.


	3. Niech cię szlag

_Where does one go from a world of insanity? Somewhere on the other side of despair.*_

Harry przebudził się gwałtownie i zamrugał kilkukrotnie, chcąc pozbyć się resztek senności spod ociężałych powiek. Z jękiem przekręcił się na plecy i wbił pełne rezygnacji spojrzenie w nieprzeniknioną, gęstą czerń, która wciąż wypełniała każdy zakamarek pomieszczenia.

W pokoju było potwornie parno, a odór fekaliów i sowich odchodów unosił się w dusznej przestrzeni, drażniąc wrażliwe drogi oddechowe. Jedynym odgłosem, który dochodził do uszu chłopca było ciche posapywanie śpiącej Hedwigi.

Harry westchnął przeciągle i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, kiedy nieprzyjemna woń wypełniła jego nozdrza. Poczuł, jak z zażenowania palą go policzki i wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. _Pomyśleć, że kiedyś byłem przekonany, że jedynie Snape jest w stanie upokorzyć mnie tak bardzo, iż leżąc samotnie w łóżku, czułbym wciąż uczucie piekącego wstydu na samo jego wspomnienie._

Chłopiec doskonale wiedział, że ucieka myślami od wydarzeń kilku ostatnich dni, nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na ich rozpamiętywanie, bowiem kiedy tylko jego umysł przywoływał przed na wpół przymknięte oczy Harry'ego obrazy przeszłości, ten zapadał się w sobie coraz bardziej, co skutkowało długimi godzinami sennych koszmarów i walką z samym sobą. Próbował już wielokrotnie analizy swoich własnych uczuć oraz emocji, doszukiwał się powodu, dla którego sytuacja, w której się znalazł, choć wcale nie najgorsza w jego życiu, powodowała tak ogromne stany lękowe i majaki. Przecież wielokrotnie zostawał zamknięty na długie tygodnie w swoim schowku pod schodami będąc o wiele młodszym, niż jest teraz, z jednym posiłkiem dziennie i bez żadnego towarzystwa. A teraz mógł przynajmniej wygadać się Hedwidze! Jedynym wytłumaczeniem, jakie dla siebie znalazł był fakt, iż pod koniec roku szkolnego na jego własnych oczach i z jego własnej krwi odrodził się Voldemort, a Cedrik Diggory został zamordowany tylko dlatego, że Harry był tak głupim, honorowym Gryfonem. Piekące uczucie winy i strach, które wówczas rozlały się po ciele Harry'ego na wspomnienie wydarzeń z cmentarza, na długie godziny zawładnęły chłopcem, dręcząc go i katując umysł, aż w końcu powodując mentalne otępienie, które przyjął z wdzięcznością. Później już nie miał odwagi zagłębiać się na powrót we wspomnienia, choć te i tak dopadały go, gdy tylko pozwolił sobie, aby jego myśli płynęły bez celu.

Kolejna różnica polegała na tym, że teraz Harry został zamknięty w całkowitej ciemności. Nigdy nie miał problemów z zasypianiem bez światła, a w komórce pod schodami prawie zawsze było ciemno, jednak po wydarzeniach z czerwca zaczął zwracać większą uwagę na to, aby nigdy nie znaleźć się w sytuacji, w której nie będzie miał dostępu do oświetlenia. Teraz jednak od piętnastu dni pozostawał w ciągłej ciemności i to na nią zrzucił winę za swój stan. Szaleństwo, które poczęło się wkradać do jego umysłu kilka nocy wcześniej przeraziło go tak bardzo, że zmusił się resztką woli, aby opanować swój strach i przełamać ciąg torturujących go koszmarów, które wysysały z niego resztki siły. Musiał znaleźć sobie punkt uczepienia, wymówkę dla samego siebie, dlaczego tak bardzo jest przerażony, dlaczego wciąż odczuwa jedynie panikę i strach, dlaczego dławią go całymi godzinami niepokój i obawa, zamiast pozwolić sobie na myśl, że zwariował. Był przecież jedynie piętnastoletnim chłopcem, na litość Boską! Jedynie piętnastoletnim chłopcem, któremu odmówiono w życiu wszystkiego, począwszy od miłości, skończywszy na przeżyciu swojego życia tak, jakby on sam tego zapragnął. Wycierpiał się tak wiele przez te kilkanaście lat – wciąż poniżany, niechciany, samotny, znienawidzony, bądź w drugą stronę – uwielbiany, wywyższany zbawca czarodziejskiego świata, bohater jednej sekundy, kochany przez tłumy za bliznę na czole, za rzecz, której nawet nie pamiętał, a która odebrała mu prawo do posiadania normalnej rodziny. W jego życiu nic nie mogło być normalne, nic nie mogło być pośrodku; wszystko zawsze było albo skrajnie źle, albo skrajnie dobrze. Był marionetką w rękach Dumbledore'a i aż do zakończenia ostatniego roku szkolnego nie miał o tym pojęcia. Czuł się jak głupiec. Wykorzystany, odarty z prywatności i własnych marzeń pionek w rękach starego czarodzieja, który z pewnością spisze go na straty, kiedy on, Harry, nie będzie mu już potrzebny. Czyli do momentu, aż nie pokona Voldemorta, bądź sam nie zginie z jego rąk. Harry był pewien, że właśnie tego wszyscy od niego oczekują i czuł się tak strasznie upokorzony swoją ignorancją.

Harry westchnął przeciągle i gdyby mógł, wzruszyłby ramionami. Do takich wniosków doszedł już kilka dni temu i pamiętał, że poczuł wtedy niewyobrażalną wściekłość. Na siebie, na dyrektora, na Rona i Hermionę, na swoich rodziców i Dursleyów. Nienawidził całego świata i miał wrażenie, że ogień rozpala mu wnętrzności, że trawi go gorączka, gniew buzuje w żyłach zamiast krwi, mieszanka frustracji i strachu jątrzy się wielką raną w sercu, a poczucie zdrady wypala mu w umyśle potężną dziurę. Długo nie mógł dojść do siebie i godzinami podsycał w sobie ten ogień, aż w końcu zgasł on całkowicie, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zgliszcza, popiół i kurz.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry – mruknął w przestrzeń, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze z płuc. Hedwiga zahukała z rozpaczą.

* * *

Hermiona podskoczyła podekscytowana na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, kiedy jej wzrok padł na wielką tablicę głoszącą, że właśnie wjechali na teren hrabstwa Surrey.

Dzień był wyjątkowo gorący i parny, na bezkreśnie błękitnym niebie zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze chmury, płynące leniwie ponad rozgrzanym asfaltem, szmaragdowozielone drzewa i krzewy zastygły w bezruchu po obu stronach ulicy.

Był trzydziesty pierwszy lipca, urodziny jednego z dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół Hermiony, Harry'ego Pottera. Właśnie z tego powodu, tydzień temu, młoda czarownica wpadła na pomysł, aby złożyć chłopcu wizytę, osobiście składając mu życzenia i podarować prezent, zamiast, jak co roku, wysyłać je sową. Kiedy podzieliła się tym pomysłem z rodzicami przy śniadaniu, ojciec obiecał jej, że zapyta w pracy, czy mógłby dostać kilka dni wolnego. Kiedy tego samego dnia wieczorem oznajmił córce, że mogą jechać, nie posiadała się z radości.

Hermiona przeniosła roziskrzone spojrzenie na spoczywający na jej kolanach karton z tortem urodzinowym i leżący obok pakunek owinięty w kolorowy papier, skrywający nowiutką książkę _Quidditch przez wieki_ , zawierający wiele wspaniałych, ruchomych obrazków i ciekawostek o tym sporcie, tak ukochanym przez Harry'ego. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że rozszerzone wydanie ucieszy jej przyjaciela i choć przez ten jeden dzień zapomni o wydarzeniach z czerwca.

Harry nie odpisał jej na żaden z listów, które wysyłała mu przez pierwszą połowę wakacji. Wiedziała od Rona – jej drugiego przyjaciela, że jemu również nie odesłał żadnej odpowiedzi i była pewna, że Harry po prostu zamknął się w swoim pokoju, wciąż wspominając przerażające spotkanie z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, mające miejsce pod koniec czwartego roku szkolnego. Była pewna, że ta miła niespodzianka podniesie Harry'ego na duchu i przestanie rozpamiętywać przeszłość. Posłała ojcu radosny uśmiech, kiedy ten złapał jej spojrzenie w lusterku. To zdecydowanie będzie wspaniały dzień!

* * *

Harry drgnął, kiedy usłyszał potworny hałas dobiegający z dołu. Czyjeś krzyki potoczyły się po całym domu, przerywając dotąd niezmąconą ciszę.

Chłopiec uniósł głowę, rozglądając się dookoła. Miał wrażenie, że rozpoznaje drugi głos, który starał się przekrzyczeć wrzaski wuja Vernona, choć po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że musi mu się wydawać. Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, usiłując wyłapać jakiekolwiek słowa. Niestety, nie zdołał dosłyszeć żadnego konkretnego wyrazu i z powrotem opadł na podłogę, pogrążając się w przyjemnym otępieniu. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko głośny huk zamykanych drzwi wejściowych, aż cały budynek zatrząsł się w fasadach i dom na powrót pogrążył się w ciszy.

* * *

Severus Snape właśnie pakował ostatnią książkę do wypchanej po brzegi czarnej, skórzanej torby, kiedy po całych komnatach potoczył się dźwięk pukania do drzwi wejściowych. Ściągnął brwi, sapnął z irytacją porzucając swoje wysiłki i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Albus? – mruknął Severus, otwierając mahoniowe drzwi na oścież. Przepuścił wiekowego czarodzieja i spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Witaj, Severusie, mój drogi chłopcze. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pogodnie i pogładził po długiej, siwej brodzie, wbijając intensywne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu w postać Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape odchrząknął i wskazał dyrektorowi, aby skierował się do bawialni. Przeszli przez długi korytarz i znaleźli się w dość sporych rozmiarów salonie.

\- Usiądź, proszę, Albusie. Napijesz się czegoś? Herbaty? – Machnął różdżką i przywołał z kuchni dwie filiżanki oraz porcelanowy imbryczek, które natychmiast pojawiły się na szklanej ławie. Dumbledore przyjął z wdzięcznością zaproszenie i usadowił się wygodnie na jednej z dwóch kanap. Severus zajął drugą i obaj mężczyźni sięgnęli po filiżanki z parującym, bursztynowym płynem. Mistrz Eliksirów upił łyk i odstawił naczynie na spodeczek. Spojrzał wyczekująco na dyrektora, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Doprawdy, właśnie dzisiaj zaczynał się jego trzytygodniowy urlop i gdyby nie niezapowiedziana wizyta Albusa, siedziałby spokojnie w swoim własnym domu, popijając zdecydowanie jakiś mocniejszy trunek.

Przeniósł pochmurne spojrzenie na dyrektora, który wciąż sączył swoją herbatę i z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się dookoła.

\- Powinieneś dodać tu nieco więcej kolorów, mój drogi. Strasznie tu ponuro, nie uważasz? – Severus nie uważał. Nie skomentował jednak wypowiedzi starszego mężczyzny, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i czekając, aż Albus przejdzie do sedna swojej wizyty. Zachowanie dyrektora wzbudziło jakiś niezrozumiały niepokój w Severusie. Wiedział, że frywolny ton i błahy temat są przykrywką czegoś poważniejszego, niż na to wyglądało. Czegoś, co, Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wcale mu się nie spodoba. Znał już na tyle swojego przełożonego, aby wiedzieć, że Albus nie przyszedł bynajmniej życzyć Severusowi przyjemnego urlopu.

\- Ah, mój drogi chłopcze! – Severus zakaszlał i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Doprawdy, wcale nie uważał siebie za chłopca, a fakt, że musiał się golić dwa razy dziennie był na to niezbitym dowodem. – Otrzymałem dzisiaj przepiękną pocztówkę od Minerwy i Filiusa! Są na niej te słynne piramidy, dodatkowo oświetlone zachodem słońca! Naprawdę, przepiękny widok, muszę ci ją koniecznie pokazać. Przesyłają również pozdrowienia dla ciebie, czyż to nie uprzejme z ich strony? – Albus rozpromienił się cały, choć, jak zauważył Severus, uśmiech nie objął uważnych, niebieskich oczu, bacznie przyglądających się teraz Mistrzowi Eliksirów zza okularów połówek. Odchrząknął i sięgnął po filiżankę, upijając kilka łyków gorzkiej herbaty. Severus nigdy nie słodził. Wychodził z założenia, że skoro życie jest gorzkie, to herbata również powinna. Solidarnie.

\- Przekaż im, proszę, moje podziękowania, kiedy będziesz miał okazję z nimi porozmawiać. Czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, jaki sobie założyłeś, Albusie? – zapytał, wykrzywiając usta w ironicznym grymasie. Dyrektor machnął jedynie ręką, pozostawiając rozpoczęty temat i odłożył filiżankę na ławę.

\- Nie mówmy o tym. Przyszedłem do ciebie, mój drogi, zgoła z innym problemem. – _Oho_ , pomyślał Severus i zastukał długimi palcami o swój podbródek.

\- Czyżby? – mruknął jedynie, nie mogąc sobie odmówić odrobiny cynizmu.

\- Dziś z samego rana – ciągnął Dumbledore, udając, że nie zauważył postawy Mistrza Eliksirów – otrzymałem również pewien bardzo ciekawy list. – Włożył dłoń do jednej z kieszeni błękitnej szaty i wyjął z niej starannie złożony pergamin. Oraz opakowanie cytrynowych dropsów.

\- Miałbyś może ochotę, Severusie? – Severus nie miał ochoty. Prychnął jedynie pod nosem i sięgnął po list, który Albus przesunął w jego stronę po szklanym stoliku. No naprawdę, nie miał pojęcia, co też ten stary czarodziej widział w tych mugolskich słodyczach! Miodowe Królestwo miało do zaoferowanie znacznie więcej o wiele pyszniejszych wyrobów. Oczywiście Severus nigdy w życiu przed nikim nie przyznałby się, że co miesiąc zamawia paczkę z Miodowego Królestwa, po brzegi wypchaną łakociami, a potem w błogim spokoju konsumuje słodkości w zaciszu swoich kwater. _Cóż_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, kiery rozwijał list, _i mnie się należy odrobina przyjemności w życiu po tych wszystkich latach nauczania Puchonów._

Severus spojrzał na pierwszą linijkę tekstu _Szanowny Dyrektorze Dumbledore_ i podpis _Z wyrazami szacunku, Hermiona Granger_ i nie mógł zapanować nad uczuciem zaskoczenia, choć zapewne odbiło się ono na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Pobieżnie przeczytał treść listu, a następnie przeniósł pełen rezerwy wzrok na Albusa.

\- Doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia, czemu przyszedłeś z tym do mnie, Albusie – powiedział powoli, najbardziej obojętnym tonem, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić, choć cały się w środku gotował.

Albus poprawił się na kanapie i przechylił lekko głowę, ssąc w zamyśleniu dropsa.

\- Proszę, wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy to dzisiaj, ledwo zaczęło świtać, otrzymałem ten jakże ciekawy list od panny Granger. Oczywiście, natychmiast posłałem krótką notkę panu Potterowi, jednak, niestety, do tej pory nie otrzymałem wiadomości zwrotnej. – Severus przeniósł znudzone spojrzenie na zegar stojący na gzymsie kominka. Dwudziesta pierwsza.

\- Musze się z tobą podzielić, mój drogi chłopcze, że bardzo mnie ta sytuacja zaniepokoiła. Wysłałem również list do Arabelli i jej odpowiedź jedynie pogłębiła moje obawy. Nie widziała ona bowiem chłopca od kilku tygodni. Była przekonana, że Harry znajduje się w Hogwarcie, pod moją opieką i że, w natłoku ostatnich wydarzeń, zapomniałem ją o tym poinformować. – Severus mruknął coś pod nosem i ponownie machnął różdżką – dwie filiżanki napełniły się parującym płynem. Snape sięgnął po naczynie i upił łyk, marząc tęsknie o Ognistej Whisky.

\- Zadziwiające – wydusił z siebie, miernie udając zainteresowanie, ponieważ nic, absolutnie nic, co było związane z Harrym, Nieznośnym Szczeniakiem, Potterem, nie obchodziło Severusa Snape'a nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Cóż, Albusie – kontynuował, kiedy nie doczekał się, ze strony wciąż ssącego dropsa dyrektora, odpowiedzi. – Myślę, że powinieneś odesłać Minerwie, w ramach podziękowania oczywiście za pocztówkę, swoją własną, czy ja wiem, może z podobizną blizny Pottera i dołączoną adnotacją, aby jak najszybciej wracała z tego Egiptu i miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego zaczęła pełnić obowiązki Opiekunki Domu właśnie ze względu na wyżej wymienionego – sarknął i posłał Albusowi pełne irytacji spojrzenie. – A jeżeli to wszystko, dyrektorze, pozwolę sobie dokończyć pakowanie, ponieważ, jak zapewne wiesz, zaczyna się dzisiaj mój długo wyczekiwany, ale za to bardzo króciutki urlop, nim banda bezmózgich uczniów pocznie zatruwać moją i tak marną już egzystencję swoją tępotą, która szczęśliwie nie jest zakaźna. – Severus wstał, oczekując, że Albus uczyni to samo. Stary czarodziej natomiast ponownie sięgnął po filiżankę i upił z niej łyk, przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiając w skupieniu.

\- Usiądź, Severusie. Nie skończyłem z tobą jeszcze rozmawiać. – Severus spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Albusa i zamrugał kilkukrotnie, wyraźnie słysząc w głosie dyrektora naganę. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie swoich szkolnych czasów i z kwaśną miną usadowił z powrotem na kanapie.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Albusie. Jeżeli chcesz znać moją opinię, to smarkacz zapewne przeżywa swoistego rodzaju swój nastoletni bunt, bardziej niż zazwyczaj, przeciwko wszystkiemu i wszystkim i ignoruje zupełnie fakt, że ktoś może się o niego martwić – wypluł z pogardą wyraźnie skierowaną ku nieobecnemu Potterowi. Oczywiście, jak zawsze! Wszyscy wypruwają sobie żyły, aby zadowolić Złotego Chłopca Będę-Łamał-Wszystkie-Reguły-Bo-Tak, a ten rozpieszczony, niewdzięczny dzieciak ma to gdzieś!

Severus przeniósł wzrok na wciąż milczącego Albusa i rozłożył ręce.

\- Powinieneś już wiedzieć, Albusie, że Potter ma ogromną skłonność do olewania każdego i wszystkiego.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, mój drogi chłopcze. – Albus cmoknął dropsa i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. – Wciąż jesteś do niego tak bardzo uprzedzony, choć wielokrotnie prosiłem cię, abyś dał temu chłopcu szansę. On jest naprawdę inny, niż ci się wydaje. I odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że masz klapki na oczach, Severusie. – W głosie Albusa pojawiła się nuta pretensji względem młodszego czarodzieja i ten zaklął w duchu. Kolejny raz obrywa mu się za cholernego Pottera! Severus nagle, bardziej niż godzinę temu, zapragnął Ognistej Whisky. I marcepanowych pianek.

Albus odchrząknął głośno wyrywając Severusa ze słodkiej krainy marzeń i spojrzał wyczekująco na Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Jak wiesz, Minerwa ze względów oczywistych nie może udać się do Little Whinging, a Syriusz Black wciąż jest poszukiwany, ale ty…

\- Nie – warknął Snape, zrywając się na równe nogi z kanapy. – Nie. Ma. Takiej. Opcji. Albusie – wysyczał, mierząc dyrektora pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem. Jak ten stary czarodziej może go o coś takiego prosić! Jak śmie przychodzić tutaj, do prywatnych komnat Severusa w pierwszy dzień jego urlopu i prosić go o coś równie niedorzecznego!

Uczucie wściekłości zagotowało się z trzewiach Mistrza Eliksirów. Zacisnął pięści, blednąc gwałtownie i kręcąc zdecydowanie głową.

\- Nie możesz mnie o coś takie prosić, Albusie. Nigdy – wysyczał, patrząc na dyrektora gniewnym wzrokiem. Albus wstał jedynie i wygładził machinalnie idealnie prostą szatę, kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Severus nie podążył za nim. Stał pośrodku bawialni czując, jak złość przepływa mu wraz z krwią w żyłach.

\- Wybierzesz się niezwłocznie, Severusie. To nie jest prośba. – Usłyszał jeszcze na odchodnym, a następnie drzwi zamknęły się cichutko, pozostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów w stanie dogłębnego szoku.

* * *

*T.S. Eliot.


	4. Co mnie nie zabije

Severus Snape z cichym trzaskiem aportował się na wyludnionej ulicy, wciąż mieląc gorzkie przekleństwo w ustach. Splunął nieelegancko na trawnik, wygładzając przód smoliście czarnej szaty. Długie, szczupłe palce powędrowały do maleńkiego guziczka tuż pod szyją, odpinając go.

Noc był parna; panował potworny zaduch, a w powietrzu leniwie unosił się zapach nagrzanego słońcem asfaltu, teraz oświetlanego pomarańczowym blaskiem rzucanym przez przydrożne latarnie.

Snape był zły. Ha! Małe niedopowiedzenie! W rzeczywistości, w Severusie Snape'ie wręcz gotowało się od tłumionej wściekłości. Nocna, niemal bestialsko późna godzina absolutnie nie łagodziła tego faktu. Cóż, co do ostatniego, to Severus był sam sobie winien. Nie spełnił polecenia Dumbledore'a i zamiast niezwłocznie wyruszyć na ratunek cholernemu Potterowi, Severus zamknął się w swoim gabinecie ze szklaneczką Ognistej Whisky i usiłował resztką woli powstrzymać się od rzucenia na siebie _Obliviate._ W tamtych, pełnych grozy momentach, wszystko wydawało mu się lepsze, niż ugięcie się pod rozkazem dyrektora, co poskutkowało trzygodzinnym opóźnieniem i do połowy opróżnioną butelką, co z kolei poskutkowało nieco niezdarnymi ruchami i lekko chwiejnym krokiem. Nie, żeby Snape przyznał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą.

Severus wykrzywił pogardliwie usta i przeklął w duchu Pottera, Dumbledore'a, Blacka, Pottera, McGonagall, Pottera, Granger i Longbottoma. I na koniec jeszcze raz Pottera. Dla zasady. Dlaczego, ze wszystkich cholernych ludzi na świecie, to właśnie on, druga, zaraz po Czarnym Panu, osoba, która nienawidziła Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru najbardziej na świecie, teraz musiała odłożyć swój długo upragniony urlop i wyruszyć na misję ratunkową, bo ten cymbał Potter nie raczył odpisać na list Dumbledore'a, zapewne mając wszystko i wszystkich w głębokim poważaniu i nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że ktokolwiek się o niego martwił. Co, swoją drogą, już wprowadzało Severusa w stan niewielkiego szoku. Nie umiał sobie po prostu wyobrazić, jak kogokolwiek może obchodzić ten impertynencki szczeniak. Oczywiście, panna Granger to nie był _ktokolwiek._ Ulubienica hogwarckiego grona pedagogicznego, przemądrzała i zakompleksiona dziewucha, ot, co i nim Mistrz Eliksirów przeszedł na drugą stronę opustoszałej ulicy, przyrzekł sobie solennie, że w pierwszym tygodniu roku szkolnego zada jej taki esej, że odechce jej się pisania czegokolwiek przez długie tygodnie, a już zwłaszcza _pełnych obaw_ listów do Dumbledore'a, w których _głęboko wyraża swoje zaniepokojenie faktem, iż krewni Harryego, Jestem Nieskalany Odrobiną Rozumu, Pottera twierdzą, że nie przebywa on u nich od września zeszłego roku._ Wymyślając najrozmaitsze tortury psychiczne dla wszystkich swoich uczniów (poza Ślizgonami, oczywiście), Severus, już w nieco lepszym nastroju, stanął przed dębowymi drzwiami z mosiężną czwórką przybitą na wysokości jego oczu.

Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy i wokoło panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Przez krótką chwilę w rzeczy samej, ponieważ zaraz po całej Privet Drive rozniósł się łomot, jaki wydała pięść Mistrza Eliksirów w zetknięciu z drzwiami frontowymi należącymi do państwa Dursleyów.

Gdzieś w oddali zawył pies.

Severus odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość i kątem oka zauważył, że w oknach sąsiednich domów zapaliło się światło, a kilkoro kobiet i mężczyzn, okrytych szlafrokami, z minami pełnymi dezaprobaty, wygląda zza firanek. Mistrz Eliksirów posłał jakiejś staruszce z wałkami na głowie najbardziej pogardliwe spojrzenie, na jakie mógł sobie pozwolić w stanie _lekkiego (!)_ zamroczenia i z zadowoleniem zauważył, jak kobieta rozszerza oczy z przerażeniem i zaraz znika w głębi swojego domu. Severus załomotał jeszcze raz w drzwi i z satysfakcją usłyszał, jak męski głos obrzuca niewybrednymi epitetami nieproszonego gościa, a jego właściciel coraz szybciej zbliża się do drzwi wejściowych. Cóż, skoro ostatecznie już musiał tutaj być, to mógł przynajmniej narobić nieprzyjemności Potterowi. Nie ważne, jak bardzo byłby rozpieszczany przez swoich krewnych, na pewno oberwie mu się za niezapowiedziane wizyty w środku nocy składane przez znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Severus Snape był święcie przekonany, że Harry Potter ma istną sielankę w domu, ponieważ nikt, absolutnie nikt nie mógł być tak rozkapryszonym, rozwydrzonym bachorem dzięki złemu traktowaniu, więc Severus przyjął za pewnik, że przez dwa miesiące w roku Potter żyje jak w bańce mydlanej. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem na wspomnienie ostatniej wizyty na Privet Drive, złożonej zaraz po odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana w czerwcu, w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a. Przybyli wówczas do Little Whinging, aby nałożyć kilka dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych na sąsiadujące z numerem czwartym domostwa. Doskonale pamiętał uczucie niedowierzania, kiedy ujrzał przez okno obrzydliwie spasionego nastolatka, siedzącego na kanapie przed czymś, co mugole nazywali _telewizorem_ i w zastraszającym tempie pożerającego masę słodyczy. Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu wówczas, że to kuzyn Harry'ego i w tamtej chwili Severus tylko upewnił się, że Potter to rozpieszczony dzieciak, nieznający pojęcia ciężka praca i wyrzeczenie.

Severus, pogrążony w swoich wspomnieniach i uczuciu obrzydzenia, drgnął niezauważalnie, kiedy drzwi z impetem otworzyły się na oścież i stanął w nich wielki, zalany tłuszczem Vernon Dursley, ubrany jedynie w pasiastą piżamę i z wyrazem szczerej, głębokiej nienawiści na purpurowej twarzy obrzucił przybysza wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Czego?! – warknął, mierząc Snape od stóp do głów. Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął usta w wąską linię i policzył w duchu do dziesięciu. _Jeżeli te cymbał jeszcze raz podniesie na mnie głos_ , pomyślał, mrużąc oczy z konsternacją _, to przyrzekam, że potraktuję go jakąś paskudną klątwą._

 _-_ Dobry wieczór – syknął natomiast w odpowiedzi, przybierając swój autorytatywny ton. – Chciałbym… - ciągnął dalej, jednak mężczyzna wpadł mu w słowo, trzęsąc się z tłumionej złości.

\- Wieczór?! Ha, może pan nie zauważył, ale jest noc! NOC, do cholery ciężkiej, a konkretniej pierwsza w nocy! Czego, u diabła, pan tutaj szuka?! To porządny dom, nie jakieś zbiorowisko _dziwolągów!_ – wrzasnął i postąpił krok do przodu z wyrazem jawnego obrzydzenia na twarzy, kiedy po raz kolejny spojrzał na szatę Severusa. Ten, przymykając powieki, zacisnął pięści wokół różdżki. _Tylko spokój cię może uratować, Severusie,_ powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę, gotując się cały w sobie, aż miał wrażenie, że trzewia mu zaraz wybuchną płomieniem i niechybnie traf do Azkabanu za rzucenie _Cruciatusa_ na mugola.

\- Chciałbym – powtórzył ponownie jedwabistym głosem, wbijając zimne, wyrachowane spojrzenie czarnych oczu w stojącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę – widzieć się z Potterem – wysyczał i zrobił krok do przodu. Był wyższy od Vernona Dursleya prawię o głowę, toteż z niekrytą satysfakcją patrzył na opasłego krewnego Złotego Chłopca z góry.

\- Nie znam żadnego Pottera! – warknął Vernon w odpowiedzi i cofnął się szybko, chcąc jak najprędzej zamknąć Severusowi drzwi przed nosem. Nie zdążył jednak, ponieważ stopa Mistrza Eliksirów już znajdowała się w środku. Pchnął drzwi i przebiegł znudzonym spojrzeniem po wnętrzu domu.

\- To masz cholerne szczęście – wysyczał z drwiną i strzepał niewidzialny pyłek ze swojej szaty.

\- Jak… Ty... Co… - zająknął się mężczyzna, wyrzucając pięści do góry i, to blednąc, to purpurowiejąc na przemian, nabrał powietrza w płuca. – W TEJ CHWILI WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEGO DOMU, TY NĘDZNA KREATURO! – wrzasnął z taką mocą, że aż Severusowi zadzwoniło w uszach. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a Vernon Dursley stał na trzęsących się nogach, przywarłszy plecami do ściany i z różdżką wbitą w gardło.

\- Powiedziałem – mruknął Severus, odgarniając pasemko czarnych włosów z czoła – że chcę się widzieć z Potterem. _Natychmiast –_ wypluł mężczyźnie w twarz z niemal namacalną furią, która wyzierała z czarnych jak węgiel oczu. Po _lekkim (!)_ zamroczeniu Ognistą Whisky nie było już ani śladu.

\- Na górze… - wyszeptał Dursley, skacząc spojrzeniem świńskich oczu od wykrzywionej we wściekłości twarzy Severusa, do różdżki, którą ten wciąż trzymał niebezpiecznie blisko jego twarzy. Mistrz Eliksirów, nie namyślając się długo, skierował swoje kroki na schody, wszedł po nich z gracją i stanął w niewielkim korytarzyku, na końcu którego kuliły się dwie postaci, spoglądające na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Które? – warknął w ich stronę i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego spojrzenie powędrowało do drzwi zaryglowanych grubymi, wielkimi deskami, spokojnie spoczywającymi na hakach umocowanych po obu stronach framugi. Poczuł, jak cała furia ustępuje miejsca uczuciu niepokoju, kłębiącego się gdzieś w najodleglejszym zakamarku jego świadomości, a kiedy zauważył, że spojrzenia Petunii Dursley i jego spasionego syna spoczywają na owych drzwiach, już wiedział, że to one prowadzą do pokoju Pottera.

\- Co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć? – szepnął prawie niesłyszalnie tonem, który mógłby ciąć szkło. Kiedy nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, warknął nieco głośniej – Dlaczego te drzwi są zaryglowane? – Ponownie cisza. Czując, jak kolejny przypływ dzikiej furii buzuje w jego żyłach, zamachnął elegancko różdżką i wysyczał:

\- _Bombarda! –_ Deski wraz z drzwiami eksplodowały, powodując potworny hałas i wzbijając marzę kurzu w powietrze. Petunia Dursley wrzasnęła dziko i gdyby mogła, wtopiłaby się w ścianę, z kolei jej synalek z płaczem uciekł do najbliższej sypialni. Severus posłał kobiecie pełne drwiny spojrzenie i odczekał, aż całkowicie opadną resztki pyłu, kiedy nagle do jego nozdrzy doleciał potworny odór. Cofnął się zszokowany, wyjął z kieszeni białą, ręcznie tkaną przez skrzaty domowe chusteczkę i przytknął ją do nosa. Przez myśl przeszło mu przerażające stwierdzenie, że tak cuchną rozkładające się zwłoki, ale szybko zganił się w duchu za tak idiotyczne określenie.

\- Potter! – warknął w ciemną przestrzeń pokoju, a kiedy po raz kolejny tej nocy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, zaklął siarczyście i mruknął - _Pila lucis –_ posyłając w górę kilka kul świetlnych. Widok, który ujrzał po wejściu do pomieszczenia wprawił go w osłupienie. Zlokalizował źródło smrodu, którym była prowizoryczna toaleta w najodleglejszym kącie pokoju. Z wyrazem głębokiego obrzydzenia odwrócił wzrok i zerknął na klatkę z śnieżnobiałą sową, która teraz pohukiwała głośno i rozpaczliwie trzepotała skrzydłami. Przeleciał pobieżnie pełnym niedowierzania spojrzeniem po całkowicie pustym pokoju i ponownie warknął _Bombarda!_ w stronę zabitego deskami okna, które na skutek zaklęcia wyleciało w powietrze z hukiem, podobnie jak wcześniej drzwi. Severus podszedł, wciąż przyciskając chusteczkę do nosa i wypuścił ptaka, który pognał w stronę nocnego nieba z głośnym okrzykiem ulgi i wdzięczności. Snape stał jeszcze przez chwilę, niewidzącym spojrzeniem wodząc za znikającym, białym punktem na tle granatowoczarnego nieba, odwrócił się powoli i wtedy zobaczył Pottera.

Chłopak leżał w samej bieliźnie, skulony w pozycji embrionalnej pod ścianą, wciśnięty plecami w kąt i oddychał chrapliwie. Severus poczuł, jak mieszanina niewyobrażalnej wściekłości i jeszcze jakiegoś uczucia, którego nie potrafił nazwać, zatrzęsła jego ciałem, a z ust wyrwało się pełne nienawiści:

\- Kurwa. – Mistrz Eliksirów w dwóch krokach dopadł chłopaka i kucnął przed nim, kładąc mu dygocącą dłoń na czole. Całe ciało Pottera trawiła gorączka, ciepło buchało od skulonej postaci, jęczącej z bólu i przerażenia. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, a prawą dłoń przyciskał do nagiej piersi, jakby usiłował ją ukryć. Severus, najdelikatniej jak mógł, wyciągnął rękę Pottera i omal nie usiadł z wrażenia, kiedy jego oczom ukazała się pokryta ciemnoczerwonymi strupami skóra i powyginane w różne strony długie, chude palce.

\- Kurwa – powtórzył, omiatając pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem ciało. Sylwetka Pottera była przeraźliwie wychudzona, żebra w obrzydliwy sposób wystawały spod przeźroczystej skóry, policzki miał zapadnięte i sine, całą twarz podrapaną, podobnie jak szyję i klatkę piersiową. Severus poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie, a szok i niedowierzanie walczą w nim razem z nienawiścią i furią tak wielką, że w tamtym momencie mógłby przysiąc, że potraktuje kogoś dzisiaj _Niewybaczalnym._ Najchętniej całą, pierdoloną rodzinkę Pottera! Zaszokowany własnymi odczuciami, nie bardzo wiedział, co ma myśleć, ani tym bardziej, co ma zrobić. Uczucie niedowierzania, frustracji, złości i wstrętu mieszały się wraz z jego krwią, która teraz szumiała mu w uszach jak dziki, nieokiełznany płomień ognia, trawiąc jego wnętrze.

Severus podniósł się na nogi i dźwignął bezwładne ciało chłopca. Było niewyobrażalnie lekkie, przelewało mu się przez trzęsące się ramiona i cuchnęło fekaliami, wymiocinami, krwią i potem. Skierował się ku drzwiom, kiedy jego wzrok padł na coś, na czym leżał Potter. Zmrużył oczy i natychmiast rozwarł je szeroko, przetrawiając tysiące myśli, które zaczęły napływać do jego otępiałego umysłu. _Dlaczego? Kiedy? Jak długo?_ Z wyrazem niewypowiedzianego obrzydzenia odwrócił wzrok od widniejącego na podłodze, niewyraźnie nabazgranego zaschniętą już krwią napisu _Pomocy_ i wyszedł z pokoju czując, że ta noc zmieni wszystko.

Przystanął na szczycie schodów, powoli, w skupieniu odwracając twarz ku Petunii Dursley, która wciąż kuliła się i cicho szlochała w kącie. Jej oczy rozwarły się z przerażenia, kiedy ujrzała bezwładne ciało chłopca i przełknęła głośno, krzywiąc się przy tym niewyobrażalnie. Nagle jej oczy znieruchomiały, a spojrzenie stało się twarde i nieugięte.

\- Dostał to, na co zasłużył. Jak jego ojciec. I matka – wychrypiała z nienawiścią, choć nie wykonała żadnego ruchu w kierunku Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów znieruchomiał i z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i pustym wzrokiem skierował w jej stronę swoje kroki i przystanął tuż przed, wciąż dygocącą ze strachu, kobietą.

\- Bądź pewna – wysyczał tak cicho, że niemal niesłyszalnie, choć jego głos ciął duszne, parne powietrze niczym nożem – że kiedyś ci przyjdzie za to zapłać. – Zmierzył bladą, niemal przeźroczystą twarz Petunii Dursley, odwrócił się, aż poły jego czarnej szaty owinęły się wokół jego kostek i zszedł po schodach. Minął na wpół nieprzytomnego z przerażenia Vernona Dursleya, który wciąż siedział pod ścianą przy otwartych na oścież drzwiach, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem i wyszedł w gorącą noc, niosąc bezwładne ciało Pottera. Przeszedł kilka kroków z zupełnym mętlikiem w głowie i ułożył bezwładną figurkę na trawie.

 _Ta suka mówiła o…_ Potrząsnął bezwiednie głową, wściekle zaciskając wargi.

Wiedział, że zanim aportuje się w okolicach Hogsmeade i dotrze z dodatkowym balastem do Hogwartu, minie zbyt wiele czasu, który teraz, zdawało się Severusowi, uciekał mu przez palce. Chłopak potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy, a aportacja nadwyręży jego siły zbyt mocno, by potem musiał czekać jeszcze około godziny, aż Mistrz Eliksirów dotrze do zamku i ktokolwiek się nim zajmie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Snape zacisnął zęby mając wrażenie, że zmiażdży je na pył, machnął różdżką – kilka najbliższych lamp zamigotało i zgasło, przepuszczając mrok nocy. Ponownie wypowiedział zaklęcie i patrzył z niecierpliwością, jak pojawia się przed nim postać błyszczącego patronusa.

\- Przekaż Dumbledore'owi, że będę w Snape Manor. Mam chłopaka – warknął w stronę bladego widma – Idź! – Patronus skinął i rozpłynął się w nicości, pozostawiając Severusa z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Schylił się, uniósł drżące ciało Pottera i aportował się z głuchym trzaskiem.

* * *

Ciężki, kamienny budynek wyrósł przed oczami Severusa, kiedy stanął pośrodku cichego, bezludnego pustkowia. Szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę wysokiej, żelaznej bramy, która, ze skrzypnięciem wydającym się wwiercać w ciszę zalegającą dookoła, rozwarła swe skrzydła przed wysoką, szpakowatą postacią Mistrza Eliksirów. Ledwo przeszedł przez nią, zaciskając zęby – bezwładne ciało chłopaka zaczynało mu ciążyć – i z cichym _pyk!_ pojawił się przy nim zgarbiony kształt.

\- Pan Snape, jakże się cieszę widząc pana w domu! – zapiszczał skrzat, biegnąc za Severusem, który uparcie kierował się w stronę wielkich, dębowych drzwi, nie zaszczycając stworzenia nawet spojrzeniem.

\- Przygotuj ciepłą kąpiel i pokój dla chłopaka, Wstrętku – warknął i przyspieszył kroku. Skrzat skinął głową, wyszeptał „tak jest, sir" i zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Severus niewidzącym wzrokiem mijał okazały ogród, rozciągający się przed dworem, wysokie, rozłożyste wierzby i kasztanowce, które poruszały się gwałtownie na wietrze. Słyszał cichy szum potoku za domem, ale jego myśli wciąż błądziły po jego głowie, przyprawiając go o duszącą wściekłość, że tak łatwo dał się wytrącić z równowagi, że czuje gniew na widok zmaltretowanego Pottera i nienawidził siebie za szok, który wyzierał z jego oczu, bo powinien pozostać niewzruszony, obojętny, _zamknięty_ na wszystko, co jest związane z tym przeklętym chłopakiem.

Powietrze przesycone było zapachem skoszonej trawy i wrzosu, a gdzieś na horyzoncie błyskawica przecięła czarne niebo.

 _Idzie burza,_ pomyślał z roztargnieniem i wszedł do oświetlonego, dużego hallu.

* * *

Severus Snape nie był typem człowieka, który dbał o kogokolwiek. Już jako dziecko nauczył się, że jakakolwiek troska względem drugiej osoby jest zazwyczaj zbyt czasochłonna, nie przynosi żadnych korzyści ani zysku i prawie zawsze idzie na marne. Ludzie i tak dokonywali swoich, najczęściej destrukcyjnych, wyborów i on absolutnie nie miał ochoty uczestniczyć w czyimkolwiek życiu do tego stopnia, aby potem musieć wysłuchiwać gorzkich lamentów nad pożałowania godnym, paskudnym losem swych niedoszłych rozmówców. Jego poczucie pogardy względem nawet najmniejszych przejawów czułości wzięło się z faktu, że, będąc nie większym niż skrzat domowy, jego matka po odejściu swego męża, a ojca Severusa, pozostawiła go samemu sobie, przelewając przez swój wyniszczony organizm litry alkoholu całymi latami, podczas których każda noc i każdy dzień wydawały się małemu Snape'owi wiecznością, ciągłą katorgą, kiedy Eileen popadała w coraz to większy obłęd, nawiedzając go w jego cichym, małym pokoiku na końcu korytarza każdego wieczora i snuła opowieści tak makabryczne, tak straszne i przerażające, że niemal wyrywał sobie uszy i wydrapywał oczy, aby więcej nie słyszeć jej słów i nie widzieć szaleństwa, które zakradało się ciężkimi, powolnymi krokami w oczy pani Snape, cuchnącej whisky i cygarami. Severus z początku bardzo chciał pomóc swojej mamie - kochał ją przecież nad życie i wciąż pamiętał jej ciche kołysanki, które nuciła mu podczas tych wszystkich nocy, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, zbyt przerażony, że jego ojciec znów wróci do domu kompletnie zalany w trupa i zechce wyładować na swoim synu frustrację i nienawiść, jaką względem niego żywił od kiedy Severus pamiętał.

Z początku wydawało mu się, że jego rozmowy pomagają matce. Czytał wówczas wiele książek i pochłaniał wiedzę z nich zaczerpniętą, aby w oczach Eileen nie być jedynie dzieckiem, szczeniakiem, który nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji. Severus rozumiał. I rozumiał też, że jeżeli on nie wyciągnie do matki pomocnej dłoni – nikt tego nie zrobi.

Po katorżniczych wysiłkach, jakie włożył w to, aby odzyskać choć połowę swej rodziny, nastąpiła niewielka poprawa w zdrowiu, zarówno fizycznym jak i psychicznym, pani Snape.

A potem Severus poszedł do Hogwartu.

I wszystko się nieodwracalnie spieprzyło.

Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął z irytacją głową, odpędzając od siebie pełne goryczy wspomnienia. Ponownie otworzył drewnianą szafkę w swej pracowni i wyjął z niej niewielką, przeźroczystą fiolkę, dołączając ją do pokaźnej kolekcji uzdrawiających eliksirów, które miał zamiar podać Potterowi. Pół godziny temu nakazał Wstrętkowi porządne wykąpanie chłopaka i umieszczenie go w jednej z sypialni na piętrze. Kiedy skrzat pojawił się przed nim i zameldował, że zadanie zostało wykonane, Snape chwycił buteleczki z przeróżnej maści płynami i skierował się na schody. Był już niemal u samego szczytu, kiedy usłyszał trzask dobiegający z bawialni, a po chwili wyraźny głos Dumbledore'a, wołający go. Severus zaklął cicho i zszedł na dół, usiłując zetrzeć ze swojej twarzy wyraz niepomiernego zmęczenia i złości.

Wszedł pewnym krokiem do dużego, przestronnego pomieszczenia i ujrzał głowę dyrektora wystającą z płomieni w kominku.

\- Och, Severusie, dzięki Merlinowi, jesteś w końcu! – Dyrektor wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą i skierował spojrzenie niebieskich, uważnych oczu na Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- W rzeczy samej – odparł i spojrzał w wyczekiwaniu na Dumbledore'a, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z pytań, które za chwilę mężczyzna rzuci w jego stronę.

\- Co z Harrym? – zapytał, powodując na twarzy Severusa ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Śpi na górze – mruknął, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Naprawdę, jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to długa kąpiel i ciepłe łóżko. Rozmowy o Potterze o trzeciej nad ranem zdecydowanie wprowadzały go w stan przeddepresyjny.

\- Co się stało na Privet Drive, Severusie? – Głos dyrektora był ostry i pełen irytacji, czym niezmiernie zdziwił Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów przyjrzał się swemu pracodawcy – wiecznie roześmiane, pełne dobroci oczy teraz były zasnute niepokojeniem i zmęczeniem, na twarzy widniał grymas obawy i złości. Severusowi zajęło chwilkę, aby zrozumieć, że to nie on był przyczyną żadnego z tych uczuć. W kilku zdaniach streścił dyrektorowi wydarzenia z Little Whinging, nie pomijając obrazowych szczegółów, dość nieprzyjemnych, jeśli nie obrzydliwych, trzeba dodać. Cóż, jeżeli on musiał przez to wszystko przejść i zobaczyć na własne oczy, to równie dobrze Dumbledore może wyobrazić sobie co _ciekawsze_ fragmenty. Ot, tak. Żeby przyjemniej mu się spało tej nocy.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął i przymknął powieki, na których – teraz Severus widział wyraźnie – odznaczał się wiek dyrektora Hogwartu. Poczuł lekki niepokój i usiłował sobie przypomnieć, ile Dumbledore ma lat. Z pewną obawą zdał sobie sprawę, że _nie pamięta._

Odchrząknął nieco zbyt głośno i spojrzał na Albusa.

\- W pokoju Pottera nie było żadnych jego rzeczy osobistych. Nie miał przy sobie też różdżki. Będziesz musiał wysłać kogoś do tych _mugoli,_ aby je odebrał – mruknął, jasno dając do zrozumienia dyrektorowi, że tą osobą _na pewno_ nie będzie on.

\- A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, muszę wlać kilka dość obrzydliwych w smaku eliksirów w gardło twojego Złotego Chłopca i niezwłocznie udać się na spoczynek. – Skinął głową w geście pożegnania, dając Dumbledore'owi jasno do zrozumienia, aby sobie już, do diabła, poszedł i odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie – usłyszał jeszcze nim wyszedł z bawialni. – Porozmawiamy jutro.

Severus zacisnął ze złością zęby.


	5. Upokarzasz mnie

Severus wspiął się po schodach i przeszedł przez długi, zacieniony korytarz. Wyprostowany jak kij od szczotki, stanął naprzeciwko lekko uchylonych drzwi i pchnął je bladą dłonią, z wyraźną irytacją malującą się na zmęczonej twarzy. Wszedł do pokoju i przystanął w drzwiach, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek na kulącą się pośrodku łóżka postać. Mruknął coś pod nosem i ruchem różdżki zapalił kilka dodatkowych świec. Usłyszał, jak pierwsze krople deszczu cicho rozbryzgują się na parapecie. Znów zagrzmiało.

Powolnym krokiem podszedł do Pottera i odstawił fiolki z eliksirami oraz okulary Pottera na szafkę nocną po czym kucnął, podwijając rękawy szaty.

Chłopak leżał zgięty wpół i Severus zauważył, że wciąż przyciska okaleczoną dłoń do piersi, a powieki ma mocno zaciśnięte. Usta Pottera wykrzywiały się w grymasie bólu, pot lśnił na bladym czole i skórze, która drgała, kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz. Wciąż był nieprzytomny, choć teraz czysty i bez krwi zaschniętej na szyi, twarzy oraz dłoni.

Mistrz Eliksirów wypuścił z sykiem powietrze z płuc i, najdelikatniej jak umiał, uchwycił prawe przedramię chłopaka. Skierował na nie różdżkę, wymawiając kilka inkantacji. Zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął wolną ręką po jeden z eliksirów. Ostrożnym ruchem długich, kredowobiałych palców rozwarł usta Pottera i wlał mu do gardła płyn. Harry zakaszlał, zakrztusił się i jęknął coś niezrozumiałego, ale przełknął okropne w smaku Szkiele-Wzro, a po chwili na jego twarzy odmalowała się widoczna ulga.

Nocne niebo przecięła jasnoróżowa błyskawica.

Severus odetchnął i wstał. Kolejny eliksir będzie mógł mu podać dopiero za piętnaście minut.

Podszedł do okna i z założonymi na piersi rękoma stał przy nim przez dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając sobie, aby jego myśli płynęły bezwiednie.

Przed jego nieobecnym wzrokiem zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy, zupełnie niechciane, więc potrząsnął głową, chcąc je od siebie odpędzić.

Severus Snape, wbrew powszechnej opinii uczniów Hogwartu (a także kadry nauczycielskiej), miał uczucia. Nie był pozbawionym emocji, zgorzkniałym i cynicznym dupkiem, za jakiego uważała go reszta świata. Nie. Severus Snape zdecydowanie nie był zimnym i wyrachowanym egoistą. Severus był po prostu praktyczny. Wychodził bowiem z założenia, że roztkliwianie się i rozpieszczanie ludzi nie przynosi nigdy nic dobrego. Utwierdzanie bezmózgich idiotów w przekonaniu, że się do czegoś nadają było, według niego, jak posyłanie ich na pewną śmierć. No bo biorąc pod lupę takiego Longbottoma – co dobrego wynikłoby z sytuacji, w której Severus zacząłby głaskać go po główce w czasie zajęć z Eliksirów i oznajmiać mu, że naprawę dobrze sobie radzi i jak wysadzi kilka kociołków w tygodniu to żadna wielka tragedia, naprawdę! Oto, co by się stało – Longbottom, żyjąc w przekonaniu, że ma prawdziwy dar do warzenia eliksirów, którego, oczywiście, nie miał (a był na tyle naiwnym idiotą, aby w to uwierzyć), zacząłby eksperymentować i wówczas skończyłoby się to nie tylko wysadzeniem jednego kociołka w powietrze. Najprawdopodobniej w powietrze wyleciałby sam Longbottom i połowa klasy.

A Severus nie był mordercą.

Przynajmniej _już nie._

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na niewielki zegar stojący na gzymsie małego kominka. Na powrót podszedł do łóżka i uklęknął, odkorkowując kolejną buteleczkę. Wlał jej zawartość do gardła Pottera i odczekał chwilę, aż ten przestanie charczeć i dławić się. Ciało chłopaka wyprostowało się, wygięło w łuk i ponownie zwiotczało.

Severus znów podszedł do okna.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie był już mordercą i choć w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewne grzechy nigdy nie zostaną mu wybaczone, a lata służenia _jasnej stronie_ nie wymażą zbrodni, które popełnił, nie miał zamiaru pokutować za nie będąc sympatycznym, przyjemnym w obyciu człowiekiem.

 _Stracił w życiu już tak wiele, że nigdy nie pozwoli sobie na to, aby stracić samego siebie._

Owszem, może cała fasada i mury, które z taką pieczołowitością budował wokół siebie sprawiały, że był trudnym, niesprawiedliwym i ironicznym mężczyzną, ale Merlin jeden wie, że to była jedyna droga, jedyne wyjście i jedyna ucieczka przed szaleństwem, które kilkanaście lat temu wyciągało ku niemu swe zdradzieckie pazury.

I jednak wciąż uważał, że pomimo goryczy, z którą codziennie budził się w ustach, pomimo nienawiści, która rozpalała jego trzewia i nawet, pomimo wściekłości, którą codziennie podsycał w sobie, zawsze były to lepsze uczucia niż żal i poczucie pustki, które śpiewały mu żałobne pieśni w żyłach za każdym razem, kiedy pozwalał sobie, ciemnymi, cichymi wieczorami, aby zasłony opadły, a wspomnienia zatrzęsły nim u podstaw.

Po wydarzeniach dzisiejszej nocy miał wrażenie, że właśnie któraś z tych zasłon na chwilę rozwiała się, przepuszczając ciche melodie żałości i teraz, kiedy spoglądał na swe odbicie w szybie, nie widział już tych twardych, kamiennych murów w swoich bezdennie czarnych oczach – widział rysy, które, choć niewielkie, przyprawiały go o mdłości i strach. Ze wszystkich sił starał się wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę cynizmu, choć odrobinę ironii i uczucia zadowolenia, kiedy patrzył na nieprzytomnego Pottera, leżącego bezwładnie na łóżku, ale po prostu nie umiał. Teraz, kiedy nie musiał przed nikim grać, kiedy nie było widowni i rekwizytów, o które mógłby się wesprzeć, najzwyczajniej w świecie czuł się wypompowany i zrezygnowany. Oczywiście, minie kilka dni, zanim załata pęknięcia, ale nie jest to niemożliwe, nie jest niewykonalne. Był, do cholery, Mistrzem Oklumencji i po prostu bezczelnie odgrodzi również te obrazy, te uczucia murami i zapomni o całej sprawie.

Ale teraz, jednak, mimo wszystko _jak mógł dopuścić, aby jej syn…_

\- Cholera – warknął i przeczesał palcami kruczoczarne włosy. Beznamiętnym spojrzeniem wodził za kroplami deszczu, leniwie płynącymi po gładkiej tafli szkła, po czym znów podszedł do łóżka. Zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy ujrzał parę błyszczących, czujnych oczu wpatrzonych w niego.

* * *

Harry obudził się już jakiś czas temu z uczuciem niepokoju dławiącym go od środka. Przygryzł dolną wargę i poruszył się niespokojnie, zastygając nagle w bezruchu. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc i zdrową dłonią wymacał otoczenie wokół. Jego palce, zamiast na twardą, zimną podłogę, natrafiły na przyjemny materiał prześcieradła, a kiedy ucisnął nimi nieco tkaninę, poczuł pod opuszkami miękkość materaca. Marszcząc brwi w wyrazie zupełnej konsternacji, przekręcił się na plecy, bezwiednie przyciągając ku piersi poranioną dłoń, nastawiając się na przeszywający ból, a kiedy poczuł jedynie lekkie odrętwienie promieniujące z ręki, wypuścił z sykiem powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że może delikatnie poruszać palcami.

Uczucie niedowierzania było tak wielkie, że gwałtownie otworzył powieki, a kiedy jego źrenice zostały zaatakowane światłem bijącym od palących się zewsząd świec poczuł, jak jego głowa eksploduje bólem, a oczy zaczynają łzawić. Przetarł je szybko, rozglądając się po pokoju. Był niewielki, ale i tak sporo większy od tego, który zajmował u wujostwa. Łóżko stało centralnie naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych, obok których znajdowała się duża, dwudrzwiowa szafa wykonana z ciemnego drewna. Po ich drugiej stronie stał mały sekretarzyk i przystawione do niego krzesło w tym samym kolorze, natomiast po jednej stronie łóżka piął się, aż pod sufit, regał zapełniony książkami, a po drugiej szafka nocna, na której spoczywały różnej wielkości fiolki i duża, biała świeca oraz okulary. Harry wyciągnął po nie lekko drżącą rękę, włożył na nos i skierował spojrzenie na dywanik leżący przy łóżku, który sięgał aż pod okno i wstrzymał oddech. Pomimo, że postać stała tyłem do niego, Harry nigdy w życiu nie pomyliłby tej sztywnej postawy, wyprostowanych pleców, czarnych, długich włosów i szat w tym samym kolorze z kimkolwiek innym. Przy oknie stał, we własnej osobie, Severus Snape.

Chłopak poczuł, jak przez jego odrętwiały umysł przewija się tysiąc myśli, aż poczuł zawroty głowy i zatrząsł się w panice.

Jak on, u diabła, się tutaj znalazł i dlaczego przebywał w jednym pomieszczeniu ze znienawidzonym Mistrzem Eliksirów?! Był pewien, że kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzał, leżał wygłodniały i otępiały w zamkniętym na cztery spusty pokoju przy Privet Drive 4. Ledwo żywy, należałoby dodać.

Potrząsnął z irytacją głową, wywołując kolejną falę bólu. Nie pamiętał kilku ostatnich godzin, a może nawet i _dni_ i choć usilnie starał się przeczesywać swoje zamglone wspomnienia, nie mógł wymyślić nic, co odpowiedziałoby mu na powyższe pytania. W odruchu paniki skulił się w sobie, próbując wykrzesać z odmętów umysłu jakiekolwiek obrazy, strzępy rozmów lub myśli, które pozwoliłyby mu wyjaśnić sytuację, w której się znalazł.

 _Czy Snape był w Little Whinging? Czy był u Dursleyów? Czy widział go w takim stanie? Czy to on go tutaj, gdziekolwiek Harry się teraz znajdował, przyniósł? Dlaczego był czysty, wykąpany?_

Z uczuciem przerażenia, które zimną bryłą zsunęło mu się z gardła do żołądka, zobaczył, jak Snape powoli odwraca się w jego stronę, a ich oczy po chwili zetknęły się w pełnej napięcia ciszy.

* * *

Severus, odzyskawszy zdolność logicznego myślenia, podszedł pewnie do łóżka i sięgnął po przeźroczystą fiolkę. Jego twarz powróciła do normalnego, pełnego chłodu wyrazu i teraz spoglądał na sztywną postać Pottera ze zwykłym, obojętnym błyskiem w oczach. Wyciągnął dłoń z eliksirem w kierunku chłopaka i przyjrzał mu się badawczo: oczy miał nienaturalnie rozszerzone, oddychał szybko i płytko, a strach wyzierający ze zmęczonych, zielonych tęczówek dało się niemal dotknąć. Severus wykrzywił pogardliwie usta na ten widok, a Potter widząc to, szybko odwrócił wzrok. Mistrz Eliksirów z ponurą minął stanął bliżej łóżka i z satysfakcją odnotował, że Gryfon wzdrygnął się na ten ruch.

\- Wypij to – warknął cicho, machając buteleczką przed nosem chłopaka. Ten pokręcił jedynie głową i syknął z bólu, przymykając powieki w wyrazie rezygnacji.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja tu robię? _– Z panem?_ Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu, ciężkie i nabrzmiałe od oskarżeń. _No tak,_ pomyślał Severus, wydymając usta, _typowy Potter. Ani dzień dobry, ani dobry wieczór, ani dziękuję za uratowanie mojego nic nie wartego życia, ani pocałuj mnie w dupę._ Czując, jak złość i frustracja zatykają jedną ze szczelin w murach, odstawił fiolkę na szafkę nocną i pochylił się nad Potterem.

\- A wolałbyś być ciągle u swoich krewnych, Potter? – syknął, a ironiczny uśmieszek wpełzł na jego wąskie wargi, kiedy ujrzał przerażenie malujące się na bladej twarzy chłopka. Skinął ledwo zauważalnie głową i wyprostował się, stukając palcami o policzek.

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że tam miałeś doprawdy fantastyczne warunki. – Zrobił pauzę w udawanym zamyśleniu, po czym kontynuował jedwabistym tonem.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, że ośmieliłem się zabrać ciebie w to – potoczył ręką po pokoju - pożałowania godne miejsce z takiego _raju. –_ Zakończył z jawnie słyszalnym sarkazmem w głosie.

\- Ja… - wychrypiał chłopak, zaciskając mocno powieki i czując, jak macki upokorzenia i przerażenia pełzną wzdłuż jego ciała.

\- Tak, ty – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów i ponownie sięgnął po jedną z fiolek stojących na szafce nocnej. – Wypij to, _natychmiast. –_ Wcisnął mu w zimną, zmartwiałą dłoń buteleczkę i zmrużył oczy.

\- Albo ci to wleję do gardła osobiście – rzucił wściekle, widząc, że Potter nie ma zamiaru wykonać jego polecenia. Na te słowa chłopak drgnął i z wysiłkiem uniósł eliksir do ust widocznie trzęsącą się ręką. Severus, upewniwszy się, że chłopak przełknął zawartość fiolki, skinął głową.

\- Dobrze – powiedział powoli i odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając ku drzwiom.

\- Za godzinę przyjdę podać ci kolejny lek – warknął i nacisnął klamkę. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy usłyszał szmer dobiegający ze strony łóżka, głośne stęknięcie pełne bólu i łoskot upadającego na podłogę ciała. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zobaczył, jak Potter opiera się jedną ręka o materac i usiłuje się podnieść. W dwóch krokach dopadł chłopaka i zacisnął bladą dłoń na ramieniu Gryfona.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – wrzask był tak nagły, że Severus odruchowo puścił Pottera, po czym zreflektował się i szarpnął go do góry, nieco mocniej, niż to było konieczne, przy akompaniamencie cierpiętniczych jęków.

\- Co, u diabła, zamierzałeś zrobić w takim stanie? – syknął Snape, czując jak wściekłość wzbiera w nim, gotowa w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. Miał już serdecznie dość tej nocy, od kilkudziesięciu godzin był na nogach i _absolutnie_ nie miał zamiaru niańczyć tego przeklętego bachora!

\- Chcę stąd wyjść – mruknął chłopak twardo, skupiając spojrzenie zielonych oczu na dłoni Severusa, wciąż zaciskającej się na jego przedramieniu.

\- I gdzie chcesz pójść, Potter? – warknął Severus, puszczając obolałą rękę chłopaka.

\- Gdybyś nie zauważył, jest cholerny środek nocy, ty ledwo co trzymasz się na nogach, a za oknem szaleje wichura. – Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, niebo rozjaśniło się pionową błyskawicą, po czym ogłuszający grzmot potoczył się ponad ich głowami. Snape w geście irytacji zacisnął usta, świdrując Gryfona zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. - Usłyszał cichą odpowiedź. Potter miał spuszczone ramiona i głowę i wciąż uparcie nie patrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Doprawdy? – mruknął złośliwie i stanął naprzeciwko chłopaka. Szybkim gestem sięgnął dłonią do podbródka Pottera i uniósł jego głowę. Przez chwilę wyraźnie widział kłębek emocji szalejących na wymizerowanej twarzy, po czym spojrzenie zielonych oczu stwardniało, aż w końcu straciło całkowicie blask i teraz na Severusa patrzyły dwie bezdenne dziury, obojętne i bez wyrazu. Poczuł, jak lekki niepokój obija się gdzieś wewnątrz jego czaszki, ale szybko zdusił to uczucie w zarodku i cofnął się kilka kroków, wydymając pogardliwie usta.

\- Niestety, Potter. _Nie masz dokąd pójść. –_ Przez chwilę napawał się wyrazem bezbrzeżnego bólu, który odbił się na źrenicach Gryfona, po czym znów stały się matowe i odległe, jakby zapadnięte w sobie. Chłopak ponownie, w wyraźnym wysiłkiem, wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Nie uszło uwadze Mistrza Eliksirów, że Potter przed dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w pokrytą bliznami rękę, aż w końcu wychrypiał spokojnym, opanowanym tonem.

\- Lepsze to, niż poddać się całkowicie pańskiej łasce, bądź niełasce, _profesorze._ – Severus zacisnął dłonie, aż knykcie mu pobielały, a paznokcie wbiły się w jej wewnętrzną stronę.

\- Nie oczekiwałem od ciebie wdzięczności, Potter, bo doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z twoich ograniczonych możliwości – wyrzucił z siebie jadowitym tonem, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Niemniej jednak, jutro będzie tu dyrektor i jakiekolwiek pytania trapią twoją bezużyteczną, gryfońską główkę, poczekaj z nimi, aż zjawi się w tym domu ktoś, kogo twój los choć odrobinę obchodzi. – Z tymi słowami wyszedł na korytarz i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi z hukiem w momencie, kiedy kolejny grzmot rozdarł nocną ciszę.

Severus stanął pośrodku długiego, ocienionego korytarza i odetchnął głęboko, usiłując uspokoić wzbierającą w nim wściekłość. _Co za bezczelny, arogancki dzieciak!_ sarknął do siebie w myślach i rzucił pełne irytacji spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi. Uniósł różdżkę i mruknął ,, _Colloportus"_ na wypadek, gdyby Potterowi przyszło na myśl wybrać się na nocną eskapadę. Usłyszał szczęk zamka i uśmiechnął się z wyższością, posyłając jeszcze jedno złośliwe spojrzenie połyskującemu drewnu i skierował się do swojej komnaty.

Pokój Severusa był dużo większy od tego, który zajmował Harry. Mistrz Eliksirów, wchodząc do środka, z przyjemnością zauważył, że w kominku tańczą już czerwono-pomarańczowe języki ognia, a duże, podwójne łoże z czterema kolumienkami jest pościelone i gotowe przyjąć jego wymęczone ciało. Spojrzał na nie zrezygnowany i zrzucił wierzchnią szatę, pozostając w czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli, której mankiety i kilka górnych guzików odpiął, opadając ciężko w fotel. Niestety, nie mógł jeszcze zażyć zasłużonego odpoczynku, bowiem za godzinę będzie musiał podać Potterowi kolejny eliksir. Wprawdzie mógł rozkazać któremuś ze skrzatów domowych, aby zrobiły to za niego, miał jednak pełną świadomość, że póki on sam nie będzie stał nad chłopakiem niczym sęp nad ofiarą i póki on sam nie wmusi w chłopaka lekarstwa, ten za nic w świecie go nie wypije.

Severus zacisnął ze złością wąskie wargi i ruchem różdżki przywołał z mahoniowego barku kryształową szklaneczkę i butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Rozkoszując się jej smakiem, przez chwilę jego wzrok błądził po płomieniach pożerających tlen i wyrzucających co chwilę w górę zbłąkane iskry, które z sykiem upadały na białe kamienie i gasły bezpowrotnie. Potrząsnął mimowolnie głową i wrócił myślami do Pottera. Chłopak ani trochę nie zareagował tak, jak Severus się tego spodziewał. Owszem, był chamski i niewdzięczny, ale obyło się bez wrzasków, wyzwisk, szamotaniny, oskarżeń i niekontrolowanych wybuchów ze strony Gryfona. Nie, zdecydowanie Potter zachował się w niemal racjonalny sposób i przez to cała ta sytuacja wydała się Severusowi podejrzana. Znając Pottera i jego temperament, można by przynajmniej oczekiwać, że zażąda natychmiastowego spotkania z dyrektorem w celu usłyszenia z jego strony zapewnień, że Snape nie porwał go z domu pod numerem czwartym na Privet Drive i absolutnie nie ma zamiaru dostarczyć go przed oblicze Czarnego Pana.

Severus zachybotał szklanką, obserwując, jak bursztynowy płyn obija się o kryształowe wnętrze. Tak, reakcja chłopaka była osobliwa. Mistrza Eliksirów nie zadziwił wyraz zażenowania i upokorzenie widniejące na bladej twarzy Pottera. Nie zdziwił go błysk nienawiść w zielonych oczach, ani ta, pożal się Merlinie, próba wydostania się z pokoju. Nie były one jednak zbyt energiczne i to, co zaniepokoiło Severusa to fakt, że przez prawie całą ich dyskusję chłopak patrzył na niego mętnym, pozbawionym wyrazu spojrzeniem, a cała jego sylwetka zdawała się być skurczona, bynajmniej nie z bólu, ale w sposób, jakby Potter usiłował ostatkiem sił nie zapaść się w sobie oraz przerażenie, które Potter usiłował ukryć nie patrząc na niego w ogóle. Mistrz Eliksirów złożył to na karb wydarzeń z Little Whinging, jednak ta pasywność absolutnie nie pasowała do temperamentu szczeniaka. W jakiejkolwiek nie znalazł się on sytuacji w swoim krótkim życiu, zawsze buzowała w nim wola walki i niepohamowana, gryfońska odwaga. A teraz – nic...

Wstał, rozprostował kolana i spojrzał niechętnie na zegar stojący na gzymsie okazałego kominka. Miał jeszcze pół godziny, zanim ponownie będzie musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem. Zdąży wziąć prysznic i coś zjeść. Z tą myślą skierował się ku drzwiom ukrytym za niewielką wnęką tuż obok sekretarzyka, na który odstawił pustą szklankę.

* * *

Harry po raz kolejny usiłował otworzyć drzwi, z zapałem naciskając klamkę. Ta jednak ponownie odskoczyła na swoje miejsce, wciąż pozostawiając przed zrezygnowanym chłopcem zamknięte na cztery spusty drzwi. Warknął w przestrzeń z irytacją i, z niewielkim trudem, poczłapał się w stronę łóżka, na które opadł bez siły. Głowa bolała go potwornie mocno i miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje. Eliksir Bezbolesnego Snu wydawał się teraz dla Harry'ego jedynym zbawieniem, wiedział jednak, że prędzej Snape zacznie się uśmiechać, niż go otrzyma dzisiejszej nocy.

Właśnie. Snape…

Harry zacisnął powieki, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci szydercze słowa Mistrza Eliksirów. Trafiły w sedno i Harry miał pewność, że nauczyciel doskonale o tym wiedział. _Nie miał dokąd pójść_. Łaska i pełen wyższości uśmieszek, które towarzyszyły tym słowom, wciąż wypalały na policzkach chłopaka rumieniec zażenowania. Jęknął głucho i zakrył oczy. Wiedział, że to Mistrz Eliksirów sprowadził go tutaj z domu wujostwa. Dał to Harry'emu jasno do zrozumienia.

 _Musisz mi wybaczyć, że ośmieliłem się zabrać ciebie w to pożałowania godne miejsce z takiego raju._

Wiedział też, że aby to zrobić, musiał wejść do budynku pod numerem czwartym. Musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z Dursleyami. Musiał usłyszeć, Harry był tego pewny, wszystkie te okropności, zapewne wyrzucone z grubych warg wuja Vernona z nienawiścią, pod adresem Harry'ego, musiał wejść do jego pokoju, musiał… Harry zagryzł usta tak mocno, że poczuł w nich metaliczny posmak krwi. Rumieniec zażenowania przerodził się w czerwone plamy upokorzenia i chłopiec wiedział, że już nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie mógł stanąć przed Severusem Snape'em będąc dumnym i wyprostowanym. Palące uczucie wstydu już zawsze będzie towarzyszyć Harry'emu, kiedy tylko spojrzy w zimne, cyniczne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów, a na jego twarzy widział będzie pełen wyższości i pogardy uśmieszek.

Wstał gwałtownie, aż pociemniało mu przed oczami i podszedł do okna. Przez chwilę patrzył, jak szalejąca wichura bezlitośnie szarpie drzewami, zmuszając je do dzikiego tańca na wietrze, aż w końcu pozwolił sobie, aby jego rozdzierający ból i uczucie całkowitego upokorzenia zostały zastąpione przez przyjemne otępienie, chowając je pod kotarą obojętności.

 _Uciekał, ale czyż to nie dlatego przetrwał całe to piekło ostatnich tygodni?_


	6. Nie chciałem wiedzieć

Severus z impetem wparował do pokoju, który obecnie zajmował Potter i obrzucił postać Gryfona zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Chłopak siedział na łóżku ze spuszczonymi nogami i zwieszoną głową, garbiąc się i kuląc, jakby oczekiwał swojej egzekucji. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do szafki nocnej i sięgnął po przeźroczystą fiolkę z bladoróżowym płynem.

Dochodziła piąta rano. Większość świec już zgasła, pozostawiając po sobie, unoszący się w powietrzu, zapach dymu i wosku. Pierwsze, leniwe promienie słońca, które majaczyło na granicy horyzontu, rozpraszały mrok nocy, wpadając do pomieszczenia przez uchylone okno.

Harry wciąż się nie poruszał, oddychając ciężko i z pewnym wysiłkiem. Czuł potworny głód, który, zdawało mu się, wsysał wszystkiego jego narządy, a żołądek jakby przylgnął do kręgosłupa, powodując tym samym nieznośne uczucie bólu promieniujące wzdłuż niego.

\- Wypij to. – Głos Snape'a zawisł w dusznym powietrzu, groźny i niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Chłopiec wyciągnął drżącą rękę w kierunku buteleczki, odkorkował ją i skrzywi niemiłosiernie, czując obrzydliwy smak eliksiru. Severus przez chwilę przyglądał się Potterowi ze zmrużonymi oczami, aż w końcu przeszedł przez pokój i elegancko spoczął na krześle. Harry drgnął niespokojnie i rzucił mężczyźnie przelotne spojrzenie.

\- Powiedz mi teraz, Potter – zaczął Severus obojętnym, zdystansowanym tonem, przyglądając się rękawowi swojej czarnej szaty. – Co się wydarzyło w Little Whinging?

Harry zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle, mnąc je i gniotąc, żałując, że nie może stać się niewidzialnym. Miał pełną świadomość rumieńca, który wykwit na jego policzkach i ze wszystkich sił starał się nie wyobrażać sobie ironicznego spojrzenia Snape'a.

\- Wydaje mi się – wychrypiał cicho i przeklął się w duchu, kiedy usłyszał swój głos. Miał zabrzmieć obojętnie i twardo, a wyszedł na skomlącego, rozbitego dzieciaka. Odchrząknął i uniósł głowę, posyłając Mistrzowi Eliksirów pełne złości spojrzenie.

\- Wydaje mi się – zaczął ponownie, nieco głośniej – że doskonale pan zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co tam zaszło – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem, starając się ukryć nutę wyrzutu w jego głosie.

Severus uniósł brew i zacmokał, wbijając w Pottera chłodne spojrzenie czarnych, bezdennych oczu.

\- Jak już doskonale wiemy, Potter – zaczął leniwie, złośliwie się przy tym uśmiechając – twoja zdolność do prawidłowego osądu pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Harry zacisnął zęby słysząc uwagę i poczuł, jak gdzieś na dnie jego żołądka tli się iskierka wściekłości. Przymknął oczy, starając się ze wszystkich sił zdusić ją w sobie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby emocje wzięły nad nim górę. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, aby uczucia zawładnęły jego umysłem, napełniając go obrazami i myślami, których nie zniósłby teraz, będąc w tej, pożałowania godnej, sytuacji, całkowicie oddany łasce Snape'a. Nie. Nie mógł się odsłonić. Został już wystarczająco upokorzony przez swojego nauczyciela.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, na nowo czując w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi i zamrugał szybko, chcąc pozbyć się wyrazu paniki i strachu z zielonych, szeroko otwartych oczu.

\- Potter. – Usłyszał cierpki głos tuż nad sobą i drgnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape stoi tuż przed nim, mierząc go zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie – warknął, a Harry miał ogromną ochotę przewrócić oczami. – Czyżbyś był, nie dość, że pozbawiony rozumu, to jeszcze głuchy? Fakt, iż nie przebywamy teraz w szkole nie upoważnia cię do ignorowania mojej osoby, a tym samym wciąż obowiązuje cię nakaz okazywania mi szacunku! – Harry wiedział, że Snape nabiera już rozpędu, więc wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i mruknął:

\- Był pan tam… Widział pan. Ja… - urwał i posłał Snape'owi pełne złości spojrzenie. – Czego właściwie pan ode mnie oczekuje? – podniósł nieco głos czując, jak mieszanina złości i palący wstyd buzują mu tuż pod skórą. – Co chce pan usłyszeć? I po co? – krzyknął, podnosząc się gwałtownie, zupełnie zapominając o swoich wcześniejszych postanowieniach, że nie da się sprowokować temu tłustowłosemu dupkowi.

\- Pan, _profesorze,_ nie odpowiedział na żadne moje pytania, a mam prawo wiedzieć, dlaczego się tutaj znajduję i gdzie właściwie jest to _tutaj! –_ Harry krzyczał już bardzo głośno, nie zważając na niebezpieczny błysk w czarnych, zimnych oczach. – Ale nie! Pozostawił mnie pan w zamkniętym pokoju bez udzielenia żadnej, nawet najmniejszej informacji uznając, że po tym wszystkim nie zasługuję nawet na to, by wiedzieć, jakim cudem wydostałem się z tamtego piekła! I niech się panu nie wydaje, że nie wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo pana obchodzi, co się tam stało! Chce się pan napawać tą wiedzą, czyż nie? To fantastyczna wiadomość, krewni Harry'ego Pottera nienawidzą go tak bardzo, że głodzą go całymi dniami i więżą w ciemnościach! To doprawdy cudowna informacja, w końcu nienawidzi mnie pan _tak bardzo!_ – Chłopiec dyszał ciężko, słysząc szum krwi w swoich uszach i zacisnął pięści. Miał przemożną ochotę rzucić się na Snape'a i zetrzeć z jego twarzy ten cyniczny, pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Coś zagotowało się w nim i napięcie kilku ostatnich godzin uszło z niego wraz z wrzaskiem pełnym frustracji, zmęczenia i wściekłości.

\- Uważaj, Potter… - Usłyszał cichy syk Snape'a, ale zignorował go i krzyczał dalej.

\- Bo co?! Bo dostanę szlaban?! Zamknie mnie pan tutaj bez jedzenia i wody, aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego?! – Nie mógł sobie odmówić odrobiny ironii, a widząc, jak twarz Mistrza Eliksirów tężeje na te słowa, ponownie otworzył usta, aby ciągnąć swój wywód, jednak szybko je zamknął, kiedy Snape złapał go za ramiona i siłą zmusił, aby usiadł na łóżku. Harry, całkowicie zaskoczony, poddał się i klapnął bezwiednie, szeroko otwierając oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Zamknij się, ty głupi dzieciaku. – Głos Snape'a potoczył się po pokoju, choć mężczyzna przemawiał cicho. Jednak ton, jakim wypowiedział te słowa, nakazał Harry'emu milczenie. Miał wrażenie, że może ciąć szkło. Wzdrygnął się i poczuł, jak wola walki go opuszcza, a z jego zmęczonego ciała uchodzi całe powietrze.

\- Jeśli już zakończyłeś ten, pożałowania godny, wybuch emocji, to pozwolisz, że coś ci wyjaśnię, niewdzięczny smarkaczu. – Severus spojrzał na Pottera spod przymrużonych powiek i ciągną dalej gładko, nie zważając na kurczącą się w sobie postać.

\- Twoja dedukcja nie mogłaby być bardziej mylna, Potter, nawet gdybyś chciał, ale nie czuję się w obowiązku, aby uświadomić ci, na czym polega błąd w twoim idiotycznym rozumowaniu. – Zerknął na chłopaka i podjął temat znudzonym głosem. – Jakkolwiek ta sytuacja, uwierz, Potter, niekomfortowa również dla mnie, zmusza moją osobę do zajęcia się tobą przez tych kilka godzin. Niemniej jednak, nie skłania mnie ona do pobłażania twoim wybuchom agresji, a tym bardziej do udzielania ci informacji, które, według mnie, nie są ci do niczego potrzebne. – Nachylił się nad Potterem, cedząc kolejne słowa.

\- Czy to dotarło do twojej tępej głowy? – Harry skinął nieznacznie, wciąż nie patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Dobrze. – Severus potarł w zamyśleniu podbródek i podszedł do okna. Stojąc tyłem do chłopaka przemówił cierpkim głosem, jasno dając Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że rozmowa z nim to całkowita strata czasu.

\- Jak już raczyłeś zauważyć, byłem w Litte Whinging, a konkretnie w domu twoich krewnych, Potter. Z polecenia dyrektora zabrałem cię stamtąd i przeniosłem tutaj. To _tutaj_ to moja prywatna posiadłość. – Uściślił, wciąż nie odwracając się w kierunku chłopaka, pozostając jednak świadomym, że Gryfon wbija w jego plecy palące spojrzenie.

\- Owszem – podjął dalej – widziałem, w jakich warunkach przebywałeś i do jakiego stanu fizycznego zostałeś doprowadzony. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że w dalszym ciągu pozostaje dla mnie zagadką, _dlaczego_ ta sytuacja miała miejsce. A żeby uprzedzić twoje idiotyczne pytanie o to, do czego mi ta informacja jest potrzebna – Harry był ogromnie wdzięczny za fakt, że Snape stoi do niego tyłem. Nie mógł zauważyć jego otwartych ust, z których właśnie miało paść powyższe pytanie. – to muszę cię również poinformować, niestety twoja głowa nie doszła do tego samodzielnie, ale cóż, to absolutnie nie jest dla mnie żadną nowością – Severus wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmieszku – że jest to niezbędne, aby zachować twoją osobę przy życiu.

\- Ale dyrektor… - Zaczął Harry, ale Snape posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie i chłopiec na powrót zacisną usta z jawnym wyrazem niezadowolenia na bladej twarzy.

\- Dyrektor, Potter, będzie tu dopiero późnym wieczorem, aby móc z tobą porozmawiać. – Severus zignorował cichy jęk Gryfona i kontynuował – Niemniej jednak, informacje, których możesz udzielić mnie, zostaną niezwłocznie przekazane profesorowi Dumbedore'owi, który wyciągnie z nich właściwie wnioski.

\- A co to za…

\- A to już nie powinno zaprzątać twojej i tak już przeciążonej głowy, Potter. Pozostaw myślenie dorosłym, chłopcze – fuknął i na nowo odwrócił się w stronę okna z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

Harry zacisnął zęby i przeniósł spojrzenie na kominek. Niestety, ogień się w nim nie palił, a chłopiec czuł, że zaczyna mu się robić zimno. Przez lekko uchylone okno do pokoju wpadał rześki, poranny wietrzyk, omiatając zziębniętą skórę Gryfona. Harry zatrząsł się. Usiłował poskładać do kupy tych kilka marnych informacji, które, z wielką łaską, zostały mu udzielone. Więc to dyrektor kazał Snape'owi wyruszyć do hrabstwa Surrey celem wydostania go z domu Dursleyów. Nie tłumaczyło to jednak, skąd Dumbledore wiedział, w jakim położeniu znajduje się Harry, ani tym bardziej, co usłyszał Mistrz Eliksirów od wujostwa, kiedy przybył już na miejsce. Czy dowiedział się, dlaczego zamknęli go w pokoju? Czy dowiedział się, że wuj Vernon nie mógł już dłużej znieść jego nocnych wrzasków, jego sennych krzyków? Czy usłyszał o tym, że Harry, od kiedy powrócił do Little Whinging, co noc budzi wszystkich w domu pod numerem czwartym, drąc się jak opętany za każdym razem, kiedy popadał w objęcia Morfeusza?

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się z niej niechcianych obrazów. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się, w jakie stany popadał Harry od zakończenia Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Uznaliby go za obłąkanego, nienormalnego, może nawet umieściliby go w jakimś zakładzie psychiatrycznym, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Gdzieś na dnie jego świadomości zakwitła myśl, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie i, jeśli nie ze Snape'em, to przynajmniej z Dumbledore'em, powinien podzielić się wszystkim tym, co _widział_ i _słyszał_ w swojej głowie przez ostatnich kilka tygodni. Myśl ta jednak została zduszona przez dławiące uczucie paniki i jakiś nie całkiem zrozumiały obraz z przeszłości zaczął się formować w jego umyśle, coś, co pojawiło się i szybko zniknęło, nim Harry zdążył to uchwycić, pozostawiając po sobie jednak uczucie pustki i odrętwienia. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mógł niczego wyjawić. A Snape, gdyby wiedział, dlaczego go zamknęli, nie pytałby go o to. A przecież robili to już wcześniej, zgoła z innych powodów, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że mógłby uraczyć Mistrza Eliksirów półprawdą.

Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. Skoro już i tak Snape widział, jak traktują go Dursleyowie, nie było sensu kłamać, że był to jedyny raz. A mógł się nimi posłużyć w obecnej sytuacji, ratując tym samym informacje, które wolał pozostawić dla siebie. Zerknął szybko na Mistrza Eliksirów, który wciąż stał przy oknie z założonymi rękoma i odezwał się, nakazując sobie, aby jego głos nie drżał, pozostając obojętnym i wypranym z emocji.

\- To nie był pierwszy raz – mruknął i wbił znużone spojrzenie w pusty kominek. – Robili to już wcześniej, nie na tak – zawahał się przez chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, aż w końcu wykrzywił się brzydko, z ironicznym błyskiem tańczącym w zielonych oczach – wielką _skalę,_ ale mimo wszystko. To nie był pierwszy raz – powtórzył i kątem oka dostrzegł ruch. Snape odwrócił się w jego stronę i patrzył na niego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek oznak uczuć.

\- _Dlaczego,_ Potter – warknął, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

-Tak, hmm – odchrząknął i ponownie wbił puste spojrzenie w popiół. – To pytanie powinno być właściwie skierowanie do nich, ale cóż, mam swoje przypuszczenia. Znaczy się, zawsze mnie traktowali trochę kiepsko, raczej, tak myślę, no bo żaden znany mi dzieciak nie wychowywał się w komórce pod schodami. No i nawet Ron, w tak liczniej rodzinie, miał normalny pokój. A ja nigdy nie wiedziałem, czy wuj Vernon obudzi się z chęcią na mniej lub bardziej przypieczony bekon, no bo, bądźmy szczerzy, naprawdę nie umiem czytać w myślach, cokolwiek by sobie ci wszyscy Puchoni myśleli, a to, że jestem wężousty wcale nie oznacza od razu, że mam inne jakieś zdolności. – Zaczerpnął powietrza i wyrzucał z siebie dalej, mając wrażenie, że język mu się zaraz poplącze.

\- No i tak jak mówiłem, wuj Vernon nieraz się wściekał, bo wolał ten bekon mniej lub bardziej chrupki, a ciotka Petunia nigdy nie była zadowolona z mojej pracy w ogrodzie i zawsze narzekała, że poniszczyłem jej ukochane agapanty, chociaż siedziałem na szczerym słońcu całymi godzinami bez jedzenia i picia, wyrywając pęsetą chwasty i źdźbła trawy, a kiedy próbowałem jej wytłumaczyć, że to Dudley z tą swoją bandą je deptał i wyrywał, te agapanty oczywiście, strasznie się wściekali, wuj i ciotka, a potem… – Zerknął na Snape'a i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi na jego bladej twarzy czystą, niczym niezmąconą wciekłość, a w czarnych oczach szaleje nieokiełznana furia, po czym ta twarz ponownie stała się pusta i wypłowiała, a oczy zobojętniały i patrzyły niewzruszone. _Bredzisz,_ przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl. _Złóż to wszystko jakoś do kupy, bo nic się z tego nie da zrozumieć! Ron był bardziej elokwentny przy Fleur Delacour._

Zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle i odchrząknął, przeklinając w duchu siarczysty rumieniec, który palił go żywcem.

\- Dudley, mój kuzyn, mi dokuczał, więc go uderzyłem – wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl i wbił pełne napięcia spojrzenie w drewnianą podłogę. Tak, za takie coś wuj Vernon na pewno ukarałby go równie surowo, jeśli nie bardziej. Dudley miał prawo traktować Harry'ego jak worek treningowy, ale jeśli Harry tylko odważyłby się podnieść rękę na ukochanego syna ciotki i wuja – dostałby taką nauczkę, że długo nie mógłby pozbyć się sińców z całego ciała.

Usłyszał, jak Snape przechodzi przez pokój, otwiera drzwi, rzuca wypranym z emocji tonem „idź spać" i Harry został w pokoju sam, całkowicie zbity z tropu.

* * *

Severus pędem pokonał korytarz, wbiegł do swojej komnaty, z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi i oparł się o nie, nie ufając swoim nogom. Drżał na całym ciele z powstrzymywanej wściekłości, która teraz buzowała mu tuż pod skórą, gotowa, aby wybuchnąć z całą swoją mocą.

Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął zęby, aż rozbolała go szczęka i sztywno przeszedł do łazienki. Stanął przed dużym lustrem i zerknął w nie, wbijając rozpalone spojrzenie czarnych oczu w swoje odbicie. Słowa Pottera huczały w jego głowie, mieszając się z odgłosem jego krwi, która szumiała mu w uszach, niosąc ze sobą jad, który zatruwał go od środka.

 _To nie pierwszy raz_

Severus zacisnął palce na porcelanowej umywalce, aż zbielały mu knykcie i pochylił głowę.

 _Żaden znany mi dzieciak nie wychowywał się w komórce pod schodami_

Odkręcił kran i ochlapał rozognioną twarz.

 _Całymi godzinami bez jedzenia i picia_

Zakręcił kran i mieląc w ustach gorzkie przekleństwo, wmaszerował do pustego pokoju. Pewnym już krokiem podszedł do kominka i sięgnął po srebrną urnę.

\- Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a! – krzyknął w jadowicie zielone płomienie, które z uporem kojarzyły mu się z oczami Pottera i wszedł w nie.

* * *

Harry wślizgnął się pod przyjemnie miękkie prześcieradło i przymknął ciężkie powieki. Po ostatnim eliksirze od Snape'a nie czuł już głodu, a ból całego ciała wydawał się tylko lekkim pulsowaniem, o wiele za słabym, aby Harry mógł zwracać na niego uwagę. Wcześniej zamknął okno i zasłonił je granatowymi, ciężkimi zasłonami, raz jeszcze tęsknie spoglądając w kierunku kominka. Cóż, nie miał swojej różdżki, więc nie mógł rozpalić ognia. Z drugiej strony był jeszcze niepełnoletni, więc i tak nie mógłby czarować poza Hogwartem, a kufra ze swoimi rzeczami nigdzie nie widział, zatem włożenie czegoś cieplejszego również odpadało. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł poprosić Snape'a o jakiś sweter. Był święcie przekonany, że Mistrz Eliksirów, owszem, ma w swojej szafie ze trzy tuziny smoliście czarnych, długich szat, które zawsze nosił, ale ani jednego swetra. A rzeczy Harry'ego zapewne zostały na Privet Drive i chłopiec poczuł, jak niewidzialny supeł zaciska się wokół jego żołądka. A co, jeśli nie odzyska już swoich rzeczy? A co, jeśli nie odzyska swojej różdżki? Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odpędzić nieprzyjemne myśli na bok. Nie, Dumbledore na pewno zrobi wszystko, aby Harry na powrót otrzymał swoją własność. Na myśl o dyrektorze, Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go niepokój. Snape'owi za grosz nie ufał, a dyrektor zawsze był dla Harry'ego czymś w rodzaju ostoi, przystanią i azylem, jednak to odczucie nieznacznie się zmieniło po zakończeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Owszem, nadal mu ufał i wierzył, jednak gdzieś na obrazie dobrotliwego, pogodnego i potężnego czarodzieja, który Harry stworzył sobie w głowie, powstała rysa, niemal niewidzialna, cienka i krótka, ale sama świadomość jej jestestwa mąciła Harry'emu w myślach.

Gryfon westchnął przeciągle i starając się nie myśleć o Snape'ie oraz upokorzeniu, którego Harry doświadczył, aż w nadmiarze, dzisiejszej nocy, usnął.

* * *

Można by pomyśleć, że o tak wczesnej porze, jak szósta nad ranem, dyrektor Hogwartu raczy się zasłużonym snem sprawiedliwego. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Kiedy Severus Snape wszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, ten, ubrany w kompletne, granatowe szaty, siedział przy swoim wielkim biurku, w skupieniu studiując masę pergaminów, które piętrzyły się przed pochyloną sylwetką.

Dumbledore przeniósł na Mistrza Eliksirów uważne spojrzenie i gestem wskazał mu krzesło.

\- Severusie. – Skinął mężczyźnie na powitanie, uśmiechając się lekko, choć uwadze Snape'a nie umknęło wyraźne zmęczenie, malujące się za okularami-połówkami.

\- Napijesz się herbaty? – Dyrektor machnął różdżką, nie czekając na odpowiedź i przed Severusem pojawiła się parująca filiżanka. Sięgnął po nią z niechęcią, ale wymamrotał podziękowanie i wbił w Dumbledore'a natarczywe spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Czy coś się stało, chłopcze? – Mistrz Eliksirów zaklął w duchu, zastanawiając się, co go zdradziło. Był pewien, że wyraz na jego twarzy jest tak samo zdystansowany i chłodny, jak zawsze, po czym powiódł za rozbawionym spojrzeniem dyrektora, wprost na swoje roztrzęsione ręce, które uporczywie zaciskały się na kruchym naczynku.

Severus odchrząknął i odstawił filiżankę.

\- Dowiedziałeś się, czemu Harry… - Dyrektor urwał, spoglądając na mężczyznę wymownie i oparł się wygodnie, składając pomarszczone dłonie na podołku.

\- Wygląda na to – zaczął Severus powoli, starając się, aby jego głos nie zdradził emocji, które wciąż w nim szalały – że krewni chłopaka nie wyrzekli się go. Potter wciąż może nazywać dom w Little Whinging _swoim_ – wypluł ostatnie słowo, zaciskając długie, blade palce na materiale swojej szaty.

\- To wielka ulga, Severusie. – Dumbledore wyraźnie rozluźnił się, a w jego błękitnych oczach na moment zaigrały wesołe iskierki. Mistrz Eliksirów wbił pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie w dyrektora i przez chwilę siedział w całkowitym osłupieniu, przetwarzając słowa swojego przełożonego.

\- Dyrektorze – mruknął, odganiając od siebie uczucie otępienia. – Nie zamierzasz chyba posłać Pottera z powrotem do tych mugoli? – zapytał, usiłując brzmieć obojętnie, co najpewniej by mu wyszło, gdyby nie przyspieszony oddech, który zapewne nie uszedł uwadze Dumbledore'a. Ten, nawet jeśli coś zauważył, nie skomentował tego i spojrzał na Severusa nieco przygaszonymi oczami.

\- Wiem, mój drogi chłopcze, że w tym wypadku wydaje ci się to wielce niestosowne, wręcz barbarzyńskie – Severus prychnął, dając starszemu czarodziejowi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, co o tym myśli – ale uwierz, że Harry musi wrócić na Privet Drive.

Severus zamrugał zaskoczony i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w dyrektora z lekko otwartymi ustami.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie, Albusie! – krzyknął, zrywając się na nogi. Przeczesał drżącą dłonią czarne włosy, wrzeszcząc na siebie w duchu, aby się uspokoił i co, do diabła, obchodził go ten głupi szczeniak?!, ale coś na pograniczu jego świadomości wrzeszczało jeszcze głośniej, czym Severus był niemile zaskoczony. Wbił palące spojrzenie w spokojną, niewzruszoną postać Dumbledore'a i poczuł, jak gniew na ten widok tylko się w nim pogłębia. Przechadzając się z miejsca na miejsce, aby rozładować napięcie, które targało każdą jego kończyną, przybrał swój neutralny, rzeczowy ton.

\- Ten dzieciak był tam głodzony. Zamknięty w pokoju na cztery spusty, bez światła, jedzenie i wody. Na litość Merlina, bez możliwości skorzystania _z toalety! –_ Severus skrzywił się paskudnie na wspomnienie smrodu, który uderzył w jego nozdrza, kiedy chciał wejść do pokoju Pottera i przystanął, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci obraz skulonej, drżącej postaci.

\- Severusie – powiedział dyrektor łagodnym tonem, z lekkim uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust, zarezerwowanym dla psotnych uczniów i Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł się, jakby Dumbledore wymierzył mu policzek.

\- Ty wiedziałeś – szepnął zaaferowany, rozszerzając oczy w szoku, nie starając się nawet ukryć wyrazu osłupienia, które wkradło się na jego bladą, szczupła twarz. A kiedy dyrektor nie odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w niego ze stoickim spokojem i migoczącymi iskierkami w oczach, znał odpowiedź.

\- Wiedziałeś – powtórzył, opierając dłonie na blacie biurka, czując jego chłodną powierzchnię pod zmartwiałymi opuszkami palców.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Potter mieszka w komórce pod schodami. Wiedziałeś, że jest tam traktowany jak niewolnik. Wiedziałeś, że jest upokarzany i gnębiony, a mimo to…

\- Nie mniej niż na twoich lekcjach, Severusie. – Mistrz Eliksirów wciągnął w płuca ze świstem powietrze, słysząc spokojnie słowa Dumbledore'a, wypowiedziane twardym, niezachwianym tonem. Wyprostował się gwałtownie i zacisnął zęby.

\- Mógł tam zdechnąć, gdyby nie Granger, i co by ci było po tych wszystkich ochronnych zaklęciach… - warknął, zastanawiając się, kiedy ostatnim razem użył takiego tonu względem tego wiekowego czarodzieja i odwrócił się, podchodząc do niewielkiego okienka.

Słońce rzucało swoje pierwsze, nieśmiałe promienie na zazielenione błonia, odbijając się w gładkiej, niemal czarnej tafli jeziora.

\- Nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz moje działania, Severusie. – Do jego uszu doszedł zmęczony głos dyrektora, ale nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Przed oczami wciąż majaczyła mu rudowłosa postać, figlarnie uśmiechająca się do niego, która rzucała w wodną toń kamyki i niemal słyszał jej okrzyk tryumfu, kiedy trafiła w mackę wielkiej kałamarnicy.

\- Nie oczekuję, że mnie poprzesz i ja sam nienawidzę tej odpowiedzialności, którą, niestety, jestem zmuszony przyjąć na swoje barki. Na niczym mi tak nie zależy, jak na bezpieczeństwie Harry'ego, jednak, pomimo moich wszelkich starań, jego krewni wciąż są skorzy do traktowania go… - Dumbledore urwał na moment, jednak po chwili ciągnął już bez zawahania w głosie – Cóż, Severusie, nie mogę uciec się do innych metod, niż tylko prośba i lekka perswazja, które, musisz mi uwierzyć, stosowałem wielokrotnie. Bez skutku, jak mogłeś się o tym przekonać. Nie mniej pozostaje bardzo ważnym, aby Harry mógł nazywać dom państwa Dursleyów również swoim, jednak bez ingerencji w ich wolę z zewnątrz. To bardzo stara magia, oparta w sporej mierze na wolnej, niewymuszonej intencji. – Dyrektor skończył i w pomieszczeniu zapadła ciężka, nabrzmiała cisza, przerywana jedynie cichym posapywaniem Fawkesa, który smacznie drzemał na żerdzi w kącie gabinetu.

\- Mógłbyś go umieścić tutaj, w Hogwarcie – odezwał się po pewnym czasie Severus, kiedy przedłużająca się cisza zdawała się dzwonić w jego uszach. Niemal usłyszał, jak Dumbledore kręci z rezygnacją głową, po czym odezwał się cichym, zmęczonym głosem.

\- Hogwart jest zbyt oczywisty. Teraz, kiedy Voldemort na nowo… Severusie, wybieram mniejsze zło. Wolę pozostawić rzeczy takimi, jakimi są, niż pozwolić, aby Voldemort dostał Harry'ego w swoje…

\- Wiem. – Przerwał mu Severus, zbyt mocno świadomy smoliście czarnego znaku, wypalonego w jego skórze na przedramieniu, który jeszcze na początku czerwca był wyblakłym echem jego porażek i chybionych decyzji.

Odwrócił się sztywno, skinął dyrektorowi głową nie patrząc w jego stronę, podszedł do kominka i zniknął w płomieniach, z uczuciem kolejnej klęski wracając do Snape Manor.


	7. Podejmując decyzję

Severus Snape pochylił się do przodu i utkwił spojrzenie hebanowych oczu w siedzącej naprzeciwko niemu postaci.

\- A co z Grimmauld Place? – zapytał nieustępliwym tonem i ze zniecierpliwieniem przeczesał bladą dłonią kruczoczarne włosy.

Albus Dumbledore pokręcił ze znużeniem głową i wysączył kolejny łyk gorącej, zielonej herbaty.

\- Dlaczego nie? – fuknął z irytacją Mistrz Eliksirów, wstając gwałtownie i przechadzając się po swoim gabinecie, kontynuował twardym, przepełnionym irytacją głosem.

\- Jestem pewien, że zarówno ten pchlarz, Black, jak i Potter, będą wniebowzięci, jeżeli dostaną szansę spędzenia reszty wakacji w swoim towarzystwie – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby sama myśl o przebywaniu, choćby minuty, w gronie tych dwóch Gryfonów, przyprawiała Severusa o mdłości.

\- Wziąłem pod uwagę taką możliwość – odparł Dumbledore, zerkając na Mistrza Eliksirów znad okularów-połówek. – Jednakże, Syriusz od kilku tygodni usiłuje doprowadzić rodową posiadłość Blacków do stanu używalności i minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim będzie można postawić tam stopę bez obawy, że coś zadusi członków Zakonu we śnie. – Dyrektor odstawił parującą filiżankę na mahoniowe biurko i złączył opuszki palców, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

\- Zapewne pamiętasz, jak wspominałem ci na początku lipca, że Syriusz był tak uprzejmy i zaproponował Grimmauld Place jako nową siedzibę Zakonu, prawda, Severusie? – Severus pamiętał. I pamiętał również, jak bardzo był wówczas wściekły na tego cholernego kundla i Albusa, kiedy starszy czarodziej wyjaśnił mu, najspokojniej w świecie, co stało się tej pamiętnej nocy, zaraz po wydarzeniach we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Zacisnął zęby na to wspomnienie i omiótł swego rozmówcę roziskrzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Więc rozumiesz – kontynuował Dumbledore, zupełnie ignorując złość wyzierającą z oczu Mistrza Eliksirów – dlaczego nie uważam, aby pomysł umieszczenia Harry'ego na Grimmauld Place był dobrym wyjściem. Chłopiec ma jeszcze czas, aby dowiedzieć się o pewnych sprawach. Poza tym, nie uważam również, aby Syriusz zdołał uprzątnąć wszelkie pozostałości po swych przodkach w ciągu jednej czy dwóch nocy, skoro pracuje nad tym zawzięcie od tak długiego czasu.

\- Oczywiście – warknął Severus, wykrzywiając przy tym złośliwie wargi. – Black, pomimo, że uciekł z Azkabanu, nadal pozostaje rażąco nieprzydatny i niekompetentny. Nawet, jeśli w grę wchodzi życie i zdrowie jego _ukochanego_ chrześniaka. – Posłał Dumbledore'owi pełne a-nie-mówiłem spojrzenie i na powrót usiadł za dużym, drewnianym biurkiem. Spojrzał wyczekująco na starszego czarodzieja, a kiedy ten, wciąż milcząc, wpatrywał się spokojnie w swego rozmówcę, Severusowi poczęła kiełkować w głowie niepokojąca myśl.

Zmrużył z konsternacją oczy i wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu!

\- Zareagowałby w zbyt pochopny sposób, Severusie. Znasz przecież go i wiesz, jaki jest… - Dumbledore urwał, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa, ale Snape przerwał mu i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie złośliwe epitety.

\- Głupi? Małostkowy? Nierozważny? Arogancki? Pełen odrażającej brawury?

\- Severusie – napomknął go dyrektor cicho, z wyraźnie słyszalną naganą w głosie. Severus uniósł brew, ale zacisnął usta w wąską linię i zamilkł.

\- Naprawdę, musisz mi uwierzyć, że przemyślałem wszelkie dostępne opcje, mój drogi chłopcze. Nie mogę pozwolić Harry'emu, aby spędził ostatni miesiąc wakacji w Hogwarcie, ponieważ, jak już ci wspominałem, to byłoby zbyt oczywiste. A biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenie z czerwca, szkoła to będzie pierwsze miejsce, o jakim pomyśli Voldemort, kiedy dowie się, że Harry nie przebywa już w Little Whinging. I zanim zadasz mi kolejne pytania – Dumbledore podniósł nieco głos widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów już otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć – to owszem, Hogwart ma najlepsze zabezpieczenia, aby ochronić chłopca przed Voldemortem. Jednakże, kto ochroni Harry'ego przed nim samym. – Dumbledore pokiwał głową i ponownie upił łyk, lekko już przestudzonej, herbaty.

\- Niestety, ale Harry wdał się aż nadto w swego ojca oraz chrzestnego, którzy, jak to ująłeś? Przepełnieni są brawurą?

\- Odrażającą – dodał Severus, mając ochotę wywrócić oczami. – I jeden z nich już w czasie przeszłym, dyrektorze. – Albus spojrzał surowo na Mistrza Eliksirów, ten jednak w odpowiedzi posłał swemu przełożonemu beznamiętne spojrzenie bez cienia skruchy.

\- Cóż, jak mówiłem, Harry, przebywając w zamku, byłby pozostawiony samemu sobie, ponieważ wszyscy nauczyciele powyjeżdżali już na swe urlopy, albo, jak większość z nich, z mojego polecenia udali się za granicę w interesach Zakonu. Ja sam jestem zbyt zajęty, aby pełnić nad nim pieczę, tak samo jak pozostali jego członkowie. To bardzo pracowite lato dla nas wszystkich, z czego, jestem pewny, zdajesz sobie sprawę, Severusie. – Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił się brzydko i postukał palcami o blat biurka.

\- A co z Weasleyami? Potter mógłby pojechać do nich. Zarówno Artur jak i Molly niemal już adoptowali tego chłopaka, nie wspominając o tym, że cała ich latorośl byłaby wprost zachwycona.

\- Nie, Severusie. Nie narażę rodziny Weasleyów na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Harry musi wrócić na Privet Drive, ponieważ jedynie tam pozostanie bezpieczny do czasu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. – Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął zęby, ale w milczeniu pokręcił z irytacją głową i wbił spojrzenie w gzyms kominka.

Dochodziło już późne popołudnie, a on od samego rana, kiedy tylko zdołał wyrwać się z objęć Morfeusza (po uprzednim zażyciu Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu), zaczął rozmyślać, gdzie można by umieścić Pottera na resztę wakacji. Pomysł odesłania chłopaka z powrotem do jego krewnych wydawał się Severusowi niedorzeczny i nie do zaakceptowania. Jednakże, co zdążył już zauważyć, jedynie on pozostawał takiej myśli. Dumbledore najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robił z tego, jak chłopak był tam traktowany. Severus zacisnął palce na swojej szacie i zmrużył oczy. Był bardziej niż pewny, że powinien pozostawić tę sprawę w stanie, w jakim obecnie się znajduje i oddać całą odpowiedzialność w ręce Dumbledore'a. Jednakże coś w jego głowie wrzeszczało, teraz jeszcze głośniej, niż minionej nocy, że pozostawienie szczeniaka na pastwę tych mugoli byłoby absolutnym aktem zbrodni i pogwałceniem obietnic, które niegdyś złożył. Słyszał już wcześniej ten głos, rozbrzmiewający w najgłębszych zakamarkach jego duszy. Słyszał go na pierwszym roku Pottera, kiedy musiał odczarowywać jego miotłę, aby ten cholerny szczeniak nie skręcił sobie karku, spadając z niej. Słyszał go potem ponownie na drugim roku, kiedy Potter, wraz z Weasleyem, przylecieli do Hogwartu zaczarowanym samochodem. Potem, słyszał go znowu, głośniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jakby stado trolli wrzeszczało mu wprost do ucha, kiedy to Święta Trójca Hogwartu udała do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. A potem było tylko gorzej, bo wrzaski nie ustępowały przez cały przeklęty Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Severus, wściekły na samego siebie, że jest takim głupcem, aby, nawet w tym najmniejszym stopniu, choć wbrew swojej woli, interesować się cholernym Potterem, wstał i podszedł do drzwi, gdzie stał już Dumbledore i spoglądał na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem dobrotliwego staruszka.

\- Chciałbym teraz porozmawiać z Harrym, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – zagadnął wesoło, wychodząc na korytarz. Mistrz Eliksirów poprowadził starszego czarodzieja do bawialni i zawołał skrzata domowego, nakazując mu natychmiastowe sprowadzenie na dół chłopaka.

\- Cieszę się, że tak ci zależy na tym, aby Harry był bezpieczny – powiedział Dumbledore niefrasobliwym tonem, rozsiadając się na, obitej czarną skórą, sofie. – Złożyłem wizytę państwu Dursley i zapewniam cię, że nic, co miało miejsce przez ostatnich kilka tygodni, więcej się nie powtórzy. – Posłał Mistrzowi Eliksirów rozbawione spojrzenie, kiedy ten, zaciskając pięści, oblał się bladym rumieńcem.

\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi Potter, ani to, w jakich warunkach mieszka, z kim i co robi w czasie wolnym od szkoły! – syknął, wbijając pełne złości spojrzenie w Dumbledore'a.

\- Odniosłem zgoła inne wrażenie - mruknął dyrektor, pełen entuzjazmu.

\- Jest impertynenckim, zadufanym w sobie gówniarzem, który uważa, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy i żadne zasady ani regulaminy go nie dotyczą!

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że jest tylko nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem.

\- To pan, dyrektorze, posyła go w paszczę lwa. Śmiem twierdzić, że po raz kolejny. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował w stronę schodów. – Musze zająć się pilnymi sprawami. Wstrętek niebawem pojawi się z Potterem. Proszę czuć się jak u siebie w domu. – Z tymi słowami, wszedł ponownie do swego gabinetu i zamknął za sobą chicho drzwi.

* * *

Harry obudził się, kiedy słońce wisiało już wysoko na niebie, usiłując przedrzeć się przez ciężkie, grube zasłony, zaciągnięte przed jedynym oknem w pomieszczeniu.

Przez chwilę leżał w łóżku, rozkoszując się miękkością materaca i starając się przypomnieć sobie, czy nawiedzały go podczas snu jakieś koszmary. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie i wyskoczył z łóżka, przepełniony energią, której nie czuł od wielu miesięcy. Spychając na dno swojej świadomości wszelkie przygnębiające myśli, założył na nos okulary i z uwagą rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nagle, odsłaniając okno, zdał sobie sprawę z trzech rzeczy. Po pierwsze, wciąż był w samej bieliźnie. Po drugie, był potwornie głodny. A po trzecie, nadal przebywał pod jednym dachem ze _Snape'em._ Na myśl o tym ostatnim wykrzywił się brzydko i wzruszył ramionami. Cóż, za parę godzin będzie tutaj Dumbledore i najpewniej zabierze Harry'ego ze sobą. Na tę myśl żołądek chłopca wykonał kilka koziołków, a w głowie Gryfona poczęła rodzić się cudowna wizja spędzenia reszty wakacji w Hogwarcie, albo!, co lepsze, u Rona i reszty Weasleyów! Z zadowoleniem malującym się na twarzy, podszedł do drzwi i z konsternacją zauważył, że wciąż są zamknięte. Jakby tylko czekając na ten znak, w pomieszczeniu zmaterializował się skrzat domowy i z niskim ukłonem zaskrzeczał okropnie piskliwym głosem.

\- Panicz Potter już się obudził, sir. Czy Wstrętek może przynieść paniczowi coś do jedzenia, sir? – Harry zerknął na kulącą się postać i wydął wargi na słowo „panicz". Oczywiście, tylko skrzat domowy Severusa Snape'a mógłby używać tak idiotycznego określenia. No, może jeszcze u Malfoyów by to przeszło.

\- Tak, prosiłbym coś do jedzenie i jeśli można, coś do ubrania. – Zerknął wymownie na siebie i uśmiechnął nieśmiało do skrzata. Ten, wybałuszywszy wielkie oczy na Harry'ego, skinął tylko głową i zniknął z cichym _pyk!_ Harry nie musiał czekać nawet dwóch minut, a Wstrętek ponownie pojawił się w pokoju z tacą z jedzeniem i ubraniem przewieszonym przez chude, kościste ramię. Odstawił wszystko ostrożnie i spojrzał wyczekująco na chłopca. Harry, czując się co najmniej skrępowanym, mruknął:

\- Dziękuję, Wstrętku, nic więcej nie potrzebuję. – Skrzat zerknął na Gryfona z rozczarowaniem i ponownie zniknął, pozostawiając chłopca samego w pokoju. Harry podszedł do krzesła, gdzie Wstrętek odłożył ubranie i, starając się nie myśleć, że może kiedyś należało ono do Snape'a (chociaż nie wyobrażał go sobie w czymkolwiek, co nie byłoby smoliście czarne), wciągnął przez głowę szarą koszulkę i nałożył wypłowiałe spodnie. Z zapałem spojrzał na tacę z jedzeniem i poczuł ukłucie zawodu. Spodziewał się raczej kiełbasek i jajecznicy, a zamiast tego dostał miskę rosołu i sok dyniowy. Fuknął z irytacją i zabrał się do jedzenia. Już po kilku łyżkach zorientował się, że może wcale to nie był taki głupi pomysł, gdyż jego żołądek skurczył się boleśnie i Harry był pewien, że więcej w siebie nie zmieści, jeżeli nie chce zwymiotować nawet tak żałośnie małej porcji. Z konsternacją upił łyk soku i podszedł do okna, po czym otworzył je na oścież.

Ciepłe, przyjemne powietrze owiało twarzy Harry'ego i ten przeniósł spojrzenie na prawie bezchmurne niebo. Kilka zagubionych obłoków wolno płynęło po przyjemnym dla oka błękicie, rzucając blade cienie na zazieleniony ogród, rozciągający się daleko poza zasięg wzroku chłopca. Wypielęgnowane trawniki (choć nie tak, jak na Privet Drive) pokrywały rozmaite klomby różnokolorowych kwiatów i finezyjnie przyciętych krzewów bukszpanu. Kilka samotnych, ogromnych wierzb płaczących rozpościerało swe gałęzie nad niewielkim stawem, na powierzchni którego unosiły się przegniłe lilie wodne. W powietrzu wyczuwało się zapach wrzosu, forsycji i chabrów.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w parę świergoczących ptaków, które podskakiwały na oparciu jednej z drewnianych ławeczek tuż nad stawem i na powrót podszedł do łóżka. Jego wzrok powędrował do regału z książkami i, z braku lepszego zajęcia, skierował się ku niemu, przeglądając tytuły. Książki, o dziwo, nie traktowały jedynie o eliksirach bądź czarnej magii i Harry sięgnął po _Smoki całego świata,_ przeglądając jej zawartość. Zaciekawiony wieloma wspaniałymi, ruchomymi ilustracjami, usiadł pod oknem i rozkoszując się ciepłym, letnim powietrzem, skupił się na tekście.

Harry nie wiedział, ile czasu przesiedział z książką na kolanach, kiedy nagle w pokoju ponownie pojawił się skrzat domowy, zerkając na chłopca wielkimi, wodnistymi oczami.

\- Panicz Potter jest proszony o zejście na dół, sir. – I podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież. Harry, z bijącym sercem, zerwał się na nogi, rzucił książkę na łóżko i wyszedł z pokoju, czując, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła.

Kiedy wszedł do bawialni, Dumbledore już na niego czekał w towarzystwie niewielkiego imbryczka i dwóch parujących filiżanek.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze – powiedział, posyłając starszemu czarodziejowi nieśmiały uśmiech i stanął przy jednym z wolnych foteli.

\- Harry, mój drogi, jak miło cię widzieć. Proszę, usiądź i napij się herbaty. - Dumbledore wskazał chłopcu miejsce, posyłając mu radosne, życzliwe spojrzenie. Harry usiadł z wdzięcznością i sięgnął po jedną z filiżanek. Upił spory łyk, parząc sobie przy tym język, i wbił wzrok w dyrektora.

\- Harry – zaczął Dumbledore, wygodnie rozsiadając się na czarnej sofie – ufam, że miałeś dobrą noc? – zagadnął go niefrasobliwym tonem, a Harry'emu nieco zrzedła mina. Miał nadzieję, że dyrektor od razu powie chłopcu, że zabiera go z tego domu, jak najdalej od ponurego Mistrza Eliksirów i już, na przykład w Norze, odbędą rozmowę, którą Harry życzyłby sobie, w gruncie rzeczy, nigdy nie zaczynać.

Skinął natomiast bez entuzjazmu głową i upił kolejny łyk.

\- Tak, profesorze Dumbledore. Dziękuję – mruknął w odpowiedzi, starając się nie wyglądać jak przekłuty balon. Zerknął na dyrektora, jednak ten wciąż wpatrywał się w chłopca z tymi samymi, dobrotliwymi iskierkami w błękitnych oczach i jowialnym uśmiechem na pomarszczonej twarzy.

\- Cóż, Harry, bardzo się cieszę. Nie moja w tym, niestety, zasługa, jednak profesora Snape'a i wierzę, że podziękowałeś mu już za to, prawda? Bardzo wiele zrobił dla ciebie minionej nocy. – Harry zaczerwienił się po same cebulki włosów i speszony wbił spojrzenie w bursztynową herbatę. Z opresji udzielenia odpowiedzi wybawiło go głośne, sarkastyczne prychnięcie, dobiegające od strony drzwi, a potem surowy, zimny ton doszedł do uszu chłopca.

\- Oczywiście, że _Harry Potter_ nie podziękował. _Harry Potter_ nie musi dziękować. _Harry Potter_ uważa, że obowiązkiem każdego czarodzieja na tym świecie jest ratowanie jego sławetnej osoby z każdej opresji.

\- Wcale, że nie! – krzyknął Harry, zanim zdążył się pohamować i posłał w stronę Snape'a wściekłe spojrzenie. Ten jedynie uniósł brew i wykrzywił bladą twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia. Harry natomiast przeniósł przepraszające spojrzenie na dyrektora i przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Przepraszam, dyrektorze – jęknął, widząc, że starszy czarodziej patrzy na niego karcąco.

\- Nie mnie należą się przeprosiny, Harry – upomniał go cicho, jednak bez widocznej nagany w głosie. Harry przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się w stronę nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze. I dziękuję, profesorze – wypalił na jednym tchu bez przekonania w głosie i na powrót przeniósł zawstydzone spojrzenie na filiżankę, którą wciąż trzymał w dłoniach. Usłyszał, jak Snape wydaje z siebie odgłos, coś pomiędzy prychnięciem, a parsknięciem, i przeszedł przez pokój, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego w drugim wolnym fotelu. Dumbledore machnął różdżką i przed nauczycielem pojawiła się filiżanka, po którą sięgnął, z widoczną niechęcią, ale podziękował i upił łyk przez zaciśnięte wargi.

\- Więc, Harry – Dumbledore ponownie spojrzał na chłopca z uśmiechem i Harry'emu ulżyło. Zaraz jednak cały się spiął, ponieważ przeszło mu przez myśl, że gorsze od przeprowadzenia rozmowy z Dumbledore'em odnośnie wydarzeń na Privet Drive, będzie jedynie przeprowadzenie jej w obecności Snape'a. _Znowu._ Przygryzł wargę i spojrzał wyczekująco na dyrektora.

\- Rozmawiałem z twoim wujem oraz ciotką – Harry pobladł, ale milczał – i ufam, że moje słowa wzięli sobie do serca. Dlatego proszę cię, abyś puścił w niepamięć wszelkie wyrządzone ci krzywdy i nie pielęgnował ich w sobie. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, a Harry miał wrażenie, że ma watę zamiast mózgu. Z największym wysiłkiem starał się słuchać dalej.

\- Ufam, że twoi krewni są świadomi błędów, które popełnili, jednakże wciąż należy pamiętać, że wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. I nasze wybory, decyzje, które podejmujemy, niekiedy są brzemienne w skutkach. I musisz pamiętać, Harry, że niekiedy strach przed tym, czego nie znamy, pcha nas do najbardziej rozpaczliwych, najbardziej niezrozumiałych czynów – urwał na chwilę i upił łyk herbaty, po czym kontynuował.

\- Wierzę, że sytuacja, która miała miejsce w lipcu więcej się nie powtórzy, dlatego muszę cię prosić, abyś… - Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ przerwał mu Snape, wtrącając się chłodnym, beznamiętnym tonem.

\- Potter, dyrektor chce cię poinformować, że przez następny miesiąc będziesz przebywał pod moją opieką. _Tutaj. –_ Harry zadławił się herbatą i wylał połowę cieszy na swoje kolana. Niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, co chwila otwierał i zamykał usta, jak ryba wyjęta z wody i spoglądał na Snape'a przerażonym wzrokiem. Przeniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a, który przez chwilę wyglądał na zmieszanego, jednakże, doszedł do wniosku Harry, musiało mu się to przewidzieć, ponieważ refleks emocji zniknął z twarzy starszego czarodzieja, zastąpiony zadowoleniem, a na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. Dyrektor machnął różdżką i spodnie Harry'ego na powrót były suche, a filiżanka pełna. Chłopiec odstawił ją jednak powoli na szklany, niski stolik, nie ufając swoim trzęsącym się dłoniom i zerknął błagalnie na mężczyznę. _Nie, to wszystko nie tak!_ krzyknął w myślach, a panika zaczęła zaciskać się supłem wokół jego żołądka.

\- Ja… - wydukał zrozpaczony – Ja myślałem, że pan… że pan zabierze mnie – urwał i zacisnął palce na brzegu sofy. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc i widząc, że starszy czarodziej czeka uprzejmie, aż Harry zbierze się w sobie, wypalił.

\- Ja myślałem, że zabierze mnie pan do Hogwartu! Albo do Nory! – jęknął, spuszczając zawstydzone spojrzenie, nie będąc w stanie nawet spojrzeć na nauczyciela eliksirów. Ten prychnął pod nosem i wykrzywił usta w cynicznym wyrazie.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową, a długa, siwa broda zachybotała się lekko.

\- Niestety, Harry, w Hogwarcie na okres wakacji nie miałby się tobą kto zająć, a do Nory, przykro mi to mówić, nie mogę cię wysłać. Choć jestem przekonany, że państwo Weasley byliby zachwyceni, to jednak muszę ci przypomnieć, co wydarzyło się w czasie ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. – Harry zamarł na te słowa. Pamiętał aż za dobrze.

\- Tak, ufam, że zrozumiesz, iż bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców Nory byłoby z twojego powodu wystawione na zbyt duże ryzyko. – Harry pokiwał smętnie głową, jednak wciąż milczał. Przygryzł dolną wargę, czując pod zębami świeżą bliznę i zamrugał kilkukrotnie. _Nie mógł_ zostać tutaj! Nie mógł zostać ze Snape'em! Wszystkie jego sekrety wyjdą na jaw już pierwszej nocy, a do tego nie może dopuścić! Snape natychmiast zorientowałby się, co się dzieje, poinformował Dumbledore'a i Harry wpadłby w nie lada kłopoty! Zaczęliby go przepytywać, a on nie umiałby wytłumaczyć tego wszystkiego, co działo się nocami w jego głowie, a wówczas pomyśleliby, że albo postradał rozum i wydalili go z Hogwartu, uznając, że stwarza zbyt duże zagrożenie, albo, co gorsza, uznaliby, że Harry ponosi wszelką odpowiedzialność za rzeczy, które widział i słyszał.

\- Dyrektorze – jęknął błagalnie, nie zważając na to, że Snape wciąż siedzi w tym samym pokoju, bacznie mu się przyglądając. – Proszę, wolałbym wrócić do Dursleyów – szepnął niemal niesłyszalnie, czując, jak głos zamiera mu w gardle. Z miejsca, gdzie siedział nauczyciel eliksirów doszedł go odgłos pomruku niedowierzania i szybko zerknął w tę stronę. Snape wyglądał, jakby Harry'emu wyrosło poroże, jednak zreflektował się natychmiast i ponownie na jego twarzy zagościł chłodny, złośliwy wyraz. Jednak to Dumbledore odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Cóż, Harry. Nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą, że między tobą, a profesorem Snape'em bywało różnie. – _Niedopowiedzenie roku,_ przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl, jednak nie odezwał się i słuchał w ciszy.

\- Co jest dla mnie niezrozumiałe, to to, że wolałbyś towarzystwo swoich krewnych, którzy traktowali cię – urwał, i pogładził w zamyśleniu brodę. – Nieodpowiednio – dokończył, a Harry ponownie pomyślał, że dyrektor ma dzisiaj wyjątkową skłonność do lukrowania mniej słodkiej rzeczywistości niż zazwyczaj.

\- Powinieneś być wdzięczny profesorowi Snape'owi za to, że był tak uprzejmy i zgodził się na przyjęcie cię pod swój dach. – Harry zignorował naganę w głosie dyrektora i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Snape wtrącił się pierwszy.

\- Nie jest żadną tajemnicą, że pan Potter ma spore trudności z okazywaniem wdzięczności i należytego szacunku osobom, które na to zasługuję – syknął jedwabistym tonem, mierząc Harry'ego spojrzeniem czarnych, hebanowych oczu. Harry przełknął ripostę i ponownie zwrócił się do dyrektora.

\- Ja jestem bardzo wdzięczny, naprawdę – wypalił, usiłując podejść starszego mężczyznę z innej strony. – Jednak nie chcę sprawiać profesorowi Snape'owi kłopotu, zwłaszcza w wakacje. I sam pan powiedział, że powinienem dać Dursleyom szansę, więc jak mam to zrobić będąc tutaj? – Modląc się, aby to zadziałało, wbił błagalne spojrzenie w Dumbledore'a.

\- Harry, ufam, że profesor Snape przemyślał sobie tę sprawę bardzo dokładnie i wziął pod uwagę wszelką ewentualność. Dlatego nie martwiłbym się tym. A co do twoich krewnych to myślę, że mógłbyś napisać do nich list, w którym poinformowałbyś ich, że nie chowasz do nich urazy. – Starszy czarodziej posłał chłopcu pogodny uśmiech i, nie zważając na jego zdesperowaną minę, wstał.

\- Ale ja nie mogę tutaj zostać! – krzyknął Harry, również zrywając się na nogi.

\- Potter – warknął ostrzegawczo Snape, ale Harry zignorował go i kontynuował.

\- Proszę, dyrektorze, _proszę!_ Musi pan zrozumieć, że ja naprawdę nie mogę tutaj zostać! Muszę wrócić na Privet Drive! – Dumbledore przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Harryego i ten już zaczął wierzyć, że dyrektor zgodzi się, kiedy nagle przemówił spokojnym, choć nieco mniej pogodnym tonem, niż zazwyczaj.

\- To, co rozumiem to fakt, iż tutaj będziesz miał lepszą opiekę niż u swoich krewnych, Harry. I muszę zwrócić ci uwagę, iż twoje zachowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia – upomniał go i Harry poczuł, jak na jego policzki wstępuje palący rumieniec.

Opadł bezwładnie na kanapę i spuścił zawstydzony, pełen rezygnacji wzrok.

\- Cóż, skoro wszystko jest już ustalone. – Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Profesorze Snape, muszę jeszcze z panem przedyskutować kilka kwestii na osobności. Zapraszam za chwilę do mojego gabinetu, gdzie również czekają osobiste rzeczy Harry'ego. – Chłopiec niechętnie podniósł się, czując, jak nogi drżą mu lekko i poczuł dłoń starszego czarodzieja na swoim ramieniu. Zerknął w górę i napotkał życzliwe, dodające otuchy błękitne oczy spoglądające na niego zza okularów-połówek.

\- Wierzę, Harry, że wkrótce znów się spotkamy. I że będziesz zachowywał się odpowiednio. Słuchaj profesora Snape'a. Ufam mu bezgranicznie – polecił cichym tonem, w którym brzmiało zdecydowanie i pewność. Harry z trudem skinął głową, odwrócił wzrok, wymamrotał jakieś pożegnanie i zerknął niepewnie w stronę Snape'a.

\- Idź do swojego pokoju – polecił, kiedy uchwycił spojrzenie chłopca i skinął głową w kierunku schodów. Harry jeszcze raz wbił błagalne spojrzenie w Dumbledore'a, a kiedy ten mrugnął do chłopca i powiedział „idź", Harry wiedział, że nic więcej nie wskóra i nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wyjść z pokoju, garbiąc się przy tym i czując na swoich plecach palący wzrok Snape'a.


	8. Dostosuj się

Severus wyszedł z kominka i otrzepał rękaw szaty, posyłając szary popiół na puszysty dywan. Zerknął przelotnie na Dumbledore'a, który siedział w jednym z foteli przy prostokątnym, drewnianym stoliku i sączył powoli herbatę. Mistrz Eliksirów dostrzegł drugą filiżankę i przewrócił machinalnie oczami. Doprawdy, można by pomyśleć, że ten stary czarodziej uważał herbatę za lekarstwo na całe zło tego świata.

Snape odchrząknął cicho i usiadł we wskazanym mu przez dyrektora fotelu.

\- Więc, Severusie – zaczął Dumbledore i skierował spojrzenie niebieskich oczu na swego podwładnego.

\- Proszę mi oszczędzić, dyrektorze, wszelkich kwiecistych przemów – sarknął Snape, stukając długimi palcami o podłokietnik fotela.

\- Ależ, mój drogi, nie miałem zamiaru – odparł starszy mężczyzna i ułożył swoje dłonie na podołku. – Przykro mi jednak, gdyż wnioskuję, że moje słowa mało dla ciebie znaczą. Jeśli nie powiedzieć, że absolutnie się z nimi nie liczysz, ani nie utożsamiasz. – Severus zgrzytnął zębami. Wywoływanie poczucia winy w innych to był jeden z wielu talentów dyrektora, udoskonalany i praktykowany zapewne dłużej, niż sam Mistrz Eliksirów żył.

\- Chciałem jedynie ci powiedzieć – ciągnął Dumbledore, niezrażony ciszą ze strony swego rozmówcy – że bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś, przyjmując Harry'ego pod swój dach. Już obawiałem się, że naprawdę będę musiał wysłać chłopca do jego krewnych.

Severus zastygł w bezruchu. Bardzo powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał na spokojną, opanowaną twarz swego przełożonego, w oczach którego igrały psotne, radosne ogniki. Nieprzyjemna myśl zrodziła się w głowie młodszego mężczyzny i z konsternacją zmrużył powieki.

\- Wmanewrowałeś mnie w to – syknął, starając się powstrzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy. O, doprawdy, nie lada był to wyczyn, zważywszy, jak wielki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Dumbledore'a.

\- Severusie, _wmanewrowałeś_ to takie nieprzyjemne określenie. Wolałbym raczej stwierdzenie, iż delikatnie ruszyłem twoje sumienie.

\- Moje sumienie – powtórzył cicho Snape, a nozdrza niebezpiecznie mu zadrgały.

Dumbledore przytaknął i wyjął z kieszeni srebrną rolkę.

\- Cukierka, Severusie? – Severus zignorował to pytanie, zastanawiając się, czy Hagrid ostatnio przetrzymywał w swojej zagrodzie jakieś krwiożercze stwory. Gdyby tak udało mu się niepostrzeżenie wyciągnąć różdżkę i obezwładnić dyrektora, mógłby…

\- Och, Severusie. Nie rób takiej miny. – Niefrasobliwy ton czarodzieja podziałał na Mistrza Eliksirów jak płachta na byka. Zerwał się na nogi i wyrzucił z siebie okrzyk pełen złości.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek _naprawdę_ miałeś zamiar posłać Pottera z powrotem do tych mugoli? – warknął, zaciskając pięści. Cóż, na pewno Dumbledore nie spodziewał się ataku fizycznego, więc mógłby wykorzystać element zaskoczenia…

\- Oczywiście, że miałem taki zamiar, Severusie. Jednakże, muszę przyznać, uczyniłbym to w największym konflikcie z samym sobą. – Dyrektor zasępił się na chwilę, w zamyśleniu ssąc dropsa. – Szczęśliwie – rozpromienił się cały i posłał mężczyźnie pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie – uratowałeś mnie przed podjęciem tej niewypowiedzenie trudnej decyzji.

Cóż, Severus też miał teraz do podjęcia cholernie trudną decyzję. Musiał wybrać między rozpuszczeniem zwłok Dumbledore'a w jakimś paskudnie żrącym eliksirze, a wypchnięciem go z balkonu na Wieży Astronomicznej. Mógłby go tam zwabić mówiąc mu, że znalazł pod jedną z figur planet pudlo mugolskich słodyczy…

Przeniósł spojrzenie pełne żądzy mordu na starszego czarodzieja i zacisnął szczękę.

\- Jakże się cieszę – wychrypiał, czując w gardle wielką gulę i miał nieodoparte wrażenie, że przez każdy por na jego ciele sączy się jad.

\- Severusie – Severus zaczynał powoli nienawidzić swego imienia – nie bądź taki markotny. Oczywistym jest, że nie mogłem prosić cię o to wprost. Tyle zrobiłeś dla tego chłopca, odkładając swój długo wyczekiwany urlop, zabierając go z Privet Drive i zajmując się nim przez całą noc. Użyczyłeś mu swego dachu, za co jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny. Jednakże, mój drogi, nie kłamałem mówiąc, że wiem, iż wasza relacja jest daleka nawet do _poprawnej_. Dlatego nie przyszło mi nawet przez myśl, aby obarczać cię moją prośbą. – Dumbledore spojrzał na swego rozmówce, który, jakby wrósł w podłogę, stał nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu, obrzucając dyrektora niewybrednymi epitetami w swoich myślach.

\- Więc uważasz – zaczął, kiedy cisza panująca w gabinecie stała się aż nadto przytłaczająca i było jasne, że dyrektor nie ma zamiaru przerywać jej pierwszy – że to usprawiedliwia manipulowanie mną? Uważasz, że twój, jakże szczytny cel, był ważniejszy od środków, które powziąłeś, aby go osiągnąć?

\- Chłopcze, nie uważasz, że trochę dramatyzujesz? – mruknął Dumbledore, sącząc łyk parującej herbaty.

W Severusie zawrzało. Krew zaszumiała mu w uszach, furia zacisnęła się wokół trzewi, a uczucie zdrady i kłamstwa zalały go od środka. Dumbledore, widząc, że młodszy czarodziej traci resztkę kontroli nad sobą, ostawił filiżankę na stół i uniósł obie dłonie, kręcąc ze smutkiem głową. Długa, siwa broda zachybotała się lekko.

\- Severusie, przepraszam, jeżeli poczułeś się urażony. Musisz mi przyznać rację, kiedy stwierdzę, iż nigdy z własnej woli nie wziąłbyś Harry'ego do siebie, aby sprawować nad nim pieczę przez cały miesiąc. Niestety, obecna sytuacja zmusza wszystkie _inne_ zaufane mi osoby do pozostawania albo poza granicami państwa, albo w ciągłej podróży. Nie znalazłbym nikogo odpowiedniejszego w tak krótkim czasie. Dodatkowo, na korzyść tej sytuacji wpływa fakt, że Harry pozostanie pod _twoim_ dachem. Snape Manor jest nienanoszalne, a ja, jako Strażnik Tajemnicy… - urwał i spojrzał na Snape'a przygaszonym wzrokiem.

\- Wybacz mi, że odebrałeś moje działania jako wymierzone w twoja osobę. Nie było to moim zamiarem. Robiłem tylko to, co uważałem za słuszne.

\- _Jak zawsze_ – warknął w odpowiedzi Severus, zmuszając się do rozluźnienia napiętych mięśni. Opadł na fotel i przetarł machinalnie dłonią twarz. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, aż w końcu Dumbledore odchrząknął i złączył opuszki obu dłoni.

\- Właściwie, mój drogi, dlaczego wyszedłeś z taką propozycją? Co cię skłoniło do podjęcia decyzji o tym, że chłopiec może zostać u ciebie?

Severus machinalnie uniósł ramiona, chcąc nimi wzruszyć. Gest ten jednak za bardzo przypominał mu jego pozbawionych zdolności myślenia uczniów, więc pozostał w tej pozycji, wyprostowany jak kij od szczotki.

\- Sądzę, że _moje sumienie_ zostało aż nazbyt _ruszone_. Śmiem twierdzić – wysyczał, wykrzywiając pogardliwie wargi - że chwilowa ingerencja z pańskiej strony, dyrektorze, uczyniła mnie bardziej obłąkanym, niż różdżka Ronalda Weaslaya szanownego Gilderoya Lockharta.

Cichy śmiech starszego mężczyzny potoczył się po gabinecie, a jego właściciel pokiwał głową z rozbawieniem i sięgnął po kolejnego cukierka.

\- Cóż, jakiekolwiek miałeś powody, aby tak postąpić, rad jestem z tego niezmiernie. Zdjąłeś z mych barków ogromny ciężar, za co ci będę do końca wdzięczny. – Posłał młodszemu mężczyźnie ciepły uśmiech, który został zignorowany, po czym kontynuował.

\- Dzisiaj Harry wyglądał dobrze, Severusie. Ufam, że zająłeś się stanem jego zdrowia w największym stopniu?

Snape skinął głową i wykrzywił blade wargi.

\- Dostał całą gamę eliksirów, które postawiły go na nogi, jednak nie na długo – urwał i postukał palcem wskazującym brodę, chwilę myśląc nad czymś.

\- Chłopak jest niedożywiony, odwodniony i przemęczony, jednak nie doznał większych obrażeń poza kilkoma ranami na twarzy i szyi, oraz zmiażdżoną dłonią. Które, oczywiście, zdążyłem wyleczyć w ciągu nocy – podjął po chwili, wbijając spojrzenie w błękitne oczy spoglądające na niego zza okularów-połówek, po czym skierował swe własne, czarne i nieprzeniknione, na postać śpiącego Fawkesa.

\- Potter przez kilka kolejnych dni będzie musiał przyjmować niewielkie dawki wywarów, które przywrócą jego organizm do prawidłowego stanu. Poleciłem także moim skrzatom domowym pilnować posiłków, które będzie spożywał. Z wiadomych przyczyn nie może rzucić się na smażoną wieprzowinę, jeśli nie chce dostać wrzodów żołądka – wyliczał obojętnym, znudzonym głosem, nie patrząc na obserwującego go uważnie Dumbledore'a.

Kiedy skończył, dyrektor skinął głową z wyraźnym zadowoleniem malującym się na pomarszczonej twarzy, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na lewe przedramię Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Ufam, że dostatecznie potrafisz blokować niektóre obrazy, Severusie? – mruknął cicho, choć w jego głosie nie było słychać niepewności. Snape ponownie skinął głową, tym razem jednak patrząc prosto w starą, poważną twarz swego przełożonego.

\- Kiedy oczekujesz kolejnego wezwania?

\- Pod koniec tego tygodnia.

\- Severusie – Dumbledore westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Wiesz, że nie musisz. Nalegam, abyś zaprzestał tych…

\- Muszę, dyrektorze. Muszę i, co ważniejsze, _chcę –_ warknął ostro i poruszył się niespokojnie w głębokim fotelu. – Nie ufasz mi?

\- Ufam ci, Severusie. Powierzyłbym ci swoje życie. Jednak to o nie zaufanie chodzi, mój drogi chłopcze. Potrzebuję cię żywego, nie martwego.

\- Cóż, dyrektorze. – Severus wstał i machinalnie wygładził przód smoliście czarnej szaty. – Szczęśliwie _tą_ decyzję mogłem podjąć samodzielnie. W dalszym ciągu uznaję, że gra jest warta świeczki.

Dumbledore wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w Severusa w milczeniu, po czym westchnął i również się podniósł. Podszedł do niewielkiego, okrągłego stolika, którego wcześniej Snape nie zauważył, a na którym piętrzyły się stosy paczek owiniętych w kolorowy papier, a przy wrzecionowatej nóżce stał szkolny kufer i klatka.

\- To rzeczy Harry'ego – odpowiedział na nieme pytanie Severusa, który stał z uniesioną brwią i wpatrywał się z nieodgadnioną miną w jaskrawoczerwony pakunek, na którym nadrukowane zostały dziesiątki miniaturowych podobizn lwa.

Oczywiście, Severus wiedział, że chłopak miał niedawno urodziny, ale przekazywanie mu prezentów od grona jego wielbicieli było doprawdy żenujące. W calutkim swoim życiu nie miał ani jednej minuty, w której wyobrażałby sobie, że jest sową, więc wykrzywił jedynie twarz w grymasie skrajnego niezadowolenia, machnięciem różdżki zmniejszył wszystko i upchnął do kieszeni swych szat, kodując w pamięci, aby paczki przekazać Wstrętkowi.

\- A tutaj – Mistrz Eliksirów przeniósł spojrzenie na dyrektora, który właśnie otwierał szufladę w swoim biurku – jest różdżka Harry'ego. – Severus wyciągnął po nią dłoń i w tym samym momencie w gabinecie rozległo się głośne, pełne oburzenia skrzeczenie Fawkesa

Dumbledore zaśmiał się cicho i pogładził feniksa po dumnie uniesionym łebku.

\- Twój ogon nie ucierpiał na tym zanadto, mój przyjacielu. Nadal prezentuje się zachwycająco.

Snape i Fawkes prychnęli jednocześnie, po czym ten pierwszy, uprzednio pożegnawszy się ze starszym czarodziejem skinięciem głową, zniknął w szmaragdowych płomieniach.

* * *

Harry, zaraz po rozmowie ze Snape'em i Dumbledore'em, wbiegł do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko, zrzucając przy tym _Smoki świata_ na podłogę. W przypływie ogromnej frustracji uderzył w materac zaciśniętą pięścią i wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk irytacji. _Jak, do cholery, mam przetrwać tutaj calutki miesiąc?!_ jęknął do siebie w myślach i przekręcił się na plecy. Oczywiście, mógł się tego spodziewać. Nikt, w całym życiu Harry'ego, nigdy nie brał pod uwagę, czego chciał on sam, ani co uważał dla siebie za najlepsze. Wszyscy podejmowali decyzje za niego, utwierdzając chłopca jedynie w przekonaniu, że jest on ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo decydować o swoim losie.

Zrezygnowany wbił spojrzenie w sufit, a nieprzyjemne myśli zaczęły napływać do jego skołatanej głowy. Wszystko się wyda, był tego pewny. Snape niechybnie odkryje, że Harry nie sypiał dobrze, nękany koszmarami i doniesie o tym dyrektorowi.

Harry poczuł skurcz w żołądku na samą tę myśl. Co wtedy zrobi z nim Dumbledore? Pozwoli mu zostać w Hogwarcie, czy, przekonany, że Harry jest niebezpieczny dla siebie i otoczenia, wyśle go do Świętego Munga? Czy może jeszcze gorzej – wyda go ministerstwu?

Harry zagryzł wargę i pokręcił głową. Nie, dyrektor na pewno by mu czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Jednakże myśl, że przecież co roku odsyłał chłopca do Dursleyów, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, co Harry tam przeżywał, pociągnęła za sobą falę wniosków. Z jękiem rozpaczy zakrył dłonią oczy, starając się wyrzucić z głowy makabryczny obraz siebie samego, zamkniętego w ciasnej celi Azkabanu, wśród dementorów, którzy wyciągają do niego swe żylaste dłonie topielców.

Leżał tak, zmuszając się do spokojnego oddechu i usiłując zapanować nad falami paniki, która burzyła się w jego żołądku, zupełnie ignorując mijający czas i nasilający się ból głowy, kręgosłupa oraz uporczywe uczucie głodu.

Z tego wszystkiego całkowicie zapomniał zapytać dyrektora, w jaki sposób dowiedział się o sytuacji Harry'ego na Privet Drive. Zapomniał też zapytać go, czy ma jakieś wieści od Syriusza. Czy może Ron lub Hermiona się z nim kontaktowali w jego sprawie? Poczuł w ustach smak goryczy i wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu, aby zaprzątać sobie głowę jakimiś listami, które może, _może_ wysłali do niego jego przyjaciele w ciągu pieszych kilku tygodni letniej przerwy. Był pewny, że zobaczy się z nimi w najbliższym czasie, a może nawet dostanie pozwolenie na spędzenie reszty wakacji w Norze. Oczywiście, tylko on mógł być tak naiwny, aby wierzyć, że chociaż raz w życiu ktokolwiek weźmie pod uwagę jego pragnienia, że ktokolwiek postawi się w jego sytuacji i zechce zapewnić mu przynajmniej miesiąc pozbawiony udręki i samotności.

Zamiast tego utknął w tym domu ze Snape'em. _Fantastycznie!_

Jakby wywołał wilka z lasu, drzwi otworzyły się z głuchym skrzypnięciem i Harry poderwał się, krzywiąc się zaraz paskudnie, kiedy poczuł przeszywający ból głowy. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał niepewnie na postać Mistrza Eliksirów, który patrzył na niego z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Potter – warknął, nie postępując do przodu nawet na krok – oczekuję cię za pięć minut w bawialni. – Z tymi słowami wyszedł, a jego czarna szata załopotała za nim złowieszczo.

Po upływie czasu, Harry zszedł na dół i skierował swe kroki w stronę dużych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi, które teraz były otwarte, zapraszając potencjalnych gości, aby przez nie przeszli. Chłopiec zagryzł dolną wargę, wziął głęboki oddech i wkroczył do bawialni, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, że Snape'a jeszcze nie ma. Przystanął wpół kroku do sofy, niepewny, czy może usiąść, zawahał się i zdecydował, że woli postać, uważniej przyglądając się wnętrzu.

Pomieszczenie było duże, o wiele większe niż salon Dursleyów. Ogromny kominek, którego gzyms sięgał przynajmniej cztery stopy wyżej, niż głowa Harry'ego, znajdował się centralnie naprzeciwko drzwi, otoczony żelaznym, niskim płotkiem. Wykonany był z białego kamienia i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że to marmur. Po jego obu stronach wybudowane zostały okna, wznoszące się aż pod sufit i Harry z zachwytem patrzył na niewielki strumień za nimi, który odbijał na swej powierzchni ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca.

Pośrodku pomieszczenia, na planie prostokąta, naprzeciwko siebie zostały ustawione dwie długie, obite czarną skórą sofy, oraz, po dwóch przeciwległych stronach, identyczne fotele. W środku z kolei znajdował się niski, szklany stolik, pod którym leżał biały dywanik.

Podobnie jak on, ściany również były białe i nie wisiały na nich żadne obrazy. Opierały się o nie natomiast regały i gablotki, wykonane z tego samego drewna, co drzwi, zawierające masę książek, ciasno poupychanych na półkach. W bawialni Snape'a nie było ani jednej rośliny, ani jednej zbędnej rzeczy, czegokolwiek, co nadałoby temu pomieszczeniu charakteru; czegoś, co odzwierciedliłoby usposobienie właściciela tego domu.

 _Cóż_ , pomyślał Harry złośliwie, _ale Snape przecież właśnie taki jest. Surowy, praktyczny i ponury. Zupełnie pozbawiony kolorów, radości i nieprzystępny jak Rogogon Węgierski._

\- Co tak sterczysz, Potter? – Harry podskoczył i siłą woli zdusił okrzyk zaskoczenia. Snape bezszelestnie wszedł do bawialni, a teraz stał kilka kroków od niego, spoglądając na Harry'ego z kwaśną miną.

Snape skinął głową w kierunku jednej z sof, sam zaś usiadł w fotelu i odczekał, aż Harry zajmie miejsce. Wykrzywił pogardliwie usta i wbił poirytowane spojrzenie w chłopca.

\- Twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie przy dyrektorze pozostawia wiele do życzenia – zaczął, a Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc cichy, pełen nieskrywanej złości głos.

\- Było karygodne, bezczelne i aroganckie. Nie życzę sobie, aby miało ono kiedykolwiek się powtórzyć. Zwłaszcza pod _moim_ dachem. Czy wyraziłem się jasno, Potter? – Harry niepewnie skinął głową, przełykając głośno ślinę. Wzrok Snape'a mógłby ciąć szkło, był o tym przekonany.

\- Doskonale – Snape wyprostował się i postukał palcami w podłokietnik fotela. – Od dzisiaj, przez kolejny miesiąc, będziesz zachowywał się nienagannie, Potter. Niestety, jestem zmuszony sprawować nad tobą pieczę, jednakże nie oznacza to, że zmuszony jestem również tolerować twoją impertynencję.

W Harrym zagotowało się. Zacisnął pięści i już otwierał usta, żeby głośno wyrazić sprzeciw, jednak Snape uciszył go jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Co oznacza, że _nie_ będziesz odzywał się niepytany, _zawsze_ będziesz zwracał się do mnie z szacunkiem, używając formy _proszę pana_ albo _profesorze,_ oraz zrobisz wszystko, co w danej sytuacji ci rozkażę. Nie jest to wprawdzie nic, czego nie wymagałem od ciebie wcześniej, jednakże czuję się zobligowany przypomnieć ci, że, nawet jeśli nie przebywamy teraz w Hogwarcie, nadal obwiązuję cię te same zasady. Zrozumiano? – Zerknął na Harry'ego z wyraźną satysfakcją w oczach, czekając, aż ten wybuchnie, jednak chłopiec zacisnął jeszcze mocniej pięści, czując, jak wbija sobie w dłoń paznokcie i ponownie skinął głową z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę bez słowa, aż w końcu odezwał się, wciąż cicho, z wyraźnym chłodem i ostrzeżeniem w głosie.

\- Sypialnia, którą zajmujesz, łazienka po przeciwległej stronie korytarza, bawialnia oraz kuchnia to jedyne pomieszczenia w tym domu, do których masz dostęp i do których _wolno_ ci wchodzić. Masz _absolutny_ zakaz wchodzenia do moich komnat, mojego gabinetu i mojej pracowni, która mieści się w piwnicy. Także pozostałe pokoje na piętrze oraz poddasze pozostaję dla ciebie niedostępne. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego takim wzrokiem, że ten mimowolnie zgarbił nieco ramiona i odwrócił spojrzenie.

\- Jeżeli przyłapię cię choćby na myśleniu o złamaniu któregokolwiek z tych zakazów, gorzko tego pożałujesz, Potter – warknął tak cicho, że gdyby nie to, że Harry na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, nie usłyszałby go. Wypuścił powietrze i zacisnął zęby. Tak, jakby tylko czekał na to, żeby sprawdzić, czy Snape sypia w jedwabnej czy może satynowej pościeli!

Nagle przyszło mu coś przez myśl i niepewnie zerknął w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Eeee, profesorze? – wyjąkał, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, ile ta sprawa dla niego znaczyła. Kiedy zauważył, że Snape przygląda mu się z uniesioną brwią, odchrząknął i wypalił, zanim się rozmyślił.

\- Nie wspomniał pan nic o tym, czy mogę wychodzić na zewnątrz? – Snape zacisnął usta w wąską, bladą linię i postukał niecierpliwie palcami w podłokietnik. Nie było powodów, dla którego miałby trzymać chłopaka przez miesiąc w zamknięciu. Oczywiście, tylko z tego powodu, że jego dom, oraz tereny, na których leżał, były nienanoszalne i niewidoczne dla kogokolwiek postronnego i niewtajemniczonego. Potter jednak o tym nie wiedział.

Spojrzał z zamierzoną złośliwością na chłopaka, a widząc, jak jego marnie ukrywana nadzieja gaśnie w zielonych, przybitych oczach, zacmokał i wykrzywił pogardliwie wargi.

\- Nie, Potter. Póki co nie możesz wychodzić na zewnątrz – warknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka.

Harry wbił wzrok w swoje splecione dłonie i kiwnął głową. Nie liczył na to, tak prawdę mówiąc odpowiedź Snape'a nie zaskoczyła go. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam w świecie Lord Voldemort zapewne robi wszystko, aby ponownie schwytać go w swoje trupioblade szpony i Harry nie mógł liczyć na to, że skoro już musiał przebywać pod jednym dachem ze znienawidzonym profesorem, to dostanie chociaż zezwolenie na korzystanie z jego ogrodu. To zapewne było zbyt ryzykowne, choć wszystko w Harrym wrzeszczało, że on oszaleje w tym zamknięciu, popadnie w depresję, jeżeli zostanie znowu uwięziony, ale zdusił w sobie to uczucie paniki i strachu i wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Snape przez chwilę spoglądał na Pottera nieco zdezorientowany, jednak szybko zreflektował się i przybrał na twarzy swój standardowy, pogardliwy wyraz. Nie spodziewał się takiej uległości ze strony chłopaka. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się awantury, wyzwisk i szamotaniny, może próby ucieczki, ale na pewno nie biernej rezygnacji z nawet tak minimalnej wolności, jaką dawały spacery po ogrodzie.

Severus zacisnął żeby i przyjrzał się dzieciakowi. Siedział wciśnięty w najdalszy róg sofy, ze spuszczonymi ramionami i zawieszoną głową. Palce zaciśnięte miał na brzegach mebla, oczy utkwione w kolanach i przygryzał nieświadomie dolną wargę, tak samo, jak na jego lekcjach, kiedy usilnie starał się nie wpaść w panikę na widok buzującego niebezpiecznie kociołka, który lada moment miał eksplodować. Cała jego postawa świadczyła o zrezygnowaniu i zmęczeniu.

Severusa szarpnęło coś w żołądku, ale zdławił nieprzyjemne uczucie i wzruszył ramionami. Cokolwiek działoby się z tym chłopakiem, na pewno był to szok po przeżytych wydarzeniach w Little Whinging oraz młodzieńczy bunt odnośnie sytuacji, w której został zmuszony przebywać pod jednym dachem ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem przez cały miesiąc. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, Severusowi w tym momencie ciężko było nazwać zachowanie Pottera _buntem,_ ale doszedł do wniosku, że ma w głębokim poważaniu psychikę tego dzieciaka i powody, dla których zachowuje się tak irracjonalnie, zupełnie, jakby nie był sobą.

\- Posiłki w tym domu spożywane są o ustalonych porach i w jadalni, która mieści się obok kuchni - podjął po chwili obojętnym tonem, mrużąc ze znużeniem powieki. - Zapewne poznałeś już Wstrętka, mojego skrzata domowego, ale przebywa tu jeszcze jeden, Kuchcik, który odpowiedzialny jest za przyrządzanie owych posiłków. Jednakże - zerknął na Pottera - wolałbym, abyś nie wykorzystywał żadnego z nich i wszystkie czynności, które możesz _wykonać sam_ , będziesz _wykonywał sam._

Harry już był gotowy warknąć, że całe życie dbał o siebie _sam_ i nie potrzebował do tego jakiegoś cholernego skrzata Snape'a, jednak ten kontynuował dalej, nie zważając na protest malujący się na twarzy chłopca.

\- W czerwcu, Potter, przystąpisz do jednych z ważniejszych testów w całej twojej, pożałowania godnej, szkolnej karierze. - Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, kiedy policzki chłopaka pokrył blady rumieniec. - Jestem pewien, że nie zmarnujesz całego miesiąca na bezowocne gapienie się w ścianę, choć jeden Merlin wie, że to zapewne i tak za duże przeciążenie dla twojej głowy - posłał w kierunku Pottera cyniczne spojrzenie - i weźmiesz się za naukę, zamiast pałętać się bez celu po domu.

Harry miał dość. Już wyrywał mu się z gardła pełen oburzenia okrzyk i wiązka całkiem wulgarnych epitetów, kiedy Snape sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął z niej różdżkę _Harry'ego_ i odłożył na szklany stolik. Chłopak sapnął zaskoczony i utkwił pożądliwe spojrzenie w magicznym przedmiocie.

\- Nie muszę ci, oczywiście, przypominać, że masz _całkowity_ i _absolutny_ zakaz używania magii, Potter? – Harry skinął głową, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od różdżki.

\- Jeśli do twojego zakutego łba wpadnie choćby myśl, że mógłbyś jej użyć, zastanów się dwa razy. Ukaranie cię nie będzie już leżało, _niestety,_ w moim zakresie. – Harry poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Zrozumiałem, _profesorze._

\- Doskonale, Potter – warknął Snape i wstał. Harry patrzył przez chwilę, jak wyjmuje coś z kieszeni, kładzie to niedbale na sofie, po czym machnięciem swojej już różdżki przywraca przedmiotom ich naturalną wielkość.

Harry wybałuszył oczy widząc swój szkolny kufer, klatkę Hedwigi i mnóstwo kolorowych paczek oraz stosik listów spiętych gumką.

\- Dyrektor prosił, bym ci to przekazał – wysyczał Snape z taką miną, jakby połknął cytrynę, jednak zaraz uśmiechnął się drwiąco i wbił pełne złośliwej satysfakcji spojrzenie w chłopca.

\- A teraz zanieś to wszystko do swojego pokoju. _Osobiście._ – I nie odwracając się za siebie, wyszedł z bawialni, pozostawiając purpurowego na twarzy Harry'ego.

* * *

 **Notka od Autorki:** Bardzo chciałam wszystkim podziękować za komentarze. Naprawdę, karmią one Wena, który, jak wiadomo, jest kapryśnym i nieprzewidywalnym stworzeniem! Chciałam również zaznaczyć, że choć ja i Kanon śmiertelnymi wrogami nie jesteśmy, to jednak nie przepadamy za sobą, dlatego proszę mi wybaczyć, jeżeli bohaterowie i świat tu ukazani będą w sposób, bardziej lub mniej, znaczący różnić się od oryginału napisanego przez Jołaśkę. Nie będzie to również slash, uprzedzam z góry. Mam zamiar wyciągnąć z tych postaci to, czego nie wykryła w nich pani Rowling, a że mam skłonności do **prze** sadyzmu to będą oni cierpiącymi Werterami, ot, co. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszelkie wypowiedzi.

Pozdrawiam, Noc.


	9. Złamany

**Notka od Autorki:** Przekleństwa, przekleństwa. Lojalnie uprzedzam.

* * *

Harry'emu zajęło piętnaście minut zanim zdołał wtaszczyć swój szkolny kufer po schodach, a potem przeciągnąć go prawie przez cały korytarz, aż w końcu wszedł do pokoju, z trudem łapiąc oddech i z westchnieniem ulgi ułożył skrzynię w nogach łóżka. Schodził na dół jeszcze dwukrotnie, po klatkę Hedwigi i prezenty, w gruncie rzeczy nie mogąc się doczekać jedynie tego, aby przeczytać listy, które pochwycił zaraz po tym, jak wyszedł Snape, chowając je pospiesznie do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów.

Teraz, siedząc na łóżku, wpatrywał się w stosik kopert z mieszanymi uczuciami.

Słońce już dawno zaszło, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mgliste wspomnienie daleko na horyzoncie i czerń wczesnej nocy zaczęła wkradać się przez zamknięte okno do niewielkiego pokoju. Harry znalazł na gzymsie kominka nową paczkę zapałek i zapalił kilka świec, przez chwilę wpatrując się w mrugający, pomarańczowo złoty płomyk. Westchnął przeciągle i sięgnął po listy. Było ich łącznie czternaście. Po cztery od Rona i Hermiony, trzy od Syriusza, dwa od Hagrida i jeden od bliźniaków.

Listy od jego przyjaciół były podobne. W pierwszych, które wysłali zaraz po zakończeniu roku, informowali Harry'ego o swoich planach na wakacje, sytuacji w domu i kategorycznie zabraniali mu zamartwiać się lub obwiniać wydarzeniami mającymi miejsce podczas ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Kolejne były pytaniami, dlaczego nie odpisuje i co się z nim dzieje, czy powinni kogoś zawiadomić i niech, na litość Merlina, da im jakiś znak, że wszystko z nim w porządku! Z ostatniej wiadomości Hermiony dowiedział się też, że to ona poinformowała Dumbledore'a, o jego (jak podejrzewała) nieciekawej sytuacji w domu, gdyż odwiedziła Little Whinging w dniu urodzin Harry'ego, a jego krewni usiłowali wmówić jej, że nie mają pojęcia, gdzie Harry przebywa.

Jak przez mgłę chłopiec przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy (leżąc półprzytomny w swoim pokoju na Privet Drive) usłyszał stłumione wrzaski wuja Vernona i jeszcze jeden, całkiem znajomy głos, usiłujący przekrzyczeć tyradę rosłego mężczyzny. Teraz Harry z całą mocą uświadomił sobie, że należał on do jego przyjaciółki. Poczuł, jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po jego sercu, kojąc i spychając gdzieś na dno uczucie przygnębienia i frustracji.

Nie zapomnieli o nim. Troszczyli się o niego.

W niemal identycznym tonie były listy od Hagrida i Syriusza. Obaj opowiadali mu o tym, co robią tego lata, ale kategorycznie nie mogli napisać nic wprost, bo to bardzo ważne, ściśle tajne i niewyobrażalnie poufne informacje. Ale Syriusz obiecał, że jak tylko się spotkają, to wszystko mu opowie, bo przecież Harry nie ma już pięciu lat i jeśli Dumbledore sądzi, że może trzymać go z daleka od walki, to już Syriusz postara się o to, żeby zmienił zdanie! Harry, jak dla niego, mógł już, od razu i z marszu wstąpić w szeregi aurorów, stanąć u jego boku i wybijać śmierciożerców.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.

Bliźniaki z kolei dziękowali mu w sposób nad wyraz wylewny, ale brzmiący całkiem szczerze, za zaufanie i zainwestowanie w Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. Obiecywali też przesłać w najbliższym czasie próbki i prototypy nowych wynalazków, a póki co musiał zadowolić się tym, co wysłali mu jako urodzinowy prezent.

Harry starannie złożył wszystkie listy, spiął je gumką i schował na samo dno kufra. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w błyszczącą rączkę Błyskawicy, ale stłumił jęk rozpaczy, zatrzasnął wieko i zaczął rozpakowywać paczki.

Zaczytywał się właśnie w prezencie od Hermiony, kiedy do pokoju wparował Snape. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na stercie kolorowych papierów walających się po podłodze i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Potter – warknął, a Harry mimowolnie wzdrygnął się. Wstał i stanął po przeciwległej stronie pokoju, jak najdalej od Snape'a.

\- Nie życzę sobie, abyś mój dom traktował w ten sam sposób, co tą, pożałowania godną ruderę, w której mieszkają Weasleyowie – syknął, wykrzywiając drwiąco blade wargi.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, czując, jak na szyi niebezpiecznie pulsuje mu żyła.

\- Niech pan nie obraża Weasleyów – mruknął, starając się za wszelką cenę nie dać sprowokować temu dupkowi. Snape postąpił kilka kroków w przód, aż był na tyle blisko, że Harry nie mógł dłużej go ignorować. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w dwa czarne, puste tunele.

\- Ja mogę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba, Potter. A ty masz słuchać i potakiwać, jeżeli tego od ciebie wymagam. Czy to jasne? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem, nachylając się nad Harrym tak nisko, że mógł bez trudu policzyć rzęsy Mistrza Eliksirów.

Słysząc słowa Snape'a, na jedną, krótką chwilę w umyśle Harry'ego rozpętała się burza; dziki, niekiełznany gniew zawładnął nim bez reszty, wzniecając płomień tak wielki, że niemal się nim zachłysnął. Nie trwał on jednak długo, aż koniec końców pozostało po nim tylko spopielone echo, ciężko zalegające na dnie jego świadomości.

Odwrócił wzrok i wzruszył jedynie ramionami, cofając się i przeklinając w duchu za okazaną słabość. Usłyszał prychnięcie, przepełnione tryumfem i zadowoleniem, nie śmiał jednak podnieść oczu; nie chciał spojrzeć na twarz Snape'a, zapewne wykrzywioną w grymasie wyższości.

\- Jesteś tchórzem, Potter. – Doszło do uszu Harry'ego. – Zupełnie jak twój ociec.

Kolejna prowokacja. Kolejny przebłysk furii w zielonych oczach, trzęsące się dłonie, rozwarte usta, czekające tylko na to, aż ich właściciel wykorzysta je celem wypowiedzenia jakiegoś przekleństwa, znów drgnięcie nogi, jakby zamierzał zrobić krok w przód z zamiarem rzucenia się na niego i…

Nic.

Zgasło, niemal widział, jak ten ogień wypala się, a z chłopaka uchodzi całe powietrze i znów wzrusza ramionami, znów cofa się o kilka centymetrów, znów nie patrzy na niego, znów zagryza dolną wargę.

Zaklął w myślach i zacisnął szczękę. _Co się z tobą, do cholery, dzieje, Potter?!_

Nieco gwałtowniej, niż to było konieczne, wyszarpał z kieszeni kilka fiolek eliksirów i z hukiem odstawił je na sekretarzyk, dziękując w duchu, że nie szczędził pieniędzy na grubsze i lepszej jakości szkło.

\- Wypij to przed snem. Wszystko – rozkazał chłodnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, obrzucił chłopaka wściekłym spojrzeniem i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Harry opadł ciężko na łóżko i trzęsącą się dłonią przeczesał kruczoczarne włosy.

\- Palant – mruknął pod nosem, wbijając zielone oczy w połyskujące drewno.

* * *

Severus wpadł do swojego gabinetu i od razu skierował swe kroku ku niewielkiemu barkowi z zamiarem przygotowania sobie mocnego drinka. Przechylił szklaneczkę i pociągnął spory łyk, już po chwili czując, jak bursztynowy płyn pali go przyjemnie w gardle, a jego mięśnie rozluźniają się nieco. Rozmasował wolną dłonią obolały kark i usiadł za biurkiem, wbijając spojrzenie w puste palenisko.

Nie miał pojęcia, co siedziało w głowie Pottera. Ewidentnie smarkacz nie zachowywał się tak, jak Severus tego po nim oczekiwał, a to ciągłe wzruszanie ramionami i ignorowanie jego obelg zaczynało działać mu na nerwy! Owszem, było kilka sytuacji, w których chłopak zachował się bezczelnie, ale nigdy nie dał ponieść się emocjom, ani razu nie dał się sprowokować, nie reagował tak gwałtownie, jak miał to w zwyczaju. A on, do cholery ciężkiej, był przecież Mistrzem Oklumencji i z marszu dostrzegał zmiany, jakie zaszły w Potterze! Mógł to wyczytać z tych jego przeklętych, zielonych oczu!

Oczywiście, Severus mógłby przyjąć, że chłopak po prostu dorasta, ale myśl ta była tak niedorzeczna, że momentalnie wyrzucił ją z głowy. Szczeniak dopiero co skończył piętnaście lat i z założenia był to wiek, w którym nastolatki, zamiast dorastać, cofali się w rozwoju, a ich temperament z trudem można było ujarzmić. Nie, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów miał z tym kiedykolwiek problem, ale spodziewał się, że z Potterem nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo. Znając dzieciaka na tyle, na ile można było poznać swego ucznia przez cztery lata nauczania go i wiedząc, że chłopak ma ewidentne problemy z opanowywaniem siebie i swoich emocji, mógł z góry zakładać, że przez cały miesiąc będą toczyć ze sobą nieustanną walkę, począwszy już od pierwszego wieczora, kiedy to w szczeniaku powinien wciąż buzować całkiem uzasadniony gniew i irytacja na położenie, w jakim się znalazł.

Severus absolutnie nie oczekiwał takiej bierności z jego strony i cichego zaakceptowania faktu, że resztę wakacji spędzi ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem.

Snape dopił resztę drinka z solennym postanowieniem, że każdego dnia będzie testował wytrzymałość Pottera, aż w końcu ten złamie się i zacznie okazywać zdrowe, idiotyczne zachowanie, jak na piętnastolatka przystało, kiedy poczuł palący ból w lewym przedramieniu. Z jego bladych warg wyrwało się głośne, siarczyste przekleństwo, wstał z impetem i pognał do swojej pracowni.

* * *

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w buteleczki, które przyniósł Snape i westchnął z irytacją. Sięgnął po pierwszą, odkorkował ją i przełknął jej zawartość, krztusząc się i dławiąc, przy czym w głowie układał najbardziej obelżywe uwagi pod adresem Mistrza Eliksirów, jakie tylko był w stanie, zważywszy, że jego żołądek zostawał poddawany właśnie okrutnym torturom.

Wytarł wierzchem dłoni usta i skrzywił się niemiłosiernie.

\- Czy ten dupek usiłuje mnie otruć? – warknął w głuchą przestrzeń i z jękiem rozpaczy chwycił kolejną fiolkę, wmawiając sobie usilnie, że to sok dyniowy.

Kiedy wypił już całe to ohydztwo, które przyniósł Snape, sięgnął do kufa, wyciągnął swoją pidżamę, przebrał się w nią i zagrzebał pod przyjemnie chłodną kołdrą. Zdjął okulary i rozmasowując nasadę nosa, zapatrzył się w dogasające ogarki świec.

Przed nim rozciągała się perspektywa spędzenia pierwszej nocy w domu Snape'a, będąc przy tym całkowicie tego świadom. Co było, krótko rzecz ujmując, przerażające z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, był to dom _Snape'a,_ co już samo w sobie, jak Harry przypuszczał, zostanie zwieńczone jego nagłą i bolesną śmiercią, kiedy tylko na jaw wyjdzie powód numer dwa - a mianowicie fakt, że Harry miewał koszmary. Cóż, nie byle jakie koszmary. Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl i podciągnął kołdrę nieco wyżej, usilnie starając się wyprzeć z głowy napływające do niej obrazy. Zagryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła mu się zagoić, i wcisnął policzek w poduszkę.

\- Nie wolno ci zasnąć. Nie wolno ci zasnąć… Nie rozpamiętuj - powtarzał sobie po cichu, czując, jak bryła lodowatego strachu formułuje się w jego żołądku. Im bardziej starał się _nie pamiętać,_ tym wyraźniejsze stawały się wspomnienia. Przed oczami stanęły mu wydarzenia z czerwca, wszechogarniający ból, chaos, przerażenie, rozpacz i z Privet Drive, te niedawne i te wcześniejsze, które zakopał pod stertą błahych rozmów i gestów i coś jeszcze, czego nie umiał uchwycić, co rozmywało się, gdy tylko usiłował po to sięgnąć, ale podążył za tym, targany chorą, oszalałą ciekawością, aż pogrążył się w niebycie i zapadł w sen, nim zdążył złapać tę myśl, to wspomnienie i spał niedręczony żadnym koszmarem.

Kolejny tydzień zlał się Harry'emu w jedną, szara plamę. Codzienność zdawała się wysysać z niego wszelką energię, dławić samopoczucie i nie potrafił nawet w pełni cieszyć się z faktu, że wszystkie noce przesypiał bez żadnych koszmarów. Co, jak domyślił się, było zasługą eliksirów, które przynosił mu Snape każdego wieczora.

Z nauczycielem praktycznie się nie widywał. Budził się rano, brał szybki prysznic, ubierał się, schodził na śniadanie, jadł w samotności (a właściwie tylko skubał w talerzu) i wracał do swojego pokoju, gdzie przez kila godzin czytał, odrabiał prace domowe, polerował swoją miotłę i usiłował odpisywać na listy swoich przyjaciół. Niestety, było to rzeczą trudną, ponieważ nie mógł wyżalić się i ponarzekać na sytuację, w której się znalazł, jeżeli nie chciał odczuć na własnej skórze gniewu Mistrza Eliksirów.

Skrzywił się brzydko na wspomnienie jednego z wieczorów, gdy usiadł przy sekretarzyku i już miał zamiar napisać długi list, w którym zawarłby całą swoją frustrację i gniew, kiedy do pokoju wparował Snape z miną tak wściekłą, że Harry zamarł z uniesionym w górze piórem. Plama atramentu wsiąkała w biały pergamin, kiedy nauczyciel z łoskotem odstawił fiolki i pochylił się nad nim, sycząc groźnie.

\- Niech ci nawet nie przyjdzie do tego zakutego łba, Potter, aby pisnąć komukolwiek słówko, gdzie i z kim przebywasz. – Snape wyprostował się, odwrócił i na odchodnym, ze złośliwą satysfakcją, dodał:

\- Chcę mieć wgląd do wszystkich twoich listów, które będziesz miał zamiar wysłać swoim _przyjaciołom._ I do wszystkich, które od nich otrzymasz. Upewnij się tylko wcześniej, że żaden z nich nie został _zapchlony._ – I wyszedł, pozostawiając Harry'ego z uczuciem palącej nienawiści w sercu.

Odłożył właśnie _Smoki świata,_ które skończył czytać i przeciągnął się. Jak każdego dnia, zaraz zejdzie na obiad, znów nic nie zje w samotności, wróci na górę, znów zabierze się za jakieś wyjątkowo nudne zadanie, byle tylko zająć czymś czas do kolacji (gdzie, jak zwykle, wypije tylko sok dyniowy i nadgryzie rogalika), a potem z niecierpliwością będzie wyczekiwał, aż Snape przyniesie mu codzienną dawkę leków i Harry będzie mógł w spokoju pogrążyć się w śnie. Nie przeszkadzały mu nawet te wszystkie jadowite słowa, którymi przy okazji zostawał obrzucany przez nauczyciela. Dla Harry'ego, który przez dwa miesiące był dręczony demonami przeszłości za każdym razem, kiedy zasypiał, była to tak cudowna nowość - nie śnić, że spanie stało się jego ulubionym elementem doby.

Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na otaczającą go rzeczywistość, chodząc jakby półprzytomny, pogrążony we własnych myślach, apatyczny i wyobcowany, nie zauważając pogody na zewnątrz, pary czarnych, zimnych oczu obserwujących go z cieni domu, skrzatów domowych, które usługiwały mu przy każdym posiłku, oraz sów, które potrafiły godzinami dobijać się do okna jego sypialni, przynosząc coraz to nowsze listy. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co dzieje się w świecie, jak społeczeństwo zareagowało na wieść, że Voldemort powrócił, czy powzięto jakieś środki bezpieczeństwa i co ministerstwo wobec tego okropnego faktu planuje.

Przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz i wstał. Przeciągnął się, zaścielił łóżko i wyszedł, bezszelestnie przemierzając korytarz, starając się nawet nie patrzeć na zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do prywatnych komnat Snape'a. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, wchodząc do jadalni, kiedy przed jego oczami stanął obraz Mistrza Eliksirów w pasiastej pidżamie wuja Vernona, uniósł wzrok i zamarł. Przy długim, dębowym stole siedział Snape, nalewając właśnie do kryształowego kieliszka niewielką ilość czerwonego wina. Nie zaszczycając Harry'ego nawet spojrzeniem, zabrał się do nakładania na porcelanowy talerz tłuczonych ziemniaków.

Harry, wciąż stojąc w miejscu, jakby przyrósł do podłogi, z nieco idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w swojego nauczyciela, zawzięcie mrugając powiekami.

\- Potter. – Usłyszał warknięcie i drgnął. Snape wciąż nie patrzył na niego, więc Harry cicho przełknął ślinę i postąpił krok w przód.

\- Długo masz zamiar stać tam jak osioł i gapić się na mnie? Z tego, co pamiętam, a pamięć mam doskonałą, musisz wiedzieć, widywałeś mnie już w czasie posiłków.

Harry zawahał się, skinął głową (gest ten był zupełnie niepotrzebny, Snape wciąż na niego nie patrzył) i niepewnym krokiem podszedł do krzesła, opadając na nie ciężko. Przed nim natychmiast zmaterializowało się nakrycie, ale Harry całkowicie stracił ochotę na jedzenie, nawet jeżeli to miało być tylko kilka kęsów pieczonego kurczaka dla zabicia własnego sumienia. Gapił się jedynie na pusty talerz i nerwowo zagryzał dolną wargę. Jak on, do stu diabłów, miał cokolwiek przełknąć, siedząc przy jednym stole ze Snape'em?! Już spożywanie posiłków w Wielkiej Sali było ciężkie, kiedy tylko uchwycił spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów! Ten facet całkowicie wyprowadzał go z równowagi! Nie, żeby teraz odczuwał wielkie pragnienie zatopienia zębów w czymkolwiek, wszak od kilku dni w ogóle przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co i w jakiej ilości je.

Harry, nie wiedząc zupełnie, co ma zrobić z dłońmi, zacisnął je na swoich kolanach i z uporem wbijał wzrok w białą porcelanę, jakby była najciekawszą rzeczą na świecie.

\- Potter! – Usłyszał ponownie, tak głośno, że aż podskoczył i zdezorientowany spojrzał na Snape'a.

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie raczysz nawet _udawać,_ że jesz? – warknął w jego stronę, mrużąc ze złością powieki.

\- Nie, profesorze – mruknął w odpowiedzi, rumieniąc się przy tym okropnie.

\- Więc wyjaśnij mi, bo czegoś, zdaje się, nie rozumiem. _Dlaczego_ nie jesz?

\- Nie jestem głodny, proszę pana.

\- Nie jesteś głodny… - powtórzył Snape powoli, a Harry przełknął ślinę. – To ciekawe. – Pstryknął palcami i zaraz obok niego pojawił się skrzat domowy z nisko spuszczoną głową.

\- Pan Snape wzywał Wstrętka, sir? – zapiszczał, a Harry mimowolnie się skrzywił.

\- Powiedz mi – wysyczał Snape, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego – co dziś na śniadanie jadł Potter?

Wstrętek szybko zerknął na chłopca, a jego uszy widocznie oklapły.

\- Panicz Potter zjadł tylko pół grzanki z dżemem truskawkowym i wypił szklankę soku dyniowego, sir.

\- Doprawdy? To może wczoraj na kolację, Wstrętku? Co jadł _panicz_ Potter? I na obiad? I na śniadanie dwa dni temu? – Harry mimowolnie skurczył się w sobie i jeszcze mocniej przygryzł dolną wargę, aż poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi.

Jak w otchłań patrzył w czarne, nieprzejednane oczy Snape'a, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku, kiedy Wstrętek piszczał coraz to wyższym głosikiem, kuląc swoje wychudzone ramionka.

\- Panicz Potter tak właściwie to niewiele je, sir. Panicz Potter ani razu, przez cały tydzień, nie zjadł choćby jednego, sir, pełnego posiłku. Wstrętek pytał wielokrotnie panicza Pottera, czy miałby na coś specjalnego ochotę, bo Kuchcik jest załamany, sir, że paniczowi Potterowi nie smakuje i myśli, już do niczego się nie nadaje, sir! Przytrzaskuje sobie codziennie palce piecykiem, kiedy tylko Wstrętek odnosi do kuchni pełne talerze panicza Pottera, sir! – powiedział to tak szybko, na jednym wydechu, że Harry z trudem go zrozumiał. A im dłużej mówił, tym bledszy się stawał, zarówno Harry jak i Wstrętek, którego wielkie, wyłupiaste oczy zaszkliły się i teraz zdawały się niemal wyskakiwać z orbit.

\- Więc… - zaczął Snape takim tonem, że i Harry, i skrzat, skurczyli się w sobie. – Zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, Potter, dlaczego uważasz, że jesteś ponad wszystko i śmiesz gardzić moim jedzeniem? – syknął głosem tak jadowitym, jakiego Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał. Pokręcił przecząco głową i zerknął błagalnie na Wstrętka.

\- Ja wcale nie gardzę pańskim jedzeniem – odpowiedział, siląc się na normalny ton, choć głos mu drżał.

\- Więc może chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie smakuje ci jedzenie, które przygotowuje dla ciebie Kuchcik? Raczyłeś się pewnie wykwintniejszymi daniami, Potter?

\- Ja wcale…

\- A może – przerwał mu Snape, wstając od stołu, obchodząc go i stając tuż przed Harrym, patrząc na niego z góry oczami wypełnionymi po brzegi furią – założyłeś, że jeżeli przez kilka dni nie będziesz jadł, to przy następnej wizycie dyrektora uraczysz go łzawą historyjką o tym, że cię tu nie karmię? – Głos Snape'a stawał się niebezpiecznie głośny. Harry kątem oka zauważył, że Wstrętek wycofuje się pod ścianę, a jego długie, chude palce zaciskają się na brzegu szmatki, którą nosił przewiązaną wokół bioder.

Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

\- Ja wcale nie…

\- A może – ryknął Snape tak głośno, że Harry był pewien, iż ogłuchł i nauczyciel złapał go za ramię, podciągając do góry. Harry zachwiał się i przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że niemal usłyszał dźwięk pękającej skóry, a ciecz wytrysnęła mu na język – myślałeś, że eliksiry, które ci podaję, w zupełności wystarczą, aby zaspokoić twój głód, a przy okazji całkowicie wyniszczą twój organizm i uzależnią?!

Harry nie słuchał. Szum w uszach był tak głośny, że niemal zwalił go z nóg, powodując potworny, otępiający ból głowy. Miejsce, w którym palce Snape'a zaciskały się na jego ramieniu paliło żywym ogniem, aż chłopiec zachłysnął się, mając wrażenie, że krew wrze w jego żyłach, a ostatnie tygodnie zlały się w wielki, trawiący wszystko płomień, który targał jego trzewiami z taką siłą, że niemal nie mógł ustać na nogach.

\- Puść mnie – wyszeptał. Oczy miał zamknięte, usta lekko rozchylone, teraz czerwone i lśniące od krwi, która spływała mu po brodzie. Cały drżał od powstrzymywanego ataku furii, który rwał się na zewnątrz, wrzeszczał w nim i dławił oddech.

Bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył, że Snape znieruchomiał, ale wciąż nie puszczał jego ramienia.

 _Już dłużej nie wytrzymam._

\- Puść. Mnie. _Natychmiast._

 _-_ Potter, ostrzegam cię!

\- Puść…

\- Co ty, sobie…

\- PUŚĆ MNIE, KURWA, W TEJ CHWILI! – Jego wrzask był ogłuszający. Poczuł palący ból w zdartym gardle, ale to było nic, tak cholernie wielkie nic w porównaniu z uczuciem agonii, która buzowała tuż pod jego skórą, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu zaciskała się dłoń Snape'a. To było nic w porównaniu z cierpieniem, które pojawiło się wraz z obrazami, teraz wirującymi szaleńczo w jego głowie, aż wczepił we włosy palce, zgiął się w pół i miał wrażenie, że zaraz obróci się w proch, jeżeli ten drwiący, jeżeli ten szyderczy, nienawistny śmiech nie przestanie się wydzierać w jego czaszce, aż w końcu nie mógł tego znieść, aż w końcu zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach i pomyślał, że zaraz się udusi, więc wbił paznokcie w swoje gardło i twarz, drapiąc i ryjąc nimi w spoconej skórze, zupełnie nie zważając na krzyki Snape'a, który szarpał nim, siłą próbując oderwać jego dłonie od pokaleczonej już tkanki, ale to nie pomagało, to pogarszało tylko sprawę, bo ten dotyk był jak punkt zapalny na jego ciele, jakby całe zostało nasączone benzyną, a Snape, zostawiając na Harrym swoje ręce, podpalał je raz za razem, raz za razem, znów i wciąż i ciągle, od nowa, na nowo, każdą jego komórkę, każdy nerw, każdy atom.

\- _NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE, TY SUKINSYNU! –_ I wraz z brakiem tego dotyku wszystko ucichło, odeszło, rozpłynęło się we mgle, ustało tak nagle, że Harry zachwiał się i upadł na kolana, drżąc tak gwałtownie, że zawirowało mu przed oczami.

Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg zrobiony jest z waty, że za chwilę rozpadnie się na milion kawałków, więc oparł dłonie o lśniącą, drewnianą podłogę i zobaczył, jak na jej powierzchni pojawiają się plamy krwi i wody. Nie, nie wody. Jego łez i potu, które zalewały mu powieki, zapadnięte policzki i kilka z nich zawisło na jego pokaleczonych ustach.

Spiął się cały, aż stęknął z bólu, kiedy naprężył każdy mięsień, czując na plecach ciężki materiał, a po chwili jakaś niewidzialna siła uniosła go w powietrze, gęste i przesycone zapachem jego przerażenia, a potem już nic nie widział, szybując przez puste pokoje.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj – wychrypiał obcym, cichym głosem, który zlał się z dźwiękiem kroków Snape'a.


	10. Spowiedź

_Tak trudno znaleźć drogę w ciepły sen,_  
 _kiedy słowa zlewają się w fałszywy ton,_  
 _a nadwrażliwość jest jak bilet w jedną stronę stąd.*_

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, przyprawiając Harry'ego o gęsią skórkę. Hałas obijającego się o szybę wiatru eksplodował w jego głowie, kiedy jakaś niewidzialna, nieuchwytna siła układała jego odrętwiałe ciało na miękkim materacu.

Skrzywił się.

Przez moment powieki trzymał mocno zaciśnięte, starając się uspokoić oddech, wciąż rwący się do ucieczki przez spierzchnięte usta, niczym pisklę pragnące po raz pierwszy zakosztować w locie.

Odwrócił wzrok.

Głuche echo kroków zabębniło w jego piersi.

* * *

Severus wyszedł z pokoju i przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, wbijając puste, niewidzące oczy w wyblakłą tapetę, na której szarzyły się lilie, teraz pachnące kurzem i przeszłością.

Pstryknął palcami. Skrzat pojawił się natychmiast, zgarbiony i niespokojny, swoją wielką głowę pochylając tak nisko, że jego długi nos niemal uderzył o podłogę.

\- Eliksiry nasenny, odżywczy, uspokajający i maść na skaleczenia – wysyczał cicho i nie czekając, aż postać zniknie, odwrócił się i wszedł z powrotem do pokoju.

Mruknął zaklęcie i w kominku zahuczał płomień, który wypychał kojący półmrok z pomieszczenia, zaganiając cienie do najodleglejszych kątów i rozbryzgując na ścianach swoje nachalne ciepło. Morderczy syk trawił duszne, ciężkie powietrze, pożerając je, a w zamian ogniste języki wypluwały ciche iskry, które gasły, nim na dobre zdążyły zapłonąć.

Severus niecierpliwymi dłońmi odpiął kilka pierwszych guzików smoliście czarnej szaty i przywołał krzesło, które głucho uderzyło drewnianymi nogami o wytarty dywanik przy łóżku.

Nim zdążył pomyśleć, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek, choć na dobrą sprawę nie mógł znaleźć w sobie żadnych słów, w pokoju zmaterializował się skrzat, w trzęsących się dłoniach dzierżąc kolorowe fiolki.

Gestem głowy nakazał odstawić je na szafce nocnej i zniknąć.

Sięgnął po pierwszą z nich i odkorkował. Przez chwilę wahał się, odchrząknął i skrzywił brzydko; dźwięk ten drażnił uszy, przypominając trzask bicza.

\- Potter – odezwał się, dziękując w duchu, że jego głos jest suchy, wyprany z emocji, które spalały go żywcem wewnątrz. – Musisz to wypić. – Nachylił się nad nieruchomą postacią i sięgnął do jej ust, chcąc je rozchylić. Nie zdążył.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. – Słowa dzieciaka nie były głośniejsze od szeptu, nie tkwiła w nich też żadna groźba, ani złość, jednak Severus zatrzymał dłoń w powietrzu, mrugając zawzięcie. Udręka, która wylewała się z krwawiących warg chłopaka była obezwładniająca.

Odwrócił wzrok.

Wstał i podszedł do okna, przeczesując bladą dłonią kruczoczarne włosy. Skrzywił się z odrazą, pogardzając sobą za ten ludzki, pełen niepewności gest.

Zacisnął szczęki, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czując, że nie jest panem sytuacji.

 _To nie była jego historia._

Ten jeden, krótki moment, kiedy zdołał uchwycić spojrzenie zielonych, oszalałych oczu wystarczył, aby mógł zobaczyć. Wystarczył, aby ujrzał to, co nie było przeznaczone dla jego źrenic, wystarczył, aby usłyszał to, co nie było przeznaczone dla jego uszu. Wystarczył, aby _poczuł_ to, co zachwiało jego murami, a kilka szarych, milczących kamieni uderzyło, prawie bezgłośnie, o przejrzystą pustkę jego myśli.

Zachłysnął się emocjami, które wezbrały w jego suchych żyłach, wsiąkając w piasek, z którego poczęły kiełkować źdźbła niepewności.

Natrafił na swoje spojrzenie w bladym odbiciu okna, za którym dudniący wiatr wyginał wierzby płaczące i kasztanowce, zmuszając je do dzikiego tańca, pogwałcając odwieczne prawo do odmowy. Chwilę przyglądał się, jak wielkie, rozłożyste konary stawiają mu opór, aż w końcu z westchnieniem rezygnacji poddają się i niczym pogrążone w ekstazie, wyrywają się ku poczerniałemu niebu.

\- Niech pan odejdzie. – Doszło do jego uszu; wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Głos chłopaka był jak to szkło, w którym teraz odbijała się twarz Severusa. Był przejrzysty, gładki, bez rysy. Był pusty i pozbawiony emocji; bezbarwny.

Powoli podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na piętnastoletnią twarz chłopaka. Źrenice wciąż miał nienaturalnie rozszerzone, tak samo jak oczy, które sprawiały niemal groteskowe wrażenie, będąc tak wielkimi w porównaniu z drobną, zapadniętą twarzą. Krew na jego podbródku zdążyła już zaschnąć, tworząc czarne plamy na bladej, lśniącej potem skórze; długie rzęsy rzucały jeszcze dłuższe cienie na mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe.

\- Nie powinieneś zostawać sam. – Usłyszał swój głos przerywający nachalną ciszę, choć nie zarejestrował, aby jego własne wargi wypowiedziały choćby słowo.

Chłopak zaśmiał się. Krótko, chrapliwie i gorzko.

Severus niemal mógł poczuć tę gorycz na swoim języku.

\- Nigdy nie jestem sam – mruknął w odpowiedzi, nieco złośliwie, nieco ironicznie, choć Severus słyszał jedynie rozpacz, która na moment wyryła na tej piętnastoletniej twarzy kanciaste rysy nasiąknięte miażdżącą emocją.

Usiadł na krześle, starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Ciało Pottera było napięte do granic możliwości i niemal słyszał, jak jego ścięgna wrzeszczą z bólu.

\- Pozwól mi podać ci kilka eliksirów – powiedział twardo, mrużąc powieki.

Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zacznie świtać. Nocą wszystko było bardziej. Nocą wszystko wydawało się być mocniej, gwałtowniej. Nocą zewsząd nadchodziły demony przeszłości, nie dając wytchnienia, nawet na moment, zmęczonemu, oszalałemu z rozpaczy umysłowi. Doskonale to wiedział.

Przeżył już niejedną taką noc.

\- Nie chcę – warknął Potter, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. – Nie chcę – powtórzył z uporem, którego Severus nie mógł zrozumieć.

\- One ci pomogą, rozumiesz? Poczujesz się lepiej. Zaśniesz – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, tak niepodobnym głosem do swojego własnego, jakby przekonywać musiał nie tylko chłopaka.

\- Nie chcę zasypiać. Nie chcę śnić. Nie rozumie pan… - Urwał, a jego niemal przeźroczyste powieki opadły, pozbawiając Severusa widoku zielonych, tak dobrze znanych mu oczu.

Wbił sobie paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni. Nie mógł podać dzieciakowi Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Nie w stanie, w którym był jego organizm. Nie w połączeniu z eliksirami, którymi poił go cały tydzień.

\- Wiesz, że mógłbym cię unieruchomić i siłą wlać te eliksiry do twojego gardła, prawda? – Pytanie odbijało się przez chwilę echem od bielonych ścian, ale Harry nie odniósł wrażenia, aby była to groźba. Miał zamiar wzruszyć ramionami, jednak wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu okazało się być niemożliwym. Ciało miał zdrętwiałe i obolałe, więc nie odezwał się ani słowem, puszczając w niepamięć ostatnie zdanie.

Przymknął oczy i ze wszystkich sił starał się wyprzeć z umysłu samego siebie i świat, który zrzucił mu na ramiona ciężar swych zbrodni.

Severus zacisnął pięści i zgrzytnął zębami widząc, że chłopak zaczyna odpływać, zatracać się w sobie, a niepokojące cienie zaczynają błąkać się po jego źrenicach.

\- Zostań tu – mruknął, opierając łokcie o kolana i opuszczając głowę; kosmyki jego włosów załaskotały go w policzki.

Harry zawahał się, a potem powoli wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte usta.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, mając wrażenie, że jego język przykleił się do podniebienia. – Nic mnie tu nie trzyma.

Jego słowa spłonęły wraz z trzaskiem drewna z kominku.

* * *

Severus wpadł do swojej sypialni i z hukiem otworzył barek. Odkorkował szklaną butelkę, mocno chwycił długą szyjkę i upił spory łyk, z wdzięcznością przyjmując piekący ból gardła.

Siłą zerwał z siebie wierzchnią szatę, rzucił ją niedbale w kąt, po czym wolną ręką rozpiął kilka guzików białej koszuli.

Dusił się.

Bezwładnie opadł w fotel, długie, chude palce wciąż kurczowo zaciskając na zimnym szkle.

Zamknął oczy.

Przez cały tydzień z najwyższą uwagą obserwował chłopaka, a to, co dostrzegł, nie spodobało mu się. Wiedział, że Potter pojawia się punktualnie na posiłkach, jednak nie towarzyszył mu w ich trakcie. Sytuacja była niekomfortowa również dla niego i domyślał się, że dzieciak nie byłby w stanie nic przełknąć, siedząc zaledwie kilka metrów od niego, a prawidłowe odżywianie się było w tym momencie kluczowe dla odzyskania przez Pottera pełni sił.

Wykrzywił ironicznie usta.

Taktyka zawiodła, tak czy inaczej. Severus dopiero szóstego dnia zorientował się (albo dopuścił do siebie w końcu taką myśl), że szczeniak, zamiast zyskiwać na zdrowiu, podupadał na nim coraz mocniej. Jego kroki stały się wolniejsze, ruchy bardziej niezdarne, co chwila potykał się i miał spore trudności z wejściem po schodach; cały czas musiał przytrzymywać się poręczy i przystawał co kilka stopni, żeby złapać oddech. Severus zachodził w głowę, dlaczego tak się dzieje; podawał mu przecież odżywcze eliksiry, wiedział też, że Potter nie ma problemów ze snem, ponieważ każdego wieczora wypijał napój nasenny. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem pozostawał fakt, że szczeniak nie wypełnia jego poleceń i wyrzuca sporządzone przez niego mikstury. Myśl ta szybko się rozwiała, kiedy któregoś ranka Severus zauważył wyraźne symptomy świadczące o tym, że dzieciak powoli uzależniał się od eliksirów. Tylko jedna okoliczność mogłaby spowodować tak fatalne skutki – Potter nie jadł. Nawet, jeśli dawki były niewielkie, a mikstury same w sobie nieszkodliwe, to jednak przyjmowane przez tak długi czas na pusty żołądek, wyrządzały więcej szkody, niż pożytku. Wtedy właśnie zaczął wypytywać Wstrętka o to, ile zazwyczaj jadał Potter w tracie posiłków. Kiedy ze strony przerażonego skrzata padła odpowiedź „nic", niemal zagotował się z wściekłości. Potter najwyraźniej postanowił sabotować i poddawać w wątpliwość poprawność sprawowanej nad nim opieki i Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał wątpliwości, że Dumbledore, przy najbliższych odwiedzinach, sam zauważy, że pod pieczą Severusa Potter nie tylko nie wraca do zdrowia, ale jego stan się pogarsza.

Severus upił kolejny łyk wprost z butelki i skrzywił się brzydko. Powinien był wiedzieć. Powinien był domyślić się, mając przed oczami wyraźnie inne oznaki. Potter ani razu, przez cały tydzień, nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Przesiadywał tam całymi dniami, a z wnętrza pomieszczenia nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy. Sowy, które do niego przylatywały, w końcu nudziły się sterczeniem przy zamkniętym oknie, a Wstrętek co drugi dzień przynosił do gabinetu Severusa coraz to pokaźniejszą stertę listów, zaadresowanych do Harry'ego Pottera. Dzieciak nie kontaktował się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, nie odbierał od nich listów, samemu też nie usiłując wysłać do nich żadnej wiadomości; nawet po kryjomu. Nie odnosił się w żaden sposób do jego obelg i prześmiewczych komentarzy. Snuł się jak cień, echo aroganckiego, butnego gówniarza, zdawał się zapadać sam w sobie, a rezygnacja przejawiała się w każdym jego geście lub spojrzeniu. Zdawało się, że na nic nie reagował, na nic nie zwracał uwagi, pozostając pogrążonym w swoich myślach, które wydawały się przygniatać go z każdym dniem coraz mocniej.

Ale Severus machnął na to ręką. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie chciał _widzieć._ Był tak wściekły na tego gówniarza, że usiłuje się zagłodzić jemu, Severusowi, na złość, że siłą wyparł z umysłu niepokojące zachowanie Pottera. Był przekonany, że dzieciak chce tym wywalczyć u Dumbledore'a przeniesienie go w inne miejsce. Postanowił dać szczeniakowi nauczkę. Ostatniego wieczora pojawił się na obiedzie i z chłodnym zadowoleniem zauważył przerażenie bijące od całej postaci Pottera. Dzieciak najpierw stanął jak wryty, następnie utkwił w nim zielone oczy, po brzegi wypełnione lękiem, a na koniec usiadł ze spuszczoną głową przy stole, drżąc lekko i nawet nie usiłując udawać, że ma zamiar zjeść cokolwiek.

Severus tylko na to czekał. Zaatakował.

Gdyby wtedy wiedział, jakie demony uwolni swoim zachowaniem…

Potrząsnął nagle głową, a czarne kosmyki włosów obiły się o jego policzki. Z jego bladych, popękanych warg wyrwał się chrapliwy, nieprzyjemny dźwięk, coś na kształt śmiechu, który nie zawierał w sobie nawet nuty wesołości.

Zaklął i powrócił wspomnieniami do sceny rozgrywającej się jeszcze kilka godzin temu w jadalni. Obraz Pottera wywiercał mu dziurę w umyśle i Severus nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek miał się go pozbyć ze swych wspomnień.

Był śmierciożercą i szpiegiem. Był torturowany i torturował innych. I to było właśnie odbicie tych wszystkich godzin, tych wszystkich dni, miesięcy i lat, podczas których sam cierpiał i zadawał cierpienie.

Z początku twarz dzieciaka była niemal jak wyciosana z kamienia, biała i przerażająco nieruchoma, podobnie jak oczy, które zasnuły się mgłą i wydawało się, że widzą coś, czego nigdy nie powinny były oglądać.

Severus wtedy po raz pierwszy tego wieczora poczuł niepokój, ale ten szybko odszedł, kiedy doszły go słowa Pottera. ,,Puść. Mnie. _Natychmiast.''_ Pamiętał, co wtedy sobie pomyślał. Sławny, zarozumiały Harry Potter nie życzy sobie być dotykanym przez takie ścierwo, jak znienawidzony nauczyciel eliksirów.

Wzmocnił uścisk.

Pod palcami wyczuł drżące ciało dzieciaka, ale nie miał zamiaru się ugiąć. I nie ugiął się również wtedy, kiedy kolejne słowa poleciały w jego stronę, ciche niby muśnięcie wiatru, ale miał wrażenie, że mogłyby ciąć stal. ,,Puść…''. _Nie!_ , nakazał sobie w myślach i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął długie palce na przedramieniu szczeniaka.

A potem był ryk. Ogłuszający, nieludzki, zwierzęcy, niemal pierwotny i Severus puścił, krztusząc się emocjami, które dzieciak zawarł w jednym zdaniu: PUŚĆ MNIE, KURWA, W TEJ CHWILI!

I rozpętało się piekło, a Severus Snape miał miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.

Z początku nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Usłyszał pisk skrzata domowego i kątem oka zauważył jego poruszenie. Kiedy skupił spojrzenie na Potterze, ten już zwijał się niczym w agonii, a cierpienie malowało rysy jego twarzy na nowo. Zielone oczy zdawały się płonąć żywym ogniem, który, Severus był tego pewien, spalał chłopaka od środka. Jego skowyt potoczył się echem po domu i zawirował pod sufitem, aż w końcu opadł ciężko na ziemię i Severusowi zdawało się, że budynek zatrząsł się w posadach. Drobne, blade dłonie Pottera wystrzeliły w stronę jego gardła i twarzy, teraz zlanej potem i łzami, jakby usiłowały wydrapać z niego cały ból, przerażenie i w szaleńczym tańcu ryły, drapały i wyrywały z tkanki coś, co było niewidzialne dla oka Mistrza Eliksirów. Usiłował przytrzymać nadgarstki chłopaka, ale nie był w stanie. To wtedy rękaw bluzy Pottera uniósł się i Severus zobaczył czerwone ślady, które pozostawiła jego dłoń na bladej, perłowej i postrzępionej bliźnie. Zrozumiał, że to była ta sama, zasklepiona już, rana, którą widział w noc po odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana na przedramieniu chłopaka. Puścił jak oparzony, ale było już za późno. Dzieciak zdawał się chylić ku upadkowi, dogorywać w katuszach i męczarniach, a potem, na jedną, króciutką chwilę jego wzrok podniósł się, a ich oczy zetknęły. Severus jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że cofnął się o krok, porażony tym, co z nich wyzierało, a potem wahał się i sięgnął w głąb jego umysłu. ,, _NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE, TY SUKINSYNU!"_ wywrzeszczane z takim żarem, że niemal upadł, przerwało ich połączenie, ale ten moment wystarczył.

 _Zobaczył._

* * *

Pierwszym, co poczuł, to czyjaś obecność w pokoju. Nie usłyszał kroków, ale mimowolnie spiął się, kiedy lekkie zawirowanie powietrza oznajmiło mu, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Drugim, co wychwyciły jego otępiałe zmysły, był zapach alkoholu.

Wciąż leżał w tej samej pozycji, w której pozostawił go Snape, nie mogąc zmusić się do wykonania żadnego ruchu. Powieki miał mocno rozwarte, a nieprzytomne spojrzenie utkwione gdzieś poza czasem i przestrzenią. _Kim jestem? Gdzie jestem?_

\- Potter. – Doszło do jego uszu, choć niewyraźne i jakby przez ścianę. - Od jak dawna masz wgląd do umysłu Czarnego Pana?

Zamarł. Jego palce bezwiednie zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, a w żołądku uformowała bryła lodu, która zdawała się zamrażać krew w jego żyłach. Przez chwilę usiłował zmusić się do oddechu, ale rozpacz i panika zdusiły jego płuca i jego ciało wygięło się w bólu, kiedy krtań zapaliła go żywym ogniem. Nie dostrzegł nagłego ruchu, ale poczuł na swojej klatce piersiowej obcą dłoń i szarpnął się, nie mogąc znieść tego dotyku.

\- Uspokój się! – Cichy syk tuż przy jego uchu spowodował wręcz odwrotny skutek. Mgła zasnuła mu oczy, a on przez chwilę siłował się z bezimiennymi dłońmi, aż w końcu te pochwyciły go mocno, uniosły jak szmacianą lalkę i przez chwilę zamiast leżeć, siedział, a za jego plecami ktoś poruszał się szybko i w ciszy. Kiedy otępienie minęło, z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk przypominający wycie zranionego zwierzęcia, a on znów stanął do walki z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem.

\- Uspokój się, głupi dzieciaku. – Czyjeś mruknięcie padło z tyłu, a potem te same dłonie, ciepłe i uspokajające, pociągnęły go, aż w końcu plecami opadł na czyjąś pierś. Przez materiał ubrania wyczuł gorąco, które było tak różne, tak inne od jego własnego lodowatego ciała.

\- Uspokój się. – Usłyszał znowu, a czyjś oddech musnął jego policzek. Przestał się wyrywać, bo ten głos był cichy, łagodny, niemal kojący i z wdzięcznością przyjął troskę swego _urojenia._

 _-_ Opowiedz mi.

Przez chwilę się wahał, jakby na szali znajdowało się jego życie, ale ciepło bijące od jego _urojenia_ łagodziło każdy zatruty nerw. Potrząsnął bezwiednie głową, jakby wypędzając z niej niechciane myśli, a zrezygnowanie i bezsilność zakradły się do jego ciała.

\- Nie mogę – szepnął tak cicho, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powiedział to na głos, czy może słowa wciąż pozostawały przyklejone do jego podniebienia.

\- Dlaczego? – Zapytało równie cicho jego _urojenie,_ jakby tak samo, jak on, obawiało się spłoszyć, pierwsze od niepamiętnych czasów, poczucie ulotnego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Bo stracę wszystko. Stracę wszystko i wszystkich. I nic mi już nie pozostanie, nikt mi już nie pozostanie, skoro nawet ja sam nie jestem już swój. – Jego _urojenie_ znieruchomiało, a on oparł o nie głowę, jakby dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby wracało do wnętrza Harry'ego, gdzie jego miejsce i już nigdy nie dawało mu tak złudnego uczucia ciepła. Jego powieki opadły ciężko, a oddech uspokoił się, kiedy _urojenie_ zacisnęło swe dłonie na jego palcach.

\- Piłeś – mruknął, zastanawiając się, czy _urojenie_ może odczuwać tak prymitywne potrzeby, jak zaspokojenie głodu i pragnienia.

\- Tak – odpowiedziało _urojenie_ po chwili i Harry wydał ciche westchnienie, które utonęło w gęstym mroku zalegającym w pokoju.

\- Wuj Vernon dużo pił – wypowiedział Harry głosem sennym i odległym, przywołując wspomnienie czerwonej, zamroczonej alkoholem twarzy pana Dursleya.

\- Wiem – odparło _urojenie_ i Harry skinął głową.

\- Wiem, że wiesz. Jesteś częścią mnie – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. _Urojenie_ znów znieruchomiało.

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? – zapytało go cicho, a on zmarszczył brwi. Czy to nie było oczywiste?

\- Przecież nie pierwszy raz tu jesteś. – I zaśmiał się, chrapliwie i bez radości. – To znaczy nie _tu,_ nie w tym domu. Ale byłeś zawsze pod komórką pod schodami, a potem w drugiej sypialni Dudleya, którą mi wypożyczył. – Przygryzł wargę, kiedy jakieś wspomnienie wstrząsnęło jego odrętwiałym ciałem i syknął z bólu.

\- Boli cię? – Przytaknął, choć nie wiedział, czy _urojenie_ zobaczy ten ruch. W pokoju było potwornie ciemno, zewsząd opatulała go lepka, mokra czerń, osiadająca na jego zlodowaciałej skórze.

\- Powinieneś wypić kilka tych eliksirów.

\- Nie chcę – odpowiedział niemal warknięciem, a potem skulił się w sobie i mocniej przylgnął plecami do _urojenia._

 _-_ Opowiedz mi – mruknęło znów _urojenie,_ a on tym razem poczuł, jak złość zakrada się do jego oczu.

\- Przecież wiesz to wszystko! – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego część jego własnego _ja_ pragnie torturować go, słuchając słów, które Harry miał nadzieję już nigdy nie wypowiadać. – Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo tego nienawidzę! Przecież wiesz, ile dni, ile nocy kosztowały mnie… Kosztowało mnie to. Przecież wiesz! – powtórzył z wyrzutem, zaciskając palce na prześcieradle.

Harry zamknął oczy, mając wrażenie, że znów jest na Privet Drive. Ciemność, która wypełniała każdy milimetr pokoju była niemal nienaturalna, a on jedyne, o czym marzył, to poddać się jej, tak, jak to robił w domu wujostwa; zapaść się w sobie, pozwolić swym myślom odpłynąć, narzucić na nie bordową zasłonę i stłumić w sobie lęk, który paraliżował i dławił.

 _Zostaw to za sobą._

Nagle spiął się cały, znieruchomiał i trwał tak chwilę, nie zauważając już swego _urojenia,_ ani miękkiego materaca pod sobą; nie zauważając poruszenia za swymi plecami, nie zwracając uwagi na przyspieszony oddech, który nigdy nie wydobywał się z ust jego _urojenia_ i dryfował tak chwilę na pograniczu snu i jawy, aż w końcu z wdzięcznością przyjął otępienie, które porwało go w swe objęcia, a wszystkie emocje w nim skryły się za ciężką, grubą tkaniną.

\- Potter…? – Doszło do jego uszu, ale nie zrozumiał, kto go o to pyta, ani dlaczego. _Potter? Jaki Potter? Nie znam żadnej osoby o takim nazwisku. Kim jest Potter?_

 _-_ To zaczęło się w wakacje przed rozpoczęciem mojego czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. – Usłyszał czyjś głos, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jego głowa opadła ciężko na coś, co powoli unosiło się w dół i górę, przyjemnie kołysząc jego zdrętwiałe ciało.

\- Z początku były to tylko przebłyski, nieznane mi obrazy i miejsca, w których nigdy nie byłem, oraz osoby, których nigdy nie poznałem. Pamiętam tylko, że budziłem się z tych snów zgrzany i przerażony, jakby ścigany przez nieznane mi monstrum. Nie były one wówczas tak… Nie były. – Głos zamilkł, a Harry poczuł się okropnie senny. Cisza była tak przyjemna, tak różna od tego dźwięku, chrapliwego, cichego, nienaturalnie obojętnego i pustego.

\- Nie chciałem o tym nikomu mówić. Nie uważałem, że kogokolwiek by to zainteresowało. Nigdy nikogo nie interesowałem. – Wyrzucił głos i Harry po raz pierwszy usłyszał w nim nutkę goryczy i żalu. Zaraz jednak i one zniknęły, a dźwięk na powrót stał się pozbawiony emocji.

\- Przetrwałem tak cały rok; nieraz było gorzej, nieraz lepiej, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie sądziłem, aby było to coś istotnego. Ale tak naprawdę, w głębi siebie, byłem przerażony. Panicznie bałem się tych myśli, tych obrazów i słów, które podsuwała mi moja wyobraźnia. Bo tak o tym z początku myślałem – że to mój chory umysł produkuje te sny, które, oczywiście, nie mają prawa mieć odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistym świecie. Zresztą, zostałem wtedy wplątany w Turniej Trójmagiczny i nie mogłem o tym myśleć. Nie starczyło mi na to sił. Bałem się, pozbawiony czyjegokolwiek towarzystwa, bo, musisz wiedzieć, wszyscy wówczas uważali mnie za zdrajcę. Nienawidzili mnie. Nawet moi właśni przyjaciele się ode mnie odwrócili. Zostałem sam, tak, jak tylko można być samotnym wśród takiego tłumu. Nikt nie słyszał moich próśb, z czasem błagań. Nikt nie przychodził, a ja zanurzałem się coraz mocniej w mroku, który przejawiał się obrazami z moich snów. – Głos przerwał i Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Potem było trochę lepiej. Przyjaciele wrócili, a ja z czasem zapomniałem o dręczących mnie koszmarach. Odzyskałem jedyne światło, które posiadałem. I tak trwałem w zawieszeniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, aż w końcu przyszedł dzień, w którym miałem podejść do ostatniego zadania Turnieju. Piekło, z którego wówczas uciekłem, było niczym w porównaniu z piekłem, które czekało mnie później. – W pokoju znów zrobiło się cicho, a coś za plecami Harry'ego oddychało nierówno i ciężko.

\- Z _mojej własnej krwi_ odrodził się Voldemort, a ja tego dnia umarłem. I nie było wówczas, ani nie ma teraz, nikogo, kto narodziłby mnie na nowo. – Harry zastygł w bezruchu słysząc, jak głos z każdym słowem zamiera, aż w końcu staje się urywany, a kolejne wyrazy z trudem wydostają się na zewnątrz. Głos był bezbrzeżnie zrozpaczony i Harry pomyślał, że nigdy nie słyszał, aby ktokolwiek nosił w sobie tyle bólu i goryczy. A potem ten sam głos rozbrzmiał na nowo, gładki jak szkło, nienoszący śladu żadnego uczucia.

\- Na moich oczach umarł Cedrik Diggory. Widziałem, jak jego ciało nieruchomieje, twarz zamyka się, a oczy stają puste i matowe. Widziałem, jak zostaje odarty z życia, widziałem, jak zostaje pogwałcone podstawowe prawo każdego człowieka. Tyle, że on wówczas dla nich nie był człowiekiem. Był _niepotrzebny._ W tamtym momencie nikogo nienawidziłem tak bardzo, ja śmierciożerców. Nie, nie Voldemorta. Śmierciożerców. Tych ludzi, bo przecież oni wszyscy są wciąż ludźmi, którzy z takim zapamiętaniem, z takim oddaniem odbierają niewinnemu człowiekowi ostatni oddech, w duchu będąc przekonanym, że czynią słusznie. Nienawidziłem ich za tę głupotę, za naiwność, za wiarę w bajki, za którymi ślepo podążają. Byłem czternastoletnim chłopcem w otoczeniu dorosłych, którzy błądzili po omacku, za przewodnika mając jedynie szaleńca, opętanego szaleńca. I wierzyli mu. Spijali każde słowo z jego ust. A ja byłem tam sam, znów byłem sam, przerażony i niezdolny do ruchu. Byłem tylko dzieckiem w obliczu tak wielkiego zła, że niemal rzygałem nim, wrzeszcząc z bólu pod klątwą _Cruciatus._ A potem, nie wiem, jak, nie wiem, dlaczego, ale udało mi się uciec. Powróciłem, choć niczego bardziej wtenczas nie pragnąłem bardziej, jak podzielić los Cedrika. Zdechło we mnie wszystko, co do tej pory trzymało mnie przy życiu. Było zamieszanie, płacz i lament; był smutek, gniew, przerażenie, niedowierzanie. Ludzie rzucali mi swoimi emocjami w twarz, jak zawsze nie licząc się z tym, co czułem, czego chciałem, czego potrzebowałem. Nikogo nie obchodziłem. Każdy chciał ode mnie jedynie słów, każdy chciał wyjaśnień, odpowiedzi, których nie umiałem udzielić. Kiedy w końcu im się znudziłem, odesłali mnie jak niepotrzebny, zbędny bagaż na Privet Drive. I już wtedy wiedziałem, że mój koszmar dopiero się rozpoczyna. - Głos ponownie zamilkł, ale trwało to jedynie moment.

\- Każdej nocy budziłem się zlany potem, z krzykiem wydobywającym się z ust. Pierwsza doba, druga doba, trzecia doba… Kara za karą za zakłócanie ciszy nocnej, coraz więcej obowiązków, coraz mniej snu i jedzenia. Kolejne uderzenia, kolejne kłótnie, kolejne obowiązki. – Głos mówił coraz szybciej, jakby goniony przez niewidzialnego oprawcę, rozgorączkowany i nerwowy.

\- W mojej głowie rozgrywało się piekło, którego nie umiałem udźwignąć. Każdej nocy widziałem tuziny torturowanych i mordowanych ludzi. Każdej nocy widziałem, jak płoną domy i czyjeś oczy. Każdej nocy widziałem zło, które zdzierało z ludzi resztkę godności. Widziałem rzezie i masakry, widziałem krew płynącą jak rzeka, strzępy skóry i gwałty. Widywałem dzieci, które ponosiły odpowiedzialność za błędy ich rodziców. Widziałem zdrajców, którzy scałowują kurz ze stóp swego Pana, a potem godzinami, nieraz dniami, wrzeszczą opętańczo, kiedy każdy ich nerw zostawał, kawałek po kawałku, spopielany. Widziałem noce i dnie, które zlewały się w jedną, rozmazaną plamę imion, twarzy i adresów. Widziałem niemożliwą do zapamiętania ilość morderstw, słyszałem wrzaski tak nieludzkie, że całymi tygodniami modliłem się jedynie o to, aby któryś z nich w końcu przyszedł i po mnie i skrócił tę agonię. Miałem czternaście lat i widziałem więcej śmierci, niż byłbym w stanie znieść. Zapadłem się. Zgniotłem w sobie, zostałem złamany na pół i tkwiłem w tym marazmie i pozwalałem sobie zatracać się w tym do momentu, aż nie zgnije we mnie ostatnie wspomnienie. Nie umiałem jeść ani zasypiać. Nie chciałem zasypiać, nie mogłem więcej pozwolić sobie na zobaczenie choćby sekundy tych masakr. Gdzieś w połowie tego wujostwo miało w końcu dosyć. Odgrodzili mnie całkiem od świata, pozostawiając samego w ciemnym, wypełnionym czernią pokoju. Nienawidziłem siebie wtedy tak bardzo. Dlaczego nie uciekłem? Dlaczego nie odszukałem kogokolwiek, kto zechciałby mi pomóc? Odpowiedź przyszła później. Nikt nie mógłby mi pomóc. Nikt nie chciał mi pomóc. Znów nikogo nie obchodziłem. Znów byłem sam. Znów nikt nie przychodził. _Czekanie sprawia, że gorzknieje cała słodycz w nas.*_ Chciałem się skrzywdzić. Tak bardzo chciałem się skrzywdzić fizycznie, bo ten mentalny ból zabijał mnie od środka. Chciałem go z siebie wydrapać, wyrwać siłą. Chciałem gołymi rękami pochwycić ten dźwięk, jego śmiech, jego głos, jego słowa, które upychał do mojej głowy. A potem przyszły inne obrazy i wszystko mieszało się ze sobą, aż rzygałem, rzygałem całymi dniami, choć nie miałem czym. Jakieś wspomnienia wróciły z taką mocą, że przez kilka dni, choć to równie dobrze mogły być tylko minuty, nie byłem w stanie myśleć, więc wycofałem się w głąb siebie. Nie mogę, w dalszym ciągu, zrozumieć, co to były za wspomnienia. Ulatują, kiedy tylko chcę je złapać. Znikają. A ja myślę, że chyba wcale nie chcę ich odszukiwać. Niech zostaną tam, gdzie są. Tak będzie lepiej… - Głos przerwał i w pokoju zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho. Harry, po dłużej chwili, zauważył, że twarz ma potwornie mokrą, gorącą i cały się trzęsie, choć coś go trzyma mocno, nieruchomo, jakby to coś obawiało się, że on w każdej chwili może się rozsypać.

Z trudem uniósł dłoń i dotknął swojego policzka; pod opuszkami wyczuł jakąś ciesz, która wciąż spływała po jego skórze.

\- Odebrano mi wszystko. Odebrano mi prawo do miłości, do kochania i bycia kochanym. Odebrano mi śmiech i radość. Odebrano mi beztroskę, odebrano mi szczęście. Odebrano mi rodzinę. Odebrano mi możliwość wyboru, odebrano mi spokój. _Wszystko_ mi zostało wyrwane, nim zdążyłem dowiedzieć się, _czym_ to wszystko jest. Nigdy nic nie miałem. Odebrano mi dzieciństwo. Całe życie byłem sam, nawet wtedy, kiedy byłem tylko dzieckiem. Małym dzieckiem. Byłem sam, kiedy, jako kilkuletni chłopiec, leżałem w komórce pod schodami, targany chorobą. I byłem sam, kiedy, jako czternastoletni chłopiec, musiałem stanąć przed dorosłymi ludźmi, którzy wydali na mnie wyrok śmierci. Chcieli odebrać mi nawet życie. Jak bardzo mylili się, sądząc, że posiadam jakiekolwiek życie. Jestem martwy od dnia, w którym zginęli moi rodzice. Nie pozostało dla mnie już nic i ja sam dla siebie nie pozostałem. Roztrzaskano mnie na miliony kawałków i nie ma nikogo, kto umiałby poskładać mnie w całość. Teraz mam piętnaście lat. Jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, że jest martwy.

* * *

* Coma - Leszek Żukowski.


	11. Szukając winnego

Zaczynało już świtać, kiedy ostatnia nuta cichego, gorzkiego szlochu ucichła w niewielkiej sypialni w Snape Manor, a w jej miejsce wkradł się niepewny i płytki oddech, co chwila przerywany jękiem pełnym bólu i strachu.

Severus, jak w odrętwieniu, wygrzebał się z plątaniny chudych, niezdarnych kończyn i wyszedł cicho z pokoju, poruszając się na pamięć po swojej posiadłości. Wzrok miał nieprzytomny, utkwiony gdzieś poza czasem i miejscem, niewidzący, błądzący beznamiętnie po szarych tapetach i zabytkowych meblach.

Severus Snape nigdy nie uważał się za osobę sentymentalną. Pielęgnowanie wspomnień nie leżało w jego naturze, z założenia bowiem wychodził, że ich ciągła obecność w umyśle może któregoś dnia stać się nadto uciążliwa. Był jednak osobą, która uczyła się na błędach. Nie popełniał ich w swoim życiu wiele, w tym dorosłym praktycznie żadnych, mimo to te, których był właścicielem, z biegiem czasu okazywały się tak brzemienne w skutkach, że byłby ignorantem, gdyby wymazał je ze swej pamięci, pozwalając sobie tym samym na swoistego rodzaju wybaczenie. Tak więc były echa dawnych rozmów i wyblakłe obrazy niegdysiejszych miejsc bądź zdarzeń, które pieczołowicie przechowywał w swej świadomości, aby już zawsze przypominały mu o klęskach, za które przyszło mu słono płacić.

Jedno z takich wspomnień było ulokowane nie dalej niż kilka tygodni wstecz, kiedy to Mistrz Eliksirów odpowiedział na wezwanie Czarnego Pana i stawił się przed nim, całkowicie powierzając mu swe życie, za pewnik przyjmując, że skończy się ono tej nocy. Skrupulatnie utkane kłamstwo, nad którym Snape wraz z Dumbledore'em spędzili dwa dni, nie zdążyło rozbrzmieć na jego wargach, kiedy uderzyła pierwsza klątwa. Potem minuty zlały się w jedną, aż w końcu przestały być tylko minutami i przerodziły się w całe godziny tortur, z czego żadna z nich nie była tak bolesna jak świadomość, że po tym wszystkim dane mu będzie dalej żyć i kajać się przed monstrum, do którego, ponownie, zmuszony zostanie zwracać się _mój panie._ Uniżoność i służalstwo godziły w niego boleśniej, niż _Cruciatus,_ przynosząc tygodnie pogardy do samego siebie i wściekłą bezradność, którą z rzadka miał wątpliwą przyjemność odczuwać. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który wielokrotnie stawał przed śmiercią, a każdorazowa ucieczka z jej objęć spowodowana była faktem, że to on pierwszy ją zadał. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który niósł cierpienie i samemu to cierpienie odbierał z cudzych rąk. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który z determinacją przyjmował odwet za swe przewinienia, niewątpliwie popełniane wielokrotnie. Tak samo, jak morderstwa, czynne bądź bierne. Dawał i odbierał, a los niejednokrotnie upominał się o zapłatę za wyrządzone krzywdy. Był człowiekiem, który miał pełną świadomość popełnionych zbrodni, a przyszło mu w życiu dokonać ich wiele, zaś jeszcze większej ilości był obserwatorem. Niejednokrotnie, po całonocnych torturach, które rozgrywały się na jego oczach, zamykał się na całe dnie w swej sypialni, usiłując zbudować wokół obrazów rzezi i dźwięków, które im towarzyszyły, mur, pomagając sobie butelką Ognistej Whisky.

Był dorosłym mężczyzną, który wielokrotnie widział w swym życiu całą obrzydliwość tego świata, a jednak i on nieraz musiał odwracać wzrok.

Ten zaś teraz miał utkwiony w złocistym feniksie, który odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, mrugając co chwila i przekrzywiając niewielki łebek, jakby usiłował oceniać Severusa pod wieloma kątami, aż w końcu, nie dopatrzywszy się niczego, co by mu się spodobało, zaskrzeczał cicho i wzbił się do lotu, opuszczając okrągły gabinet w pośpiechu.

Ciche westchnienie przywołało go do rzeczywistości, a blada i pomarszczona twarz dyrektora Hogwartu pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Severus zobaczył, jak Dumbledore powoli prostuje się, aż w końcu staje, starszy niż kiedykolwiek Mistrz Eliksirów pamiętał, nad myślodsiewnią z jego własnymi wspomnieniami minionej nocy.

\- Kiedy tylko Harry obudzi się, chciałbym, abyś podał mu wszelkie niezbędne eliksiry, które pomogą mu stanąć na nogi, a potem niech się spakuje. Przybędę po niego późnym popołudniem. – Severus zamrugał, na chwilę pozbywając się kamiennej, obojętnej maski, którą przywdział zaraz po tym, jak wszedł w jaskrawozielone płomienie, aby przekazać Dumbledore'owi informacje na temat Pottera.

\- W tej sytuacji nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak samemu zając się chłopcem. Niewątpliwie konieczne będą lekcje oklumencji, a wiem, że byłbyś daleki od zgody udzielenia ich Harry'emu. Dziękuję za tak szybką reakcję, Severusie. – Dumbledore westchnął i opadł głębiej w bordowy fotel, w zamyśleniu gładząc długą, siwą brodę. - Jednak, muszę przyznać, że wyczekiwałem takiego obrotu zdarzeń już w czerwcu. Sądziłem jednak, że jeśli tylko Harry'ego zaczną dręczyć podobne… _koszmary,_ natychmiast się z tym do mnie zgłosi. Jak widać, pomyliłem się, co kosztowało go nazbyt wiele. – Starszy czarodziej zamilkł i przymknął cienkie powieki, teraz wyraźnie poprzetykane ścieżkami fioletowych żył, a na jego chudej, podłużnej twarzy można było przez chwilę oglądać szaleńczy bieg emocji, od przeraźliwego bólu, poprzez bezbrzeżną rozpacz, na rzeczowej determinacji kończąc.

Severus wpatrywał się w to jak zahipnotyzowany, bezwiednie zaciskając długie palce na smoliście czarnej szacie.

\- Niemniej, mam nadzieję, że wciąż nie jest za późno. Byłem naiwny myśląc, że Harry zaufa komukolwiek w tej sprawie. Byłem ogromnie naiwny myśląc, że zauważyłbym, gdyby działo się coś niepokojącego z chłopcem. I głupcem byłem mając nadzieję, że ta magiczna, nietypowa więź, jaka zrodziła się pomiędzy Lordem Voldemortem, a Harrym czternaście lat temu, nie pozostawi po sobie tak brzemiennego w skutkach następstwa. – Dumbledore pokręcił głową, po czym ukrył ją w dłoniach, zniszczonych przez bieg czasu.

\- Niezwłocznie wyślę sowę Minerwie z prośbą o natychmiastowy powrót. Będę potrzebował jej pomocy przy niektórych sprawach Zakonu, a ufam, że i na ciebie mogę liczyć, Severusie? Sam, choćbym bardzo tego chciał, nie podołam wszystkim nałożonym na mnie obowiązkom, a priorytetem w tej chwili jest Harry. Moje zaniedbania względem tego chłopca są karygodne i nigdy sobie nie wybaczę własnej ignorancji. Pozostaje mi jedynie wziąć za nie odpowiedzialność i pomóc Harry'emu odzyskać wszystko to, co zostało mu _odebrane. –_ Głos dyrektora był cichy, jednak brzmiała w nim skrywana nuta gniewu i żałości. Podniósł się powoli i wbił spojrzenie błękitnych, zrezygnowanych oczu w Severusa.

\- Nie usprawiedliwiam się przed tobą, mój chłopcze, ale chciałbym, abyś nie myślał o mnie źle. Wbrew temu, co większość czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa sądzi, jestem tylko człowiekiem. Człowiekiem, którego błędy są znacznie poważniejsze w skutkach, a ich cena nieporównywalnie większa od tej, którą muszą płacić zwykli ludzie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za opiekę nad Harrym. Nie powinienem był wplątać w to ciebie, wiedząc doskonale, jak ogromna jest między wami niechęć. Zawiedliśmy go i teraz należy naprawić rzeczy, które zostały, szczerze w to wierzę, nie bezpowrotnie zniszczone. – Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu, ciężkie jak wyrzuty sumienia, którymi przepełniony był teraz Dumbledore. _Gdyby nie twój upór i nienawiść do tego chłopca, już pierwszego dnia zauważyłbyś, jak wiele cierpienia znajduje się w tym piętnastoletnim umyśle. Gdyby nie twoje irracjonalne wyobrażenie co do Harry'ego, już dawno moglibyśmy wyrwać go z objęć horroru, który odbierał zdrowie jego ciału i duszy. Gdyby nie twoja obojętność na niektóre fakty, nigdy nie dopuściłbyś do sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce tamtego wieczora, a wydostanie chłopca z ramion obłędu nie byłoby tak dalekie od realnego celu. Gdyby nie ty, Harry nie załamałby się doszczętnie, przypominając pustą skorupę i wciąż mielibyśmy większą szansę… Gdyby…_

Severus uniósł wzrok i wbił czarne, hebanowe oczy w postać dyrektora, który stał już przy kominku, w geście zdziwienia unosząc jedną brew i wyraźnie oczekując, że Mistrz Eliksirów w trybie natychmiastowym opuści jego gabinet, pozwalając tym samym starszemu mężczyźnie zająć się niecierpiącymi zwłoki sprawami najwyższej wagi.

\- Nie – warknął Snape, podnosząc się powoli i równie leniwie kierując swe kroki w stronę Dumbledore'a.

\- Severusie…? – Czarodziej spojrzał na niego w zdumieniu, widząc, jak grad uczuć bombarduje blade oblicza jego podwładnego.

\- Nie – powtórzył Snape z uporem i zastygł z bezruchu. – Dzieciak zostaje u mnie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie do ciebie należy ta decyzja, chłopcze. Jednak, moje zdziwienie twoimi słowami najpewniej jest jawnie widoczne na mej twarzy, dlatego prosiłbym, abyś wyjaśnił mi, skąd ta zmiana? Nie dalej niż kilka dni temu byłeś zbulwersowany samą myślą, że mógłbym prosić cię o opiekę nad Harry'm. – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, pochylając lekko głową i bacznie obserwując go zza okularów-połówek. Jego głos był chłodny i zniecierpliwiony, co wyraźnie świadczyło o tym, jak roztrzęsiony był w tej chwili starszy mężczyzna. Zazwyczaj ciepły, uprzejmy i opanowany ton, teraz ledwo skrywał targające Dumbledore'em emocje, wywołane słowami i obrazem chłopca, które ujrzał w myślodsiewni.

\- Nie myślę o tobie źle, Dumbledore – mruknął Severus niemal przyjaźnie, nawiązując do wcześniejszych słów swego przełożonego. – Ja cię wprost i bez żadnych skrupułów _obwiniam_ o los Pottera – syknął, zaciskając szczękę. Gniew, który starał się w sobie poskromić przez cały monolog dyrektora, teraz zdawał się wibrować w przestronnym gabinecie, znajdując ujście w słowach Severusa.

\- To _ty_ umieściłeś chłopaka u tych mugoli. To _ty_ zdawałeś sobie sprawę, jak nienormalni są ci ludzie. To _ty_ skazałeś go na marną egzystencję, rok w rok, przez dziesięć lat, pozwalając Durleyom upokarzać go, bić, rzucać mu w twarz pogardą i nienawiścią. To _ty,_ przez dziesięć cholernych lat, dawałeś im swoją zgodę na poniewieranie tym dzieciakiem, na znęcanie się nad nim, na torturowanie go chorą rządzą wzięcia odwetu za coś, czemu nie był winny! To _ty,_ przez dziesięć lat, pozwalałeś mu żyć w poczuciu beznadziei i samotności. To _ty,_ każdego roku, odsyłałeś go do ludzi, którzy pastwili się nad nim na wszystkie możliwe sposoby tylko dlatego, że mogli, bo nie było nikogo, kto stanąłby w jego obronie! To _ty_ brałeś pod uwagę, że chłopak może być mentalnie połączony z Czarnym Panem, a mimo to pozostawiłeś go samemu sobie, na pastwę tych wszystkich rzezi i masakr, których musiał być świadkiem! To _ty_ pozwoliłeś mu zatracić się w szaleństwie, to _ty_ pozwoliłeś mu zgnić od wewnątrz, to _ty_ go _zawiodłeś!_ To _twojego_ wsparcia szukał, to _twojego_ wsparcia potrzebował! A ty po raz kolejny zawiodłeś go, pozostawiając go z najgorszą z możliwych osób, aby się nim opiekowała! I teraz masz czelność wyrażać nadzieję, że nie jest za późno?! I teraz masz czelność wierzyć, że naprawisz swoje błędy i tak po prostu zabierzesz chłopaka i poświecisz mu kilka tygodni, które on powinien przyjąć z wdzięcznością i służalczym zachwytem?! – Severus nie wiedział kiedy, ani jak, ale nagle stał przed Dumbledore'em, którego błękitne oczy, zazwyczaj przypominające wiosenne, ciepłe niebo, teraz wyglądały jak wzburzone morze, targane sztormem. Severus nie wiedział kiedy, ani jak, ale jego blade, trzęsące się dłonie zaciskały się na szacie starszego mężczyzny, od którego teraz biły takie pokłady magii, że Snape już dawno powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że gniew dyrektora jest niemal obezwładniający i skierowany wprost w niego.

Nie obchodziło go to. Nie zauważał tego. Nie odczuwał tego.

Furia, która wzbierała w nim od minionej nocy, od pierwszego słowa Pottera, rosła w siłę, a on sam zdawał się już nią oddychać; jego krew wydawała się wrzeć, spalając go wewnątrz, a hebanowe, czarne oczy błyskały, niemożliwą do zniesienia, nienawiścią.

Nie usłyszał ostrzegawczych, wpierw próśb a potem gróźb, które padły z ust Dumbledore'a. Szumiało mu w uszach i niemal dławił się emocjami, które rozrywały go na strzępy, niemal dusił się uczuciami, które piętnowały każdą jego myśl, aż w końcu wydawało mu się, że pochłoną go one bez reszty.

\- Kto dał ci prawo do traktowania ludzi jak pionki w twojej cholernej grze?! Kto dał ci prawo do rozdawania ludziom ról, które mają do odegrania, jakby ich własne życia nie miały żadnego znaczenia?! Kto dał ci prawo do sądzenia, że możesz ustawiać ludzi wedle własnego uznania i popychać ich ku destrukcji lub glorii?! Kto dał ci prawo do stawiania i dyktowania warunków?! Kto dał ci prawo do decydowania o cudzym losie?! Na jakiej podstawie uważasz, że masz prawo bawić się w boga, a cały świat dzierżyć w swych starczych dłoniach?! – Severus wrzeszczał. Wrzeszczał tak głośno, że gardło paliło go żywym ogniem; ból ten jednak był niczym w porównaniu z cierpieniem, który odczuwał wewnątrz siebie. Już miał ponownie rzucić kolejną obelgą, kiedy nagle jakaś niewidzialna siła popchnęła go do tyłu, a on przeleciał przez całą długość gabinetu i wylądował z głuchym łoskotem na podłodze.

\- Nie chciałem tego, Severusie, jednak nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru. – Usłyszał tuż nad sobą, a skrawek srebrnej szaty pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Uniósł głowę i napotkał wściekłe, roziskrzone spojrzenie granatowych oczu.

\- Zawsze robisz to, co _uważasz za słuszne,_ prawda?– wychrypiał cynicznie i odtrącił wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń. Wstał i otrzepał ubranie, machinalnym gestem gładząc idealnie proste rękawy.

\- Severusie…

\- Daruj sobie, Dumbledore – warknął, cofając się o krok. – To, że ludzie pokładają w tobie nadzieję nie upoważnia cię do wydawania osądów, kto jest bardziej, a kto mniej ważny w tej wojnie. Nic nie daje ci prawa sądzić, że możesz skazywać człowieka na zgubę tylko dlatego, że aktualnie inny, istotniejszy problem pojawił się na horyzoncie – wypluł z siebie z taką zjadliwością, że starszy czarodziej zamarł z zaprzeczeniem na ustach.

\- Co by się stało, gdyby Granger nie napisała do ciebie tamtego dnia listu, Dumbledore? Co by się stało z chłopakiem? Pozwoliłbyś mu sczeznąć w tym piekle, gdzie za jedynego sprzymierzeńca miał charłaka! Twoje osądy dalekie są do nieomylnych, a ty zbyt wiele pomyłek popełniasz, które mają tragiczne w skutkach konsekwencje. Zaufałem cię. Lily ci zaufała. Ten dzieciak miał być pod twoją opieką! A ty pozwalasz mu biec wprost w objęcia śmierci, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak kolejny raz, _cudem,_ wychodzi z tych spotkań cało! Ona ci, kurwa mać, _zaufała!_ Powierzyła ci jedyne, za co była w stanie _zginąć! Ja_ zaufałem tobie! Powierzyłem jej życie w twoje ręce, a ty zawiodłeś! I zawiodłeś po raz kolejny, skazując _jej_ syna na nurzanie się w gównie wojny!

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, Lily powierzyła chłopca tobie, a ty, Severusie, przez czternaście lat życia nie uznałeś za stosowne, aby choć raz nazwać go jego własnym imieniem – wtrącił starszy mężczyzna, a jego głos był suchy i pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek ciepła. Spoglądał na Snape'a z twarzą zasnutą cieniem emocji, którą Mistrz Eliksirów widział tylko kilka razy w życiu – zawsze, kiedy dyrektor Hogwartu stawał naprzeciwko Czarnego Pana.

Na dźwięk jego słów wzdrygnął się, cofnął jeszcze o krok i opuścił głowę, pozwalając czarnym włosom opaść na blade policzki. Pięści zacisnął na materiale szaty, usiłując uspokoić pędzący, boleśnie kujący w żebra oddech.

\- Severusie…

\- I właśnie dlatego dzieciak zostaje u mnie. Bo to ona powierzyła go mojej opiece. A ja, głupi i naiwny, sądziłem, że ty byłbyś w stanie obronić go lepiej, niż ja sam. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że Lily nic nie robiła bez zastanowienia. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś godny jej dziecka. – Ostatnie zdanie wypluł, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak resztki złości opuszczają twarz starszego czarodzieja, a bezgraniczna żałość zajmuje ich miejsce.

\- Powinienem był wiedzieć, że ona odkryła to wcześniej: że bez wahania poświęciłbyś jej syna _dla większego dobra._ – I z tymi słowami, nie patrząc więcej na wykrzywione w bólu oblicze Dumbledore'a, skierował się wprost w syczące, szmaragdowe płomienie.

* * *

Harry nie chciał otwierać oczu. Boleśnie kłujące promienie popołudniowego słońca wdzierały się pod powieki chłopca, które wciąż kurczowo zaciskał, starając się zatrzymać pod nimi błogą czerń, pragnąc się w niej pławić i zatracać. Światło ciągnęło ze sobą wyraźne echo słów, które wypowiedział poprzedniego dnia i niechybnych konsekwencji, które ze sobą niosły. Dzień przynosił reakcje, z którymi nie chciał i nie miał siły się mierzyć. Reakcje na jego zachowanie, którego nijak nie umiał wytłumaczyć.

Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się w łóżku. Właściwie nie pamiętał nic od momentu, w którym zdanie ,, _Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj"_ opuściły jego spierzchnięte wargi, a on sam pozwolił sobie zapaść się w przyjemne odrętwienie tak, jak to robił niezliczoną ilość razy ostatnimi tygodniami.

Teraz jednak nie było tu Dursleyów, których jego los nie obchodził. Oczywiście, Snape również nie wykazywał specjalnego zainteresowania osobą Harry'ego, ten niemniej wiedział jednak, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie przejdzie obojętnie obok jego wczorajszego zachowania, najprawdopodobniej pragnąć zemścić się za poniżające słowa; najprawdopodobniej informując również o zaistniałej sytuacji Dumbledore'a, który niezwłocznie zażąda wyjaśnień.

Harry jęknął cicho i wplótł palce w rozgrzebane prześcieradło. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu najgorsze formy okrucieństwa, na jakie mógłby zdobyć się Snape w zaistniałej sytuacji. Do czego jest w stanie się posunąć, podczas gdy jawna nienawiść względem chłopca była, teraz, aż nadto uzasadniona? Jaka kara dla Harry'ego Pottera usatysfakcjonowałaby Mistrza Eliksirów? Czy będzie równie skrupulatny w jej wymierzaniu co wuj Vernon?

\- Nie śpisz już. – Dźwięk był tak nagły, że mimowolnie otworzył oczy i szarpnął się w bok, z przestrachem wpatrując się w, górującą nad nim, postać nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Nie – szepnął, z trudem przełykając ślinę. Nagły ruch ręki mężczyzny w jego kierunku sprawił, że jęknął cicho i ponownie szarpnął w bok, powodując tym samym bolesny upadek z łóżka. Szpetne przekleństwo doleciało jego uszu, kiedy starszy czarodziej kucnął przed nim, wpatrując się w Harry'ego badawczym wzrokiem.

\- Nie chciałem cię uderzyć, dzieciaku – fuknął w jego stronę, wyraźnie wściekły i poirytowany. Harry skinął powoli głową i obserwował, jak chude, blade dłonie niespiesznie kierują się w jego stronę.

\- Pomogę ci teraz wstać. – Zaskakująco delikatny uścisk na chwilę spowodował panikę wzbierającą w żołądku chłopca, zaraz jednak zelżał, a Harry siedział, zgarbiony i roztrzęsiony, na brzegu łóżka.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy masz gorączkę, Potter.

\- Och – wydobyło się z ust chłopca, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Ch-chyba nie. Nie czuję się źle, profesorze.

\- Doprawdy? – Harry zerknął szybko na nauczyciela, a widząc jego uniesioną brew i cyniczny uśmieszek, ponownie wbił spojrzenie w swoje stopy. – Wydaje mi się, że tydzień, ach, właściwie to ponad miesiąc, przyjmowania tak niewielkiej ilości pożywienia, oraz zatruwanie swego organizmu eliksirami, które, z założenia, miały postawić cię na nogi, mogły, w rzeczy samej, spowodować odwrotny skutek, Potter – warknął w jego kierunku, wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty swoją różdżkę.

Harry, widząc to, jęknął cicho i zerwał się na równe nogi, kierując się tyłem w stronę drzwi.

\- Ja… Ja… Proszę – wychrypiał, wpatrując się to w różdżkę, to w oszołomioną twarz Snape'a. Niekontrolowany strach, zapewne również zupełnie irracjonalny, ogarnął jego umysł i jedyne, o czym był teraz w stanie myśleć, to ucieczka jak najdalej od tego człowieka.

Snape powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na przedmiot, który trzymał w dłoni, a potem na wykrzywioną strachem twarz dzieciaka, po czym zrozumienie na chwilę zamigotało w jego czarnych oczach. Niespiesznie schował różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni i postąpił krok w przód.

\- Nie. Zrobię. Ci. Krzywdy. Potter – syknął, w dalszym ciągu niespiesznie kierując kroki w stronę chłopca. – Potrzebujesz pomocy. Muszę cię zbadać, podać eliksiry, wyleczyć twoje rany. – Wyliczał, na moment zawieszając spojrzenie na rozoranej twarzy i szyi dzieciaka, oraz plamach krwi, które wciąż czerwieniły się na bladej skórze.

Harry potrząsnął bezwiednie głową, aż napotkał za swoimi plecami chłodne drewno drzwi i sięgnął do klamki.

\- N-nie potrzebuję… Nic mi n-nie będzie, profesorze – szepnął, błagalnie spoglądając na postać, wciąż uparcie sunącą naprzód, jakby dając jej do zrozumienia, żeby bliżej nie podchodziła, żeby zostawiła go w spokoju.

\- Ja p-poradzę sobie, naprawdę. To nic takiego – jęknął, usiłując się wtopić w ścianę.

\- Nie bądź idiotą, Potter! Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że chcę rzucić w ciebie jakąś klątwą, głupi dzieciaku? – Snape stał już na tyle blisko, żeby wyraźnie widzieć przerażenie malujące się w rozszerzonych źrenicach. Tkwił tak przez chwilę w bezruchu, pozwalając Potterowi ochłonąć i przyswoić jego słowa.

\- Nie. – Rozbrzmiało w końcu, choć niepewne i pełne nieufności. _Dobre jednak na początek_ , przeszło Severusowi przesz myśl, kiedy gestem nakazał chłopakowi wrócić do łóżka. Dzieciak posłusznie wykonał jego polecenie, krzywiąc się przy tym, jakby każdy krok powodował nieznośne uczucie bólu.

\- Wypij to, Potter – mruknął Snape, sięgając po fiolki stojące na szafce nocnej, których Harry wcześniej nie zauważył. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy Snape je tam odstawiał, a nie mogąc wygrzebać z odmętów pamięci żadnego takiego obrazu, westchnął z rezygnacją i sięgnął po pierwszą buteleczkę; jego dłoń trzęsła się, a palce zdawały nie odbierać żadnych impulsów, które wysyłał mózg Harry'ego. _No, dalej! Złapcie tę przeklętą fiolkę!_ jęknął do siebie, z zażenowania rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok.

\- Tutaj. – Ręka Snape'a pochwyciła jego dłoń, a kiedy palce chłopca zacisnęły się na chłodnym szkle, natychmiast ją puścił i zerknął na Harry'ego spod przymrużonych powiek.

Harry, krztusząc się i dławiąc, po kolei wypijał wszystkie mikstury, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Smakowały obrzydliwie i chłopiec miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek długo nie wytrzyma tych tortur.

Sapnął udręczony, kiedy ostatnia, pusta już fiolka, została odstawiona na szafkę i skulił ze zmęczenia ramiona.

\- Chciałbym teraz opatrzyć twoje rany, Potter. – Harry zerknął przelotnie na pozbawioną wyrazu twarz Mistrza Eliksirów i zdusił w sobie chęć ponownej ucieczki na drugi koniec pokoju.

\- Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby, profesorze – wychrypiał, przeklinając się w duchu za jawnie słyszalny strach, którym drżał jego głos.

\- Masz rozoraną twarz i szyję – warknął Snape, ze zniecierpliwieniem malującym się w hebanowych oczach. – Dosyć głęboko, pozwolę sobie zauważyć – mruknął cierpko, a jego blade wargi wykrzywiły się w cynicznym uśmieszku.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę i niemrawo skinął głową w geście przyzwolenia.

Snape sięgnął po niewielki słoiczek, który stał pośrodku opróżnionych już buteleczek i odkręcił go, nabierając na dłoń niewielką ilość przeźroczystej, lepkiej mazi. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i niespiesznie wyciągnął ku niemu swoją dłoń, czekając na reakcje chłopca. Kiedy ta nie nadeszła, a jedynym sygnałem świadczącym o tym, że Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z poczynań swego nauczyciela było lekkie drżenie zmizerniałego ciała, Snape musnął opuszkami policzki Harry'ego i ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy zaczął wcierać w nie maść.

Dotyk ten był tak lekki i pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek brutalności, której Harry oczekiwał z przerażeniem, że przymknął powieki z wyraźną ulgą, a z jego warg wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów była zaskakująco ciepła i delikatna, kiedy nanosiła na zapadnięte policzki kolejne porcje breji, wcierając ją w rany.

Cisza, którą zakłócał jedynie dźwięk dwóch mieszających się ze sobą oddechów, była przyjemna i tak różna od tej pełnej wzajemnej nienawiści i jawnej wrogości.

\- Profesorze – odezwał się Harry po chwili, wiercąc się przy tym, a blady rumieniec wpełzł na jego policzki. – Chciałem pana przeprosić. – Uchylił jedno oko i napotkał dwa czarne tunele, które wpatrywały się w niego z obezwładniającą intensywnością.

Snape w odpowiedzi skinął jedynie głową i wstał, kiedy warga Harry'ego została potraktowane kleistym lekiem.

\- Za dziesięć minut możesz iść wziąć prysznic, a potem Wstrętek przyniesie ci posiłek. Obawiam się, że tym razem muszę być przy nim obecny. – Harry wbił zawstydzone spojrzenie w sekretarzyk, mrugając zawzięcie.

\- Potem oczekuję cię w swoim gabinecie. – Tym razem Harry wzdrygnął się w doskonale zauważalnym geście paniki i zacisnął powieki.

\- Przecież pana przeprosiłem – jęknął, w duchu modląc się, aby dzisiaj okazało się dniem, w którym Dumbledore zechce wpaść na wieczorną filiżankę herbaty. Może dyrektor zauważyłby te wszystkie siniaki, które najpewniej zostaną mu po spotkaniu ze Snape'em w jego prywatnym gabinecie i zechce go zabrać? – Czy to jest konieczne, profesorze? Ja naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciałem. Jest mi tak wstyd, przepraszam raz jeszcze. Mógłbym wyręczać Wstrętka, na pewno ma bardzo dużo pracy, przecież ten dom jest tak wielki. Mógłbym na przykład pomagać też Kuchcikowi, znam się trochę na gotowaniu, bo u Dursleyów… - Harry nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy nagle czyjaś dłoń uniosła jego podbródek, a jego zielone, pełne lęku oczy skrzyżowały swe spojrzenie z parą bezbrzeżnie wściekłych i wypełnionych pogardą.

\- O czym ty, do diabła, bredzisz, Potter? – wysyczał Snape, nachylając się tak nisko, że Harry ledwo co mógł złapać oddech. – Czy _co_ jest konieczne?

\- Karanie mnie – wyszeptał i mimowolne objął się ramionami, jakby w obawie, że chłód ziejący z bladej twarzy nauczyciela może odebrać mu resztkę ciepła, którą pozostawiła po sobie maść na skaleczenia.

\- Karanie cię – powtórzył Snape głucho i odsunął się, wciąż wpatrując się w chłopaka, jakby był najbardziej obrzydliwym składnikiem eliksiru, który miał przyjemną wątpliwość trzymać w swoich dłoniach.

Harry powoli skinął głową.

\- A może zechciałbyś mi powiedzieć – ciągnął dalej Snape cichym, jedwabistym głosem, którym paraliżował wszystkich uczniów – jakich _kar_ spodziewałeś się być obiektem w moim własnym domu, Potter?

Harry zacisnął zęby, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. _Odpowiadaj na pytania. Odpowiadaj na pytania, wtedy nie rozzłościsz go jeszcze bardziej._

\- Mógłby mnie pan… Mógłby mnie… Mógłby mi pan podać Veritaserum – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie brzmi jego głos i jak wielki, krwistoczerwony rumieniec powoli barwi jego twarz.

\- Podać ci Veritaserum – syknął Snape, a Harry jeszcze mocniej objął się ramionami, dygocąc na całym ciele. – Zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, w jakim celu miałbym to zrobić?

\- Żeby móc mnie upokarzać – szepnął, przymykając powieki.

\- Upokarzać cię. – Snape zawiesił na moment głos, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. - Doskonale. Czy jakieś jeszcze pomysły przyszły ci do twojej pozbawionej rozumu głowy, Potter?

\- Bić – szepnął chłopiec, spuszczając głowę. – Mógłby mnie pan bić.

Snape wydawał się powoli tracić nad sobą panowanie. Dłonie, zaciśnięte w pięści, teraz wyraźnie drżały, a twarz miał wykrzywioną czystą furią, która zdawała się odbierać mężczyźnie resztki zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Bić tak po prostu? Czy może używać w tym celu jakichś przedmiotów, Potter? Jak uważasz, uderzenie ciebie jakąś szczególną rzeczą byłoby dla mnie bardziej satysfakcjonujące, a może od razu powinienem przejść do _Cruciatusa?_ – Teraz Snape wrzeszczał, a Harry, ze stłumionym przez strach zdziwieniem, zauważył, że po jego policzkach spływają gorące, gorzkie łzy. Uczucie wstydu zalało go obezwładniającą falą, ale nie zważał na nie; ostatnie słowo nauczyciela przywiodły ze sobą paraliżujące lękiem obrazy, które zgniatały resztkę pozornego poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

\- T-tak – wyjąkał, w porę sobie przypominając, że wuj Vernon zawsze oczekiwał natychmiastowych odpowiedzi, podobnie zresztą jak Snape.

Ten jednak, w przeciwieństwie do pana Dursleya, nie rzucił się z pięściami na Harry'ego, usiłując zrobić dziurę w podłodze bądź ścianie głową chłopca. Stał jedynie nieruchomo, szeroko rozwartymi oczami wpatrując się w skuloną postać, która trzęsła się od tłumionego szlochu.

\- Ty głupi dzieciaku – mruknął, a gniew wyparował z niego wraz z ostatnim słowem. Kucnął przed Harrym, kładąc mu dłonie na chudziutkich ramionach i potrząsając nim lekko, próbował zwrócić uwagę chłopca na siebie. – Nie dalej, jak pół godziny temu mówiłem ci, że nie zamierzam cię w żaden sposób skrzywdzić. Co za idiotyczny pomysł wpadł do twojej tępej głowy, Potter? Jesteś aż takim kretynem, aby wierzyć, że mógłbym znęcać się nad uczniem? – warknął, usiłując pochwycić spojrzenie chłopaka.

Ten jednak na niego nie spojrzał. Nie odpowiedział mu również, a cisza, która przedłużała się coraz bardziej wraz z upływem czasu, zaczynała być dość wymowna.

Severus w końcu podniósł się i pokręcił z irytacją głową.

\- Ty naprawdę tak myślisz, Potter – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i skierował swoje kroki ku drzwiom. – Doprowadź się do porządku. – I wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi nieco głośniej, niż to było konieczne.

* * *

 **Notka od Autorki:** W tym rozdziale cała moja niechęć względem A. Dumbledore'a prezentuje się dość wymownie - nie bić, proszę łaskawie. Nigdy nie pałałam do niego sympatią, a skoro mogę dać upust swoim uprzedzeniom, to cóż...

I dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i wiadomości prywatne! Ogromnie się cieszę, że moje wypociny komukolwiek się podobają. To zdecydowanie karmi Wena! Z nieporównywalnie większym entuzjazmem człowiek zabiera się do pracy, kiedy wie, że ktokolwiek to docenia. Dziękuję raz jeszcze!

Aha, jeszcze jedno. Wstępnie planuję napisać dwie części tego fanfika, aczkolwiek mój słomiany zapał coś tam pojękuje i skamle. Postaram się być jednak wytrwała, a już na pewno nie musicie się martwić, że porzucę tę część w połowie. Uprzedzam jednak, że jeżeli moje zamiary dojdą do skutku, to _I nie ma we mnie nic_ nie będzie obfitowało w jakieś ważne, przełomowe wydarzenia mające na celu pokonanie Czarnego Pana - skupię się raczej na relacji Harry-Severus i otoczeniu. Żeby nie było rozczarowania!

Enjoy!


	12. Ustalenia

Severus, kiedy tylko opuścił pokój chłopaka, skierował swe kroki do własnych komnat, z niezadowoleniem kręcąc głową. Jak, do diaska, miał przekonać tego imbecyla, że nie zamierza zrobić mu krzywdy? Jak wbić do tej pustej, gryfońskiej głowy, że absolutnie nie podejmie żadnych kroków mających na celu zgnębienie dzieciaka? I skąd to idiotyczne, zupełnie niezrozumiałe uczucie rozczarowania, które wypalało mu niewielką dziurkę w umyśle?

Opadł w głęboki fotel i przywołał domowego skrzata.

\- Pan wzywał Wstrętka, sir?

\- Filiżanka gorącej, czarnej herbaty. Natychmiast. I za jakieś dwadzieścia minut masz zanieść Potterowi obiad. Byle lekkostrawny. – Skrzywił się i pokręcił z irytacją głową. Chłopak już dawno powinien być w pełni sił, przynajmniej tych fizycznych. A zamiast tego muszą zaczynać od nowa, z dodatkowymi przeszkodami w postaci niemożności podawania mu tych najbardziej skutecznych eliksirów.

\- Pańska herbata, sir. – Skrzat ukłonił się nisko, odkładając na niewielki stoliczek tacę z imbryczkiem, filiżanką i paterą z herbatnikami. Skłonił się lekko i znikną szybko, napotkawszy mordercze spojrzenie Severusa.

\- Myśl, Severusie, myśl… - mruknął do siebie, upijając łyk gorącego płynu.

Po dość nieprzyjemnej wizycie w Hogwarcie oraz daniu Dumbledore'owi jasno do zrozumienia, że szczeniak zostaje u niego i absolutnie żadna inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę, Severus mógł liczyć jedynie na siebie. A już raz popełnił błąd, który zbyt wiele kosztował Pottera. Pozostawienie chłopaka samemu sobie nie było dobrym pomysłem, jednak jawna wrogość i wzajemna antypatia, którą do siebie pałali, nie była zbyt korzystna, a już na pewno nie była żadnym fundamentem do budowania jakiejkolwiek poprawnej relacji między nimi. Jednak, chcąc nie chcąc, Severus musiał przyznać, przynajmniej sam przed sobą, że opcja oddania Pottera komukolwiek innemu pod opiekę, zwłaszcza po uprzedniej nocy, wydawała mu się skrajnie niewłaściwa. Echo słów, które rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie za każdym razem, kiedy myślami wracał do tego dzieciaka, powodowało nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku mężczyzny, a szczęka zaciskała się mimowolnie, powstrzymując gardło od wydania na światło dziennie wrzasku pełnego złości, frustracji, niepokoju i żalu. Fakt, że był człowiekiem, który rzadko popełniał błędy, nie gwarantował mu żadnego usprawiedliwienia, kiedy już popełniał tak karygodne. I choć miał w pełni świadomość, że nic, absolutnie nic nie jest w stanie uczynić więcej dla tego dzieciaka, niż ktokolwiek inny, nie chciał nawet myśleć, że ponownie mógłby czemuś nie podołać, osiągając jedynie porażkę za porażką, dopuszczając do siebie fiasko swoich własnych wyborów. W jakiś dziwny, chory i zupełnie niezrozumiały sposób czuł się winny, a uczucie to było tak wielkim zaskoczeniem, że w pierwszej chwili zabrakło mu jakichkolwiek słów, którymi mógłby uspokoić swoje własne sumienie. Zresztą, nie znalazł ich do tej pory, natomiast Potter powiedział aż za dużo. Severus nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Nie chciał wiedzieć tego wszystkiego, czuć przerażenia unoszącego się tamtej nocy w sypialni, ani bólu, który trząsł chudym, zmizerniałym ciałem. Nie chciał być w posiadaniu wiedzy o rzeczach tak obrzydliwych, żenujących i oczyszczających Pottera ze wszystkich Severusowych zarzutów. To zaburzało jego starannie wypracowany obraz dzieciaka, niszczyło schemat, wedle którego żył latami, wyłamywało ręce i nogi całej jego pewności i wszystkim prawdom, które, jak się okazało, po prostu sobie uroił. To nie była pocieszająca myśl i tak, jak najciężej mu było się przyznać przed samym sobą do własnej ignorancji, tak ignorancja Pottera podsycała, nikły już teraz, płomień wrogości. Jednak Severus nie był już nastolatkiem, który miał prawo machnąć ręką na jakiekolwiek dowody, które przemawiały przeciwko jego słowom. Nie był już chłystkiem, który mógł się poddać żądzy zemsty i podążać za nią, głuchy i ślepy na całą prawdę. Był dorosłym mężczyzną i wiedział, gdzie tak zaciekła furia może doprowadzić. Ale był też upartym, honorowym mężczyzną, któremu ciężko było wybaczać. Nawet, jeśli wyrządzone wobec niego zbrodnie, tak po prawdzie, uroił sobie jedynie we własnej głowie. Właściwie, to gdyby nie był tak dumnym człowiekiem, miałby już dzieciaka z głowy. Myśl, że, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, ma zbliżyć się do tak wiernej kopii Jamesa Pottera była odrażająca. Nie lubił tego dziecka. Szczerze go nie trawił od ich pierwszych, wspólnych zajęć, kiedy to chłopak jasno dał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że jest ponad szkolne i Severusa zasady i, zamiast słuchać, nie mając przecież żadnego pojęcia o eliksirach, bazgrał coś na pergaminie, wyraźnie ignorując nauczyciela. A później było już tylko gorzej. Liczne przywileje, którymi nie mógł poszczycić się żaden dzieciak w jego wieku, notoryczne łamanie regulaminu, arogancja i bezczelność przejawiająca się w każdym słowie i spojrzeniu, doprowadzały Severusa do szewskiej pasji. Potterowi zawsze było wolno więcej i on bez skrupułów to wykorzystywał. Był zawsze tam, kiedy coś się działo, zawsze w centrum uwagi, zawsze nieznośnie pewny siebie, z ignorancją wymalowaną na twarzy. Był też synem Lily, a Severus dał słowo. Severus był dumnym człowiekiem, a dane słowo było świętością. Wymigiwał się od niego przez czternaście lat, aż w końcu obietnica, dana którejś mroźnej, styczniowej nocy, zapragnęła być sfinalizowana i oto tu jest, razem z tym przeklętym dzieciakiem i wyrzutami sumienia, które z rzadka miał wątpliwą przyjemność odczuwać.

Wstał i rozmasował szczupłą dłonią obolały kark.

Teraz cała ta niechęć względem dzieciaka nie miała sensu. Nie było istotne, czy Potter go irytuje, drażni bądź przyprawia o zgrzytanie zębów. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to słowo, które dał Lily i jej głos, który huczał mu z tyłu czaszki, że obiecał, że przecież obiecał, więc niech go ratuje, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Bo przecież tak wtedy powiedział, prawda?

 _Przysięgam ci. Przysięgam ci, na własne życie, że będę go strzegł. Przysięgam ci, że poświęcę wszystko, aby ocalić twojego syna._

\- Więc poświęcę wszystko – mruknął w głuchą przestrzeń i podszedł do drzwi. – Nawet samego siebie, ty głupia dziewczyno. – Kiedy wychodził, jego twarz na moment złagodniała, a blade, cienkie wargi musnął pełen czułości uśmiech.

* * *

Harry niechętnie podniósł wzrok i, kiedy napotkał w lustrze swoje odbicie, skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Jego twarz miała szarawy, niezdrowy odcień, była wychudzona i zmizerniała. Wyraźnie zarysowane kości pogłębiały efekt zapadniętych policzków, a mocno rozszerzone, zerkające z niepewnością oczy sprawiały wrażenie niepasującego do całej reszty elementu. Jednak tym, co najbardziej przykuwało wzrok, były liczne zadrapania, wyraźnie odcinające się na tle bladej skóry. Harry uniósł dłoń, rozłożył palce i przystawił je do ran; miały idealnie ten sam rozstaw, co lekko zaróżowione szramy przecinające jego policzki.

Z westchnieniem irytacji odwrócił wzrok i wszedł pod prysznic. Przyjemnie ciepłe krople koiły i uspokajały nadszarpnięte nerwy chłopca, kiedy stał nieruchomo, pozwalając strumieniowi wody spływać po zziębniętym, lekko drżącym ciele.

Co on właściwie wyprawiał? Zachowywał się jak niespełna rozumu dzieciak, który nie potrafi wziąć się w garść i zapanować nad swoimi emocjami! Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy pozwolił sobie załamać się, upaść na samo dno, zrezygnować? Kiedy postanowił, że dłużej nie będzie walczył, kiedy się poddał? To było tak niepodobne do niego; nie poznawał sam siebie. Przecież nigdy nie miał w życiu lekko. Od zawsze wiedział, czym ono pachnie, a mimo to zawsze parł do przodu, wierząc, że _coś_ na niego czeka; że _ktoś_ na niego czeka. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie wiedział, że świat zwykłych ludzi, świat mugoli, nie był jego światem. A teraz, kiedy miał ojca chrzestnego, kiedy miał przyjaciół, kiedy miał o co i dla kogo walczyć – tak po prostu spasował? Spuścił głowę i ze wzruszeniem ramionami pozwolił sobie odejść?

\- Dlaczego jesteś takim cholernym tchórzem? – mruknął do siebie, wychodząc spod prysznica. Sięgnął po ręcznik i zaczął się wycierać, nieco zbyt gwałtownymi ruchami ścierając resztki wody. Złość na samego siebie buzowała mu tuż pod skórą, a rumieniec zażenowania zabarwił blade policzki, kiedy przypomniał sobie swoje zachowanie przy Snape'ie. Uczucie upokorzenia na samą myśl, jak reagował na dotyk nauczyciela było nie do zniesienia, a im dłużej to rozpamiętywał, tym większą czuł frustrację. Co z nim, do cholery, było nie tak? Dlaczego był tak przerażony, dlaczego tak panicznie bał się jakiegokolwiek kontaktu? Snape owszem, był skończonym sukinsynem, ale czy Harry naprawdę uważał, że może w jakikolwiek sposób zrobić mu krzywdę? Czy naprawdę wierzył w to, że nauczyciel chce się nad nim pastwić? Nie to, żeby nigdy się nad chłopcem nie znęcał, ale zawsze obierał sobie psychiczny sposób uprzykrzania życia Harry'emu, nigdy zaś nie tknął go nawet palcem. Mistrz Eliksirów nienawidził go, owszem, obaj zresztą pałali do siebie największą niechęcią, jednak czy Harry naprawdę myślał, że, według Snape'a, zasługiwał na fizyczne maltretowanie? I jak on, na litość Merlina, miał teraz spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy? Jak po tym wszystkim, co powiedział, jak się zachował, miał mieszkać z nim przez następne trzy tygodnie? A potem, jeśli dożyje, przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku uczęszczać na lekcje eliksirów? Przecież ten człowiek nigdy nie odpuścił sobie nawet jednej okazji, aby upokorzyć Harry'ego, a teraz on sam dał Snape'owi do ręki aż nadto powodów do szyderstw i ubliżania mu przez najbliższe dziesięciolecia!

 _Czy na pewno?_ Harry przystanął na środku łazienki z koszulką w dłoniach i usiłował uspokoić oddech. Snape nie wyśmiał go dzisiaj, nie nawrzeszczał na niego, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju; nie potraktował go też żadną złośliwą, przykrą uwagą. Właściwie to zachował się naprawdę przyzwoicie, co samo w sobie było tak niepojęte, że Harry mimowolnie rozdziawił usta i pokręcił głową. Przecież to Snape! Powinien wyrzucić go z domu zaraz po tamtym wybuchu podczas obiadu i kazać czekać na Dumbledore'a! Albo na śmierciożerców! Na pewno nie powinien zanosić go do łóżka, a następnego dnia leczyć i, na Merlina, wcierać w jego rany maści leczniczej. Na pewno nie powinien być tak opanowany po tych wszystkich słowach, które Harry rzucił mu w twarz. Snape w żadnym wypadku nie powinien być tak ludzki, a już na pewno nie względem Harry'ego Pottera!

\- Co się, do diabła, stało? Czego nie rozumiem? – mruknął, wychodząc z łazienki, pożegnany przez zrezygnowane spojrzenie zielonych, mętnych oczu.

Kiedy, wciąż pogrążony we własnych myślach, wszedł do pokoju, czekała już na niego taca z posiłkiem i, o zgrozo, Snape. Mężczyzna stał przy oknie, tyłem do niego, z ramionami założonymi na piersi i zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważyć przybycia chłopca.

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wciągnął powietrze w płuca i z sykiem wypuścił je przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Profesorze? – odezwał się cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma się zachować.

\- Siadaj i jedz. – Doszło do niego w odpowiedzi, na co Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami i zasiadł przy sekretarzyku. Z jękiem rozpaczy spojrzał na miskę ciepłej, parującej zupy i kilka bułek z rodzynkami. Jego żołądek był boleśnie skurczony i choć porcja nie była duża, w oczach chłopca wydawała się być większa, niż w rzeczywistości. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem miał coś w ustach, poza obrzydliwymi eliksirami, oczywiście, jednak nie odczuwał głodu. Po prawdzie, na samą myśl o jedzeniu zbierało mu się na wymioty. Z uczuciem rezygnacji, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z obecności nauczyciela, sięgnął po łyżkę i zaczął jeść. Mniej więcej w połowie zrobiło mu się niedobrze, a zawartość żołądka podeszła do gardła. Zerwał się na równe nogi i, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy jakimkolwiek wytłumaczeniem, wybiegł z pokoju, kierując swe kroki do łazienki. Szarpnięciem uniósł deskę, po czym, dopiero co wmuszona w siebie zupa, wylądowała z obrzydliwym pluskiem w toalecie.

Harry zatrząsł się, kiedy kolejna fala nudności przeszła przez jego ciało i ponownie zwymiotował.

\- Potter. – Usłyszał za plecami i jęknął z zażenowania.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze. Ja… - Nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy żółć zapiekła go w przełyk; ponownie nachylił się nad muszlą klozetową, a łzy upokorzenia spłynęły mu po policzkach, mieszając się z zawartością jego żołądka.

Klękał jeszcze kilka minut w ciszy, a kiedy upewnił się, że torsje bezpowrotnie przeszły, sięgnął po kawałek papieru toaletowego i otarł twarz i usta. Czyjeś ręce podźwignęły go w stronę umywalki i odkręciły kran. Harry nabrał na drżące dłonie trochę wody i zmoczył bladą, przepoconą twarz. W lustrzanym odbiciu napotkał płonące spojrzenie Snape'a, więc szybko spuścił swoje, nieco dłużej, niż to było konieczne, myjąc ręce i płucząc usta.

\- Przepraszam pana – mruknął, wycierając się, podanym mu przez nauczyciela, ręcznikiem.

\- To normalna reakcja organizmu, który jest w tak opłakanym stanie, jak twój. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej. – Cierpka odpowiedź Snape'a wywołała kolejny rumieniec na policzkach chłopca.

\- Chodź za mną. – Harry skinął głową i posłusznie powlekł się za Mistrzem Eliksirów. Przeszli przez cały korytarz pierwszego piętra i skierowali się ku schodom, a następnie ku drzwiom, za którymi, jak przypuszczał Harry, mieścił się gabinet Snape'a.

Nauczyciel machnął różdżką, mrucząc pod nosem jakąś nieznaną Harry'emu inkantację, po czym wszedł do środka, gestem nakazując chłopcu to samo.

Pokój był duży i przestronny, z wysokimi oknami rozciągającymi się na ogród i sporej wielkości kominkiem, dorównującym swoimi rozmiarami temu w bawialni. Urządzony był podobnie jak cała reszta domu; bezosobowo. Pod ścianami piętrzyły się, jeden przy drugim, regały pozapychane książkami, kilka oszklonych gablotek, w których Snape musiał przechowywać co cenniejsze księgi i na żadnej z nich nie wisiał ani jeden obraz. Na drewnianym parkiecie leżał niewielki, zielony dywanik, w takim samym odcieniu, co kotary okienne. W centralnym punkcie pomieszczenia stało ciężkie, drewniane biurko z przystawionymi do niego, po obu stronach, krzesłami. W najdalszym kącie pokoju Harry dostrzegł dwa fotele i niewielki stoliczek.

\- Siadaj. – Polecił Snape i wskazał na jedno z krzeseł przy biurku. Sam z kolei zajął to naprzeciwko i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w chłopca nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

\- Pozostawiając cię samemu sobie przez cały zeszły tydzień, miałem płonną nadzieję, że nie okażesz się bezmózgim kretynem, Potter. Niestety, jak zwykle wykazałeś się doszczętnym brakiem szarych komórek i teraz obaj będziemy musieli ponosić tego konsekwencje. – Głos Snape'a był cichy i chłodny, a blada, chuda twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie niezadowolenia. Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową, mamrocząc pod nosem przeprosiny.

\- Przez twoją ignorancję zmuszony jestem wprowadzić kilka zmian w, zarówno twoim, jak i moim, grafiku. Od dziś towarzyszyć ci będę na wszystkich posiłkach. – Harry przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz i spuścił wzrok; mógł się tego spodziewać. – Dodatkowo, zaraz po śniadaniu, codziennie będziesz towarzyszył mi w mojej pracowni podczas warzenia eliksirów. – Na te słowa Harry, już jawnie i mało kulturalnie, jęknął w poczuciu całkowitego przerażenia.

\- Ależ, profesorze, ja nie mam zupełnie pojęcia… To znaczy, ja się nie znam… Mam na myśli to, że przecież pan wie, jak radzę sobie na pana zajęciach – wyjąkał Harry, a krwistoczerwony rumieniec oblał jego twarz.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że doskonale wiem, że sobie _nie_ radzisz na moich zajęciach, Potter. – Snape wykrzywił ironicznie wargi i zacmokał, widząc zawstydzonego chłopaka. – W rzeczy samej, doskonale orientuję się, jak wielkie są braki w twojej wiedzy na temat eliksirów, Potter. Niemniej jednak, chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie masz plany odnośnie swojej przyszłości kiedy już, jakimś cudem, ukończysz Hogwart? – O ile to możliwe, policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły jeszcze bardziej, a on sam zaczął się wiercić na krześle, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie patrzeć na swojego profesora.

\- Chciałbym zostać aurorem. Jeśli do tego czasu dożyję – mruknął, nie mogąc pozbyć się ze swojego głosu jawnie słyszalnej nuty goryczy. Mistrz Eliksirów przez chwilę się nie odzywał, a Harry nie miał śmiałości podnieść wzroku.

\- Tak, jak przypuszczałem. Jesteś dość przewidywalny. – Snape posłał Harry'emu pełne wyższości spojrzenie i ciągnął dalej. – Nie mam pojęcia, _czy_ zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale, aby zostać aurorem, należy uzyskać pozytywną ocenę z, między innymi, eliksirów. A ja, z czego _na pewno_ zdajesz sobie sprawę, nie marnuję swojego cennego czasu na bandę idiotów, którzy mają sieczkę, zamiast mózgu. Dlatego na szóstym i siódmym roku do mojej klasy trafiają jedynie ci uczniowie, którzy dostali Wybitny ze swoich SUM-ów. Które, jak najpewniej się orientujesz, zdawać będziesz już w tym roku. – Snape urwał na chwilę i z zadowoleniem ujrzał przerażenie malujące się na twarzy chłopaka. – Dlatego radziłbym ci poświęcić się w pełni na nadrabianie braków w wiedzy z ostatnich czterech lat, Potter. Zaczniesz już od jutra i czy wyrażę się jasno, jeżeli cię poinformuję, że oczekuję od ciebie całkowitego zaangażowania w te lekcje? – Harry skinął powoli głową, wciąż przetwarzając w myślach słowa Snape'a. Wybitny? Wybitny?! O, do diabła, już mógł się pożegnać ze swoją wymarzoną przyszłością. Nigdy w życiu nie uda mu się otrzymać Wybitnego na SUM-ach z _eliksirów!_

 _-_ Dodatkowo, jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla mnie zdecydowanie ważniejszy, niż twoja kariera, dla którego przez następnych kilka tygodni będziesz ze mną pracował nad warzeniem eliksirów. Większość z nich będą dla ciebie, Potter. To będzie dla ciebie doskonałą nauczką i następnym razem pomyślisz dwukrotnie, nim zmarnujesz mój czas, niwecząc ciężką pracę, jaką wkładam w ważenie dla ciebie mikstur. Poza tym, przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego musisz stanąć na nogi; nie wyobrażam sobie, że podczas każdego posiłku w Wielkiej Sali będziesz wybiegał w pośpiechu, usiłując nie zwymiotować na oczach wszystkich zebranych. – I Harry, i Snape, skrzywili się brzydko, kiedy ich wyobraźnia podsunęła im przed oczy wyżej opisaną scenę.

\- Niektóre z nich trafią do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale te najpewniej także, w zdecydowanej większości, zostaną podane tobie. Powiedz mi, Potter, czy w tym roku również masz zamiar pobić rekord w ilości spędzonego czasu pod opieka Madame Pomfrey? – Harry zalał się rumieńcem, marząc jedynie o tym, żeby wturlać się pod któryś z regałów i nie widzieć tego prześmiewczego, cynicznego wyrazu twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Czy do tej pory wszystko jest dla ciebie jasne? – Chłopiec pokiwał głową, siłą woli powstrzymując się od wyrywania sobie włosów z frustracji. Miał absolutną świadomość, że Snape doskonale się bawi, widząc jego reakcje – świadczył o tym drwiący uśmieszek, błąkający się po bladych, cienkich wargach nauczyciela.

\- Doskonale. Czas od lunchu do obiadu będzie właśnie czasem na studiowanie przez ciebie wszystkich podręczników, które omawialiśmy przez ostatnia lata twojej, pożałowania godnej, nauki eliksirów. Po obiedzie będziesz miał godzinę na zmarnowanie jej w sposób, w jaki sobie tylko twoja nastoletnia głowa zapragnie. Radziłbym ją jednak w całości przeznaczyć na pozostałe przedmioty, z których, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, również nie jesteś wybitny. Po obiedzie, aż do kolacji, zaplanowałem dla ciebie czas na świeżym powietrzu. – Harry z wrażenie wybałuszył oczy, święcie przekonany, że się przesłyszał.

\- Nie rób takiej miny, Potter – warknął Snape, z irytacją kręcąc głową. – Priorytetem jest teraz twój stan fizyczny, który jest w dość opłakanym stanie. Mogło ci to istotnie umknąć, ale nie jesteś w stanie wejść po schodach bez kilkukrotnego zatrzymywania się, czy, chociażby, przejść tak niewielki odcinek drogi z pierwszego piętra na parter, bez wyraźnych oznak osłabienia. Zakładam również, że często miewasz zawroty głowy, a wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu sprawia ci dyskomfort? – Snape spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, długimi, chudymi palcami bębniąc o blat biurka, w sobie jedynie znanym rytmie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Harry, przygryzając policzek.

\- I właśnie dlatego, przez dwie godziny dziennie, będziesz przebywał na zewnątrz.

\- Czy to wszystko, profesorze? – jęknął Harry, modląc się, aby czas po kolacji miał tylko dla siebie. Okazało się, że Snape najgorsze zostawił na koniec. Jakie to typowe – deser w postaci przerażenia Harry'ego.

\- Nie. Powiedz mi, Potter, słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o oklumencji? – Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle i wbił nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie w Snape'a.

\- Nie, profesorze – wydukał, mając niejasne przeczucie, że to, co chwilę usłyszy, absolutnie mu się nie spodoba.

\- Oklumencja, Potter, jest magiczną formą obrony umysłu, która ma służyć zabezpieczeniu go przed penetracją z zewnątrz, czyli legilimencją, która to z kolei jest umiejętnością wydobywania uczuć i wspomnień z drugiej osoby. – Harry zamrugał, słysząc znudzony, beznamiętny głos nauczyciela, który zdawał się cytować jakiś naprawdę nieciekawy fragment z podręcznika do wróżbiarstwa.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem, profesorze. To znaczy – dodał szybko, widząc, że Snape ponownie otwiera usta – rozumiem, _co_ mi pan powiedział, jednak nie rozumiem, _dlaczego_ mi pan to powiedział. – Mistrz Eliksirów wbił w niego natarczywe spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek i przez chwilę w gabinecie zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie ich oddechami.

\- Naprawdę się nie domyślasz, Potter? – warknął w końcu Snape, opadając plecami na opacie krzesła. – Wysil swoje szare komórki, dzieciaku.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jakiś niewidzialny supeł zaciska się wokół jego żołądka, a w uszach zaczyna szumieć echo koszmarów. Wbił palce w podłokietniki i pokręcił głową, chcąc wyrzucić z głowy napływające do niej obrazy i dźwięki. _Oni wiedzą. Oni wiedzą!_ Panika na chwilę odebrała mu zdolność racjonalnego myślenia; czuł, że fala przerażenia zalewa jego drętwiejące ciało, a w umyśle trwa zaciekła bitwa. Co teraz z nim będzie? Pozwolą wrócić mu do Hogwartu? Odeślą go, uważając, że jest zagrożeniem dla innych? Czy może zaprzeczyć? Czy może grać na zwłokę, kupić sobie odrobinę czasu jakimkolwiek kłamstwem? Zerknął szybko na Snape'a; nauczyciel wpatrywał się w niego intensywnym, palącym wzrokiem, jakby doskonale mógł odgadnąć, o czym chłopiec teraz myśli.

\- Skąd… - wychrypiał, usiłując zmusić swoje ciało do nie wzdrygania się na samo wspomnienie rzeczy, które musiał przeżywać noc w noc od kilku tygodni.

\- To nie ważne, skąd, Potter. I uspokój się. – Zerknął wymownie na drżące dłonie chłopaka, po czym kontynuował spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem. – Ważne jest jednak, aby to ustało. To połączenie jest niebezpieczne zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla osób, z którymi przebywasz. Na jaw mogłyby wyjść informacje, których nigdy, w normalnych warunkach, z własnej woli nikomu byś nie powtórzył.

Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i, zrywając się na równe nogi, zaczął wycofywać tyłem w kierunku drzwi.

\- Nie – szepnął, zaciskając mocno powieki. – Nie zrobię nikomu krzywdy! Nie zrobię, przysięgam! Ja wcale nie chciałem tego, ale nie wiem, jak to powstrzymać! Proszę, proszę, pozwólcie mi wrócić do Hogwartu! – jęknął błagalnie, nerwowo potrząsając głową. Snape wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem, po czym wstał, bardzo powoli, obszedł biurko i skierował swoje kroki w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Potter – wycedził, zatrzymując się przed chłopcem. – Przestań bredzić. _Znowu._ Skąd ci przyszło do tego durnego łba, że ktokolwiek chciałby zabronić ci wrócić do szkoły? I, co ważniejsze, mam teraz pewność, że ty _wiedziałeś! Wszystko!_ Dlaczego milczałeś przez tyle czasu, idioto?! – Snape wydawał się być wściekły, choć jego głos był ledwo słyszalny. Harry zagryzł dolną wargę i syknął z bólu; wciąż wyczuwał na niej, dopiero co zagojoną, ranę.

Był, jakikolwiek, sens kłamać? Uciec od tego, zaprzeczyć i udawać, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia? O czym to myślał dzisiaj po prysznicem? _Przestań być takim cholernym tchórzem…?_

\- Ja… Ja nie mogłem. Nie mogłem nikomu powiedzieć. Oh, oczywiście, że wiedziałem! – krzyknął, zmuszając się do podniesienia wzroku. – Przecież to nie mogłem być ja sam! Przecież to nie mogło wyjść ode mnie, to całe obrzydlistwo, którego musiałem się naoglądać przez całe lato! Do cholery, przecież nie mogę być aż tak popieprzony, żeby kreować takie obrazy w swojej własnej głowie! – Harry zignorował ostrzegawcze warknięcie Mistrza Eliksirów i ciągnął dalej, z każdym słowem czując, jak ogarnia go beznadzieja i złość.

\- Domyśliłem się dużo później, niż bym tego sobie życzył! Przez całe tygodnie byłem pewny, że oszalałem, że zwariowałem! Byłem pewny, że popadłem w obłęd, że to, co wydarzyło się na cmentarzu, sam nie wiem, obudziło we mnie potwora, że… - zawahał się na moment – to wszystko, te morderstwa i tortury, że ja tego chciałem. Że mnie to cieszy, bawi, upaja…- zakończył, nie mogąc wyzbyć się wyraźnego drżenia ze swego głosu i osunął się po drzwiach na podłogę. – To nie są tylko obrazy i dźwięki. To także przebłyski uczuć, emocji. Zbyt wiele było w tym tryumfu, ekstazy, zadowolenia. Niecierpliwości, aby ponownie unieść różdżkę, żądzy krwi, łaknienia czyjegoś bólu. Przez tyle czasu byłem pewny, że to wszystko _ja._ Budziłem się co noc zadając sobie pytanie, dlaczego pragnę czyjejkolwiek śmierci? Nie umiałem odróżnić siebie od niego. To wszystko zlewało się w jeden, wirujący obraz krwi i wrzasków. Szalałem z rozpaczy; bałem się. – Umilkł na moment i niejasno zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape kuca naprzeciwko niego, uważnie wpatrując się w jego błyszczące, nienaturalnie rozszerzone oczy. – A potem przyszło zrozumienie, kiedy, ponad tym szałem i przerażeniem, zacząłem czuć ból blizny za każdym razem, kiedy śniłem. Pojawiały się też nazwiska, których znać nie mogłem, oraz miejsca, w których nigdy nie byłem. A także zaklęcia, o których nigdy wolałbym nie usłyszeć. – Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i wypuścił z jękiem powietrze. – Dodałem dwa do dwóch. – Wzruszył ramionami i skubnął zdrętwiałymi palcami brzeg rękawa.

– Nie mogłem nikomu się przyznać, że jestem z nim mentalnie połączony. Tak, jak wtedy, kiedy myślałem, że to wszystko jest tylko moją własną wyobraźnią i byłem pewien, że nikt by tego nie zaakceptował, tak po tym, jak zrozumiałem, że to on za tym wszystkim stoi, że może być w mojej głowie – byłem pewien, że każdy uzna mnie za zagrożenie; że mnie odseparujecie od moich przyjaciół, że oni sami uznają, że nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, że nie pozwolicie mi wrócić do Hogwartu. Harry Potter opętany przez Lorda Voldemorta! Cóż za sensacja! – warknął, pozwalając sobie umieścić w ostatnim zdaniu tyle frustracji i jadu, na ile mógł się zdobyć. Zerknął na Snape'a, którego twarz wyglądała jak wyciosana z kamienia i tylko oczy, dwa czarne węgle, zdradzały, jak bardzo jest poruszony. Harry zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela; nie patrzył na chłopca.

\- Czy Voldemort wie? – szepnął Harry, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, jak Snape krzywi się paskudnie na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana.

\- Nie, Potter. Najprawdopodobniej nie. _Jeszcze._ Jednak, jestem przekonany, nie zajmie mu wiele czasu, aby dojść do prawidłowych wniosków. Tym niemniej tak ważne jest to, abyś jak najszybciej nauczył się oklumencji. Kiedy Czarny Pan zda sobie sprawę z połączenia waszych umysłów, oraz tego, że masz swobodny wgląd do jego, niezwłocznie wykorzysta to i zechce wtargnąć do twojej głowy – _świadomie._ Co oznacza, że mógłby umieszczać w twoim umyśle obrazy, które w rzeczywistości nigdy nie miałyby swojego odzwierciedlenia. Krótko rzecz ujmując, mógłby cię torturować poprzez wizje, które sam by kreował. – Snape zdawał się nie usłyszeć tego wszystkiego, co Harry przed chwilą z siebie wyrzucił i zachowywał się, jakby jego wyznanie nigdy nie miało miejsca. Chłopiec przyjął to z wdzięcznością i przeklął się w myślach za danie kolejnego, tak kompromitującego, pokazu swoich słabości. Przez chwilę siedział jak sparaliżowany, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jego oddech to przyspieszał, to urywał się, kiedy analizował każde słowo Snape'a. Już jakiś czas temu doszedł do wniosku, że blizna, która pozostała mu po Zabójczej Klątwie Voldemorta, jest swoistego rodzaju łącznikiem między nim, a Harry'm. W tych krótkich momentach, kiedy nie popadał w apatię i był w stanie logicznie myśleć, rozpatrywał wszystkie sny, rozbierając je na czynniki pierwsze. Dodatkowo fakt, że zaczęły być one tak realne, również tak okrutne i przerażające, zaraz po odrodzeniu Voldemorta, sam nasuwał oczywisty wniosek: był mentalnie połączony z największym czarnoksiężnikiem i zbrodniarzem czarodziejskiego świata. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, jak dużo czasu zajęło mu dojście do tych wniosków i jak wiele go to kosztowało. A później, z całą już tą wiedzą, wcale nie było lepiej.

Jęknął i ukrył twarz w swoich dłoniach.

\- To jakiś koszmar – wymamrotał, całkowicie zapominając, gdzie i z kim właśnie się znajduje, wciąż siedząc pod drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a i drżąc lekko na całym ciele.

\- W rzeczy samej. – Usłyszał i poczuł nagły ruch przed sobą; Snape podźwignął się na nogi i ponownie usiadł za biurkiem.

\- To, że zataiłeś tak istotną kwestię, jest najgłupszą, najbardziej nieodpowiedzialną rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś, Potter. Nawet po tobie można by się było spodziewać wykazania w tej sprawie większym rozumem. A ty, zamiast niezwłocznie zgłosić się do profesora Dumbledore'a, postanowiłeś użalać się nad sobą i popadać w obłęd! Jakie to gryfońskie! – Ostatnie słowa wypluł, a Harry wzdrygnął się, czując, jak urażona duma kłuje go w piersi.

\- To wcale nie tak! – krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Kiedy już zdałem sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, Dursleyowie zamknęli mnie w pokoju na cztery spusty za te moje wszystkie conocne krzyki, bez możliwości wyjścia choćby do toalety! – Spłonął rumieńcem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich ostatnich słów. Snape zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

\- A więc _to_ był prawdziwy powód, dla którego zamknęli cię w twojej sypialni, Potter. Kłamstwo weszło ci już w krew na dobre, prawda? – syknął, mrużąc ze złością oczy. Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, kontynuował dalej.

\- Kiedy tylko zaczęły się te koszmary, a podejrzewam, że nasiliły się one _zaraz_ po odrodzeniu Czarnego Pana, podczas gdy ty wciąż przebywałeś w Hogwarcie, powinieneś powiedzieć o tym komukolwiek! Nawet, jeśli miałaby to być Granger, która wykazałaby się w tej kwestii na pewno większą ilością zdrowego rozsądku, niż ty! – warknął Snape, podnosząc się z krzesła.

\- Dopiero co powiedziałem, jaki jest powód, dla którego nie mogłem nikomu wyznać prawdy!

\- Owszem, Potter, _bałeś się! –_ Na twarzy Snape pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. – Czyż to nie jest, doprawdy, takie typowe dla ciebie? Syndrom cierpiącego w samotności bohatera, noszącego potulnie swe brzemię! A ja ci coś powiem, Potter. Gdyby nie twoje idiotyczne obawy przed utratą swoich _przyjaciół_ , mógłbyś już teraz, w znaczącym stopniu, mieć opanowaną oklumencję, a do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego niemal w stopniu zadowalającym byś ją przyswoił. I, w rzeczy samej, spowodowałoby to ustanie tych koszmarów, jeżeli, oczywiście, wykazałbyś się choć odrobiną samozaparcia i ciężko przyłożył do nauki. – Mistrz Eliksirów syknął powątpiewająco. – Co za tym idzie, Potter, nie musiałbyś im nawet mówić o tym wszystkim.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi z głupim wyrazem twarzy, wybałuszając oczy, więc szybko się opanował i zacisnął powieki.

\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć… - mruknął, mając wrażenie, że całe powietrze z niego uchodzi.

\- Nie mogłeś! Nie mogłeś, bo jesteś tępym, aroganckim szczeniakiem, który uważa, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, a całe zło tego świata jest ci przeznaczone, więc dźwigasz je, jak jakiś cholerny pokutnik! I wyobraź sobie, że wcale nie ma w tym nic chwalebnego; wręcz przeciwnie, jest to po prostu żenujące! - Harry wbił wzrok w podłogę, mając wrażenie, że zaraz kolana odmówią mu posłuszeństwa. Emocje, które nim targały od dłuższego czasu, wyczerpywały jego, i tak już nadwątlone, siły, przez co zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła i potarł je, kiedy blizna go zapiekła; zasyczał z bólu, ledwo dostrzegając nagły ruch Snape'a.

\- Wyjdź – warknął nauczyciel, szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi i z rozmachem otworzył je na oścież. – Natychmiast, Potter! Wyjdź! – Harry drgnął, mrugając zawzięcie i zrobił krok do przodu; ściany wokoło niebezpiecznie się zachwiały, a on jęknął nieświadomie.

\- Wstrętek! – ryknął Snape i po chwili w pomieszczeniu zmaterializował się skrzat.

\- Pan wzywał Wstrę…

\- Zaprowadź Pottera do jego sypialni, _w tej chwili!_ – wrzasnął i Harry po chwili poczuł na swojej dłoni jakąś ciepłą, o wiele mniejszą i drżącą rękę. Powłóczył bezwiednie nogami i nie zdążył dobrze stanąć na zacienionym korytarzu, kiedy drzwi za nim zamknęły się z hukiem. Na wpółprzytomny wszedł po schodach, następnie do swojego pokoju i lekko pchnięty przez domowego skrzata, opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, a ostatnim, co mu przyszło do głowy przed zapadnięciem w sen, była myśl, że Snape nie podał mu dzisiaj żadnego eliksiru.


	13. Początki

Bywają takie dni w życiu każdego człowieka, kiedy sam przed sobą musi przyznać się do poniesionych porażek. Bywają takie chwile, które, jawnie i bezpardonowo, wciskają swoimi zlodowaciałymi paluchami całą bolesną, żenującą prawdę prosto w twarze zainteresowanych, sycąc się ich skamleniem i wibrującym w żyłach strachem. Bywają takie momenty, które, całymi latami, powoli, niespiesznie, bądź z zadziwiającą natarczywością, nagląco i błyskawicznie, rzucają się na tętnicę, która pulsuje upokorzeniem, jeszcze tak naprawdę nie do końca zaznanym. Upokorzeniem, za które odpowiedzialności nie przyjmuje się z gniewem czy frustracją. Nie, takie upokorzenie przyjmuje się z rezerwą i godnością, bo jątrzące się wiedzą rany, że to jedyne, na co można liczyć, że to jedyne, co otrzyma się od tego sparszywiałego świata, to wszystko jest tylko skutkiem własnych, nietrafionych wyborów.

Severus Snape wiedział to doskonale, kiedy z głuchym trzaskiem aportował się na wyludnionej, pochłoniętej mrokiem uliczce. Czerń, ciasno przylegająca do przydrożnych domostw i wynędzniałych ogrodów, jedynie gdzieniegdzie załamywała się pod wpływem mało efektywnych latarni, które wyrzucały z siebie nikłe, żółtopomarańczowe światło, barwiąc, sunącą po wyszczerbionych kamieniach, ulotną mgłę.

Mężczyzna puścił się biegiem w stronę Snape Manor.

Minęło siedem godzin, od kiedy jego Znak zapłonął boleśnie, a Czarny Pan, niepocieszony, przywitał swych najwierniejszych wyznawców gorejącym gniewem i godzinnymi torturami. Minęło siedem godzin, od kiedy dwanaście zakapturzonych postaci zbiło się w ciasny krąg, drżąc, bardziej lub mniej widocznie, pod obezwładniającym szałem ich przywódcy, którego oczy płonęły żądzą niesienia bezbrzeżnego cierpienia. Minęło siedem godzin, od kiedy Severus, po raz pierwszy tej nocy, otrzymał _Cruciatusa;_ na jednym się nie skończyło.

I minęło siedem godzin, od kiedy Severus, zaskoczony tak nagłym wezwaniem, wyrzucił roztrzęsionego Pottera ze swojego gabinetu, całkowicie zapominając o codziennej dawce eliksirów, którą szczeniak powinien przyjąć.

\- Głupiec! – warknął w głuchą przestrzeń i skrzywił się z rozdrażnieniem, kiedy kolejna fala bólu zalała jego wymęczone ciało. Przyspieszył kroku, wmawiając sobie uparcie, że nie ma rozerwanej skóry na żebrach, z której, w zastraszającym tempie, sączyła się krew, gorącymi kroplami wsiąkając w czarną szatę śmierciożercy. Przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, kiedy rana na jego udzie, w buncie i uczuciu zapomnienia, odezwała się rwącą, obezwładniającą udręką, a roztrzaskane biodro zawtórowało jej szyderczym śmiechem.

Nie to było teraz najważniejsze. Jego rany, jakkolwiek poważne, to wciąż jedynie cielesne, mogły zaczekać. Te, które rozszarpywały umysł dzieciaka – nie. Severus był przerażająco świadom swego niedopatrzenia, którego cena mogła nazbyt przekraczać jego człowiecze możliwości. Ludzkie, nie, ale _człowiecze,_ owszem. Z sumienną starannością wymierzał sobie, raz za razem, policzek, przeklinając w myślach samego siebie. W całym swoim życiu zdarzyło mu się tylko parę razy, aby jego kamienne mury zgrzytały tak głośno, kruszejąc i usypując się szarawym pyłem; o, zgrozo, coraz częściej za sprawą tego przeklętego dzieciaka.

Ilu wciąż tam jest, tych mniej ważnych i katowanych na śmierć; tych, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia, aby należeć do wewnętrznego kręgu? Ilu zginie tej nocy, bo nie będą potrafili odpowiedzieć na pytanie Czarnego Pana: _gdzie jest Potter?_ I ile z tych śmierci chłopak będzie zmuszony oglądać na własne oczy, bezlitośnie świadom, że to on sam jest przyczyną tej rzezi? I ile godzin, nim ta śmierć nastąpi, poświęconych zostanie na zaspokojenie najbardziej plugawych, najobrzydliwszych pragnień Lorda Voldemorta?

Czarodziejski świecie, nastaw swe odbiorniki – oto nadchodzi kolejna próba ognia. Nie jego, Severusa, szlag by to.

Z impetem wparował przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi do swej posiadłości, akurat w momencie, kiedy ta wypełniła się przerażającym skowytem, pozostawiającym po sobie uczucie bezpowrotnej straty, które zaległo nieruchomo w ciężkim, dusznym powietrzu.

Snape, jak w amoku, gwałtownym ruchem różdżki zerwał z siebie, przesiąknięte potem, sztywne od zaschniętej krwi, szaty, następnym smagnięciem przywołał przeźroczyste buteleczki eliksirów, których zawartość pochłonął w biegu i nim wpadł do niewielkiej sypialni na pierwszym piętrze, ból niemal całkowicie zelżał. Omiótł zacieniony pokój i zamarł.

Resztki racjonalnego myślenia poszły się pieprzyć wraz z namacalną agonią, która wyrywała się z gardła dzieciaka.

\- Potter! – ryknął, dopadając łóżka. Postać na nim wiła się i skręcała jak żmija, której łeb nieruchomo przygwożdżony był przez rozżarzony pręt. Spocone, oszalałe z bólu ciało wyginało się pod najróżniejszymi kątami i drgało konwulsyjnie za każdym razem, kiedy ze spierzchniętych, szeroko rozwartych warg wydobywał się krzyk, jeszcze kilka godzin temu najpewniej będący ogłuszającym wrzaskiem, a za parę minut pozostanie z niego jedynie skamlące charczenie.

\- Wyjdź z jego umysłu, Potter! – Severus wczepił swoje dłonie w wychudzone ramiona i potrząsnął nimi mocno, starając się nie patrzeć na twarz tuż przed nim, sprawiającej wrażenie niemal groteskowej i żywcem wyjętej z najbardziej mrocznych ksiąg, które miał możliwość zgłębiać.

\- Kontroluj to, dzieciaku! Zablokuj go, kurwa, w tej chwili!

Bezcelowość tego polecenia przyprawiła Severusa jedynie o szybsze bicie serca, które sączyło w jego żyłach frustrację i rozgoryczenie. Oczywiście, że Potter nie zablokuje Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście, że nie będzie umiał wyjść z jego umysłu, nie teraz, kiedy jego otchłań pożerała go żywcem, wypluwając, nie do końca strawione, resztki psychiki dzieciaka. Oczywistym było, że Potter, póki się nie ocknie, pozostanie uwięziony w najobrzydliwszych zakamarkach świadomości Voldemorta, zmuszony być świadkiem masakry, która rozgrywała się od kilku godzin gdzieś we wschodniej Szkocji.

\- Potter, do cholery! – Potrząsnął chłopcem jeszcze kilkukrotnie, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem, kiedy wątłe ciało zaczęło przelewać się przez jego dłonie. Gorączka trawiła organizm szczeniaka, buchając parzącym ciepłem wprost na twarz Severusa.

\- Szlag by to! - warknął, dopadając drzwi i już miał przez nie wybiec, kiedy krzyki, wpierw ścichły jedynie, następnie ustały całkowicie i po chwili w sypialni zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Severusowi zajęło krótki moment zmuszenie swego mózgu do racjonalnego myślenia i postąpił krok do przodu, mrużąc powieki.

\- Potter? – syknął, wbijając spojrzenie w twarz dzieciaka. Chłopak nie stracił przytomności; z oczami utkwionymi w suficie, oddychał płytko i z wyraźnym trudem.

\- Zabiłem ich – wychrypiał, zaciskając palce na zmiętym prześcieradle. – Zabiłem ich, kurwa, _wszystkich._

Severus w pierwszej chwili zamrugał, zaskoczony, nie rozumiejąc wypowiedzi dzieciaka. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, fala nazwisk przetoczyła się po jego głowie, po czym niechętnie przypomniał sobie ulubione zaklęcia torturujące, którymi posługiwał się Czarny Pan. Zerknął na Pottera, sztywno leżącego pośrodku mokrej pościeli, z zaciśniętą szczęką i półprzymkniętymi powiekami.

 _Tak, dzieciaku. Zabiłeś ich. Zabiłeś ich wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Zabiłeś ich tak samo, jak wielu przed nimi i tak samo, jak wielu po nich jeszcze zabijesz. Zabiłeś całe rodziny, żołnierzy i cywilów. Zabiłeś moich wrogów i tych, dla których byłbym w stanie poświęcić swoje własne życie. Oni wszyscy umarli tylko dlatego, że ty wciąż nie chcesz._

Cisza przedłużała się, nieznośna, pełna krępujących myśli i niezdecydowanych gestów. Severus uniósł brew, kiedy Potter podźwignął się z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do okna, z rozmachem otwierając je na oścież. Rześkie, późnoletnie powietrze dotarło do nozdrzy Severusa i owinęło się wokół drżącej sylwetki dzieciaka. Potter łapczywie wciągnął zapach przekwitającego bzu do płuc, trzymał przez chwilę, po czym wypuścił z cichym sykiem i oparł dłonie na parapecie, pochylając głowę.

\- To nie ważne. – Machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym geście i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. Severus spodziewał się ujrzeć wyraz bezbrzeżnego bólu, histerii, załamania nerwowego, łez i żalu na bladej, wychudzonej twarzy chłopaka. Obraz bezdennej pustki na pewno nie był tym, czego oczekiwał.

\- To nie jest ważne – powtórzył z uporem, jakby musiał przekonywać nie tylko siebie. – Jak sądzę, nie będzie to trwało wiecznie. Pokuta jest dobrą rzeczą. A za wiele rzeczy przyjdzie mi ją ponieść. To tylko chwila. Mgnienie. W końcu dostanie to, czego chce i wszystko się skończy. Wszystko to, co teraz nie ma znaczenia. – Przez chwilę stał, uparcie wpatrując się w twarz mężczyzny, jakby oceniał konsekwencje swoich własnych słów, po czym, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, coś w jego źrenicach spłonęło, a twarz zamknęła się.

Severus zrozumiał. Dziś nie miał tu o co walczyć. Dziś dzieciak zrezygnował.

Bez słowa wyszedł z sypialni.

Jutro zacznie od nowa.

* * *

 _Kłamstwo weszło ci już w krew, prawda, Harry? Więc kłam. Kłam, że to nie istnieje. Kłam, że to nie ma miejsca. Kłam, że to wszystko tylko bzdura, bajka, fantasmagoria. Kłam, balansując na cienkiej granicy własnej świadomości, a jeśli będzie trzeba – skacz. Kłam, że to wszystko bez znaczenia, tak w oczy innych, jak i w swoje własne. Kłam, że to minie, odejdzie, a po tym nastanie upragniona wolność. Kłam, Harry. Okłamuj samego siebie. I nie zapuszczaj się w te miejsca, gdzie czeka na ciebie prawda. Nie zgłębiaj jej, nie analizuj, nie dociekaj. Zamknij to w kufrze, ciemnym pokoju i nigdy, przenigdy nie otwieraj. Nie lawiruj między krętymi ścieżkami własnego umysłu. Pozwól zarosnąć im toksycznym bluszczem, zbuduj wokół nich mur tak trwały, że nawet ty sam nie zdołasz się przez niego przebić. Naucz się upuszczać emocje kroczkami, malutkimi, ale pewnymi i niezmąconymi. Naucz się odróżniać przerażenie od strachu, ból od cierpienia, agonię od ostatniego oddechu. Naucz się, co wolno ci pokazać, a czego nie, Harry. Naucz się iluzji, w którą mają uwierzyć wszyscy wokoło, a zwłaszcza ty sam. Wdech-wydech. Krok, jeden, drugi, trzeci. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Wyprostuj się, gdzieś wewnątrz ciebie wciąż coś potrzebuje tlenu, coś wciąż potrzebuje być. Swój złamany byt ukryj pod peleryną niewidką. Żyj, jak powinieneś żyć; tak, jak oczekują tego od ciebie inni. Żyj i zapomnij. Zduś to w sobie, Harry, zakop, poderżnij temu gardło, jeśli będzie trzeba. Odsącz truciznę od własnej krwi, oczyść swoje żyły, zbierz brud spod paznokci. Umiesz tego dokonać, Harry. Już raz to zrobiłeś. Teraz będzie tak samo. Nikt się nie dowie. Nawet ty sam._

* * *

Mistrz Eliksirów pochwycił porcelanową filiżankę i z rozkoszą upił łyk gorącej, gorzkiej herbaty. Z wyrazem znudzenia na twarzy powiódł spojrzeniem po gabinecie Dumbledore'a, samego zaś czarodzieja starannie omijając wzrokiem. Miał cichą nadzieję, że starszy mężczyzna nie zechce powrócić do tematu opieki nad Potterem i potraktuje to spotkanie czysto służbowo, samego zaś Severusa jako jednego z wielu swoich podwładnych. Nie tych z kadry nauczycielskiej, oczywiście, bo to nie była tego typu _wizyta._

\- Ilu? – zapytał dyrektor, w zamyśleniu gładząc długą, siwą brodę. Severus niechętnie oderwał się od zgłębiania wzorów migoczących gwiazdek i księżyców na szlafroku wiekowego czarodzieja i spojrzał prosto w błękitne, poważne oczy swego przełożonego.

\- Potter twierdzi, że wszyscy – mruknął przez zaciśnięte wargi, odstawiając naczynie na spodeczek. – Około dziesięciu osób. Nie jestem dość dobrze zorientowany w ilości gorliwców, których udało mu się do tej pory zrekrutować. Ta liczba stale się zmienia.

\- Voldemort musiał być bardzo rozgniewany. – Severus skrzywił się, słysząc imię Czarnego Pana wypowiedziane tak niefrasobliwym tonem.

\- W rzeczy samej – odparł sucho, poprawiając się w wysłużonym fotelu. Przez chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem, które rozchodziło się po pomieszczeniu, było cichutkie pochrapywanie feniksa, spokojnie śpiącego na żerdzi.

\- Z wewnętrznego kręgu, rozumiem, że nikt?

\- Zgadza się.

\- Severusie. – Wyraźna nagana w głosie Dumbledore'a wywołała brzydki grymas na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Westchnął w duchu z irytacją i pokręcił głową.

\- Z wewnętrznego kręgu nikt, dyrektorze – powtórzył beznamiętnie i skrzywił z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. – Kiedy jasnym się stało, że nikt nie potrafi udzielić odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, rozpętało się piekło. Jednakże, jesteśmy _zbyt cenni,_ aby potraktować nas czymś więcej, niż kilkoma zaklęciami torturującymi – warknął, nie mogąc sobie odmówić doskonale słyszalnej nuty szyderstwa.

\- Czy wiesz może, skąd Tom otrzymał takie informacje? Jestem pewien, że ani Prorok Codzienny, ani samo ministerstwo nie wiedzą jeszcze, że Harry od kilku dni przebywa poza domem swych mugolskich krewnych. – Dyrektor zignorował ton młodszego mężczyzny, co przyprawiło go jedynie o jeszcze większe rozdrażnienie.

\- Nie. Jednakże, jestem pewien, Lucjusz Malfoy już zadba o to, aby w jutrzejszych gazetach pojawił się odpowiedni artykuł dotyczący niespodziewanego zniknięcia Harry'ego Pottera.

\- A ja jestem przekonany, że Korneliusz Knot, w całkiem spodziewany sposób, odwiedzi mnie jeszcze przed jutrzejszym – czy, może powinienem powiedzieć – dzisiejszym śniadaniem. – Obaj mężczyźni, jak na komendę, spojrzeli w kierunku wielkiego, pozłacanego zegara stojącego na gzymsie kominka, który wybił właśnie piątą nad ranem. Przez moment obaj nic nie mówili, aż w końcu pierwszy ciszę przerwał Dumbledore, zagadując konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Czy będę miał rację, jeśli stwierdzę, że Tom jest przekonany, iż to ja ukrywam gdzieś Harry'ego?

Severus powoli kiwnął głową, zaciskając szczękę w bolesny sposób.

\- I, jak rozumiem, był bardzo niezadowolony, kiedy, akurat ty, nie potrafiłeś mu udzielić odpowiedzi na jego pytania? – Znad okularów-połówek błysnęły czujne, poważne oczy i Mistrz Eliksirów miał ochotę posłać między nie swoją pięść.

\- Nic nie powiedziałem, Dumbledore, jeśli o to ci chodzi – wypluł, posyłając starszemu mężczyźnie najbardziej pogardliwe spojrzenie, na jakie mógł sobie pozwolić.

\- Och, mój drogi chłopcze. Absolutnie nigdy nie podważyłbym twojej lojalności. – Zaśmiał się i sięgnął po swoją filiżankę, wciąż pełną, teraz już ledwie ciepłej, herbaty. – Chciałem jedynie być pewien, że nie ucierpiałeś zanadto tej nocy i, ewentualnie, zaoferować ci swoją, bądź Poppy, pomoc.

\- Nic mi nie jest – syknął Severus, mrużąc ze złością powieki. Bycie osądzanym o zdradę jakoś by zniósł, ostatecznie przecież był szpiegiem – człowiekiem, który z założenia gra na dwa fronty i jest dwulicowy bardziej, niż Kwiryniusz Quirrell; dosłownie. Ale litości wymierzonej w jego osobę nie będzie tolerował. Nigdy.

\- Cieszę się, słysząc to. – Dumbledore wstał, a za jego przykładem również Severus, niezmiernie zadowolony, że spotkanie to nie trwało dłużej, niż dwadzieścia minut. – Czy Harry wie, jak zareagowało społeczeństwo na wydarzenia mające miejsce w czerwcu?

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy Potter zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest powszechnie uznawany za kłamcę i wichrzyciela, chcącego zwrócić na siebie uwagę? – prychnął, unosząc brew ze złośliwym wyrazem twarzy. - Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to nie. Nie ma o tym pojęcia.

\- Uważam, że powinien. Rok szkolny zbliża się nieubłaganym krokiem. A im szybciej stawi czoła tej prawdzie, tym mniejszy zawód i szok przeżyje, kiedy stanie, twarzą w twarz, z tak jawną wrogością i niechęcią ze strony swoich kolegów. – Severus skinął głową na znak, że przyjął do wiadomości tę informację i obaj mężczyźni podeszli do kominka.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić w sprawie Knota i Proroka? Jak sam zauważyłeś, będziesz pierwszą osobą, która zostanie posądzona o ukrywanie chłopaka. A biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś nie mniej oczerniany przez tego szmatławca, niż Potter – Snape zawiesił głos i wymownie spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę.

\- Och, o to bym się, na twoim miejscu, nie martwił, Severusie. Poradzę sobie, zarówno z drogim Korneliuszem, jak i z tym, jak się wyraziłeś – szmatławcem. Niemniej jednak, jestem pewien, że szanowny minister zechce, jeśli nie sprawować, to przynajmniej czuć, że kontroluje całą sytuację. A ja z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że wciąż nie znalazłem nikogo na miejsce nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. I, jak zakładam, Korneliusz skwapliwie wykorzysta tę sytuację – Przez chwilę w błękitnych oczach igrały psotne ogniki, na co Severus westchnął jedynie w duchu z niesmakiem i zniknął w magicznych płomieniach.

* * *

Harry powolnym, niespiesznym krokiem zszedł po schodach i skierował się w stronę jadalni, wciąż mając wrażenie, że zamiast mózgu, wnętrze jego głowy wypełnia wielki zbitek waty. Koszmar minionej nocy usilnie starał się przez nią przebić, jednak chłopiec, zdeterminowany do tego nie dopuścić, odepchnął nieprzyjemne myśli, wrzucając je do osobistego bastionu, który, według jego wyobrażeń, był sporej wielkości grubą, bordową kurtyną.

Opadł bezwiednie na krzesło, ledwo zauważając, że nie jest przy stole sam.

\- Potter. – Harry drgnął i uniósł rozkojarzone spojrzenie na Snape'a. – Zwykłe „dzień dobry" to zbyt wiele dla ciebie? Nie posądzam cię, oczywiście, o posiadanie jakichkolwiek manier, ale wymagam od ciebie całkowitego szacunku. Zwłaszcza pod moim dachem!

Harry skinął głową, wymamrotał „dzień dobry" i już miał zamiar sięgnąć po maślaną bułeczkę, kiedy jego spojrzenie spoczęło, o Merlinie, na jego własnej twarzy, spoglądającej na niego z zakłopotaniem z pierwszej strony Proroka Codziennego.

\- Co… - jęknął, porzucając myśl o wepchnięciu w siebie siłą czegokolwiek, aby zadowolić Snape'a i nie dać mu kolejnego powodu do reprymendy, i wybałuszył oczy. Snape podążył za jego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Nasza znakomitość ponownie na pierwszej stronie, no, no – mruknął, machnięciem różdżki sprawiając, że gazeta zniknęła ze stołu.

\- Chciałbym to przeczytać! – warknął Harry, po czym rozdziawił usta i przełknął gwałtownie ślinę. – Jak to _ponownie?_ – Coś boleśnie zacisnęło się wokół jego żołądka, a wyraz twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów tylko potwierdził jego najczarniejsze myśli.

\- Otóż, Potter, od twojego efektownego powrotu wraz z martwym ciałem Cedrika Diggory'ego w czerwcu, Prorok Codzienny postawił sobie za punkt honoru, dzień w dzień, katować przyzwoitą część czarodziejskiej społeczności twoją podobizną przy każdym śniadaniu. – Harry miał poważne wątpliwości, czy Snape'a można, jakkolwiek, nazwać _przyzwoitym._ Cholernym dupkiem, sukinsynem i wrednym typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy, owszem – ale przyzwoitym, w życiu!

Zdusił w sobie chęć wzdrygnięcia się na wspomnienie Cedrika, nerwowo nabierając w płuca powietrze.

\- Co oni piszą? Co piszą o mnie? – mruknął, zalewając się czerwieniejącym rumieńcem. Snape spojrzał na niego znad filiżanki z gorącą, smoliście czarną kawą ( _zapewne w tym samym odcieniu, co jego dusza,_ przeszło Harry'emu przez myśl) i wykrzywił pogardliwie blade wargi.

\- Twoje ego napuszone jest teraz do niebotycznych rozmiarów, prawda, Potter? Cóż, przykro mi, że muszę przekuć je jak balonik. – Wyrazu twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów absolutnie nie można było, nawet przy największych chęciach, określić jako współczujący. – Oni ci nie wierzą, Potter. Są przekonani, że kłamiesz, a twoja historyjka jest, tylko i wyłącznie, usilną próbą zwrócenia na siebie uwagi.

Z gardła Harry'ego wyrwał się jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk pełen zgrozy i chłopiec zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Jak to, _nie wierzą?_ To chyba jakaś kpina! Czy oni wszyscy tam powariowali? Niech pan powie, że to żart! Przecież powinni teraz szykować się na jakąś wojnę, cokolwiek, co robi się w sytuacji, w której do życia z martwych powraca cholerny Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie! A co z ministerstwem? Oni też nie wierzą? Dyrektor wypowiadał się w tej kwestii? No, chyba jemu to muszą uwierzyć, prawda? – Słowa wypadały z ust Harry'ego, przybierając najróżniejsze tony, od skrajnej rozpaczy, po złość i przerażenie, na rezygnacji kończąc. Snape obserwował to wszystko z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy, czekając, aż chłopiec przestanie robić z siebie widowisko i zamilknie, nie drażniąc jego uszu piskliwym skowytem.

\- Uspokój, się, Potter – warknął, kiedy szczeniak opadł na krzesło, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. – Po pierwsze, język. Panuj nad słownictwem, dzieciaku. Nie życzę sobie takich wulgaryzmów w moim domu. Po drugie, nie wierzą ani tobie, ani dyrektorowi. Prorok Codzienny szuka wprawdzie tylko taniej sensacji, ale minister jest przekonany, że za tym wszystkim stoi właśnie profesor Dumbledore.

\- To niedorzeczne! – krzyknął Harry, zarabiając przy tym zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Z tego, co wiem, miałeś możliwość poznania ministra Knota osobiście, Potter. – Harry skinął głową, przypominając sobie wieczór, kiedy Korneliusz Knot przywitał go w Dziurawym Kotle, niedługo po ucieczce Syriusza z Azkabanu. Skrzywił się mimochodem.

\- Z twojej miny wnioskuję, że pamięć wciąż mam dobrą. Zatem nie powinien dziwić cię fakt, że minister zachowuje się w taki, a nie inny sposób. Zbytnio przyzwyczaił się do wygód, jakie niesie ze sobą stołek, który od tak wielu lat dzierży. A wiedza, że profesor Dumbledore cieszy się znacznie większym, zasłużenie, szacunkiem społeczeństwa i bezsprzecznie jest mądrzejszym człowiekiem, niż on sam kiedykolwiek będzie, sprawia, że zaczyna się obawiać o swoje stanowisko. A ze strachu ludzie robią różne rzeczy, Potter – warknął, ponownie upijając łyk kawy. Jej aromat doszedł do nozdrzy Harry'ego, co wywołało bolesny skurcz jego żołądka.

Przez chwilę w gorzkim milczeniu przetrawiał słowa Snape'a, nieco zszokowany, że tak szybko i bezkonfliktowo otrzymał odpowiedzi na swoje pytania i niechętnie sięgnął po dzbanek z herbatą. Ostatecznie obiecał sobie już nigdy więcej nie przejmować się decyzjami innych, na które nie miał wpływu. Miał na i w głowie Voldemorta, który nieustannie pragnął jego śmierci i który, wciąż nie mogąc go zabić, uśmiercał w międzyczasie innych; bardziej lub mniej winnych w tej wojnie.

\- Zginie przez to wielu ludzi – mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową. Snape spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, szybko jednak zreflektował się i przyjął swoją standardową, cyniczno-ironiczno-sarkastyczną, pozę, głoszącą światu, że oto nadszedł dzień sądu ostatecznego dla wszystkich niższych form życia, czytaj uczniów.

\- Bezbłędne spostrzeżenie, Potter – rzucił kwaśno, wykrzywiając pogardliwie wargi.

Harry zignorował ton nauczyciela i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Ciekaw jestem jedynie, jak ministerstwo i Prorok tuszują te wszystkie zgony?

Snape prychnął i odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek.

\- Niefortunny wypadek. Nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Nazwij sobie to jakkolwiek chcesz, Potter.

\- Coś dużo tych wypadków ostatnimi czasy – mruknął Harry, rozdłubując widelcem jajecznicę na talerzu.

\- Jesteś głupszy, niż się spodziewałem. – warknął Snape, kręcąc z irytacją głową. – Śmierciożerców nikt nie bierze pod uwagę, jeżeli są już martwi. – Harry uniósł brew, słysząc wyraźną gorycz w słowach Snape'a. W milczeniu skinął głową, przyznając mężczyźnie rację. Może faktycznie ze strony czarodziejskiego świata sytuacja nie wyglądała tak tragicznie, jak z perspektywy Harry'ego? W końcu, jakby nie było, największy odsetek trupów stanowili śmierciożercy-zdrajcy, którzy wyrzekli się Voldemorta po jego upadku czternaście lat temu i ci, którzy nie stawili się na jego wezwanie tamtej czerwcowej nocy. Może rzeczywiście, dla postronnych, były to jedynie niepowiązane ze sobą, zupełnie nie mające znaczenia zgony? Ile ich mogło być? Harry stracił rachubę. Albo po prostu nie chciał liczyć.

Uniósł spojrzenie i widząc pełen niezadowolenia wzrok Snape'a, wywrócił oczami, wpakowując sobie ostentacyjnie sporą ilość jajecznicy do ust.

Więc nie wierzą mu. Nie wierzą ani jemu, ani Dumbledore'owi. Knot za bardzo obawia się dyrektora, aby przyjąć do wiadomości, że czarnoksiężnik powrócił. Uważa, że to farsa wymyślona na potrzeby odebrania mu tak intratnego stanowiska. Prorok Codzienny. Cóż, redakcja tego brukowca nigdy nie pisała szczególnie przyjemnych artykułów o Harry'm. Z rozgoryczeniem chłopiec przypomniał sobie Turniej Trójmagiczny i te wszystkie, wyssane z palca, kłamstwa, które publikowali w gazecie. I to, jak szybko uznano je za prawdę, nawet wśród jego przyjaciół. Czy teraz będzie tak samo? Harry mimowolnie skrzywił się na tę myśl. Czy tym razem również wszyscy uwierzą temu szmatławcowi, a nie jemu, Harry'emu? Czy również przez cały piąty rok, podobnie jak czwarty, będzie zmuszony znosić pełne nienawiści, kpiące spojrzenia swoich kolegów i koleżanek? Ostatecznie nikomu nigdy nie wyjawił prawdy, co wydarzyło się w Little Hangleton. Jak on zachowałby się na miejscu swoich współdomowników? Czy rzucałby oszczerstwami, mając pod ręką wiarygodne pismo, czy przyjąłby, nie znając zupełnie faktów z pierwszej ręki, że Prorok Codzienny wypuszcza w świat same brednie?

\- Skończyłeś już, Potter? – Usłyszał i podskoczył na krześle, zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Tak – mruknął, odsuwając od siebie niemal pełny talerz. Snape, ku uldze Harry'ego, nie skomentował tego.

\- W takim razie chodź za mną. – Harry posłusznie wstał i wyszedł za nauczycielem z jadalni. Przeszli przez cały korytarz na parterze, skręcili przy kuchni, w której, w ciszy i z zawrotną prędkością, pracowały skrzaty domowe i zeszli kamiennymi schodami w dół, do piwnicy. Snape machnął różdżką i pchnął ciężkie, mahoniowe drzwi; Harry pogratulował sobie tak nikłego apetytu podczas śniadania. Teraz niechybnie wszystko zwróciłby pod stopy Snape'a.

Pomieszczenie było większe, niż klasa eliksirów w Hogwarcie, a jego wyposażenie bardziej obrzydliwe, niż wszystko, co do tej pory widział Harry. Pod każdą ścianą, od grafitowej podłogi, po sufit w tym samym odcieniu, piętrzyły się rzędy półek, szafek, szafeczek i regałów, na których, ciasno do siebie przylegając, stały naczynia, najróżniejszego kształtu i wielkości, a których zawartości Harry nigdy w życiu nie życzyłby sobie oglądać. Nie wspominając już o dotykaniu, czy wąchaniu. Oślizgłe, mackowate, poruszające się, w kolorze rzygowin albo płynnej krwi; smoliście czarne, spopielone, wciąż żywe i _oddychające,_ wyglądające jak niektóre organy wewnętrzne zwierząt lub, o zgrozo, ludzi. Gałki oczne łypały na niego z prawej strony nienawistnie, na lewo stał słój z etykietką, na której wyraźnie napisane było „ludzka skóra – udo"; tuzin kciuków bez paznokci pływało swobodnie w jakiejś odrażającej, kleistej mazi w niewielkim akwarium.

\- To najohydniejsze miejsce, w jakim kiedykolwiek byłem – wychrypiał, szybko odwracając wzrok od etykietki, na której ktoś nakreślił czarnym atramentem „ludzka moszna".

\- Radzę ci się przyzwyczaić, Potter. Spędzisz tu wiele godzin. – Mściwy uśmieszek, który rozlał się na twarzy nauczyciela przyprawił Harry'ego o gęsią skórkę. – Pracować będziesz tutaj. – Chłopiec podszedł do drewnianego stolika, przy którym stał Snape; cynowy kociołek nie błyszczał nowością, podobnie jak zużyta chochelka i waga, z której łuszczyła się farba.

\- To jest eliksir, który _spróbujesz_ dzisiaj uwarzyć – Wyraźna kpina w głosie mężczyzny zaszumiała w uszach Harry'ego, kiedy odbierał od mężczyzny zwitek pergaminu. _Eliksir Wiggenowy_ przeczytał, pobieżnie zerkając na listę ingrediencji i sposób wykonania.

\- Wszystkie składniki, które znajdują się w tej pracowni, poustawiane są w porządku alfabetycznym i w takim też stanie mają się znajdować pod koniec każdej z twoich lekcji. Zrozumiałeś, Potter? – Harry kiwnął głową, niepewnie rozglądając się po półkach.

\- Możesz zaczynać.

Świetnie. Po prostu rewelacja. Jak on, u licha, miał się skupić na czymkolwiek, będąc otoczonym przez te wszystkie obrzydliwe rzeczy, wliczając w to Snape'a. Mężczyzna ulokował się przy drugim stoliku na którym stał, wyraźnie w lepszym stanie, sporej wielkości kociołek. Pochylał się nad jakąś bardzo zniszczoną księgą, skrobiąc w tym samym czasie piórem po pergaminie, najprawdopodobniej zapisując jakieś swoje uwagi albo sporządzając notatki. Harry przez chwilę stał i gapił się mało kulturalnie, próbując trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy; ręce mu się trzęsły, kolana dygotały i miał wrażenie, że znów znajduje się w Hogwarcie, a za chwilę rozpoczną się egzaminy z eliksirów. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na składniki. _Sok z chorbotka, śluz gumochłona, kły chropianka, śluz z żądeł żądlibąka, gałązka mięty, sok z Boom Berry, duszona mandragora, woda miodowa, śluz mózgu leniwca, Krople Moondew, krew salamandry, kręgosłup skorpeny, róg jednorożca, tojad, kora drzewa Wiggen, płatki ciemiernika._ Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie. W życiu nie uda mu się sporządzić poprawnie tego eliksiru! Receptura była, co najmniej, pokręcona, a o większości ingrediencji najzwyczajniej nie słyszał. Westchnął rozdzierająco, będąc w pełni świadom, że jeśli uda mu się dzisiaj wyjść z tej pracowni cało, będzie to po prostu kolejny cud.

\- Na co czekasz, Potter? – warknął Snape, zerkając na niego rozeźlonym spojrzeniem. – Przestań marnować czas i bierz się do roboty! – Harry spojrzał na kociołek nauczyciela, w którym już bulgotała jakaś ciemnobrązowa ciecz. Skinął powoli głową i, z kartką w trzęsącej się dłoni, zaczął kompletować potrzebne składniki, menzurki, moździerz, tłuczek i probówki. Mniej więcej po dwudziestu minutach, które były jedną, wielką katorgą (Harry był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie uda mu się odpędzić sprzed oczu widoku takiej ilości krwi i śluzu), stanął przed kociołkiem i zerknął na sposób przyrządzenia. Zapowiadało się cholernie długie przedpołudnie.

Godzinę później Harry, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie skupiając się na eliksirze, tarł właśnie w moździerzu siedem kłów chropianka, pozwalając sobie błądzić myślami z dala od tego przytłaczającego miejsca i ponurej, skupionej twarzy Snape'a. Mężczyzna co i rusz syczał na chłopca, prychał z irytacją i rzucał w jego stronę kąśliwe uwagi za każdym razem, kiedy Harry usiłował coś wrzucić do kociołka. _Nie w tą stronę, idioto! Czternaście razy, nie dwanaście! Czy ty czytać nie potrafisz, Potter? Spro-szko-wa-ne, nie roztłuczone! Owszem, Potter,_ to jest _różnica! Twoja ignorancja jest wprost zatrważająca! Czy ty chcesz nas wysadzić w powietrze, imbecylu?!_ Harry poważnie wątpił, czy po dzisiejszym dniu pozostanie z jego nerwów cokolwiek, co wciąż nadawałoby się do użytku przez najbliższe kilka lat, póki nie dopadnie go Voldemort. Był na granicy wytrzymałości, wszystko wylatywało mu z rąk, mylił śluz z sokiem, ciecze odmierzał na wadze, kręciło mu się w głowie od oparów i smrodu, a Snape robił wszystko, żeby tylko pogorszyć tę, i tak już pożałowania godną, sytuację. Oczywiście. Jakżeby inaczej. On sam nie dość, że bez przerwy nadzorował postępy (ha! ha!) warzonego przez chłopca eliksiru, to jeszcze pracował nad czymś tak diabelnie trudnym, obrzydliwym i cuchnącym, że Harry'emu o mało gałki nie wylatywały z orbit za każdym razem, kiedy zerknął (przez przypadek, to jasne) do kociołka nauczyciela, albo na listę składników. _Do jak popapranego eliksiru, na Merlina, potrzeba jelita cienkiego wilkołaka? I jak, do cholery, coś takiego się zdobywa?_

Harry zerknął w bok, zezując na Snape'a. Nauczyciel był całkowicie zaabsorbowany tym, co znajduje się w jego kociołku; oczy miał nienaturalnie rozszerzone, a wyraz szaleństwa błyszczący w nich przyprawił chłopca o gęsią skórkę. Skrzydełka nosa niebezpiecznie mu drgały; oddychał płytko i szybko. Najwidoczniej był w ostatniej, diabelnie ważnej i trudnej, fazie warzenia. Para buchająca znad kociołka owinęła się wokół bladej twarzy mężczyzny, ten jednak dalej się nad nim pochylał, zaciskając cienkie wargi i uporczywie mieszając miksturę. Chłopiec naliczył już cztery pełne ruchy zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara i osiem w przeciwną stronę, kiedy zrozumiał, że przez ten cały czas wsypywał coś do swojego kociołka. Jak oparzony odwrócił się w jego stronę, akurat w momencie, kiedy ogrom białej, lepkiej piany zaczął niebezpiecznie wyciekać na blat stolika, a sam wywar wrzał i tryskał smolistymi kroplami w górę.

\- Profesorze – szepnął Harry, czując, jak gula przerażenia rośnie mu w gardle. Zdążył się jeszcze odwrócić, napotkać zaniepokojone, wyrwane z transu spojrzenie Snape'a, poczym usłyszał przeraźliwy huk, a w jego plecy uderzyło coś niemiłosiernie gorącego.

\- POTTER! – ryk nauczyciela doszedł jego uszu jakby z oddali. Mężczyzna dopadł go w dwóch krokach, akurat w momencie, kiedy Harry osuwał się na podłogę z przytłumionym wrzaskiem. Snape machnął różdżką, sprawiając, że wrząca ciecz zniknęła z ciała chłopca, po czym, nie wiedząc skąd, w jego dłoni znalazła się niewielka fiolka z szarawym płynem, który siłą wmusił w odrętwiałe wargi gryfona. Bąble i poparzenia zniknęły natychmiast, przynosząc Harry'emu niewypowiedzianą ulgą, zastąpioną dziwnym, nieprzyjemnym mrowieniem, które wyraźnie odczuwał na swojej skórze.

\- Coś ty, do diabła, zrobił?! – syknął Snape, gwałtownie unosząc go ku górze. Harry zachwiał się i podparł dłońmi o blat zniszczonego stołu.

\- Ja… Ja przepraszam. Zagapiłem się – wychrypiał, rumieniąc się z zażenowaniem.

\- Zagapiłeś się – powtórzył Snape takim tonem, jakby co najmniej musiał przed chwilą przełknąć litr soku z cytryny. – Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, Potter, a przysięgam, że pozwolę ci odczuwać absolutnie każdy skutek takiego _zagapienia się._ Czy to jasne?

Harry skinął głową, wciąż nie patrząc na nauczyciela. Nogi miał jak z galarety _,_ a widok wypalonych, płytkich dziurek na drewnianym blacie nie pomagał mu się uspokoić.

\- Wynoś się. Do lunchu nie chcę cię widzieć. – Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a Harry, zataczając się lekko, wyszedł przez nie, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

 **Notka od Autorki:** Chciałam bardzo, bardzo serdecznie podziękować za wszelkie komentarze, a przede wszystkim za te wszystkie wiadomości prywatne, które dostaję. To niewyobrażalnie mnie podbudowuje i nawet nie macie pojęcia, jak karmi mojego, wiecznie łasego na pochwały, Wena! Odpowiadając na częste pytania, które mi zadajecie: 1) nie, nie posiadam bety i takowej mieć nie chcę. Za bardzo cenię swoją autonomię tworzenia, wybaczcie. :) Naprawdę staram się nie robić błędów, ale człowiekiem tylko jestem, no i niekiedy nie uda mi się wyłapać jakiejś literówki, bądź zagubionego przecinka. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jeśli już jakieś kulfony publikuję, to nie są one zbytnio rażące i ogółem nie wpływają na jakość tekstu. 2) Jak często dodaję rozdziały - średnio co pięć, sześć dni. Zawsze w godzinach późnonocnych. 3) Czy Snape w końcu zacznie być milszy dla Harry'ego - och, no przecież on już jest zdecydowanie milszy! Nie zauważyliście tego? :) A tak na poważnie, to trochę potrwa. Nie mogą rzucić się sobie od razu w ramiona. To musi przyjść naturalnie, mieć ku temu odpowiednie podłoże, fundamenty.

Ps. Chciałam opisać w tym rozdziale cały pierwszy dzień Harry'ego z Severusem, ale rozrósłby się do niebotycznych rozmiarów, no i kto by to czytał? Dlatego przerywam w takim momencie, nie bić!

Enjoy,

Noc'tuidae.


	14. Jutro będę lepszy

_Jeśli nadejdzie kiedyś dzień, w którym pojmiesz,_

 _że nie jesteś istotą nieomylną,_

 _wtedy śmiało możesz mówić, że kończysz ten dzień_

 _bogatszy w największą wiedzę o samym sobie._

Kiedy tylko drzwi pracowni zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem za dzieciakiem, z bladych ust Severusa wyrwało się soczyste przekleństwo, natychmiast zastąpione kolejnym. A potem jeszcze jednym i następnym, przepełnionym frustracją i gniewem. Severus wyrzucał z siebie potok niecenzuralnych określeń pod adresem Pottera, nim stanowisko, przy którym pracował chłopak, nie zostało uprzątnięte za pomocą kilku wprawnych ruchów różdżką, podobnie zresztą jak wywar w jego kociołku. Półtoragodzinną pracę nad Eliksirem Tojadowym szlag trafił, wszystko, oczywiście, za sprawą Harry'ego Pottera. Jakżeby inaczej. Kurwa!

Severus przystanął na środku piwnicy i z ponurym wyrazem twarzy pokręcił głową. Dzieciak miał niebywałe szczęście, że warzył stosunkowo niegroźną miksturę. Moment, kiedy wrząca ciecz uderzyła z impetem w plecy szczeniaka wciąż plątał się w pamięci Mistrza Eliksirów, powodując niezrozumiały uścisk w jego żołądku. Jak mógł być tak nierozważny? Pozostawienie Pottera, choćby na chwilę, bez nadzoru podczas warzenia jakiegokolwiek eliksiru, było skrajną głupotą. Oczywiście, wchodząc do pracowni był pewien, że dokładnie sporządzona przez niego instrukcja, w której zawarł, co do minuty, proces tworzenia mikstury, nawet dla chłopaka powinna być łatwa w przyswojeniu. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że dzieciak może być rozproszony, nieskoncentrowany i podenerwowany, a do tego wciąż miał problemy z opanowaniem swoich emocji. Severus jak najbardziej _powinien_ był to uwzględnić, a mimo wszystko, nie zrobił tego. Wyszedł z założenia, że jeśli zestrofuje chłopaka kilkukrotnie na samym początku, ten weźmie się w garść i przyłoży do pracy. Kolejny raz Mistrz Eliksirów wykazał się całkowitą ignorancją względem Pottera. Powinien był już wiedzieć, że szczeniak nie umie zmobilizować się pod wpływem stresu i wrzasków, a co najwyżej wycofa się i zamknie w sobie, całkowicie przestając reagować na bodźce z zewnątrz.

Severus opadł ciężko na krzesło i potarł twarz dłońmi, krzywiąc się przy tym z goryczą. Nie umiał i nie chciał zrozumieć szczeniaka. Zbliżenie się w jakikolwiek sposób do niego było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Szczerze nie znosił chłopaka, choć, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, ostatnimi czasy jego niechęć względem Pottera jakby nieco przygasła. Oczywiście, spowodowane to było faktem, że dzieciak po prostu żył w jakimś innym, niedostępnym dla reszty świecie, niemal całkowicie wycofując się ze wszelkich relacji, ignorując otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Te krótkie momenty, które Severus miał wątpliwą przyjemność spędzić w jego towarzystwie i wymienić podczas nich kilka, w dalszym ciągu kąśliwych, uwag i zdań, były po prostu wymuszoną przez niego reakcją na Potterze. Ten, gdyby mu pozwolono, całkowicie odizolowałby się od wszystkiego i wszystkich, pozostając sam na sam ze swoimi demonami. Cóż, niestety Severus osobiście, bardzo skwapliwie zresztą, zawalczył o to, żeby móc się z owymi demonami zaznajomić i niejako posłać je w cholerę. Jak do tej pory marnie wywiązywał się ze swojego zadania, jeśli nie powiedzieć, że ponosił porażkę za porażką. Niewiele mógł na to poradzić; jego uprzedzenia brały górę, a wieloletnich przyzwyczajeń po prostu nie był w stanie zignorować. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak nieprzyjemnym był człowiekiem i że obcowanie z nim było zazwyczaj katorgą dla postronnych, mimo to nie odczuwał potrzeby zmieniania czegokolwiek w sobie oraz swoim życiu, a już zwłaszcza dla przeklętego Pottera. Wokół którego, nawiasem mówiąc, i tak już każdy stąpał na paluszkach, byle tylko biedne dziecko nie rozsypało się w drobny pył. Jak na złość, to Severus był tym, który widział, jak chłopak łamie się w pół i mentalnie wykańcza, dzień po dniu. I nie robił z tym nic. Czy ze zwykłej złośliwości, czy z przekonania, że nie ma takiego obowiązku, czy może po prostu nie dało się z tym nic zrobić, albo to on nie był ku temu odpowiednią osobą, nie było w tym momencie istotne. To on ostatecznie był tutaj dorosłym, a Potter tylko piętnastolatkiem, nie ważne, jak irytującym i aroganckim. I choć Mistrz Eliksirów uparcie, już od dłuższego czasu, powtarzał sobie w myślach to samo, w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił przełamać się i zrobić pierwszego kroku. Przygrywał na całej linii i zamiast czuć się zmotywowanym, bo w końcu w całym jego życiu nie było sytuacji, z której nie wyszedłby obronną ręką, tak teraz był najzwyczajniej w świecie rozeźlony i rozgoryczony. Oczywiście, wszystko (znowu!) za sprawą cholernego Harry'ego Pottera. Kurwa!

Severus zerwał się na równe nogi i wyszedł pospiesznie z sypialni, kierując się ku schodom na piętro. Dziwne, irracjonalne słowo krążyło mu po głowie. Tchórzył. Był tak zajęty wmawianiem sobie, że dzieciak, kiedy tylko wróci do Hogwartu, stanie na nogi, że tych kilka tygodni, które zmuszeni są ze sobą spędzić, tak czy inaczej, ofiarowują za mało czasu, aby cokolwiek naprawiać w umyśle szczeniaka, iż całkowicie zapomniał, _dlaczego_ tak ważnym jest, aby Potter wziął się w garść. A powodów było wiele i jeżeli już Severus nie brał pod uwagę czegoś takiego jak moralność i powinność nauczyciela względem ucznia, to przecież doskonale znał słowa przepowiedni. Jeśli Potter wyląduje kilka stóp pod ziemią martwy, albo niespełna rozumu na oddziale w Świętym Mungu, oni wszyscy mogą pożegnać się z szansą na jakiekolwiek przetrwanie pod rządami Czarnego Pana. A, jakby nie było, Severus cenił sobie swoje życie, choć niektórzy mogliby je uznać za nader parszywe. I chociaż powątpiewał, naprawdę szczerze, we wszelkiego rodzaju proroctwa, wróżenie z fusów, czy odczytywanie przyszłości z dłoni (ktokolwiek odważyłby się odczytać cokolwiek z dłoni Severusa, najpewniej dowiedziałby się, że szalenie często ma do czynienia z ostrym nożykiem do krojenia składników eliksirów i czerwonym atramentem, którym z lubością wytyka swoim studentom kompletny brak szarych komórek i niezaprzeczalny – najpewniej genetyczny – debilizm), to akurat w tym jednym, jedynym przypadku był skłonny się nagiąć, dostosować i złamać, wszak to z jego winy ta przeklęta przepowiednia ujrzała światło dzienne. _Nie będę teraz o tym myślał!_ warknął do siebie w duchu i wpadł do sypialni Pottera, zatrzymując się z progu ze zdumieniem.

* * *

Człowiek w pewnym momencie swojego życia uświadamia sobie, że czas przelatuje mu przez palce, nic ze sobą nie przynosząc. Stagnacja wkrada się w ciężką, duszną codzienność, siłą zmuszając znudzone źrenice do skrycia się pod kurtyną spękanych żyłami, obojętnych na świat powiek. Nikt z ludzi nie zastanawia się, czy pęd, któremu się poddają, jest prawdziwy, czy to tylko wymysł bezbrzeżnie znużonych umysłów, które kreują sytuacje i wydarzenia, nadając im nieco ciekawszej, nieco mniej szarej barwy. Usta zazwyczaj są flegmatyczne, sine od wstrzymywania powietrza, aby organizm, wyniszczony przez bezruch i bezwład, mógł zatęsknić za gorzkim smakiem tlenu. Każdy poszukuje wrażeń na swój własny, indywidualny sposób, chcąc zapełnić czerniejącą dziurę emocjami i uczuciami. Niekiedy jednak, wśród tego popielatego schematu, znajduje się osoba, która idzie pod prąd, wyłamując się z przyjętych norm i, na przekór niedowierzającej rzeczywistości, usiłuje zamknąć się na bodźce, spychając na samo dno własnej świadomości wszystko to, co się z nimi wiąże. Wszystko to, co powoli, krok po kroku, mogłoby go zniszczyć i złamać w pół.

Tym kimś właśnie był Harry Potter, piętnastoletni chłopiec, drobny, niewysoki i wychudzony. Harry miał zapadnięte policzki oraz duże, zielone oczy, które wciąż pozostawały zasnute mgłą i wiecznie przemykały po twarzach i przedmiotach w skupieniu, jakby analizując, czy wolno im _patrzeć._ Czy zbyt długie interpretowanie kolorytów, faktur i zapachów nie przyniesie ich właścicielowi cierpienia.

W tej chwili Harry łamał tę zasadę, której, z taką zawziętością, uczył się dopiero od niedawna. Stał pośrodku sypialni, która od kilku dni należała do niego i, wciąż drżącymi dłońmi, ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. Wyczuł pod opuszkami palców nadpalone fragmenty bawełny, lekko chropowate ukształtowania spopielonego materiału, a w jego nozdrza uderzył gorzkawy zapach eliksiru, który jeszcze kilka minut temu pokrywał jego plecy. Niespiesznym ruchem zgniótł ubranie i nie patrząc na nie, wcisnął na dno kufra, zatrzaskując wieko z impetem. Przez chwilę nie ruszał się, usiłując uspokoić oddech, po czum podszedł do łóżka i opadł na nie bezwiednie, z wdzięcznością przyjmując chłodny dotyk narzuty na swojej nagiej skórze.

Był wyczerpany, choć zegar, odmierzający starannie czas na gzymsie kominka, nie wybił jeszcze jedenastej. Poranek spędzony w prywatnej pracowni Snape'a zmemłał wszystkie jego pokłady energii, wysysając z drobnego ciała resztkę samokontroli. Widok skupionego, nieskończenie dokładnego i starannego Mistrza Eliksirów, który, niczym w amoku, pracował nad swoim wywarem, spowodował w sercu chłopca nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości i żalu. Nawet Snape, ten podły, irytujący i niesprawiedliwy typ, miał coś, w czym był najlepszy. Miał coś, co przychodziło mu z łatwością, czemu należało poświęcić się bez reszty, co nie było tylko bzdurnym lataniem na miotle, ku uciesze tłumów. Było finezją, sztuką, czymś, co wymagało i ofiarowywało coś więcej, niż krótkotrwałe uczucie euforii buzującej adrenaliną w żyłach. Miał coś, co było potrzebne, przydatne, niezbędne; coś, co niosło pomoc i ukojenie, bądź zadawało nieskończony ból. W tej jednej, krótkiej chwili, kiedy Harry miał możliwość, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, obserwować pracującego Severusa Snape'a, uderzyła go myśl, jakim był ignorantem w tak wielu sprawach. Od czterech lat należał do świata czarodziejów, tak po prawdzie nie zadając sobie żadnego trudu, aby go zrozumieć. Gnał przed siebie w poszukiwaniu przygód, chęci wykazania i sprawdzenia się, teraz widział to doskonale, na zupełnie nieodpowiedniej płaszczyźnie.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny – wychrypiał, kręcąc z niesmakiem głową. - Jesteś do niczego. Zawsze na szarym końcu, zawsze taki dumny ze swoich osiągnięć w quidditchu, który nie ocali cię przecież przed śmiercią. Odebrałeś sobie tych kilka lat na szukanie wrażeń i doznań, a teraz ze wszystkich sił starasz się przed nimi chronić. Jesteś naiwnym hipokrytą – warknął, zaciskając pięści na śliskim materiale. Emocje napłynęły do jego skurczonego żołądka i poczęły przelewać się przez odrętwiałe żyły, wypełniając je dźwiękami i obrazami. Chwilę trwało, nim dotarły do jego wyczerpanego umysłu, po czym wsiąkły w watę i bordową zasłonę, którymi uprzedniej nocy Harry starannie wyłożył dno swojej świadomości.

\- Dureń – jęknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Pospiesznie przemierzał pokój, od ściany do ściany, wbijając drgające palce w skronie i modląc się w duchu, by to minęło jak najszybciej.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie na to – syknął, zagryzając dolną wargę. – To tylko zazdrość, uczucie frustracji i niespełnienia. To tylko gorzki smak wiedzy, że nic z tym już nie zrobisz, bo żadne jutro na ciebie nie czeka. Opanuj się! – wyrzucał z siebie naprędce, oczyma wyobraźni wędrując od jednych uchylonych drzwi, do drugich, niematerialnymi dłońmi zatrzaskując je i odchodząc szybko, nim to, co się za nimi kryło, rzuci się na niego i zasieje w nim panikę.

\- Krok po kroku, krok po kroku; oddychaj. Oddziel ziarno od plew i naucz się żyć płytko. Na co możesz sobie pozwolić? Co powinieneś czuć, co jest niegroźne, co jest normalne? – Uniósł spojrzenie na zaparowaną szybę, napotykając na jej powierzchni swoje rozmazane, niewyraźne odbicie, które uparcie milczało. Westchnął rozdzierająco i przystanął na środku pokoju, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, ukazując postać Snape'a, który zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na chłopca spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Potter – warknął, postępując kilka kroków w przód. – Zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty właściwie robisz?

\- Stoję – odparował Harry, krzywiąc się momentalnie.

\- Nie pyskuj – syknął, posyłając chłopakowi rozeźlone spojrzenie. - Widzę, że stoisz. Wyjaśnij mi tylko, Potter, dlaczego pośrodku sypialni, bez wierzchniego odzienia i mówiąc. _Sam do siebie._

Policzki Harry'ego momentalnie pokryły się rumieńcem i Gryfon spuścił głowę, chcąc ukryć tak widoczne zażenowanie przed nauczycielem. Właściwie co miał mu powiedzieć? Że musi gadać sam do siebie, bo nie ma nikogo innego, z kim mógłby zamienić choć słowo, a kto nie patrzyłby przy tym na niego jak na sklątkę tylnowybuchową? Że jeżeli nie będzie mówił do siebie, to całkowicie zapomni, jak używa się języka i oszaleje od tej ciągłej ciszy? Że jego własny głos brzmi tysiąckroć lepiej w pustej sypialni, niż wrzaski, które słyszy w swojej głowie? Nawet, jeśli nikt mu nie odpowiada?

\- Potter… - Harry poderwał głowę i zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, będąc święcie przekonanym, że się przesłyszał. Głos Snape'a był niemal _łagodny._ A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko, co układał sobie w myślach, powiedział na głos. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, kiedy usiłował doszukać się w oczach i na ustach nauczyciela kpiącego, szyderczego uśmiechu. Pokręcił głową, kiedy nic takiego nie znalazł.

\- Włóż coś na siebie, dzieciaku i zejdź do bawialni – rzucił Snape, kiedy jasnym się stało, że chłopak nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, po prostu nie wie, co mógłby. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, odprowadzany zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

Tak, to zdecydowanie klarowało całą sytuację i, w gruncie rzeczy, było całkowicie zrozumiałe i nad wyraz spodziewane. Bo właściwie czego oczekiwał? Że przejdzie przez to wszystko bez szwanku, lekką stopą i bez poniesienia żadnych kosztów? Dzieciak mu nie ufał. Wolał gadać sam do siebie, męczyć się w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana i zatruwać swój umysł rozpaczą, niż spróbować nawiązać z nim, Severusem, jakikolwiek kontakt. No, doprawdy, Mistrz Eliksirów nie spodziewał się szczerych rozmów do trzeciej nad ranem i przyjemnych, popołudniowych herbatek, ale, na litość Merlina, był ostatecznie nauczycielem, pedagogiem i cholernym opiekunem Slytherinu, miał zatem jako – takie pojęcie o nastolatkach, jakby nie było. Natrętna myśl, że to on sam był, w tym przypadku, po prostu problemem, jego nad wyraz nieprzyjemny i mało przystępny sposób bycia, szczególnie względem Harry'ego Pottera, wałęsała się po jego głowie, jednak zepchnął ją i zastąpił solenną determinacją, że podejmie to przeklęte wyzwanie, choćby miał na te kilka tygodni wymazać z pamięci obraz butnego, aroganckiego i nieposłusznego szczeniaka. Severus był cierpliwą osobą, zwłaszcza, jeśli w swoim mniemaniu odgrywał rolę myśliwego, czającego się na zwierzynę, którą niewątpliwie był Potter, ale miał po dziurki w nosie czekania. Czekania, aż ten raczy przyjść do niego z problemem, czymkolwiek, błahostką, która mogłaby przerodzić się w rozmowę, a ta zaprowadziłaby ich ostatecznie do nieco trwalszej nici porozumienia, która ułatwiłaby im obu lekcje oklumencji, mające być tragiczne w skutkach i nad wyraz nieprzyjemne, jak oczekiwał Severus. Nie miał zamiaru nurzać się w umyśle dzieciaka, kiedy ten na każdy jego widok spinał się w sobie i przypominał roztrzęsioną galaretę, gotową w każdej chwili rozpuścić się pod jego mniej przychylnym spojrzeniem.

Wszedł do bawialni i machnięciem różdżki przywołał z kuchni tacę z imbryczkiem, dwiema filiżankami i paterę z biszkoptami, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednej z obitych czarną skórą sof i przybierając najmniej ponury wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać, czekał. Czekał, powtarzając sobie w duchu jedno zdanie: _Jest wojna, Severusie, a wojna od zawsze wymagała poświęceń._

* * *

Dokładnie trzy i pół minuty później Harry, wchodząc do bawialni na lekko drżących nogach, miał niejasny obraz tego, co może tam zastać. Począwszy od purpurowo wściekłego Snape'a, który od progu zacząłby mu wyrzucać, jakim jest imbecylem, poprzez spokojnego i opanowanego Mistrza Eliksirów, który chłodnym tonem ogłasza mu, że Harry musi, jak najszybciej, spakować się, bo odsyłają go do Świętego Munga, skończywszy na obojętnym wyrazie twarzy nauczyciela, informującego go, że Harry wraca do Dursleyów, bo w Hogwarcie nie ma miejsca dla psychicznie chorych uczniów.

To, co zastał, było chyba jeszcze gorsze, niż każdy scenariusz, który sobie założył.

Snape, najnormalniej w świecie, siedział spokojnie na kanapie, z niemal _przyjaznym_ wyrazem twarzy, w towarzystwie porcelanowego imbryczka, filiżanek i ciasteczek. Snape i ciasteczka w jednym pomieszczeniu to było za dużo. Harry oszalał, był tego pewny.

\- Usiądź, Potter i zechciej, z łaski swojej, zamknąć usta.

Harry postąpił niepewnie krok naprzód, zatrzymał się, pokręcił głową, zrobił jeszcze jeden krok, znów się zatrzymał i dopiero wtedy zamknął buzię. Rzucił nauczycielowi przerażone spojrzenie, pospiesznie dopadł sofy i opadł na nią bezwładnie, niemal w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę, unikając tym samym wielce kompromitującego zetknięcia z podłogą.

\- Napijesz się herbaty, Potter?

\- Co? – Harry wybałuszył oczy i przełknął ślinę.

\- Pytałem – wysyczał Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby – czy napijesz się herbaty.

\- T-tak – wyjąkał w odpowiedzi, kodując sobie w pamięci, że jeśli Mistrz Eliksirów zacznie zwracać się do niego _Harry,_ musi brać nogi za pas i uciekać.

Sięgnął roztrzęsionymi dłońmi po parujące naczynie i upił łyk, parząc się przy tym w język.

\- Weź ciasteczko, Potter – mruknął nauczyciel, machnięciem różdżki posyłając paterę w jego stronę.

\- Eeeem, dziękuję, ale nie mam ochoty – wyszeptał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy zdąży schować się za kanapą, nim niby-Snape spróbuje rzucić w niego jakąś klątwą. Bo to, że mężczyzna przed nim siedzący nie był Snape'em, było dla Harry'ego oczywiste. Severus Snape nigdy, absolutnie _nigdy_ nie poczęstowałby Harry'ego Pottera ciasteczkiem. No, chyba, że zatrutym, z tym mógł się zgodzić.

\- Nie bądź idiotą, Potter – warknął Snape – i weź to cholerne ciasteczko!

Harry podskoczył i sięgnął po biszkopta, mamrocząc pod nosem podziękowanie. Cóż, może to jednak był Snape… Upił łyk herbaty, zamoczył w niej ciastko, ugryzł kawałek i spojrzał pytająco na nauczyciela. Przez chwilę w bawialni panowała krępująca cisza, aż w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów odchrząknął i zerknął na chłopca.

\- Potter, wydaje mi się, że nie pojąłeś do końca sedna powodu, dla którego zostałeś umieszczony pod moim dachem.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, aż w końcu odezwał się Harry, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że teraz jego kolej.

\- Nie rozumiem, profesorze – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, uważnie przyglądając się okruchom biszkopta pływającym w gorącej herbacie.

\- Istotnie, Potter, nie rozumiesz. Pozwól zatem, że cię oświecę. Jesteś tu po to, abym ci _pomógł._

\- Pomógł? – powtórzył Harry, mrugając kilkukrotnie. Może to jednak nie był Snape? – Dlaczego chciałby mi _pan_ pomagać?

Ta rozmowa zmierzała w zdecydowanie złym kierunku. A obranie zdecydowanie złego kierunku prowadziło do zdecydowanie złego miejsca, w którym Harry absolutnie nie miał chęci znaleźć się razem ze Snape'em, albo niby-Snape'em. Harry nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie, Potter. – Snape prychnął, wyraźnie zirytowany. No to ci nowość! – Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, w dalszym ciągu przebywałbyś u swoich mugolskich krewnych lub gdziekolwiek indziej. Na wyraźną prośbę profesora Dumbledore'a zgodziłem się przyjąć cię pod swój dach na resztę wakacji i utrzymać twoje zdrowie, zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne, w prawidłowym stanie.

 _Dobrze, Severusie, kłam. Może uda ci się zatrzymać choć resztki godności. Albo jej marną imitację._

 _-_ Och – wyrwało się Harry'emu. – To wiele wyjaśnia – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do nauczyciela, usiłując zidentyfikować to dziwnie ssące uczucie, które szarpnęło jego żołądkiem. Oczywiście, że nikt go nie chciał. Skąd to idiotyczne przypuszczenie, przecież od zawsze traktowany był jak zbędny balast. Akurat nie mógł oczekiwać, że Snape, ze wszystkich ludzi!, będzie traktował go inaczej. No, co za niedorzeczność!

Harry niemal parsknął śmiechem na myśl, że mógłby być mile widziany w tym domu. _Zaczynasz tracić rozum. Poważnie!_

\- Niezmiernie raduje mnie fakt, że pojąłeś, jak przedstawia się nasza obecna sytuacja, Potter. Nie jest ona w żadnym wypadku dla mnie komfortowa i czy wyrażę się jasno, jeśli powiem ci, iż oczekuję od ciebie pełnej współpracy?

\- A na czym dokładnie miałaby ta współpraca polegać, profesorze?

\- Chcę, żebyś ze mną rozmawiał, Potter – odpowiedział Snape, najspokojniej w świecie, i upił łyk herbaty, przypatrując się Harry'emu nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. A Harry, cóż, ponownie wybałuszył oczy, rozdziawił usta i zrobiło mu się nieprzyjemnie gorąco na twarzy.

\- Rozmawiał _z_ _panem_? – jęknął, całkowicie świadom palącego rumieńca na swoich policzkach.

\- Rozmawiał. Ze mną. Zgadza się, Potter – przytaknął Snape i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Czy widzisz w tym jakiś problem?

Oczywiście, że widział problem! Po pierwsze, to był Snape. Po drugie, to był Snape. I po trzecie, niespodzianka!, to był Snape. Nie to, żeby Harry miał ochotę rozmawiać ostatnimi czasy z kimkolwiek o tym, co dzieje się z nim i w jego głowie (bo powód tych rozmów był Harry'emu doskonale znany; w końcu nikt nie robiłby wielkiego halo, gdyby nagle się okazało, że panicznie boi się hipogryfów czy coś), ale jednak, jeśli już musiałby się przed kimkolwiek uzewnętrzniać, byłoby miło, gdyby to nie był ten cholerny dupek, który tyranizuje go bez mała od czterech lat!

\- Nie – odpowiedział, mając wrażenie, że wnętrzności skręcają mu się pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Dobrze. Jak wkrótce zrozumiesz, Potter, będzie to konieczne, aby nasze lekcje oklumencji nie zakończyły się totalnym fiaskiem.

Harry już otwierał usta, aby zapytać, co wspólnego mają ich przyszłe rozmowy na temat popadania przez Harry'ego w obłęd, a nauką oklumencji, kiedy w bawialni pojawił się Wstrętek, prosząc ich do jadalni na lunch. Snape dźwignął się na nogi, a zaraz za nim chłopiec i ze smętną miną powędrował za nauczycielem, modląc się w duchu, aby pierwszy września nadszedł jak najszybciej.

* * *

Jedli w ciszy, choć właściwie to jadł tylko Snape. Mężczyzn wydawał się być w ogóle nieskrępowany obecnością swojego ucznia przy własnym stole, oraz rozmową, którą przed chwilą odbyli. W ogóle wydawał się na zauważać Harry'ego, całkowicie pochłonięty pieczonym udkiem kurczaka. Natomiast żołądek chłopca zaciśnięty był przez jakiś cholerny supeł, w ustach miał sucho, ręce mu się trzęsły i pociły, a w uszach szumiało oburzenie i strach. Dłubał tylko widelcem w ziemniakach, co chwila zerkając na nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Jeżeli w dalszym ciągu będziesz ignorował moje wyraźne polecenia, Potter, zmuszony zostanę do podjęcia radykalniejszych środków – warknął Snape, nie podnosząc w ogóle spojrzenia na Harry'ego. Gryfon zamrugał ze zdziwieniem i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby w poszukiwaniu wyjaśnienia, o co Snape, tym razem, ma pretensje.

\- Chodzi mi o posiłki, głupi dzieciaku. Masz jeść! – syknął, teraz już patrząc wprost na chłopca. – Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno, kiedy informowałem cię, jak ważnym jest, aby twój organizm się zregenerował? Zatruwałeś go sobie przez tydzień, idioto, przyjmując eliksiry na pusty żołądek! Jak chcesz stanąć na nogi, kiedy tylko dłubiesz widelcem w talerzu i w żadnym wypadku nie przykładasz się do zniwelowania szkód, których narobiłeś?! Jak ci się wydaje, ile czasu mogę podawać ci mikstury lecznicze, nie uzależniając cię od nich, kiedy będą one twoim jedynym źródłem pożywania?! – Snape krzyczał i krzyczał, całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi. Czy ten dzieciak jest aż takim kretynem, do cholery?! Czego nie potrafi pojąć?! Jakich informacji nie koduje jego bezużyteczny, gryfoński móżdżek?!

\- Przepraszam – mruknął w odpowiedzi Harry, kuląc ramiona i gwałtownymi ruchami wpychając sobie niewielkie porcje tłuczonych ziemniaków do ust. – Po prostu… Nie jestem głodny.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś głodny, Potter! Podaję ci regenerujące i odżywcze eliksiry, ale w żadnym wypadku nie zastąpią one normalnych posiłków!

Harry kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia i przełknął kawałek duszonej piersi kurczaka.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co mógłby jeszcze dodać. Wzruszył ramionami i wbił wzrok w swój talerz. Przez chwilę ponownie jedli w milczeniu; Snape wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany kapitulacją chłopca, Harry z kolei czując narastające mdłości. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie samego, siedzącego w jednym pomieszczeniu z Mistrzem Eliksirów, przy kubku kakao, któremu miałby opowiadać o swoich największych sekretach, najmroczniejszych zakamarkach umysłu i duszy, o tym wszystkim, co przyrzekł sobie solennie pogrzebać żywcem i nigdy do tego nie wracać. A teraz, tak po prostu tylko dlatego, że Snape ma taki kaprys, Harry miał to wygrzebywać, cofnąć się, a po każdym nowym koszmarze przeżywać go ponownie, w niejaki sposób ożywiając całą tą okropność poprzez ubranie jej w słowa? I dla czyich uszu – dla Snape'a! Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz, kiedy przecież już był tuż-tuż, już brał się w garść, już uczył się, co i jak ma czuć, przypomniano sobie o nim i kolejny raz zapragnięto wyrwać go z bezpiecznego zapomnienia.

Harry zerknął z wyrzutem na Snape'a, a napotykając jego wzrok, wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz.

\- Jeśli już skończyłeś, Potter, bądź łaskaw pójść do bawialni i zaczekaj tam na mnie.

Harry skinął głową, wstał i wymaszerował z jadalni, starając się nie wyglądać jak człowiek, który ucieka przed swoją gehenną.

Kiedy ponownie znalazł się w salonie, jego wzrok od razu padł na niewielką, szklaną ławę, na której poukładane były równe stosiki książek, mniej lub bardziej podniszczonych, tudzież zaplamionych atramentem, a których wcześniej tam nie było. Wzruszył jednak jedynie ramionami i stwierdził, że skoro Snape nie kazał mu niczego ruszać, podszedł do okna, smętnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w wyraźne oznaki mijającego lata. Oczywiście, Harry praktycznie przez calutkie dwa miesiące przetrzymywany był w zamknięciu, choć w założeniu wakacje powinny być dla każdego ucznia powodem do radości, a później, przez cały rok szkolny, cudownym wspomnieniem, do którego odlicza się kolejne dni nauki. Cóż, nie dla niego, jak zawsze. Nawet w tak prozaicznej kwestii musiał się wyróżniać na tle innych.

Zirytowany, odwrócił się od okna, kiedy nagle na jego drodze stanęło niezidentyfikowane coś, a przed oczami wyrosła czarna, oddychająca plama, pokryta kilkunastoma guzikami.

\- Och! – Harry odskoczył od Snape'a, uprzednio zaś, całkiem celnie, wbijając w jego pierś swój własny nos.

\- Potter, ty skończona łamago! Jakim cudem odnosisz takie sukcesy w quidditchu, kiedy zwinność masz co najmniej pokroju trolla górskiego?!

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie usłyszałem pana! Właściwie to czemu się pan do mnie zakrada od tyłu?

Snape prychnął, wyraźnie rozeźlony; nozdrza mu niebezpiecznie drgały, a jedną dłonią wciąż wygładzał przód smoliście czarnej szaty, jak gdyby jej kontakt z twarzą Harry'ego mogła ją co najmniej czymś zainfekować. W drugiej dłoni, jak zauważył Harry, nauczyciel trzymał jakąś sporej grubości, obitą czarną skórą książkę.

\- Nie wygaduj głupot, Potter. Wołałem cię kilkukrotnie, ale tak zajęty byłeś swoimi, pożal się, Merlinie, czarnymi myślami, że tego nie usłyszałeś.

Harry zarumienił się i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Wcale nie czarnymi – mruknął w odpowiedzi, zerkając na Snape'a. Ten wykrzywił natomiast pogardliwie wargi i cmoknął, rozbawiony.

\- Nie? Cóż, twoja mina sugerowała zgoła co innego, Potter. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył testrala.

\- Testrala?

\- A więc jeszcze nie?

I odwrócił się od Harry'ego z tak jawnie złośliwym uśmieszkiem, że chłopcu zrobiło się niedobrze na samą myśl, co też mogły oznaczać słowa nauczyciela.

\- _Zobaczysz,_ Potter. A teraz siadaj. – Wskazał na kanapę, sam zaś usadowił się na fotelu i posłał w jego kierunku książkę, którą ówcześnie trzymał i kilka piór. Harry złapał wszystko w locie, wciąż nieco naburmuszony uwagą Snape'a o jego zwinności i położył sobie na kolanach.

\- Jak zapewne doskonale pamiętasz, twój czas po lunchu przeznaczyłem na powtarzanie przez ciebie materiału z eliksirów, oraz nadrabianie ogromnej ilości braków w twojej wiedzy na tenże temat. – Snape zrobił pauzę i uniósł brew na widocznie malujące się oburzenie w spojrzeniu chłopca.

\- Wszystkie podręczniki, które znajdują się przed tobą – wskazał brodą na równy stosik książek – mają być przez ciebie dokładnie przejrzane, a ich treść przyswojona. Jak zauważyłeś, nie jest to materiał ograniczający się jedynie do mojego przedmiotu, ale również do pozostałych, których uczyłeś się przez ostatnie cztery lata. Niemniej jednak, czas od lunchu do obiadu poświęcał będziesz jedynie na eliksiry, pozostały materiał przerobisz we własnym zakresie.

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

\- Czy to znaczy, że eliksiry…?

\- Tak, Potter. To znaczy, że teoretyczną naukę eliksirów, podobnie jak praktyczną, przyswajał będziesz pod moim nadzorem.

Harry jęknął w duchu, usiłując odszukać w pamięci moment swego życia, w którym nagrzeszył tak bardzo, że teraz los uparł się pokarać go nieszczęsnym towarzystwem Mistrza Eliksirów, dyszącym mu w kark za każdym razem, kiedy tylko wykrzywi się nad jego ukochanym podręcznikiem. Kiedy Snape poinformował go, że Harry będzie nadrabiał zaległości i powtarzał materiał z eliksirów, był święcie przekonany, że spokojnie zamknie się w swoim pokoju (sam), rozłoży na podłodze książki, pergamin i pióra (dla pozorów) i skrobnie jakąś notatkę (od niechcenia), przez większą ilość czasu natomiast będzie zajmował się czymś pożytecznym, jak gapienie się w ścianę albo, na ten przykład, próbami sklecenia jakiegoś przyzwoitego listu do swoich przyjaciół, po którym będą mieli mniejszą chęć oderwania mu głowy za tygodnie milczenia.

\- Jeżeli już skończyłeś użalać się nad swoim losem w myślach, Potter, to poinformuję cię jeszcze, że wszelkie notatki, spostrzeżenia oraz prace sporządzał będziesz w notatniku, który ci dałem. Natomiast jeżeli jakiś fragment tekstu będzie dla ciebie niezrozumiały, a zakładam, że ponad połowa podręcznika będzie stanowiła dla ciebie jeden, wielki bełkot, to masz się bezpośrednio zwrócić z tą kwestią do mnie, a ja ci ją wytłumaczę na bieżąco. Czy to jasne?

Harry skinął głową i z konsternacją zauważył, że kiedy on poddawał się rozpaczy w swojej głowie, Snape zdążył w tym czasie wyczarować pod oknem krzesło oraz sporej wielkości drewniany stolik, na którym położone zostały kałamarz z atramentem i nożyk do ostrzenia pióra. Nauczyciel przelewitował podręczniki, po czym podszedł do jednego z regałów, przez chwilę przyglądał się pokaźnemu zbiorowi książek, wyjął jakieś wyjątkowo opasłe tomiszcze i usadowił się wygodnie na sofie, machając ręką Harry'emu na znak, że ma zabierać się do roboty.

Przez kolejną godzinę w bawialni dało się słyszeć jedynie skrobanie pióra o pergamin i dwa mieszające się ze sobą oddechy. Harry zdążył już przebrnąć przez wstęp i pierwszy rozdział _Magicznych wzorów i napoi,_ zapisując przy tym trzy strony notatnika, kiedy za jego plecami odezwał się Snape, całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Potter, co ty tak właściwie robisz?

Harry zamrugał, podnosząc wzrok na twarz nauczyciela, teraz wykrzywioną grymasem irytacji.

\- Notatki, profesorze. Przecież mi pan kaz…

\- Notatki, Potter, to nie to samo, co bezmyślne przepisywanie podręcznika słowo w słowo!

\- Ja wcale nie…

\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak! W tych wypocinach, które szumnie nazywasz notatkami, nie ma ani jednej twojej własnej myśli. Jestem całkiem świadom, iż twój zasób słownictwa jest raczej ubogi, Potter, ale nie jest to żadna wymówka dla kopiowania cudzego tekstu i określania go mianem własnego. To się nazywa kradzież, Potter.

I sięgnął po podręcznik, oraz obity skórą notatnik, wskazując długim, chudym palcem całe zdania, które Harry przepisał, czytając je przy tym na głos. Następne dziesięć minut upłynęło Harry'emu na wysłuchiwaniu złośliwych uwag Snape'a i pomyślał, że gdyby głos mógł zostać użyty jako materialna broń, Harry niewątpliwie padłby martwy od nadmiaru jadu.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, Potter. Nie potrafisz nawet zorganizować sobie przystępnej, zrozumiałej formy notatek, a przecież wszystko masz zawarte tutaj. – Postukał w otwartą stronę i spojrzał na chłopca rozdrażnieniem. – Źle się do tego zabierasz. Zrób sobie tabelę, cokolwiek, i posegreguj, najpierw składniki, a potem eliksiry, według schematu, który byłby dla ciebie najbardziej przejrzysty. I, na litość Merlina, pytaj, jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz!

Cóż, właściwie to Harry miał problemy ze zrozumieniem czegokolwiek. Materiału było po prostu za dużo, składniki mieszały mu się, podobnie jak nazwy i wykorzystanie eliksirów. Snape najwidoczniej wyczytał zrezygnowanie z twarzy Gryfona, bo warknął wściekle, machnął różdżką i usiadł na wyczarowanym krześle, o zgrozo, obok Harry'ego. Chłopiec podkurczył mimowolnie ramiona, starając się schować w nich głowę i niepewnie zerknął w stronę nauczyciela.

\- W ten sposób – mruknął Snape pod nosem, sięgnął po notatnik, wyrwał z niego zapisane przez Harry'ego kartki i zaczął coś kreślić. Po chwili na całej stronie znalazł się zarys tabeli, którą powielił magicznie na kilkunastu kolejnych kartach. Zgrabnym pismem zaczął podpisywać kolejne kolumienki i po chwili przesunął skoroszyt w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Zabierz się do roboty.

I odszedł, na powrót siadając z książką na sofie. A Harry musiał przyznać, że pomysł Mistrza Eliksirów wcale nie był taki głupi. Pół godziny później miał zapełnioną połowę pierwszej tabeli, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, że dzielenie składników w zależności od sposobu użycia, zdobycia, przyrządzenia, przechowywania oraz właściwości, faktycznie jest niepomiernie prostsze i łatwiejsze w przyswojeniu, niż całe zdania, których usiłował nauczyć się na pamięć.

Harry był tak pochłonięty pracą, że nie zauważył przybycia Wstrętka, w dalszym ciągu zaczytując się w kolejnych rozdziałach podręcznika.

\- Czy Wstrętek może zapytać pana Snape'a, sir, czy życzy sobie pan, wraz z paniczem Potterem, sir, coś do jedzenia lub picia?

Skłonił się nisko, niepewnie zerkając w stronę Severusa. Ten jednak nie patrzył na skrzata, wbijając spojrzenie w plecy, nieobecnego duchem, chłopaka.

\- Tak, przygotujcie coś z Kuchcikiem, ale zjemy tutaj, nie w jadalni. – I machnięciem ręki odprawił skrzata, który wrócił parę minut później, wraz z tacą, na której leżał talerz zapełniony kanapkami, koszyczek bułek z rodzynkami i rogalikami z dżemem, imbryczek z herbatą, obok dzbanuszek z kawą, oraz drugi, ze śmietanką, a także filiżanki i srebrne łyżeczki. Ostawił to wszystko na szklaną ławę i ponownie zniknął, kłaniając się przy tym usłużnie.

Severus zamknął książkę, przelewitował ją z powrotem na regał i wstał. Bezszelestnie podszedł do Pottera, zmarszczył brwi, stanął w pewnej odległości, na tyle daleko, że dzieciak go nie zauważył i na tyle blisko, że mógł zajrzeć do notatnika, i z zadowoleniem wykrzywił blade wargi. Widocznie jego rada nie poszła na marne.

\- Potter. – Dzieciak podskoczył na krześle, czym zarobił zirytowane spojrzenie hebanowych oczu i rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła. – Zostaw to na chwilę i zjedz coś.

Wzrok Harry'ego padł na ławę i z zażenowaniem usłyszał, jak jego żołądek wydaje głośne westchnienie aprobaty, przybierające formę wyjątkowo żenującego burczenia. Zarumienił się po czubki włosów, wstał posłusznie i przemknął obok nauczyciela, który uśmiechał się kwaśno.

Pięć minut później Harry'emu przyszła do głowy myśl, że chyba nie ma nic lepszego, niż ciepłe, maślane bułeczki z rodzynkami popijane gorącą herbatą z cytryną, kiedy już jakoś człowiek przyswoi sobie fakt spożywania takich rarytasów w towarzystwie Severusa Snape'a. Niestety, sam Snape chyba posiada szósty zmysł, którym wyczuwa zadowolenie swoich uczniów i zaraz śpieszy usłużnie je zdeptać jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną uwagą, aby przez przypadek nie urosło ono do rangi szczęścia.

\- Na którym rozdziale skończyłeś, Potter?

Harry zastygł z dłonią przy swoich ustach, do których właśnie chciał włożyć ostatni kawałek bułeczki i przełknął ślinę, odkładając pieczywo z powrotem na talerzyk.

\- Na drugim, profesorze.

\- W takim razie opowiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz, o bezoarze.

Harry miał niejasne uczucie deja vu. Zerknął tęsknym wzrokiem na otwarty notatnik i, nie patrząc na Snape'a, usiłował wyobrazić sobie tabelkę, do której jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu wpisywał _Bezoar._ Odchrząknął, przeklinając się w duchu za jawne zdenerwowanie.

\- Więc, hmmm, bezoar. Tak – odchrząknął ponownie i wziął głęboki oddech. No przecież, do cholery, dopiero co to wiedział, dopiero co wypisywał zastosowanie, sposób zdobycia… - Bezoar jest to antidotum na większość czarodziejskich trucizn. Na większość, ponieważ ma pewne ograniczenia; na przykład byłby kompletnie bezużyteczny, gdyby ktoś został otruty jadem bazyliszka. Bezoar nie działa zatem na rany spowodowane potężnymi substancjami.

Harry umilkł i posłał Snape'owi niepewne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna uniósł brew, dając tym samym znak Harry'emu, by kontynuował.

\- Bezoar ma zazwyczaj wielkość orzecha, jest kulisty i powstaje w żołądkach kóz.

\- Jak powstaje?

\- Eeee – Harry przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz, wykręcając sobie przy tym palce. – No, poprzez niestrawione resztki pokarmu?

\- Pytasz mnie o to, Potter, czy informujesz?

Harry zaczerwienił się, ale podniósł wzrok, zdecydowany, że nie da nauczycielowi powodów do drwin.

\- Informuję, profesorze.

\- Czy to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia na ten temat?

Harry zawahał się, przełknął ślinę i pokiwał twierdząco głową. Naprawdę nic więcej nie przychodziło mu na myśl.

\- Znośnie, Potter. Pominąłeś kilka kwestii. Bezoar można znaleźć w żołądkach wszystkich przeżuwaczy, nie tylko kóz. Mogą być to też lamy i wielbłądy. Dodatkowo, powstają w wyniku niestrawionych resztek pokarmu, owszem, ale także włókien roślinnych oraz sierści, przede wszystkim tej zlizywanej podczas linienia zwierząt.

Harry przeklął się w duchu, bo, kiedy już Snape o tym wspomniał, uświadomił sobie, że wiedział to wszystko. Zerknął niepewnie na nauczyciela, ale ten tylko posłał mu obojętne spojrzenie i upił łyk kawy. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, tym razem gratulując sobie w duchu, że nie dał się zjeść nerwom i wydukał z siebie _znośne_ informacje. Niestety, powinien również podziękować Snape'owi za danie mu wskazówek odnośnie sposobu sporządzania notatek, ale stwierdził, że nauczyciel wcale nie zrobił tego z dobroci serca, a żeby po prostu wytknąć chłopcu jego niekompetencję, nawet w takiej kwestii, jak obrana metoda nauki.

\- To wszystko, Potter. Zabierz podręczniki i notatnik, do obiadu masz czas wolny. Radziłbym ci jednak poświęcić go w pełni na pozostałe przedmioty. Przypominam ci, że po obiedzie zaplanowałem czas na świeżym powietrzu.

Wstał, machnięciem różdżki odesłał tacę i wyszedł z bawialni, nie zaszczycając Harry'ego nawet spojrzeniem, który, jak tylko Snape opuścił pomieszczenie, wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Podniósł się i wczłapał po schodach, następnie wszedł do sypialni i rzucił naręcze książek na sekretarzyk, po czym opadł na łóżko, wbijając wzrok w sufit. To było pierwsze popołudnie, które w całości spędził w towarzystwie Snape'a. I, z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie było tak źle, jak tego oczekiwał. Oczywiście, nauczyciel na każdym kroku raczył go kąśliwymi, złośliwymi uwagami, oraz nie omieszkał wytknąć mu przy każdej sposobności jego braku wiedzy i ignorancji, przy okazji wymyślając mu od idiotów i imbecyli. Jednak, Harry musiał to przyznać, nie bez powodu. Wszak chłopiec, jakby nie było, naprawdę miał ogromne braki w wiedzy. Nigdy nie przykładał się do nauki i tylko dzięki pomocy Hermiony prześlizgiwał się z roku na rok. Nie było to żadne usprawiedliwienie dla Mistrza Eliksirów, ale, mimo wszystko, jego docinki nie były tak wulgarne, jak wuja Vernona, ani tak okrutne, jak ciotki Petunii. Z westchnieniem rezygnacji ześlizgnął się z łóżka i usiadł przy sekretarzyku z solennym postanowieniem, że zrobi wszystko, aby nadrobić każdy zaległy materiał, udowadniając Snape'owi, że nie jest tak bezużytecznym, gryfońskim arogantem, za jakiego miał go Mistrz Eliksirów. Wszak, czyż to nie on sam, jeszcze kila godzin temu, nie zdał sobie sprawy, że jest beznadziejny we wszystkim i nie posiada żadnych talentów, poza pakowaniem się w kłopoty i lataniem na miotle? Tak, właśnie. Harry uświadomił to sobie zaraz po porannych zajęciach ze Snape'em, a teraz tylko utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu. I najwyższy czas to zmienić. Nawet, jeśli jutro miałoby dla Harry'ego nie nadejść, to dla chłopca dzisiejszy dzień skończy się wyposażając go w wiedzę, której wczoraj nie miał.


	15. Wpuszczę cię

_Ja przejmę cię_

 _Ja pomogę ci umrzeć_

 _Ja przeniknę przez ciebie_

 _Teraz rządzę również tobą*_

Harry przymknął powieki i ponownie poruszył lewą dłonią. Jeden palec, drugi palec, trzeci palec. _Kłuje._ Czwarty palec, piąty palec. _Pięść._ Rozłożył ją na powrót, z palącą ciekawością obserwując, jak cienkie kawałki szkła przemieszczają się w jego skórze, tworząc w niej swoistego rodzaju ścieżki, wyżłobienia, w których, niczym rzeka, płynęła gorąca i gęsta krew, rozlewając się między knykciami i wsiąkając pod paznokcie. Po raz kolejny w bardzo krótkim czasie naszła Harry'ego myśl, że to dobrze, iż Snape nie pojawił się tego dnia na obiedzie. Tak, jak jeszcze umiał (choć z palącym rumieńcem zażenowania) wyobrazić sobie siebie samego, pochłaniającego dwa talerze zupy cebulowej, duszoną wołowinę, pieczone ziemniaczki i tartaletki owocowe w towarzystwie nauczyciela, tak za nic w świecie nie chciał wyobrażać sobie reakcji Mistrza Eliksirów na to, co Harry właśnie robił z pozostałościami jego szklanki.

 _Jakby nie było, to po części wina Snape'a_ , przeszło chłopcu przez myśl, kiedy kolejna purpurowa kropla stoczyła się po chudym nadgarstku i rozbiła o kamienną posadzkę. Harry przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, po czym westchnął i rozejrzał dookoła.

Tak, na pewno to nie była tylko jego wina. Skrzat domowy nauczyciela również się do tego przyczynił. Chłopiec cofnął się myślami do momentu, kiedy, najedzony i zrelaksowany, został całkowicie zaskoczony przez Wstrętka pojawiającego się w jadalni dosłownie znikąd. Trzask aportacji i piskliwy głosik stworzenia wytrąciły Harry'ego z równowagi, a szklanka z sokiem dyniowym, którą akurat trzymał, roztrzaskała się w drobny pył, pozostawiając po sobie mokrą plamę i przeźroczyste odłamki, z czego kilka z nich utknęło w ciele Gryfona.

Harry mógł dokładnie przypomnieć sobie, o czym myślał na chwilę przed tym, w czasie tego i chwilę po tym. Pamiętał, jak zastanawiał się, że dziwnie było czuć wdzięczność do Snape'a, nawet, jeśli dotyczyła ona tak błahej i nieistotnej kwestii, jak pokazanie mu metody sporządzania notatek, z której skrupulatnie korzystał przez cały dzień podczas nauki pozostałych przedmiotów, którym nie poświęcił wystarczającej ilości czasu przez ostatnie cztery lata. Pamiętał, jak rozleniwiony i zadowolony z siebie i swoich postępów, przymknął oczy, opadając na oparcie krzesła, aby już w następnej chwili stać na roztrzęsionych nogach, rozkojarzonym wzrokiem wodząc po przestronnym pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu. Pamiętał, jak wielkie, wyłupiaste oczy spoczęły wpierw na nim, następnie na jego ręce, która w zastraszającym tempie pokrywała się bordowymi plamami, a potem skrzeczący dźwięk dochodzący do jego uszu, kiedy Wstrętek zalał się okrągłymi łzami, przepraszając i prosząc o wybaczenie. Pamiętał, jak koścista, blada dłoń skrzata sprawiała, że cały bałagan znikał niewyobrażalnie szybko i pamiętał to cudowne uczucie pieczenia za każdym razem, kiedy zginał i rozpościerał palce, a niewielkie rany rozciągały swoje poszarpane brzegi, pochłaniając wystające szpikulce.

\- Panicz Potter pozwoli Wstrętkowi…

\- Nie.

To _nie,_ które wypadło ze spierzchniętych warg Harry'ego było ciche, wypowiedziane niemal szeptem, ale w jakiś dziwny i niezrozumiały dla niego sposób zawierało w sobie ostrzeżenie, może nawet groźbę. Przez chwilę w jadalni panowała cisza, aż w końcu skrzat skinął trzęsącą się głową, powtórzył Harry'emu polecenie Snape'a i zniknął, ostatni raz rzucając chłopcu przerażone spojrzenie wodnistych źrenic. A Harry, nie namyślając się długo, popędził, wpierw korytarzem, następnie po schodach, potem znowu korytarzem, do swojego pokoju, dopadł kufra, wyszarpał z niego bluzę, którą wciągnął przez głowę, i wypadł z sypialni, ponownie kierując się na dół. Serce w jego piersi biło jak oszalałe, kiedy, raz po raz, analizował w głowie słowa skrzata. ,, _Panicz Potter ma zaczekać na pana Snape'a przed głównym wejściem…"_ Stanął wtedy przy ogromnych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwiach, rozejrzał się niepewnie dookoła i pchnął je lekko, czując w żołądku narastające uczucie ekscytacji. Po raz pierwszy od niewyobrażalnie długiego czasu mógł wyjść na zewnątrz, po raz pierwszy od tygodni mógł poczuć na swojej twarzy niczym nieskrępowany podmuch wiatru, po raz pierwszy od dawna nie był więźniem, tak fizycznie, jak i w swojej własnej głowie. Świadomość, że to irracjonalne, być tak szczęśliwym tylko dlatego, że wyściubiło się nos zza framugi, w niczym nie mąciła tej chwilowej euforii.

Harry potrząsnął głową, chcąc odpędzić natarczywe wspomnienia, zrobił kilka kroków w przód, pozostawiając za sobą czerniejące plamy i przystanął na ostatnim stopniu, wciągając głęboko powietrze w płuca. Przez moment mógł rozkoszować się jego smakiem i zapachem, po czym wypuścił je z żalem, ponownie rozglądając się dookoła, jakby chciał nasycić się widokiem jego nowego świata.

Duszne, upalne lato odeszło wraz z lipcem, a przychodzący na jego miejsce sierpień przyniósł ze sobą postrzępione, ołowiane chmury, zwisające nisko nad drzewami, których liście i gałęzie podrygiwały smętnie w takt muzyki granej przez leniwy, późnoletni wiatr. Ostatnie, uparte kwiaty, które nie chciały pójść w ślady swych poprzedniczek i zwiędnąć, różnobarwnymi plamami dekorowały gnijącą trawę i wiecznie żywe krzewy bukszpanu. Było chłodno, jak na początek sierpnia, a wokoło unosiły się miliardy srebrnych drobinek, opadających rosą na rzęsy i policzki.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę posiadłości, po raz pierwszy mogąc się jej przyjrzeć z zewnątrz. Budek był duży i masywny. Sprawiał wrażenie ciężkiego, wyciosanego jakby z jednej kamiennej bryły, upstrzony wieloma oknami, które odbijały na swej powierzchni szare cumulusy. Na potężnych drzwiach, które prowadziły do środka, gdzieniegdzie łuszczyła się farba, tworząc sieć pęknięć i czarnych plamek. Nad nimi, wyglądając na całkiem nową, wisiała mosiężna tabliczka, w której ktoś sprawną ręką wygrawerował okrągłymi, pełnymi zawijasów literami _**Snape Manor.**_

 _Dwór Snape'a,_ pomyślał Harry i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. _Kto by pomyślał, że, ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, trafię właśnie tutaj. Och, o wilku mowa,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, kiedy jedno ze skrzydeł uchyliło się, ukazując postać Mistrza Eliksirów. Zdążył jeszcze wcisnąć krwawiącą rękę w kieszeń bluzy, kiedy nauczyciel wbił w niego rozeźlone spojrzenie.

\- Na co czekasz, Potter? Rusz się – warknął, wymijając chłopca i zszedł po schodkach, kierując się kamienną ścieżką na tyły domu. Harry westchnął w duchu i niemrawym krokiem podążył za nauczycielem.

Posiadłość otoczona była rozległym, nieco zaniedbanym ogrodem, w którego centralnym punkcie znajdowało się sporej wielkości oczko wodne, opierścienione przez ogromne, rozłożyste wierzby płaczące i kasztanowce o nieco już pożółkłych liściach. Trochę dalej na zachód można było usłyszeć strumyk, a cienka, srebrnawa wstążka wody płynęła wśród świerków i sosen. Daleko na linii horyzontu majaczyła czarna ściana lasu, otaczająca dwór półkolem, ciągnącym się zapewne przez mile.

Szli w milczeniu, Harry nieco na przedzie, Snape z kolei kilka kroków za chłopcem, pogrążony całkowicie w swoich myślach i zdający się w ogóle nie dostrzegać obecności Gryfona. Cokolwiek plątało się po głowie nauczyciela, powodując na jego bladej, pociągłej twarzy tak wielki grymas niezadowolenia i złości, pozwalało Harry'emu cieszyć się spacerem w ciszy i bez uszczypliwych, podłych komentarzy rzucanych co chwila w jego stronę.

Widząc przed sobą staw, na powierzchni którego leniwie unosiły się kaczki, Harry przyspieszył nieco kroku, modląc się w duchu, aby Snape go nie zatrzymywał i kiedy nie doszła do niego żadna reprymenda, niemal rzucił się w kierunku wody, nie oglądając się za siebie. Usiadł na brzegu, z zadowoleniem przymykając powieki, w kieszeni wciąż ściskając i rozluźniając lewą rękę, z przyjemnością rejestrując każdy ruch odłamków szkła torujących sobie drogę przez jego skórę.

Wysokie trawy i wszelka roślinność szumiała kojąco, poruszana przez sierpniowe, lekko chłodne podmuchy, przynosząc chłopcu upragniony spokój i pozwalając, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, zatracić się jedynie w dźwiękach oraz zapachach, które niosła ze sobą wczesnowieczorna mgła. Nadciągała zza granicy, gdzie wilgotna ziemia łączyła się z ciemniejącym niebem, sunąc gładko, jakby niepewnie, pośród źdźbeł i łodyg.

Harry przestał zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego, niż szepty natury, która kołysała jego zszargane nerwy i przyjemny ból rozchodzący się odrętwieniem poprzez nadgarstek, łokieć, aż do ramienia. Przestał odczuwać obecność Snape'a, górujący nad nim cień dworu, dławiące poczucie smutku i żalu, samotności oraz zrezygnowania. W tym jednym, krótkim momencie, po tak wielu dniach, które przerodziły się w tygodnie, a te z kolei w miesiące, po raz pierwszy dane mu było wyjść z czterech dusznych, więżących ścian, pozwalając tym samym zostawić w nich wszelkie zmartwienia. W tej chwili nie liczył się rozgniewany, pełen wyrzutów Syriusz, ani Dumbledore, który wiecznie kłamał, choć tak właściwie to tylko nigdy nie mówił mu prawdy. Nie liczyli się Ron z Hermioną, zapewne oszalali ze strachu o swego przyjaciela i źli na niego, podobnie jak jego ojciec chrzestny, że wciąż uparcie milczał. Nie liczył się Snape, siedzący kilka stóp od niego na drewnianej ławeczce, który nieprzerwanie wbijał wzrok w jego plecy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wszelkie emocje uleciały wraz z kolejnym oddechem powietrza, pozostawiając na skórze Harry'ego kojący dotyk wolności i jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to bezkres _przed nim_ i ciepła ciecz, która zastygała _na nim_ , tworząc swoistego rodzaju pancerz, chroniący go przed całym złem tego świata.

 _Tak dobrze jest to poczuć, prawda, Harry? Tak dobrze jest wiedzieć, że nie wszystko w Tobie umarło. Tak dobrze jest sprawować nad tym kontrolę i nadzór; tak dobrze mieć nad tym władzę. Tak dobrze jest móc zdecydować, kiedy zaboli i kiedy przestanie…_

* * *

Severus opadł ciężko na oparcie ławki i z ulgą stwierdził, że to działa. Jeszcze chwilę temu napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie dzieciaka teraz widocznie rozluźniły się, a całe jego ciało jakby opadło, niezmuszane przez czujny umysł do trwania w bezruchu. Kończyny przestały drżeć, głowa, pokryta rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami, schowała się w ramionach, nieco przechylona na lewo i Severus niemal widział oczami wyobraźni, jak wzrok chłopaka łagodnieje, a usta nie zaciskają się, podobnie jak szczęka i gardło. Oddech Pottera zwolnił, przestał być urywany i płytki, choć od czasu do czasu stawał się nieco głębszy, jakby dzieciak wciągał powietrze i trwał tak przez chwilę, usiłując wypełnić nim swoje płuca do granic możliwości.

Severus wciąż przechowywał w pamięci obraz samego siebie, jak po niekończących się miesiącach w Azkabanie mógł w końcu postawić stopę poza jego granicami. Pamiętał wszechogarniającą ulgę, która zalała jego wyniszczone ciało, całkowicie wypierając na kilka sekund dławiące go nieprzerwanie przerażenie i ból. Pamiętał wdzięczność dla jaśniejącego na niebie słońca, pamiętał spokój, który wciągnął przez nozdrza wraz ze świeżym powietrzem. Nic nie mogło równać się w tamtym momencie z uczuciem wolności, która odkażała, krok po kroku, zniewolone fragmenty jego skóry. Nie było nic wspanialszego od czucia wiatru na dłoniach, szyi, policzkach, który zmywał z niego wzgardę, samotność i rozpacz. Teraz, Mistrz Eliksirów widział dokładnie, to samo działo się z Potterem. Tygodnie spędzone w całkowitej izolacji, dnie, w których za jedynego towarzysza Potter miał sowę i cztery ściany, w tej chwili zostawały wyparte przez bezmiar poszarzałego nieba i niczym nieskrępowany horyzont, który majaczył w gęstwinie bukowego lasu. Mężczyzna w dalszym ciągu pamiętał, jak to jest, kiedy betonowe mury zdają się, z minuty na minuty, napierać na człowieka coraz bardziej, już nie tylko będąc wartownikami jego wolności, ale i oprawcami, dusząc i odbierając nadzieję, że kryje się jeszcze za nimi cokolwiek, co przyniesie ulgę katowanemu umysłowi i ciału. Był głupcem, cholernym sukinsynem, który odebrał dzieciakowi możliwość upewnienia się w tym, kiedy ten zjawił się w jego w domu tydzień temu. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Przez zwykłą złośliwość i niechęć do Pottera, zapewne. Ale to nie było żadne usprawiedliwienie, nawet dla niego samego. Niestety.

Severus odetchnął głęboko, raz, drugi, trzeci i przymknął powieki. Nie powinien był kierować się swoją własną nienawiścią i żalem, pozwalając im przyćmić zdrowy rozsądek. Nie powinien był dać ponieść się emocjom, które wyrządzały jedynie więcej szkód, nad którymi, nie oszukując się, nie umiał przejść obojętnie. Dzieciak był torturowany w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Bo tak, jak od cierpienia fizycznego, od trawiącego organizm ognia bólu, od nieustępującego uczucia agonii można było uciec, zatracić się i schować w zakamarkach własnego umysłu, tak cóż można było począć, kiedy ten punkt zapalny, przynoszący nieopisaną katorgę, znajdował się właśnie w nim? Gdzie mógł odejść człowiek, w głowie którego każdej nocy przewijały się śmierć, zniszczenie i udręka? Dokąd można pobiec, jeśli to własne ciało, a nie ściany, są wiezieniem? I to był właśnie powód, dla którego dzieciak niezwłocznie powinien nauczyć się oklumencji. Co z kolei zmusiło Severusa do cofnięcia własnego zakazu i pozwolenia Potterowi na wyjście z domu, doprowadzając do tego, że siedział teraz tutaj, klnąc w myślach na samego siebie i wyrzucając sobie prosto w twarz własną głupotę i zaślepienie. Cóż z tego, że chłopak zacznie więcej jeść, lepiej się uczyć, może nawet odrobinę poprawi się jego samopoczucie, skoro nadal będzie niechcianym gościem w swoim własnym umyśle? Cóż z tego, że przestanie popadać w apatię, przemykając po posiadłości jak duch i wymieni z nim kilka wymuszonych uprzejmości? Cóż z tego, że jego skóra odzyska zdrowy odcień, a ciało utracone kilogramy? Nijak się to ma w zetknięciu w koszmarami, które zaczną nawiedzać go każdą nocą, kiedy tylko odstawi eliksiry. A to będzie już niedługo; mężczyzna, jakby nie było, nie mógł w nieskończoność poić nimi dzieciaka. Dlatego tak ważna, po raz kolejny myślał Severus, była nauka oklumencji, a w żadnym wypadku nie mogli się do niej zabrać, kiedy psychika Pottera była w tak opłakanym stanie. Ostatecznie, po miesiącach godzenia się na bezprawne wdzieranie się do jego umysłu, teraz szczeniak miał dać na to zgodę w własnej woli. Mistrz Eliksirów potrafił sobie doskonale wyobrazić szok, niedowierzanie, obrzydzenie i panikę, które odmalują się na twarzy Pottera, kiedy po raz pierwszy nauczyciel naruszy jego prywatność w najbardziej podły i godzący sposób – poprzez spenetrowanie każdego zakamarka jego świadomości. Raz za razem, a potem znowu, i dalej, i głębiej, i mocniej, aż w końcu nie pozostanie w głowie dzieciaka nic, co nie byłoby przez mężczyznę dotknięte, obejrzane i poznane. I Potter miał temu przyklasnąć bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jasne. Szczeniak będzie się wił, wrzeszczał, szalał, a kiedy tylko Severus spróbuje unieść różdżkę znowu, najpewniej rzuci się na niego z pięściami, albo ucieknie, ponownie zamykając się w sobie. To było cholernie ważne, aby przed tymi lekcjami chłopak zrelaksował się, wyciszył i uspokoił. To było istotne, aby jego ciało odpoczęło, podobnie jak umysł, a udręka i beznadzieja uleciały wraz z podmuchem wiatru. To było kluczowe, jeśli cały trud, jaki obaj mieli włożyć w tą naukę, miał się opłacić. Jakby nie było, zależało od tego również jego, Severusa, życie. Dlatego pozwalał teraz Potterowi na bezczynne siedzenie już od ponad godziny na brzegu stawu i gapienie się przed siebie. Jeśli to miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc jego zszarganym nerwom na zregenerowanie się, a w ostatecznym rozrachunku, jeśli dziś wieczorem podczas zajęć dzieciak nie załamie się doszczętnie – będzie warto. Choć Severusowi zaczynał już drętwieć tyłek, a, jak dotąd przyjemny i rześki, wiatr smagał teraz jego policzki z coraz większą siłą. Jakby wyczuwając jego zniecierpliwienie, Potter poruszył się, rozejrzał dookoła, po czym podźwignął i stanął kilka kroków przed Severusem, wlepiając w niego przepraszające spojrzenie.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze, ja, eee… - urwał i zaczął podziwiać swoje znoszone tenisówki. – Zamyśliłem się trochę i, ugh, musiał pan tu ze mną siedzieć przez...

\- Półtora godziny – wtrącił, widząc zmieszanie na twarzy Gryfona.

\- Właśnie, aż tyle czasu – odchrząknął i poruszył się niespokojnie, zerkając niepewnie w stronę Severusa.

\- Jeżeli już skończyłeś iście po gryfońsku obarczać się poczuciem winy, to… - Severus zmarszczył brwi i omiótł sylwetkę dzieciaka uważnym spojrzeniem, usiłując wybadać element, który nie pasował do całej układanki, jaką był raczej niski, wychudzony i zmizerniały chłopak stojący tuż przed nim. Jego rola szpiega, którą niewątpliwie nauczył się już nie tylko odgrywać, ale również żyć, wyszkoliła go natychmiast rejestrować wszelkie odchylenia, nieprawidłowości i zaburzenia, zarówno w otoczeniu, jak i w osobach, z którymi przyszło mu przebywać. A teraz _coś_ wyraźnie było nie tak z Potterem. Severus przechylił głowę kilka milimetrów na lewo, następnie na prawo i zrobił krok do przodu. W momencie, kiedy oczy dzieciaka rozszerzyły się, a on sam postąpił krok do tyłu, Severus _wiedział._

Wiecznie potargane, przydługie włosy, blada, jakby zapadnięta w sobie twarz nosząca niemal niewidoczne znamiona po paznokciach, które najpewniej znikną całkowicie w przeciągu kilku dni, sztywne ramiona, podobnie jak całe ciało, zaciśnięte wargi, zamglony, choć nieco niepewny wzrok, wyraźnie zarysowana linia szczęki i kości policzkowych, lekko drżące nogi, tak samo dłonie wciśnięte głęboko w kieszenie szarej bluzy…

\- Potter – warknął ostrzegawczo Severus, nieco dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na sporej wielkości plamie w kolorze burgunda, która rozlewała się na całej lewej kieszeni bluzy dzieciaka. – Co to, do cholery, jest? – Wskazał podbródkiem ubranie, po czym ponownie zrobił krok do przodu, z irytacją obserwując, jak chłopak odsuwa się od niego jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przestań ze mną pogrywać, idioto! – syknął, sięgnął po różdżkę i już miał ją wyciągnąć, kiedy szczeniak podskoczył do tyłu i, Severus widział to w nieco zwolnionym tempie, zamachał rękoma w powietrzu usiłując złapać równowagę, a następnie wylądował w sadzawce, całkowicie znikając pod jej powierzchnią. Tafla wody wystrzeliła w górę obryzgując Severusa kilkoma zbłąkanym, lodowatymi kroplami, po czym zamknęła się nad ciałem Pottera, przez chwilę barwiąc się na czerwono.

\- Potter! – wrzasnął Snape, dopadając stawu w trzech krokach. Wiedział, że nie było to głębokie oczko wodne, wiedział, że dzieciak znajduje się zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego, wiedział też, że nie mogło być mowy o żadnym poważniejszym urazie. Mimo to, coś boleśnie zacisnęło się na jego sercu, a w płucach nagle zabrakło powietrza, kiedy wychylił się nieco i ujrzał bezwładne ciało leżące tuż pod nim. Twarz Pottera była niemal przejrzysta, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a na bladych wargach błąkał się uśmiech. Wbił spojrzenie zielonych oczu w Severusa i mężczyzna mógł niemal odczytać z nich prośbę, którą szczeniak usiłował mu przekazać, mrugając szybko i kręcąc delikatnie głową. _Zostaw mnie tu…_

\- Twoje pierdolone niedoczekanie, Potter - mruknął, włożył ręce w wodę aż po łokcie i zacisnął długie, chude palce na ramionach Gryfona, po czym podźwignął się, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. Stojąc już na pewnych nogach i nie patrząc na niego ani przez chwilę, odwrócił się w stronę posiadłości i zaparł piętami w śliską trawę, wyrzucając Pottera przed siebie. Zaskoczony tym dzieciak potknął się o własne nogi i z impetem wleciał na drewnianą ławkę, jeszcze chwilę temu zajmowaną przez Severusa.

\- Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz?! – ryknął Snape, przeraźliwie blady, z nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi źrenicami, które zdawały się pochłonąć całkowicie tęczówki i ustami wykrzywionymi w grymasie nieopisanej furii. A Potter, zamiast kurczyć się pod tą niemal namacalną wściekłością, zamiast próbować się tłumaczyć, wymigiwać, albo udawać idiotę, roześmiał się. Roześmiał się głośno, długo, tracąc przy tym oddech i kręcąc głową, nie przejmując się zupełnie powagą sytuacji ani tym, że każdy skrawek jego ciała i ubrania wciąż pozostawał mokry, a późne popołudnie zamieniło się we wczesny wieczór, przynosząc ze sobą zimniejszy i bardziej porywisty wiatr.

Severus spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na pokładającego się ze śmiechu nastolatka i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że trafił do jakiegoś równoległego uniwersum, kiedy powietrze nagle i niespodziewanie przeciął pełen bólu dźwięk. Snape'owi zajęło kilka sekund, zanim zorientował się, że ten hałas dobył się z ust nastolatka, którego wargi jeszcze chwilę temu zaśmiewały się w najlepsze, a jego twarz nie wyrażała już w żadnym wypadku nieopisanej radości – teraz wykrzywiała się niemal w agonalnym grymasie.

\- Potter. – Severus kucnął przed chłopakiem kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach i usiłując zmusić go do spojrzenia na niego. Dzieciak najwyraźniej przeżył szok, a teraz zalewała go fala paniki i histerii. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych myśli, oddech Gryfona nienaturalnie przyspieszył, zaczął być chrapliwy i świszczący na przemian.

\- Hiperwentylujesz się – syknął, chwytając nadgarstki chłopaka w obawie, że może powtórzyć się scenariusz sprzed kilku dni. – Uspokój się, Potter. Uspokój się, weź głęboki wdech i wydech, nie tak szybko, dobrze. Jeszcze raz. – Instruował cicho, wciąż bacznie wpatrując się twarz przed nim. Zielone tęczówki przemykały po Severusie z przerażeniem, kiedy, raz za razem, drobnym ciałem wstrząsał niekontrolowany spazm. Snape zacisnął szczękę, usiłując wyrzucić z własnej głowy irytację i rozdrażnienie, które w żadnym wypadku nie pomogłyby mu w obecnej sytuacji i przymknął własne powieki, nakazując sobie spokój. Policzył do sześćdziesięciu, a kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, pierwszym, co napotkał jego wzrok była dłoń Pottera. Strzępki skóry zwisały smętnie, postrzępione i brunatne, pośród kilku ostrych, głęboko tkwiących w tkance odłamków szkła, które poruszały się w dłoni za każdym razem, kiedy dzieciak usiłował ją wyrwać z porażająco silnego chwytu mężczyzny. Severus uniósł nieco rękę, lustrując beznamiętnym spojrzeniem krwawe linie i wgłębienia.

\- Wytłumacz się. – Jego głos był cichy i dziwnie spokojny, jakby w kontraście z nieopisaną złością i żalem, które buzowały mu tuż pod skórą. Podźwignął się na nogi, przeczesał dłonią kruczoczarne włosy i odwrócił plecami od Pottera, który teraz siedział skulony na ławce ze wzrokiem wbitym gdzieś ponad ramieniem nauczyciela. W jednej chwili przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, że nie powinien tego robić przy uczniu, a już _zwłaszcza_ przy Potterze, a w drugiej trzymał między wargami mugolskiego papierosa, wciskając paczkę głęboko w kieszeń szaty. Stojąc wciąż tyłem do Gryfona, Severus zaciągnął się raz, drugi, trzeci, trzymał przez chwilę w płucach szarawy dym, a następnie wypuścił go z cichym sykiem, patrząc, jak brudna mgła rozwiewa się na wilgotnym powietrzu.

\- Do diabła, kazałem ci mówić, Potter! – wrzasnął, na powrót stając twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem, omiatając jego sylwetkę rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem.

\- Co mam mówić, profesorze? – szepnął Potter, przekrzywił lekko głowę i skupił wzrok na Severusie. Nawet, jeśli zauważył papierosa, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. – Co właściwie powinienem powiedzieć? Co się mówi w takiej chwili?

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, to zrobiłeś? Jesteś aż takim durniem, żeby krzywdzić samego siebie, Potter? Mało ci cierpienia w życiu? Próbujesz coś sobie udowodnić, ty gryfoński bohaterze? – Severus wyrzucał z siebie słowa niczym klątwy z różdżki, znajdując uczucie satysfakcji, kiedy widział, jak twarz dzieciaka tężeje po każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniu.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego. To był wypadek. Pękła szklanka, ja po prostu… I tak zostało. Nie jestem bohaterem – mruknął, kręcąc głową. Głos mu się łamał, a powieki co chwilę ciężko opadały ze znużeniem.

\- Tak zostało, Potter? _Tak zostało?_ Przez ponad godzinę katowałeś sam siebie, wbijając te odłamki coraz głębiej _we własną skórę!_ Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to był cholerny wypadek?! Dlaczego w takim razie, oświeć mnie, Potter, nie poprosiłeś o wyleczenie tych ran?!

Harry zawahał się, szarpnął do tyłu, jakby uderzony w twarz, zagryzł policzek od wewnątrz i uniósł nieco głowę.

\- Bo to była moja decyzja – odpowiedział najbardziej spokojnym tonem, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić, choć głos mu drżał i zdradzał go, jak bardzo przerażony był w tej chwili.

\- Twoja decyzja – powtórzył Snape i zmrużył oczy. Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i wyrzucił niedopałek do sadzawki. – Wyjaśnij mi twój tok rozumowania, Potter, bo obawiam się, że nie jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, aby go pojąć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przyjrzał się swojej dłoni. O, ironio, była to ta sama, którą wuj Vernon kilka tygodniu temu potraktował nie lepiej, niż teraz sam chłopiec.

\- Bo w końcu mogłem sam zadecydować, kiedy mnie boli i kiedy przestanie.

Z tym jednym zdaniem coś w Severusie zamarło, pękło, a następnie zawaliło się z głuchym łoskotem o brzegi jego świadomości. Obraz rudowłosej kobiety wsiąkł w jego źrenice, a jej wykrzywiona grymasem żalu i rozczarowania twarz zdawała się wypełniać każdy zakamarek umysłu mężczyzny. Zawiódł ją wtedy i zawodził teraz. Właściwie, to ile lat powinno minąć, nim człowiek pogodzi się z pewnymi sprawami? Tak po prawdzie, czy przysięgi nie powinny mieć jakiegoś terminu przydatności? Czy nie powinny podlegać przedawnieniom, zwłaszcza, kiedy jedna ze stron nie żyła już tak kurewsko długo? Ile to już czasu, dziewczyno?

\- Chodź ze mną – warknął, odwracając się na pięcie i, nie oglądając się za siebie, pomaszerował w stronę Snape Manor. Szli w ciszy i ten krótki kawałek, który mieli do pokonania, wydawał się ciągnąć milami, nieznośnie wydłużając się bardziej za każdym razem, kiedy którykolwiek z nich zerknął na drugiego. W momencie, kiedy obaj wchodzili do posiadłości, Severus miał plan. Wyciągnie tego wieczora od szczeniaka wszystko, co zalega mu w tej popieprzonej, nastoletniej głowie, wszystko, co dławi go i nie pozwala iść na przód, a potem zacznie długo i uporczywie tłumaczyć, dlaczego jego zachowanie jest absurdalne i idiotyczne. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co dzieciak powiedział mu tamtej nocy po feralnym, pierwszym wspólnym obiedzie, nie zostało przez Pottera zarejestrowane. Chłopak był w tak opłakanym stanie psychicznym, że nie pamiętał nic, a Mistrz Eliksirów nie uważał za słuszne, aby mu wytknąć, jak bardzo się wtedy odsłonił. Teraz jednak, kiedy doszło do tego, że szczeniak się świadomie krzywdził, nauczyciel nie miał wyjścia. Podejmie się roli psychiatry Pottera, nawet, jeśli będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w swoim życiu. Miał dość ciągłych uników i porażek. Był, do kurwy nędzy, Severusem Snape'em, pieprzonym szpiegiem Jasnej Strony, cholernym Mistrzem Eliksirów i Oklumencji – nie ugnie się przed zmaltretowanym umysłem piętnastolatka!

\- Idź do pokoju, przebierz się w suche ubrania i zejdź natychmiast do mojego gabinetu – polecił i sam zniknął za drzwiami.

Pięć minut później Harry, przebrany już i suchy, siedział naprzeciwko Snape'a, który mierzył go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

\- To, co zrobiłeś, Potter, było niewyobrażalnie głupie i musisz wiedzieć, że absolutnie nigdy nie powinno się powtórzyć. Czy to jasne?

\- Tak. – Harry skinął głową, wbijając wzrok w swoje złączone dłonie.

\- Doskonale. A teraz odpowiedz mi na pytanie: dlaczego przez tak długi czas torturowałeś sam siebie tymi odłamkami szkła?

\- Już panu mówiłem – wymamrotał chłopiec, kręcąc się na krześle – to był wypadek.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie, Potter – warknął Snape i wychylił się nieco do przodu, opierając łokcie o blat biurka.

\- Nie torturowałem sam siebie. Po prostu… To właściwie nie bolało.

\- Nie? – Snape wstał, stanął przy chłopcu i sięgnął po pokaleczoną dłoń, w tym samym czasie wyjmując różdżkę i celując nią w rękę Harry'ego. Ścisnął nią nieco, a kolejne krople krwi pokryły tę już zaschniętą; Gryfon nawet się nie skrzywił. Snape patrzył przez chwilę na dzieciaka, jakby szukał czegoś tylko sobie znanego w jego twarzy, aż w końcu puścił go i wymamrotał pod nosem inkantację – rozbłysło białe światło, a po ranach w skórze Harry'ego nie został nawet ślad.

\- Powiedz mi, Potter, dlaczego, jeśli to był tylko wypadek, nie przyszedłeś zaraz po tym po pomoc do mnie?

\- Nie proszę o pomoc ludzi, którzy nie chcą mi jej udzielić.

\- Słucham? – Snape stanął jak wryty w drodze do swojego krzesła, odwrócił się w stronę chłopca i uniósł pytająco brew. – Co powiedziałeś, Potter?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie proszę o pomoc ludzi, którzy nie chcą mi jej udzielić.

\- A skąd pomysł, ty skończony kretynie, że nie pomógłbym ci, gdybyś mnie o to poprosił?

\- Bo mnie pan nie lubi. Nie. Właściwie, to mnie pan nienawidzi. – Harry urwał, dogłębnie zszokowany swoimi słowami, a raczej odwagą, aby je wypowiedzieć. No, ale skoro już zaczął wiązać dla siebie pętle, to równie dobrze mógł skończyć.

\- Kazałby mi pan pewnie samemu się tym zająć, przy okazji obrzucając mnie kolejnymi złośliwymi wyzwiskami.

Snape przez chwilę nic nie mówił i Harry zaczął niepewnie rozglądać się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś schronienia w razie nagłego ataku, kiedy nauczyciel w końcu się odezwał; choć Harry wolałby, żeby ten w dalszym ciągu milczał – głos Mistrza Eliksirów mógłby ciąć szkło.

\- Jakiekolwiek masz o mnie mniemanie, Potter, zapewniam cię, że, po pierwsze – jest mi ono zupełnie obojętne, a po drugie – jest ono całkowicie mylne. Jesteś pod moja opieką, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Jesteś też moim uczniem, a co za tym idzie, moim obowiązkiem jest ci pomóc. Nawet, jeśli jesteś niepomiernie aroganckim, zarozumiałym szczeniakiem.

\- Ja się o to nie prosiłem – mruknął Harry.

\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi, czy dostałeś to, o co prosiłeś, czy też nie. Nie dalej, niż kilka godzin temu, kazałem ci przyjść do mnie za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz miał jakiś problem! Masz ze mną _rozmawiać!_ Jesteś teraz pod moim dachem i na moich zasadach! I masz się zachowywać tak, jak tego od ciebie oczekuję! A wydaje mi się, że wymaganie od ciebie tak prostej i naturalnej rzeczy, jak niekrzywdzenie samego siebie, raczej nie powinno być dla ciebie zbytnio skomplikowane, Potter!

\- Ja się wcale nie krzywdziłem! – krzyknął Harry, zrywając się na nogi. W głowie mu zaczynało dudnić, a całe opanowanie, jakie sobie przyrzekł, powoli wyparowywało. – Niech pan skończy to powtarzać: ja się wcale nie krzywdziłem!

\- A mnie się wydaje coś zupełnie innego, Potter! – Snape również wstał, mierząc chłopca rozeźlonym spojrzeniem. – To żałosna próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi w wykonaniu jeszcze bardziej żałosnego Gryfona! Nie rozumiem tylko, po jaką cholerę, skoro i tak cały czarodziejski świat wlepia w ciebie swoje ślepia!

\- Ja nie próbuję zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi! – Chłopiec postąpił krok w przód i poczuł, jak brzeg biurka wbija mu się w uda. – Nie potrzebuję całego tego waszego zainteresowania i kłamstw, które sobie na mój temat wymyślacie!

\- Więc dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie, abym cię uleczył, Potter?!

W Harrym coś się złamało z głuchym trzaskiem.

\- Bo nie! Bo ci nie ufam! Bo cię nienawidzę! Bo nie chcę tu być! Bo pomiatasz mną jak śmieciem, choć nigdy nic ci nie zrobiłem! Bo mam dosyć patrzenia na ciebie i twój podły uśmieszek za każdym razem, kiedy zrobię coś źle! Bo mam, kurwa, dosyć słuchania tego, że jestem pod _twoim_ dachem, na _twojej_ łasce i muszę się dostosować do _twoich_ zasad! Wolę dać się zabić niż _prosić_ o cokolwiek _ciebie!_ Nie będę z tobą o niczym rozmawiał! Nigdy nic ci nie powiem! Rozumiesz?! Nie ufam ci!

Świetnie. Powiedział to w końcu. Nie, właściwie to wywrzeszczał. I to prosto w twarz Snape'a.

Harry trząsł się przeraźliwie, oddychał z trudem i mrugał zawzięcie, usiłując nie rozpłakać się z bezsilności i frustracji przed nauczycielem. A Snape, cóż, zacisnął swoje blade wargi tak mocno, że niemal zlewały się z jeszcze bledszą skórą, a zmrużonymi ze złości oczyma wodził po dygocącym ciele chłopca. Trwali tak kilka minut w bezruchu, mierząc się wzajemnie roziskrzonymi spojrzeniami, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów nagle poruszył się, spojrzał na chłopca jakby powziął właśnie jakąś decyzję i nim Harry zdążył zamrugać, celował już w niego różdżką, krzycząc.

\- _Legilimens!_

 _Harry biegł. Biegł, ile miał sił w swoich chudziutkich, pięcioletnich nóżkach, co chwila potykając się i oglądając z przerażeniem za siebie. Dudley gonił go, rechocząc przy tym złośliwie i mierząc w Harry'ego pistoletem na kulki. Kilka z nich trafiło w policzek chłopca z taką siłą, że aż zachwiał się i byłby upadł, gdyby nie niski płotek, którego się podtrzymał. Niestety, rozciął sobie o niego palce, z których teraz kapała krew._

 _\- No, dalej, ty dziwolągu! Mama kazała ci być moją żywą tarczą!_

* * *

 _Harry stał, rozglądając się niepewnie dookoła. W rogu było ciemno, nie docierało tu światło ulicznej latarni, ale i tak jego oddech był nienaturalnie przyspieszony, a serce biło mu jak oszalałe w piersi. Usłyszał czyjś krzyk, śmiech kilku osób, a potem tupot oddalających się stóp, aż nagle zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wyjrzał zza wyłomu w tym samym czasie, gdy czyjeś ręce zacisnęły się wokoło jego szyi, a pucołowata, trzynastoletnia twarz Dudleya pojawiła się tuż przed nim._

 _\- Mówiłem ci, dziwolągu, że nigdy przede mną nie uciekniesz!_

* * *

 _Harry leżał w komórce pod schodami, kaszląc co chwila i jęcząc z bólu. Miał siedem lat, od kilku dni jego organizm trawiła gorączka, a wuj z ciotką odmówili udania się do lekarza, czy chociażby podania mu jednego z tych owocowych syropków Dudleya._

 _\- Mamusiu – mruknął w przeraźliwie ciemną przestrzeń i zalał się łzami. Zakaszlał ponownie, a kiedy uniósł do twarzy drobniutkie, brudne rączki, w smudze światła, która wpadała przez szczelinę pod drzwiami, mógł na nich ujrzeć kropelki czerwonawej cieczy._

 _\- Gdzie jesteś, mamusiu?_

* * *

 _\- Ty bezużyteczny, bezwartościowy idioto! Co to ma znaczyć?!_

 _\- Ależ wuju, ja naprawdę…_

 _\- Przestań kłamać! Zobacz, w jakim stanie jest mój syn! Co żeś zrobił z jego prezentami urodzinowymi, szczeniaku?! Gadaj w tej chwili, albo porozmawiamy_ inaczej _w_ piwnicy!

 _Harry zachłysnął się przerażeniem, które zaczęło rozlewać się po jego ośmioletnim ciele falami i spojrzał na ciotkę Petunię, która trzymała w ramionach rozhisteryzowanego Dudleya._

 _\- Ja nic…_

 _\- Dosyć tego! Nie będziesz opowiadał kłamstw w moim własnym domu!_

 _Grube, nabrzmiałe palce wuja Vernona zacisnęły się na zmizerowanym ciałku chłopca, kiedy wrzeszcząc i zanosząc się płaczem, usiłował się im wyrwać. Przed jego oczami zaczęły rosnąc i rosnąc coraz bardziej sosnowe drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy…_

\- DOSYĆ! – Harry wrzeszczał. Leżał na podłodze w gabinecie Snape'a, trzęsąc się tak mocno, że jego zęby uderzały o siebie z głuchym dzwonieniem, a żółć podeszła mu do gardła, aż poczuł na języku jej gorycz. To bolało. Bolało niewyobrażalnie mocno i miał wrażenie, że ktoś, nie, Snape, że Snape rozrywa jego umysł na miliardy części, rozsypuje je wokoło, depcze, po czym składa na nowo, aby już po chwili ponownie je rozerwać. To bolało. Bolało kurewsko, kiedy, raz za razem, jego głowa wypełniała się obrazami przeszłości, wsączając się w jego zziębniętą skórę niczym kwas i roztapiając ją do żywego mięsa. Nauczyciel wdzierał się w niego brutalnie, mocno, uporczywie pchał się w przód, gwałcił każdy zakamarek głowy Harry'ego. To bolało. Bolała zdrada, uczucie poniżenia i upokorzenia, bolało tak niewyobrażalnie, że Harry nie mógł dłużej się powstrzymać i gorzkie, gorące łzy potoczyły się po jego zlanej potem twarzy, mieszając się z krwią płynącą z nosa i rozciętych warg.

Czyjeś dłonie podźwignęły go w górę i choć wiedział, że to Snape, nie miał siły oponować. Zamknął oczy, izolując się od ciepła drugiego ciała, od cichego głosu, który rozbrzmiewał gdzieś koło niego, ale do niego nie docierał. Pod powiekami majaczyły mu słowa, dźwięki i twarze, ale zepchnął je pod bordową kotarę, wycofując się i nie odwracając za siebie.

\- Potter. – Severus nachylił się nad chłopakiem, który opadł głęboko w fotel, a kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, kucnął naprzeciwko drżącego ciała, machinalnym gestem odgarniając mokre kosmyki czarnych włosów z twarzy Gryfona.

To, co przed chwilą zrobił, było niewybaczalne i miał pełną tego świadomość. Właściwie dziwił się samemu sobie, że jeszcze nie zafiukał do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o natychmiastowe zabranie stąd Pottera. Był bezwzględny i okrutny, a co najgorsze, próbował się sam przed sobą tłumaczyć. Słowa dzieciaka ubodły go. Wykrzyczane w gniewie nie powinny trafić w niego z taką mocą, ale może to właśnie fakt, że w oczach szczeniaka, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, zobaczył, że to, co mówi, jest prawdziwe, tak bardzo nadszarpnęły jego mury. Jeden Merlin mu świadkiem, że nie chciał, że nie planował tego, kiedy zaczynał tę rozmowę. Ale w momencie, w którym Potter jasno przedstawił mu sytuację, w momencie, kiedy wykrzyczał, że nie ufa mu, nigdy nie powie Severusowi, co go dręczy, że, tak właściwie, nauczyciel może iść do diabła i zabrać ze sobą całą swoją dobrą wolę względem niego, coś w mężczyźnie pękło. Poczucie żalu i frustracja zalały go od środka, a gniew i nienawiść do tego rozkapryszonego bachora tylko spotęgowały chęć dania mu nauczki. Więc mu ją dał, dobierając metodę nieadekwatną do przewinienia, celując prosto i skrupulatnie w miejsce, które, doskonale to wiedział, jest najbardziej bolesne, najbardziej podatne zranieniom – umysł Pottera. Kiedy już dotarło do niego, co robi, a pierwsza fala furii opadła, wycofał się natychmiast, ale i tak zdążył narobić niewyobrażalnych szkód. Po prawdzie nie usiłował dotrzeć głęboko, skupił się tylko na tych pobieżnych, wierzchnich myślach dzieciaka, ale i tak potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jaki ból musiał przeżyć Potter, nim Severus opuścił różdżkę.

\- Potter, otwórz oczy – polecił, machnięciem różdżki przysuwając sobie drugi fotel, na którym usiadł, wciąż jednak trzymając swoje dłonie zaciśnięte na drobnych nadgarstkach.

\- Dlaczego? – wychrypiał w odpowiedzi Potter, w dalszym ciągu zaciskając powieki.

\- To był błąd, nie powinienem był zaczynać lekcji w takim momencie i…

\- Błąd? – Harry otworzył oczy, a Snape ostatnią resztką woli powstrzymał się od cofnięcia rąk i odskoczenia od chłopca; źrenice dzieciaka były nienaturalnie powiększone, niemal całkowicie pochłaniały zielone tęczówki, ale największym zaskoczeniem dla mężczyzny był brak emocji, brak uczuć, brak reakcji, który z nich wyzierał.

\- _To_ nazywasz błędem? Torturowanie mnie niemal w taki sam sposób, w jaki robi to Voldemort nazywasz cholernym _błędem?_

\- Potter, tłumaczyłem ci, na czym polega oklumencja. Przeżyłbyś to prędzej czy później. Nie widziałem powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy zwlekać jeszcze jeden dzień.

 _Tak, Severusie. Tłumacz się. Użyj swojego nauczycielskiego autorytetu, może choć on ochroni cię przed swoim własnym osądem. Bo uwierz, cała reszta świata już dawno cię skreśliła. A teraz jedynie przyklasnąłeś swojemu skurwysyństwu, moje gratulacje._

 _-_ Pierdol się – syknął Harry i odepchnął go z taką mocą, że Severus poleciał na oparcie fotela. Nim zdążył zareagować, dzieciak stał już na nogach, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Choć nogi wyraźnie mu drżały i ledwo łapał równowagę, to parł w przód, nie oglądając się za siebie. Severus, dużo nie myśląc, machnął różdżką, a po gabinecie przetoczył się dźwięk zamykanego zamka.

\- Otwórz drzwi – warknął Potter, spuszczając głowę.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, abym pozwolił ci odejść. I nie wydaje mi się również, abym pozwolił ci zwracać się do mnie per _ty._ Tym bardziej obrzucać mnie inwektywami.

\- Gówno mnie obchodzi, co ci się wydaje, Snape. Otwórz te pierdolone drzwi!

\- Nigdzie stąd nie wyjdziesz, szczeniaku, póki ci na to nie pozwolę!

\- Mam dosyć tego, że bez przerwy mi rozkazujesz! Mam dosyć tego, że wy wszyscy bez przerwy mówicie mi, co mam robić! Nie jestem waszą pieprzoną kukiełką, którą możecie dyrygować! Otwórz te drzwi!

\- Nie!

Harry szarpnął za klamkę, ale ta nawet nie drgnęła. Uderzył raz, drugi, trzeci w chłodne drewno, kopiąc je przy tym i miotając się wokoło. Nie obchodziło go w tej chwili, że robi z siebie pośmiewisko na oczach Snape'a. Chciał tylko wyjść z tego pokoju, znaleźć się jak najdalej od znienawidzonego nauczyciela, schować gdzieś i czekać, aż wszystko to, co wciąż się w nim tliło, wygaśnie, przynosząc ze sobą cudowne odrętwienie.

\- Przestań walczyć z drzwiami, Potter. Przestań walczyć ze mną, ty głupi dzieciaku i usiądź!

\- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał! Nie potrzebuję twoich rad ani uwag, nie potrzebuję ciebie! Nie chcę twojej pomocy!

Severus w dwóch krokach dopadł chłopca i odciągnął go od drzwi, uchylając się przed ciosami.

\- Przestań, Potter! Przestań panikować, przestań popadać w obłęd!

\- Przestań mi mówić, co mam robić!

Szarpali się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu ostatki sił, które pozwalały utrzymać się Harry'emu na nogach, opadły, a wraz z nimi chłopiec. I gdyby nie ręce Snape'a, wylądowałby na podłodze, tuż pod nogami nauczyciela.

\- Jeżeli ci się wydaje, że tym żałosnym przedstawieniem cokolwiek ugrasz, Potter, to jesteś w błędzie. Do końca wakacji jesteś zdany na mnie i będziesz się uczył oklumencji, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. – Snape podźwignął Harry'ego do góry i zawlókł go na fotel, z którego dopiero co uciekł.

\- Nie zmusisz mnie do tego.

\- Wolisz dać się opętać Czarnemu Panu, Potter? Wolisz oglądać każdej nocy tortury, śmierć i zniszczenie, które, niewątpliwie, doprowadzą cię wkrótce do szaleństwa?

\- Wolę wszystko inne, niż pozwolić ci grzebać w moim umyśle. Wolę zdechnąć, niż dać ci nad sobą taką władzę!

\- Jesteś skończonym idiotą, Potter. Co chcesz tym udowodnić? Sam sobie nie poradzisz, ty bezmózgi dzieciaku! Czarny Pan cię wykończy, aż nie zostanie z ciebie ochłap człowieka!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nic mnie nie obchodzi! Mam w dupie Voldemorta i was wszystkich! Mam w dupie takie życie! Nawet nie jest moje! Wy wszyscy uważacie, że macie do niego większe prawo, niż ja! Więc proszę, no, dalej! – Ręka Harry'ego wystrzeliła do przodu i zacisnęła się na dłoni Snape'a, w której wciąż trzymał różdżkę, a potem szarpnął nią i przystawił do swojej piersi, nim mężczyzna zdążył zareagować.

\- Zabij mnie, bo to jedyne, co możesz dla mnie zrobić i za co będę ci kiedykolwiek wdzięczny – wysyczał, dociskając twarde drewno do swojego ciała. – Chcesz mi pomóc? Więc skończ tą żałosną imitację, którą tak szumnie nazywacie życiem. I tak mam gówno do powiedzenia, prawda? Voldemort w końcu sam to zrobi, a byłbym skończonym draniem, jeżeli odebrałbym ci tą możliwość.

\- Histeryzujesz, Potter – wysyczał Snape i wyszarpał dłoń z uścisku chłopaka.

\- Być może. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i opadł plecami na oparcie fotela. – Ale to też mam w dupie.

\- Jesteś niewdzięcznym gnojem, Potter. Twoja matka poświęciła życie dla ciebie, a ty, ot tak, bez walki chcesz je oddać? Powinieneś był zginąć tamtej nocy zamiast niej – wypluł Severus i podźwignął się na nogi.

\- Powinienem był.

Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia tej rozmowy Severus dostrzegł na twarzy dzieciaka coś więcej niż złość, ból i gniew. Co to było? Rezygnacja? Nie. Rozczarowanie? Gorycz…?

\- Masz dług wobec niej i musisz go spłacić. A nie zrobisz tego użalając się nad sobą i oddając w ręce Czarnego Pana. Musisz nauczyć się oklumencji, musisz wziąć się w garść, musisz podźwignąć się na nogi i iść do przodu. Inaczej cała jej ofiara pójdzie na marne, a ty skończysz martwy.

\- Ciągle tylko muszę, muszę, muszę. Ciągle tylko powinienem, ciągle tylko szarpiecie mną, jak lalką, przekazując sobie z rąk do rąk. A ja, do diabła, mam tego dosyć! Potrafisz to zrozumieć, Snape?! Potrafisz zrozumieć, jak to jest, kiedy każdy dookoła ma prawo decydować o tobie, kiedy wszyscy _obcy_ dla ciebie ludzie traktują cię jak pionka w swojej grze, a ludzie, którym powinno zależeć, mają cię w dupie?! Dlaczego muszę być tutaj?! Dlaczego nie mogę być u Syriusza?!

\- Bo ten żałosny kundel nie będzie ci w stanie pomóc, Potter! Ja mogę cię nauczyć oklumencji!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie oklumencja! Nie będę stał z założonymi rękoma i pozwalał ci na grzebanie w mojej głowie! I nie jesteś w stanie mi pomóc bardziej, niż Syriusz! Właściwie, to nie jesteś w żaden sposób w stanie mi pomóc! A wiesz dlaczego, Snape?! Bo ja, kurwa, tego nie chcę!

\- Nie masz żadnego wyboru, Potter! Twój pożałowania godny ojciec chrzestny sam cię tu wyśle, jak tylko zapchlona sierść przestanie mu przysłaniać ślepia i zobaczy, co się z Tobą dzieje każdej nocy!

Harry objął się ramionami i podciągnął pod brodę kolana, opierając o nie czoło. Czy to mogła być prawda? Czy Syriusz wysłałby go do Snape'a? Czy widząc, jak Harry cierpi, pozwoliłby Mistrzowi Eliksirów torturować go, wierząc, że to pomoże chłopcu?

Snape odetchnął głęboko, widząc, że dzieciak uspokaja się powoli i sam usiadł w drugim fotelu, starając się przybrać najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- Rozumiem, że to nic przyjemnego, Potter.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz.

\- Jak ci się wydaje, dzieciaku – sarknął Snape, marząc w tej chwili o szklance whisky – jak nauczyłem się oklumencji? Ja też kiedyś musiałem komuś zaufać i pozwolić na spenetrowanie każdego zakamarka swojego umysłu.

Harry zamrugał i zerknął niepewnie na nauczyciela.

\- Dlaczego to nie może być ktokolwiek inny?

\- Bo tylko ja i profesor Dumbledore opanowaliśmy oklumencję w stopniu mistrzowskim. A, uprzedzając twoje pytanie, wiadomości, które przechowuje profesor Dumbledore w swojej głowie są zbyt cenne, aby dostały się w niepowołane ręce.

\- Ale przecież to nie ja będę się wdzierać w jego głowę, tylko on w moją! – W oczach chłopca rozbłysła chwilowa nadzieja, która zgasła natychmiast z kolejnym zdaniem wypowiedzianym przez nauczyciela.

\- Kiedy już nauczysz się odpierać ataki, Potter, będą się zdarzały momenty, kiedy ty wtargniesz w moją głowę. To naturalne przy nauce oklumencji, jednak, jestem pewien, iż masz świadomość, że nawet z pozoru nieistotne informacje, które zdobyłbyś w przeciągu tych sekund w umyśle dyrektora, mogłyby stanowić punkt zaczepienia dla dalszych wniosków Czarnego Pana. Dlatego profesor Dumbledore nie może być twoim mentorem. Nie w tej kwestii.

Harry zagryzł wargę, kręcąc głową. _Mamo, chciałabyś tego? Naprawdę marnuję to wszystko, co za mnie oddałaś?_

\- Nie mam innego wyjścia, tak?

\- Nie masz, zgadza się.

Chłopiec podźwignął się na nogi i spojrzał na Snape'a, który również wstał i uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Nie jestem głodny, więc równie dobrze możemy zacząć już teraz.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał się zdeterminowanej twarzy dzieciaka przez kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność chwil, aż w końcu skinął głową i wycelował w chłopca różdżkę.

\- _Legilimens!_

 _Witaj w moim osobistym piekle. Jak ci się tu podoba?_

* * *

* Metallica - Master of Puppets.

 **Notka od Autorki:** Drodzy Czytelnicy. Mnie też naprawdę, _naprawdę_ irytuje Snape - mógłby w końcu sobie odpuścić i zacząć zwracać się do Harry'ego chociażby po imieniu, prawda? Ale, niestety, na to trzeba jeszcze poczekać. Długo. Ostatecznie, czteroletnie przyzwyczajenia nie znikają ot, tak w cztery tygodnie, racja? Musicie też pamiętać, że z naszym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył jest _coś nie tak._ On ma **tajemnicę.** Brudną, paskudną i ohydną tajemnicę. Która, zdaje się, jest aktualnie również tajemnicą dla niego samego. Dlatego tak się miota, szaleje i jest krańcowo irracjonalny. No, troszkę przeszedł, możemy mu to wybaczyć, prawda? Dodatkowo, chciałam powiedzieć, że planuję jeszcze około pięciu rozdziałów i kończę _I nie ma we mnie nic._ Następnie z kolejnym tomem przenosimy się już do Hogwartu, mam nadzieję. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i wiadomości prywatne!

Enjoy,

 _Noc'tuidae._


	16. O jedną tajemnicę dalej

_I dałem mu obraz mojej klęski, aby wydarł ze swojego pustego gardła słowa mnie piętnujące._

 _I dałem mu powód, aby pierwszy rzucił kamieniem, który jednak ciąży mu w nie-winnej dłoni._

 _I dałem mu broń do ręki, a on z niej wystrzelił prosto w moje splamione krwią źrenice._

W życiu każdego człowieka, bez różnicy, czy ma on lat piętnaście, czy trzydzieści pięć, przychodzi taki moment, w którym dowiaduje się, że nie jest on tym, za kogo uważał się przez cały ten czas. Niezależnie, czy fakt ten jest przyjmowany ze zgrozą czy z ulgą, taka wiadomość każdego potrafi wyprowadzić z równowagi, a reakcja obronna jest czymś nader naturalnym. Kłębiące się w głowie myśli, szok i niedowierzanie na przemian torują sobie drogę ku zrozumieniu i zaakceptowaniu nowego _ja_ , bo ostatecznie, jak poukładać sobie, na pozór już ułożone, życie, skoro sami zostaliśmy wywróceni do góry nogami, podobnie jak nasze wartości, poglądy i opinie? Niekiedy wystarczy przecież moment, aby spojrzeć na pewną osobę i stwierdzić, że absolutnie nigdy nie obdarzymy jej sympatią, czy chociażby chłodną uprzejmością. Jak można wyzbyć się tysięcy lat uprzedzeń, stereotypów lub przekonań przekazywanych z ojca na syna?

Świat skonstruowany jest w taki sposób, aby pobudzać nas, zmuszać do reakcji, mniej lub bardziej świadomego podejmowania decyzji, kim jesteśmy i kim chcemy – lub nie chcemy, być. Człowiek zakłada sobie w pewnej chwili, że obranie takiego, a nie innego kursu, jest dobre, bo to mu odpowiada; niekiedy zdarza się również, że nie ma możliwości podążenia własną ścieżką, co jest prawdziwą porażką zarówno rodziców, jak i dzieci.

Każdy analizuje swoje własne odczucia wobec danego miejsca, sytuacji czy ludzi i albo im przyklaskuje, albo odchodzi zobojętniały. Albo, bo tak bywa najczęściej, wmawia sobie uparcie i sumiennie, że z tym, tą, wobec tego należy walczyć, należy przeciwdziałać, należy skrupulatnie wypleniać wszelkie przejawy działalności niekompatybilnej z naszym tokiem rozumowania. Człowiek w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie chce się zmieniać. Jest mu wygodnie w pozycji, którą przyjmował przez tak długie lata i najzwyczajniej w świecie jakiekolwiek reformy przysparzają jedynie więcej pracy nad samym sobą i, co najgorsze, zmuszają do przyznania się, że owe zmiany rozciągają się na horyzoncie wielką niewiadomą; a żaden człowiek nie lubi żyć w niepewności, co przyniesie jutro.

Gdyby bowiem ktoś powiedział Harry'emu Potterowi jeszcze miesiąc temu, że wyląduje pod jednym dachem ze znienawidzonym nauczycielem eliksirów, z którym, o zgrozo, wypracuje po pewnym czasie jako-taki system w miarę uprzejmej, w miarę znośnej i całkiem skutecznej współpracy, najpewniej postukałby się w czoło i przewrócił oczami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o wariatach większych niż sama Trelawney. Niestety, sytuacja ta z dnia na dzień stawała się faktem, a to za sprawą ni mniej, ni więcej, całkowicie niezrozumiałej dla Harry'ego relacji, która zaczęła go łączyć z Severusem Snape'em. O, Merlinie.

Od pierwszej lekcji oklumencji minął nieco ponad tydzień, a dokładnie dziewięć dni, w których Harry miał wrażenie, że jego mózg pracuje na najwyższych obrotach, a on sam chodzi jak nakręcony. W rozkładzie doby nie mógł doszukać się ani jednej chwili, którą spędziłby marnotrawiąc ją na bezczynne siedzenie i pogrążanie się w swoich własnych myślach, toteż z niepokojem zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie nabawił się przypadkiem jakiegoś syndromu Hermiony. Z drugiej strony wiedział jednak, że to po prostu reakcja obronna na całą tą zgrozę, która czeka na niego gdzieś w świecie – nie chciał zatracać się we wspomnieniach bądź myślach o przyszłości, która wydawała się być raczej przesądzona. Niestety, nie na jego korzyść. Dlatego Harry wstawał codziennie z samego rana, schodził na śniadanie, które jadał w towarzystwie Mistrza Eliksirów, niekiedy wymieniając z nim zdawkowe uwagi odnośnie planów na nadchodzący dzień i komentując kolejne artykuły w _Proroku Codziennym._ Pracownicy gazety, w jakiś niejasny dla chłopca sposób, zdążyli już dowiedzieć się, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie przebywa u swego wujostwa od pewnego czasu, a hipotezy, które wysnuwali w każdym kolejnym wydaniu na temat jego zniknięcia, stawały się coraz bardziej krwawe, ośmieszające bądź piętnujące. Harry z niesmakiem rzucał brukowiec na stół każdego poranka, wywracając oczami i mamrocząc pod nosem o bandzie sępów, którzy usiłują dorobić się na nim sporego knuta. Snape, co dziwne, nie beształ wówczas chłopca za język, ani nie raczył go żadnym złośliwym komentarzem, który jasno dałby do zrozumienia, że wszelkie wiadomości odnośnie hogwarckiej znakomitości, jak miał w zwyczaju nazywać Gryfona, uważa za nader niesmaczny punkt wyjścia dla perspektywy zbliżającego się dnia. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, sam niekiedy wyrażał się w sposób aż nadto świadczący o tym, co myśli o poziomie inteligencji co poniektórych dziennikarzy _tego szmatławca._ Szok, doprawdy.

Po śniadaniu obaj udawali się do pracowni, w której spędzali kilka godzin, każdy z nich zajęty swoim własnym eliksirem. Harry, niestety, czasem kilka poranków z rzędu tym samym, ponieważ a to poprzedniego dnia spalił kociołek, a to, zamiast klarownej, gęstej cieczy, wychodziła mu brunatna i lejąca, a to znowu pomylił składniki, co zdarzało mu się wyjątkowo często. Snape, jak to Snape oczywiście, w takich momentach nie pozbawiał się możliwości rzucenia jakiegoś wyjątkowo paskudnego, złośliwego i wypowiedzianego nader kpiącym tonem komentarza, który nie pozostawiałby na pewności siebie chłopca ani jednej suchej nitki. Zazwyczaj stawał przed Harrym ze złowieszczą miną, gapił się na niego przez kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność chwil z uniesioną brwią, po czym wykrzywiał swoje blade wargi w cynicznym półuśmieszku i syczał niczym wąż, jak wielkim ignorantem, głupkiem i ślamazarą jest Harry, na głos wyrażając swoje powątpiewanie co do zaliczenia przez chłopca nadchodzących SUM-ów, a tym samym stawiał pod wielkim, czarnym znakiem zapytania jego przyszłą karierę aurora. Co byłoby jeszcze do zniesienia i zaakceptowania, myślał Gryfon szorując dno kociołka i blat stolika pokryty śluzem, gdyby nie to, że kiedy przebywa się z kimś całe dnie, zaczyna się zauważać pewne rzeczy, o których nigdy, w żadnych innych warunkach, nie podejrzewałoby się daną osobę. Taką rzeczą, na ten przykład, była niejasna nuta zawarta w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów. Naturalnie, słowa nadal były zjadliwe i wypowiedziane z czystą złośliwością, jednak chłopiec nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażeniaa, że nauczyciel nie wkłada już w nie swojej standardowej niechęci względem niego, ani, że nie są one do końca szczere. Jakaś emocja błyskająca w hebanowych oczach mężczyzny kazała się nad tym Harry'emu pochylić bardziej i kiedy przez kilka kolejnych dni przyglądał się ukradkiem Snape'owi doszedł do wniosku, że nie może się mylić. Postawa Mistrza Eliksirów w dalszym ciągu wyrażała czystą irytację, znużenie, frustrację i gotowość do ataku, a jednak brakowało w niej dawnej pogardy i awersji. Spojrzenie Snape'a również pozbawione było przeważnie swojego złowrogiego błysku, częściej natomiast nauczyciel patrzył na niego w sposób chłodny, jakby oceniający, co zawsze powodowało u chłopca dreszcze rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Nie wiedział, czy to, co widział mężczyzna zadowalało go, czy też nie, wolał jednak nie pytać. Dopóty, dopóki ten nie raczył go nadto obraźliwymi komentarzami, pozostawiał sprawę zamkniętą. Sam Harry natomiast po każdej porannej lekcji opuszczał pracownię z mieszaniną ulgi i niezadowolenia. Ulgi, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu miejsce to powodowało na jego skórze gęsią skórkę, a obrzydliwe rzeczy zdające się łypać na niego z każdego kąta tylko pogłębiały nieprzyjemne wrażenie; niezadowolenia, ponieważ jakaś niezrozumiała dla chłopca myśl, że chciałby, wolałby i, przede wszystkim, musi nauczyć się więcej, plątała się po jego głowie, zmuszając do jeszcze większego wysiłku podczas studiowania podręczników do eliksirów. Harry, po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy odkrył, że warzenie mikstur zaczyna _sprawiać mu przyjemność_ , dobry Godryku, broń! Niestety, fakt pozostawał faktem i w momencie, kiedy przekraczał próg piwnicy, jego myśli w błogosławiony sposób skupiały się jedynie na zadaniu, które miał do wykonania. Przyjmował to z wdzięcznością, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, że trwanie w zamkniętym kręgu swojej własnej świadomości niezwłocznie spowodowałoby popadnięcie w szaleństwo, a tego za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć. Nawet, jeżeli równało się to staniu się wierną kopią jego przyjaciółki, która w każdej wolnej chwili ślęczała z nosem w książkach. Cóż, Harry musiał przyznać w duchu, że w Snape Manor nie ma właściwie nic innego do roboty, niż uczenie się, toteż starał się nie narzekać na swój los i tamował napływ niepożądanych myśli informacjami, które wyciągał z każdej strony podręczników. Zawsze było to lepsze, niż leżenie godzinami na łóżku i czekanie na wizje, które prędko złamałyby jego dopiero co odzyskany, jako-taki, wewnętrzny spokój.

Całe dnie miały swój ustalony rytm i schemat, który z rzadka się zmieniał. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry wychodził z piwnicy, natychmiast kierował się wraz z nauczycielem do jadalni, w której, z początku nieśmiało i z palącym rumieńcem zażenowania, wypytywał Snape'a o powody, dla których akurat ten wywar mu nie wyszedł i jakich błędów ma na przyszłość unikać. Mistrz Eliksirów, wpierw nie bardziej zdumiony takimi pytaniami niż sam Gryfon, z czasem zaczął się do nich przyzwyczajać i w sposób nawet cywilizowany ( _A jak ci się wydaje, Potter? Kiedy wyraźnie w podręczniku jest napisane, że należy zamieszać siedem razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, a ty mieszasz sześć – i to w przeciwną stronę, jaki mógłby być inny powód twojego kompletnego fiaska?)_ , bez zbędnych wyzwisk i przytyków, wykładał chłopcu po raz kolejny wszystkie zastosowania składników oraz sposoby ich łączenia ze sobą, niekiedy nakazując mu przynieść swoje notatki i nanosząc w nich poprawki zamaszystym, schludnym pismem. Takim oto sposobem często Wstrętek musiał podgrzewać wystygnięty już lunch, a Harry, czerwieniąc się, zjadał go w trybie natychmiastowym, po czym kierował się do bawialni, gdzie siadał za swoim biurkiem i zagłębiał w kolejne rozdziały traktujące o magicznych wywarach. Nauczyciel w tym czasie zazwyczaj rozkładał się, z dnia na dzień z coraz grubszą księgą, na sofie i całkowicie zatracał w czytanym tekście. Niekiedy jednak, jakby wyczuwając niepewność i zakłopotanie Gryfona, z westchnieniem rozdrażnienia zamykał opasłe tomiszcze, wstawał i podchodził do chłopca, nakazując mu wskazanie fragmentu, z którym ten miał problem. A potem dodawał swoim cynicznym, złośliwym tonem, patrząc krzywo na Harry'ego i z wyraźną frustracją w głosie _Gdybyś poprosił o pomoc, tiara by ci z głowy nie spadła, Potter._ Więc Harry prosił. Wpierw jedynie poprzez ukradkowe zerkanie w stronę nauczyciela, z czasem jednak nieśmiało się do niego zwracając na głos, aby koniec końców, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony faktem, że czegoś nie rozumie, samemu podchodząc do Mistrza Eliksirów z podręcznikiem i zadając mu uprzednio spisane pytania. Mężczyzna, co zauważył Harry po jakimś czasie, wydawał się w jakiś sposób rozbawiony niezadowoleniem Gryfona, a świadczyć o tym mogły lekko, niemal niezauważalnie, drgające kąciki jego bladych ust. Po czasie spędzonym na nauce eliksirów, Harry zabierał się za pozostałe przedmioty, z zapamiętaniem usiłując wbić do swojej głowy kolejne zaklęcia i formułki, podobnie jak daty i nazwy stworzeń, które łypały na niego mniej lub bardziej groźnym spojrzeniem z _Potwornej księgi potworów._

Snape zazwyczaj towarzyszył chłopcu podczas wszystkich posiłków, jednak jeśli już zdarzało się, że na którymś był nieobecny, zawsze były to obiady. Harry wpierw przyjmował to niemal z wdzięcznością, ponieważ uważał, że tak wielka dawka Severusa Snape'a każdego zdrowego na umyśle ucznia mogłaby doprowadzić do szału, niemniej po pewnym czasie ta nieobecność zaczynała Harry'emu ciążyć i wtedy właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że na pewno, absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie _oszalał._ Miął wówczas pergamin, na którym zapisał kolejne pytania i swoje wątpliwości odnośnie przyswajanego materiału, po czym pochłaniał z nieuzasadnioną złością niewielką porcję posiłku i wracał do swojej sypialni, czekając, aż Snape łaskawie pojawi się i nareszcie będzie mógł opuścić cztery duszne ściany. Irytację, którą czuł, tłumaczył sobie tym, że to po prostu zwykła reakcja na bagatelizowanie przez Snape'a jego potrzeby wychodzenia z posiadłości na jak najdłuższy czas. No bo naprawdę, każdy normalny nastolatek udusiłby się spędzając całe dnie w jednym miejscu, bez możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz, a Snape, z czystej złośliwości, tylko skracał te i tak krótkie godziny, podczas których Harry mógł wyściubić nos zza framugi drzwi wejściowych. Dlatego chodził wówczas z kąta w kąt po swojej sypialni, z frustracją oczekując, aż w progu ukaże się nauczyciel i, jak zwykle z uniesioną brwią, wpierw spojrzy na niego, potem zacmoka z cynicznym rozbawieniem i rzuci jakiś komentarz o niecierpliwych, gryfońskich dzieciakach, które nie potrafią sobie zorganizować czasu, aby następnie pozwolić mu zaznać tę odrobinę wolności, której tak mu wszyscy skąpili.

W pierwszych dniach Harry z ulgą przyjmował ciszę, która panowała między nimi podczas tych wyjść. Zwiedzał wówczas ogród, pozostawiając za sobą pogrążonego we własnych myślach nauczyciela, niekiedy kładąc się na mokrej trawie i przez długie minuty wlepiając niewidzące spojrzenie w ołowiane niebo. Pozwalał sobie w tym czasie na uspokajanie pędzącego oddechu i, wciąż mając na uwadze przykazania Snape'a, starał się oczyszczać swój własny umysł ze wszelkich emocji i niechcianych obrazów, wyciszając się wewnętrznie i przygotowując do nadchodzącej lekcji oklumencji. Z biegiem czasu jednak ta cisza zaczynała mu przeszkadzać. Coraz częściej niepewnie spoglądał w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów, z kłębiącymi się na spierzchniętych ustach pytaniami, które chciałby mu zadać. Harry przechowywał w pamięci szczególnie jeden taki spacer, który, był pewny, zostanie z nim już do końca. To właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu Severus Snape _zażartował_ w jego obecności _._ No, może nie do końca, ale tak właśnie odebrał to Gryfon.

\- Wychowywał się pan w tym domu? – mruknął, opierając się na łokciach i spoglądając w stronę posiadłości, która wynurzała się przed nimi zza wczesnowieczornej mgły.

\- Nie, Potter.

Harry zarumienił się na swoją śmiałość i z powodu tak zdawkowej odpowiedzi, po czym ponownie opadł na pokrytą rosą trawę.

\- Ten dom należał do moich dziadków ze strony matki.

\- Och. – Chłopiec wypuścił powietrze z płuc, kompletnie zszokowany nie tyle, co słowami nauczyciela, a faktem, że sam, dobrowolnie, udzielił Harry'emu jakiejkolwiek informacji na swój temat.

\- Widzę, że twoja gryfońska ciekawość aż cię zżera od środka, Potter – rzucił kwaśno Snape i uniósł pytająco brwi. – Wyduś to z siebie.

\- Ekhm – odchrząknął siadając po turecku i zerwał kilka źdźbeł, by zająć czymś dłonie. - Tabliczka, która wisi nad drzwiami wejściowymi głosi, że to _Snape Manor._ A zazwyczaj dziecko nosi nazwisko ojca, więc… - urwał, posyłając niepewne spojrzenie nauczycielowi.

\- Nazwisko moich dziadków, a co za tym idzie, nazwisko rodowe mojej matki brzmiało _Prince,_ Potter.

Harry zagryzł wargę i zerknął na nauczyciela nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Potter – prychnął Snape, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną irytacji i politowania. – Kiedy tylko odziedziczyłem tę posiadłość, natychmiast zmieniłem jej nazwę. Nawet ty musisz sobie zdawać sprawę, jak wielce niekomfortowo bym się czuł mieszkając w _Książęcym Dworze._

Chłopiec ponownie zagryzł wargę, tym razem jednak tylko po to, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Dopiero w tej chwili skojarzył grę słów, a, jak dotąd kwaśna mina Snape'a, teraz wyrażała coś na kształt tłumionego rozbawienia zabarwionego frustracją, co tylko wzmogło w nim nagły atak wesołości.

\- Dokładnie, Potter. Taki ze mnie książę, jak z Lucjusza Malfoya żebrak.

W tym momencie, nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymać, Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna szczerym i niewymuszonym, co chwila rzucając przepraszające spojrzenie nauczycielowi, kiedy po raz kolejny ocierał ukradkiem łezki z kącików oczu. Wizja Snape'a w królewskim odzieniu, z koroną wysadzaną kryształami i berłem z godłem Slytherina zamajaczyła mu po głowie, na przemian z obrazem Lucjusza Malfoya ubranego w stare, znoszone łachmany i żebrzącego na obrzeżach Londynu o knuta. Obraz ten był tak bardzo niedorzeczny i absurdalny, że opadł z powrotem na trawę i przycisnął przeguby rąk do twarzy, nie umiejąc zapanować nad niekontrolowanym chichotem, który raz po raz wyrywał mu się z gardła.

\- Wierzę, iż świetnie się bawisz, Potter – syknął Snape, choć w jego głośnie nie brzmiała żadna urażona czy gniewna nuta.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, kręcąc głową. No, ta scena była chyba bardziej niedorzeczna i absurdalna od tej, która pojawiła się dopiero co w jego głowie. On i Snape, na litość Merlina, siedzący najspokojniej w świecie w ogrodzie i wymieniający coś na kształt _uśmiechów._ O, wspaniali założyciele, świat chyli się ku upadkowi, niezaprzeczalnie.

 _Tak,_ myślał kilka dni później Harry, uśmiechając się lekko sam do siebie, _to rzeczywiście musiał być niecodzienny widok._ Co bardziej nieprawdopodobne, takie sytuacje zdarzały się coraz częściej. Harry, kiedy już przywykł do ciągłych zniewag Mistrza Eliksirów, mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że nauczyciel ma poczucie humoru. Pokręcone, wypaczone, nienormalne i czarne jak kawa, którą pijał, ale, jakby nie było, to wciąż poczucie humoru. Jego docinki, jeśli nie skierowane do chłopca, bywały nawet zabawne, a słuchanie całkiem niecenzuralnych komentarzy pod adresem durnia, którym był Korneliusz Knot, niemal przy każdym śniadaniu, nie raz doprowadziły Harry'ego do stanu głębokiego szoku. Fakt, że zaczynał rozumieć jakimi kryteriami kieruje się Snape, a nawet samemu potrafił się do nich odnieść, był, co najmniej, niepokojący. No bo jak można było wytłumaczyć te wszystkie rozmowy, które ze sobą odbywali, włączając w to tę, która miała miejsce nie dalej, niż wczoraj? Harry memłał wówczas właśnie przekleństwo w ustach, pochylając się nad kociołkiem i po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego eliksir ma barwę pomarańczową, zamiast żółtą, kiedy u jego boku pojawił się Snape, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

\- Potter, doprawdy. Jesteś skończonym kretynem i śmiem przypuszczać, że nie ma dla ciebie już żadnego ratunku – wysyczał, machnięciem różdżki opróżniając zawartość kociołka. – Pokuszę się nawet o stwierdzenie, że górski troll ma więcej rozumu od ciebie, dzieciaku.

A Harry, zamiast obruszyć się albo poczerwienieć z zażenowania czy złości, najzwyczajniej w świecie spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów i wypalił niemal gawędziarskim tonem:

\- Och, zważywszy na to, że już na pierwszym roku udało mi się jednego pokonać, _pokuszę się o stwierdzenie,_ że przecenia pan możliwości intelektualne górskich trolli, profesorze.

Na co Snape wykrzywił jednie usta w parodii uśmiechu i kazał mu uprzątnąć stanowisko. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, o zgrozo.

I tak, jak za dnia udawało im się wypracować jakiś system, w którym obaj zdawali się tolerować swoją obecność, tak, kiedy przychodził czas na lekcje oklumencji, wszystko wracało do dawnego porządku.

Harry nie zliczyłby, ile razy padał u stóp Mistrza Eliksirów, dygocąc na całym ciele lub wymiotując na lśniącą posadzkę, klnąc zawzięcie na głos bądź usiłując ukryć wstyd, kiedy czuł na policzkach gorące łzy. Podobnie było tym razem. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła i czuł jej smak na języku, ostatnią resztką woli jednak powstrzymując swój żołądek od opróżnienia przed zirytowanym nauczycielem.

\- Ile razy ci mam powtarzać, Potter? Oczyść ten swój bezużyteczny umysł, do cholery! Masz pozbyć się emocji, nie tłamsić je w sobie, dzieciaku!

\- Nie wiem jak! – krzyknął Harry, z trudem podnosząc się z klęczek i stając, na nieco chwiejnych nogach, twarzą w twarz ze Snape'em.

\- To jest tak samo proste, jak oddychanie, ty idioto! A może właśnie w tym rzecz? Twój móżdżek jest za mało dotleniony, bo nawet tak prostej czynności, jak dostarczenie swoim płucom tlenu, nie potrafisz dobrze wykonać?!

\- Niech pan skończy mnie obrażać! To w niczym mi nie pomaga!

\- To może, z łaski swojej, sporządź dla mnie listę, w której jasno określiłbyś, co ci pomaga, bo z tego, co widzę, żadna metoda nie skutkuje! A w ostatecznym rozrachunku tylko marnujesz mój czas!

I tak było każdego wieczora, myślał smętnie Harry, rzucając rozzłoszczone spojrzenie mężczyźnie. Ten obrzucał go wyzwiskami i złośliwościami zawsze, kiedy Harry nie potrafił odeprzeć ataku. A doskonale wiedział, że Snape nie wkłada w nie całej swojej mocy. Umiał wyczuć, nie do końca wiedząc, jak, że nauczyciel penetruje tylko powierzchnię jego świadomości, nie zagłębiając się dalej. Skoro teraz już miał takie trudności, to co będzie, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów użyje pełnej możliwości, jaką dale zaklęcie?

\- Skup się, Potter. Zamknij oczy, uspokój oddech, zepchnij, zakryj, pozbądź się myśli, obrazów, których nie chcesz, abym zobaczył, które chcesz przede mną ukryć.

Problem polegał na tym, że Harry chciał wszystko przed Snape'em ukryć. Poniżenie, jakie odczuwał za każdym razem, kiedy nauczyciel widywał najrozmaitsze sceny z jego życia tylko potęgowało przerażenie, że w końcu dokopie się do czegoś, czego _nie mógł_ zobaczyć. A w ostatecznym rozrachunku Harry nie umiał się skupić dość dobrze, co skutkowało tym, że Snape miał wgląd w całe wstydliwe dzieciństwo chłopca, oraz kilka sytuacji, kiedy łamał regulamin szkolny będąc już w Hogwarcie.

\- Ile razy jeszcze będę zmuszony oglądać, jak ze swoimi żałosnymi przyjaciółmi przemierzacie korytarze Hogwartu po ciszy nocnej w tej przeklętej pelerynie-niewidce, Potter? – grzmiał Snape, uderzając zaciśniętą pięścią o blat biurka. – Dajesz mi broń do ręki, dzieciaku! Czy jesteś aż takim głupcem, aby sądzić, że nie wykorzystam tego natychmiast, kiedy zacznie się rok szkolny? Czy to nie jest wystarczający powód, abyś _ukrył_ te myśli przede mną?! Czarnego Pana nie będzie interesowało, czy wykradasz z kuchni piwo kremowe, Potter! _Musisz odeprzeć jego ataki, kiedy już nastąpią! Musisz umieć się bronić!_ Wypchnij mnie ze swojego umysłu, zablokuj swoje myśli! _Legilimens!_

 _Harry z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w postaci zebrane w ciasnym pokoiku na pierwszym piętrze baru Trzy Miotły i mrugał zawzięcie, chcąc pozbyć się palących łez, które toczyły się z wolna po jego źrenicach za każdym razem, kiedy w jego głowie na nowo rozbrzmiewały dopiero co wypowiedziane słowa. Syriusz Black był ich przyjacielem, i zdradził ich, zdradził ich Sami-Wiecie-Komu, wydał ich na śmierć…_

* * *

 _Harry leżał w dormitorium i wsłuchiwał się w oddechy jego przyjaciół, którzy od tak dawna jego, Harry'ego, już za przyjaciela nie uważali. Odwrócili się od niego, pozostawiając go samego z palącym bólem w piersi i żalem, który rozchodził się po jego ciele niczym klątwa. Nikt mu nie wierzył, nikt, nawet Ron, osoba, którą kochał jak brata. Wszyscy go skreślili i teraz sam musiał stawić czoła Turniejowi Trójmagicznemu i zgrozie, którą ze sobą niósł…_

* * *

 _Harry zerknął z zazdrością na pełen talerz Dudleya, który w zastraszającym tempie pochłaniał cały stos kiełbasek i jajek, rękawem nowiutkiej bluzy wycierając tłuszcz, który rozmazywał się na jego pucołowatych policzkach i nabrzmiałych ustach. Poczuł, jak żołądek skurcza mu się z głodu i westchnął niemal płaczliwie, rzucając ciotce Petunii błagalne spojrzenie._

 _\- Nie waż się tak na mnie patrzeć, bękarcie! – syknęła, rzucając na zastawiony stół wykrochmaloną serwetkę. – Nie dostaniesz jeść jeszcze przez dwa dni, abyś mógł dokładnie sobie przemyśleć swoje własne zachowanie!_

 _-_ Nie – szepnął Harry i poczuł nasilający się ból w kolanach. Uchylił wpierw jedno oko, następnie drugie i zdał sobie sprawę, że znów klęczy pośrodku gabinetu Snape'a, który wpatruje się w niego z nienawiścią i jawną wrogością.

\- Wstawaj, Potter – wypluł, samemu siadając na krześle za biurkiem. – Nie starasz się mnie nawet odrobinę zablokować, dzieciaku!

\- Przecież mówiłem, że próbuję, tylko nie wiem jak!

\- Tłumaczyłem ci to wielokrotnie, Potter! Przeczytałeś książkę, w której jasno nakreślone jest, jak działa oklumencja i legilimencja. Czego jeszcze nie pojmujesz? – warknął, kręcąc głową.

\- Może byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybym również mógł mieć różdżkę!

\- Nie możesz się nią posługiwać poza Hogwartem, jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek chcesz do niego wrócić! Ministerstwo natychmiast odnotowałoby, że posłużyłeś się magią i zostałbyś niezwłocznie wydalony ze szkoły, a twoja różdżka złamana! Poza tym – Snape wstał i obszedł biurko, stając naprzeciwko rozdygotanego chłopca – na nic ona się zda w twoim przypadku. Czarny Pan nie stanie naprzeciwko ciebie, atakując. On wedrze się do twojej głowy dzięki połączeniu, które wytworzyło się między wami trzynaście lat temu! Nie będziesz uczył się półśrodkami, Potter!

Harry sapnął z frustracji, po czym podniósł trzęsącą się dłoń do czoła i pomasował miejsce, w którym wyraźnie pod opuszkami palców wyczuwał bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Snape zmierzył go chłodnym wzrokiem i wskazał brodą, aby Harry usiadł na jednym z foteli, które stały w rogu pomieszczenia. Sam zajął ten stojący naprzeciwko i założył ramiona na piersi.

\- Zamknij oczy, Potter – polecił, a Harry posłusznie przymknął powieki, opadając plecami mocniej na oparcie. – Weź głęboki wdech i wydech. Oczyść swój umysł, wyzbądź się emocji, które towarzyszą wspomnieniom. Wyzbądź się samych wspomnień, niech w twoim umyśle nie pozostanie nic poza potrzebą odepchnięcia mnie, poza pragnieniem, abym nie zobaczył nic, czego nie chciałbyś mi pokazywać. Wypchnij mnie samą mocą swojego umysłu, Potter. Czarny Pan nie będzie delikatny, ani subtelny. On zapragnie spenetrować twój umysł doszczętnie, a teraz otwórz oczy, Potter. _Legilimens!_

Tym razem uczucie było różne od tego, które towarzyszyło mu przez kilka ostatnich wieczorów. Było gorsze, bez porównania. Harry już po sekundzie zrozumiał, że Snape nie atakuje go ledwie ułamkiem swojej mocy – on teraz wdzierał się w jego umysł szarżując jak dziki zwierz, który siłą odgina kolejne fałdy mózgu chłopca i wyrywa z niego następne wspomnienia, jedne bardziej bolesne od drugich, bardziej upokarzające i wstydliwe. Zagłębiał się coraz dalej, nie bazując tylko na powierzchni myśli Gryfona i Harry mógł zobaczyć sceny, których przebłyski widział również Snape. Jedenastoletni Ron w pociągu; Hermiona krzycząca ze strachu na widok górskiego trolla; twarz Voldemorta ukazująca mu się spod turbanu Quirella; pani Weasley tuląca go do piersi w wakacje przed drugim rokiem; bliźniaki i Mapa Huncwotów; Lupin cucący go po stracie przytomności w przedziale Ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart; dementorzy sunący ku niemu i Syriuszowi; Syriusz zamieniający się wielkiego, czarnego psa, rzucający się na wilkołaka; wilkołak kłapiący swymi kłami tuż przed Harrym i Hermioną; lekcje eliksirów i Snape karzący go raz za razem, ośmieszający go i obrzucający podłymi obelgami; ucieczka przed smokiem; łazienka prefektów na piątym piętrze; złote jajo ciążące mu w dłoniach niczym głaz; trytony i chłód wody. Aż w końcu cmentarz, cmentarz, który nawiedzał go w snach przez tyle miesięcy, miejsce, którego nigdy nie chciałby już zobaczyć, miejsce, w którym skończyło się i zaczęło wszystko. I Harry krzyczał, krzyczał tak samo jak ten Harry w jego umyśle, młodszy, brudny i zakrwawiony, w którego celowała różdżka Voldemorta, a _Crucio_ wciąż majaczyło na jego wężowatych ustach. Każda twarz, słowo, miejsce wylewały się z jego świadomości i wsiąkały w niego niczym kwas, torturując go i niosąc ze sobą niewyobrażalne cierpienie, tak podobne do tego, które odczuwał zaledwie kilka tygodniu temu pod klątwą Lorda Voldemorta. A Snape parł dalej, dalej i dalej, aż Harry nie mógł złapać oddechu, aż w gardle czuł ogień, a w żyłach huczała mu krew, wrząca i lodowata jednocześnie.

 _Gdzie jest mój umysł, gdzie jest mój umysł, zapytałem sam siebie. I nikt, nikt mi nie odpowiedział, bo nie było już mojego umysłu, a zamiast niego w mojej głowie przelewała się cuchnąca śmiercią zgnilizna, ciurkiem lecąca z moich uszu i nosa i oczu. Nie, nie, nie pozwól mu, mówiłem sam sobie, nie pozwól mu iść dalej, nie pozwól mu, bo zobaczy, odkryje, ujrzy..._

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ! – ryknął, a po gabinecie przetoczył się głośny huk, po czym nastąpiła cisza przerywana jedynie dwoma przyspieszonymi oddechami. Harry podźwignął się na nogi, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zsunął się na podłogę i ujrzał z niedowierzaniem, jak Snape robi to samo. Tyle jednak, że nauczyciel leżał kilka stóp od niego, a fotel, który uprzednio zajmował, został przewrócony na bok.

\- No, Potter – mruknął Snape, otrzepał szatę i zerknął na niego z uniesioną brwią. – W końcu ci się udało, choć musiałem posunąć się naprawdę daleko w głąb twojego umysłu i zobaczyć rzeczy, które przysporzyłyby ci tyle bólu. – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno i machnięciem różdżki postawił fotel na powrót w prawidłowej pozycji, po czym zasiadł za nim, przywołując z kuchni tacę z imbryczkiem i dwiema filiżankami herbaty.

\- Usiądź – polecił i Harry opadł wyczerpany do granic możliwości, przymykając powieki. Głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem, a każdy mięsień w jego ciele zdawał się być napięty do granic możliwości.

\- Więc odepchnąłem pana? – zapytał słabo, obejmując rękoma ciepłe naczynko.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdził Snape i upił łyk parującego napoju. – Siłą własnego umysłu zdołałeś mnie odepchnąć oraz zablokować niektóre obrazy. Na kilka sekund, zanim twoja magia uderzyła we mnie, nie byłem zdolny do ujrzenia żadnego z twoich wspomnień, choć wciąż przebywałem w twojej głowie.

Harry rozdziawił usta i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wypowiedziałem przecież żadnego zaklęcia, ani nie użyłem różdżki! I przecież sam pan mówił, że nie wolno mi używać czarów! Czy ministerstwo się o tym dowie i…

\- Twoja magia zadziałała instynktownie, Potter – przerwał mu Snape w pół zdania widząc, że w głosie dzieciaka zaczyna pobrzmiewać panika. - Zdarza się tak, że w obliczu wielkiego zagrożenia lub ogromnych emocji, uwalnia się ona samoistnie. I nie potrzeba do tego różdżki. Czy uważasz, że ministerstwo będzie interweniowało za każdym razem, kiedy czarodziej bezwolnie posłuży się magią? W takim wypadku aurorzy musieliby przynajmniej dwadzieścia razy dziennie pojawiać się w tych domach, w których znajduję się małe dzieci.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i mruknął pod nosem, że rozumie. Nauczyciel miał ochotę przewrócić oczami – ten chłopak w ogóle nie przyswajał żadnych informacji.

\- Powiedz mi – mruknął Snape i odstawił filiżankę na blat stolika – nie przypominam sobie, abyś wspominał dyrektorowi o tym, że została na tobie użyta Klątwa Cruciatus.

Gryfon spiął się mimowolnie i rzucił Snape'owi niepewne spojrzenie.

\- Nie widziałem powodu, aby użalać się nad sobą bardziej, niż to było w tamtej chwili konieczne Nie myślałem o tym, ja… A potem to już nie było istotne – wzruszył ramionami i zmoczył wargi w gorącej herbacie. W gardle mu zaschło i czuł się cholernie wypompowany.

\- Powinieneś był o tym powiedzieć komukolwiek. To pozostawia trwałe ślady w psychice człowieka zważywszy na to, że jest to jedna z najmroczniejszych form czarnej magii.

Przez głowę Harry'ego popędziło wspomnienie rodziców Neville'a, którzy byli torturowaniu tym zaklęciem. Ostatecznie postradali oni rozum, a teraz leżeli niczym roślinki w Świętym Mungu, bez możliwości powrotu do pełni władz umysłowych.

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Teraz to już bez znaczenia. Wygląda na to, że użyto na mnie wszystkich trzech Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, a mimo to siedzę wciąż tutaj i, póki co, z moją głową jest wszystko okay – zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie, nieco gorzko i skulił ramiona, jakby chciał ochronić się przed chłodem.

\- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, Potter, dlaczego tyle czasu zajęło ci odepchnięcie mnie. Więcej niż raz rzucono w ciebie zaklęciem Imperius i w każdym przypadku udało ci się je złamać. Nie powinieneś mieć aż takich problemów ze zrobieniem tego samego podczas zaklęcia Legilimens. – Spojrzał na chłopca taksująco, gładząc się kciukiem po brodzie. – Podejrzewam, że potrzebujesz czegoś w rodzaju bodźca, konkretnego zagrożenia, aby stawić temu opór. Póki nie poczujesz na własnej skórze realnego niebezpieczeństwa, jesteś wystawiony na każdy umysłowy atak.

Harry wykrzywił drwiąco wargi i odstawił filiżankę.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie może ktoś powinien chodzić za mną z wycelowaną różdżką w moje plecy.

\- Nie ironizuj, Potter, nie czas na to – warknął Snape. – Musisz tego chcieć za każdym razem, musisz zrozumieć, że nawet, jeżeli leżysz w swoim własnym łóżku i pozornie jesteś bezpieczny, Czarny Pan będzie atakował jeszcze brutalniej, niż ja. W konsekwencji będzie torturował cię aż do popadnięcie przez ciebie w obłęd lub stworzy w twojej głowie wizję, która zaprowadzi cię albo na oddział w Świętym Mungu, albo do piachu. Potter, ty _musisz_ w każdej chwili, w każdej sekundzie zdawać sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, jakim jest to połączenie i blokować je! Nie tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś trzyma ci różdżkę na gardle!

Harry skinął głową na znak, że przyjął do wiadomości słowa nauczyciela, które i tak ten powtarzał mu każdego wieczora i zagapił się w palenisko, w którym kilka rozżarzonych węgielków mrugało do niego smętnie. Snape po każdej lekcji oklumencji nie odsyłał go od razu do pokoju, a pozwalał chłopcu posiedzieć przez chwilę w fotelu z ciepłą herbatą i ciastkami, za co Gryfon był mu niechętnie wdzięczny. Nie chciał wracać do pustej sypialni z natłokiem świeżych wspomnień błąkających się po jego skotłowanej głowie. Niekiedy nauczyciel wypytywał go zdawkowo o coś, co ujrzał w umyśle Harry'ego, co już nie było tak uprzejme, ale chłopiec zawsze niemrawo mu odpowiadał. Tak było i tym razem.

\- Potter, ta mapa, którą dali ci bliźniacy Weasley – zaczął z pozoru obojętnym tonem, ale Harry cały się spiął w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy – co ona właściwie pokazuje? To jest to samo, co któregoś razu na trzecim roku odebrałem ci i przekazałem Lupinowi, prawda? – Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i wbił nieprzejednane spojrzenie w bladą twarz Gryfona.

\- Tak – mruknął jedynie Harry, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru udzielać odpowiedzi na pytanie, czym jest Mapa Huncwotów. Snape, jakby wyczuwając gotowość Harry'ego do odparcia ataku, uniósł pytająco brew, ale więcej nie powracał do tego tematu, dzięki Merlinowi. Niestety, na tym się nie skończyło.

\- Czy był chociaż jeden dzień, Potter, który spędziłeś u swego wujostwa nie gnębiony przez nich oraz ich tłustego synalka?

Harry zacisnął szczękę widząc na twarzy nauczyciela kpiący uśmieszek i syknął w odpowiedzi najbardziej jadowitym tonem, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić:

\- To, że może pan zobaczyć rzeczy, przez które przeszedłem, nie upoważnia pana do wykorzystywania ich przeciwko mnie i naśmiewania się ze mnie!

Snape zacmokał niezadowolony.

\- Potter, właśnie o to chodzi, że ja _nie powinienem móc_ ich zobaczyć. Ty _powinieneś_ je zablokować przede mną. A teraz odpowiedz mi na moje pytanie.

\- Nie.

\- Potter, albo odpowiesz na moje pytanie, albo mogę ci obiecać, że kolejną lekcję oklumencji zapamiętasz do końca życia!

Harry zatrząsł się ze złością i posłał nauczycielowi wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Nie – warknął, a kiedy Snape ponownie otworzył usta, dodał już ciszej. – Nie było ani jednego takiego dnia. Całe moje życie traktowali mnie jak gówno, nawet, jak byłem tylko małym dzieckiem. Nigdy nic nie miałem, mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami, jadłem resztki, które zostawił Dudley, usługiwałem im i wykonywałem wszystkie prace domowe, jak tylko podrosłem na tyle, żeby sięgnąć do półek, aby móc zetrzeć z nich kurz. Przepychali mnie z kąta w kąt, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że im przeszkadzam i nie chcą mnie u siebie w domu.

Wzruszył ramionami, przeklinając się w duchu za rumieniec, który wykwitł na jego policzkach.

\- Dlaczego tak było, Potter? Dałeś im ku temu powód?

\- No, jasne! – krzyknął Harry, tracąc resztki kontroli. Czemu ten cholerny dupek drąży ciągle temat? – Urodziłem się, nie? Jaki niby mogłem dać im powód jako roczny chłopiec? Nie przypominam sobie nawet jednego momentu, w którym ciotka przytuliłaby mnie, albo chociażby potrzymała za rękę! Od pierwszego dnia u nich byłem traktowany jak śmieć i dziwoląg i tak zostało po dzień dzisiejszy. Z tą różnicą tylko, że im starszy jestem, tym bardziej mogą mnie upokarzać i znęcać się nade mną! W końcu trzyletniemu dziecku nie zrobiliby tego, co… - Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zerwał się na równe nogi. Cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, a po ciele przebiegły dreszcze przerażenia. Rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczyma powiódł po postaci Mistrza Eliksirów, który wpatrywał się w niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, ale nie to wytrąciło go z równowagi. Nie, wcale nie to. Jakaś myśl, przebłysk wspomnienia, obraz, dźwięk, coś zaczęło formować się w jego głowie, kiedy mówił, coś tak bolesnego, że z trudem mógł złapać oddech, ale im bardziej starał się sobie uświadomić, co to było, tym głębiej to w niego wsiąkało i nie mógł wydobyć nic z zakamarków swojej świadomości. Pozostało tylko palące uczucie tortury, jakie ze sobą to coś przywiodło.

\- Potter, co ci jest? – warknął Snape, również się podnosząc. Zmarszczył brwi i obszedł stolik, po czym podszedł do rozdygotanego chłopca i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Harry wrzasnął krótko i odskoczył w bok. Z gardła mężczyzny wypadł jakiś chrapliwy warkot, ale nic nie powiedział. Podszedł natomiast do jednej z szafek i wyjął z niej przeźroczysty flakonik który zaraz wepchnął do roztrzęsionej, zimnej dłoni Harry'ego.

\- Koniec na dzisiaj. Wracaj do swojej sypialni i nim się położysz, wypij to. To Eliksir Spokojnego Snu – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie Gryfona.

\- Myślałem, że już nie powinienem brać żadnych mikstur – mruknął, wpatrując się w buteleczkę.

Snape jedynie przyglądał mu się przez chwilę bez słowa, następnie podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież, dając Harry'emu znak ręką, żeby wyszedł.

\- Podejrzewam, że może ci być dzisiaj potrzebny – odpowiedział, po czym ciemne drewno zamknęło się cicho za plecami wciąż skołowanego chłopca.

* * *

Kiedy tylko Severus został w gabinecie sam, natychmiast przywołał z barku butelkę whisky i kryształową szklankę, nalał do niej pokaźną ilość bursztynowego płynu, po czym upił solidny łyk, opadając z powrotem na fotel.

Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że te lekcje wykańczały go niepomiernie i to wcale nie z powodu siły, jaką musiał włożyć w penetrację umysłu dzieciaka. Prędzej czuł się tak wypompowany dlatego, że to, co musiał oglądać każdego wieczora, burzyło jego postawę względem szczeniaka i wszystko to, co sobie na jego temat ułożył we własnej głowie. To było niepomiernie irytujące, kiedy, raz za razem, wspomnienia dzieciaka bombardowały go ze wszystkich stron, a jedno gorsze od drugiego. Oczywiście, już od jakiegoś czas miał świadomość, że Potter wcale lekkiego życia nie wiódł, że traktowany był gorzej, niż niejeden skrzat domowy, oraz, że sporo przeszedł w ciągu ostatniego roku. Niemniej jednak, co innego było wiedzieć o tym, a co innego było móc to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Severus był pewien, że długo nie będzie mógł pozbyć się obrazu kilkuletniego Harry'ego, którego zielone oczy ( _jej oczy)_ zasnute były gorączką i łzami, a cichy głosik wydobywający się z napuchniętego gardła wołał płaczliwie _mamusiu._

Mamusia nigdy nie przyszła i nie utuliła cierpiącego chłopca do piersi, bo w pierś mamusi trafiła Klątwa Zabijająca. Wszystko właściwie dzięki niemu, Severusowi, psia jego mać.

Czuł się winny. Kurwa, po raz pierwszy od trzynastu lat, czuł się tak dotkliwie, paląco i nieznośnie winny, że nieraz zastanawiał się, jak może patrzeć bez mrugnięcia okiem w twarz tego dzieciaka. Przystopował, nie upadlał go na każdym kroku, nie traktował tak źle, jak miał to w zwyczaju, nie poniżał i nie naśmiewał się z niego. Ba, starał się, cholera, naprawdę się starał rozmawiać z nim, bo wiedział, że dzieciak tłamsił w sobie wszystko i z nikim nie podzielił się tym, co go w życiu spotkało, choć wyciągnięcie czegokolwiek od tego bachora inaczej, niż groźbą, było piekielnie trudne. Jasne, że mógł dalej żyć w sposób, w jaki żył do tej pory i wyżywać się na Potterze za te wszystkie lata poniżenia, którego doświadczył od Jamesa, bo w końcu dzieciak nie miał o niczym pojęcia, ale… Nie mógł. To było tak frustrujące i niezrozumiałe, że krew mu się burzyła w żyłach, a umysł pękał w szwach za każdym razem, kiedy próbował wrócić do starego osądu Pottera. Bezskutecznie, bo ilekroć na niego spojrzał, widział wszystko to, co podczas każdej lekcji oklumencji: złamanego, wykolejonego mentalnie, samotnego, cierpiącego _piętnastolatka,_ który nigdy w życiu nie zaznał ciepła rodzicielskiej – czyjejkolwiek! – miłości. Nawet ten kundel, Black, okazał się jedynie mrzonką. Ostatecznie musiał się ukrywać i marzenie Pottera o zamieszkaniu ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i stworzenie czegokolwiek, co chociażby przypominało mu rodzinę, spełzło na niczym. Wszystko, jakżeby inaczej!, dzięki Severusowi. Hurra, po co dzieciakowi Czarny Pan, skoro Mistrz Eliksirów skutecznie łamie w pół każdą nadzieję Harry'ego Pottera, kurwa mać.

Severus, choć miał już trzydzieści pięć lat, nadal pamiętał, jak to jest być tulonym przez własną matkę. Posiadał kiedyś, dawno temu, rodzinę, choć przede wszystkim składała się ona z Eileen Snape, ale to wystarczyło, żeby przez kilka pierwszych lat swojego życia czuł się _kochany._ A Potter nie miał nic. Nic, nigdy i w ogóle. Cholerne, pieprzone zero. Mało tego, był poniżany na każdym kroku, a osoby, które powinny go kochać, znęcały się nad nim zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Za każdym razem, kiedy Severus musiał oglądać, jak tłusta ręka Vernona Dursleya ląduje na wychudłej twarzyczce Gryfona, coś w jego żołądku zaciskało się, a serce na moment stawało, aby już po chwili pędzić w kłującej piersi. Potter był sierotą w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Dopiero, kiedy przyszedł do Hogwartu, coś w jego życiu zmieniło się na lepsze. Miał dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy jednak byli tylko dziećmi, Dumbledore'a, który właściwie nigdy nie był przy chłopaku obecny, Molly Weasley, która traktowała go nie gorzej, niż własne dzieci, ale nie był on, mimo wszystko, priorytetem, a od niedawna Blacka, ale ten to w ogóle nie nadawał się do niczego. Szczeniak nie miał tak po prawdzie nikogo i to było zatrważające odkrycie. Severus, oczywiście i broń Salazarze, nie miał zamiaru wypełniać tej rażącej pustki w sercu Gryfona, ale, jeżeli mógł spuścić nieco z tonu i traktować go choć odrobinę lepiej, to nie był aż takim sukinsynem (przynajmniej świadomie), żeby ciągnąć przez tych kilka tygodni wojnę, która trwała między nimi od czterech lat. Zwłaszcza, że pewne rzeczy się zmieniły. A zmienił się i sam Severus, choć jeszcze nie do końca pojmował sedna tej zmiany. Niechętnie, ale jednak ją przyjmował, tłumacząc sobie w duchu, że to tylko na czas, aż Potter nie wróci do Hogwartu. Tam będzie otoczony tłumem swoich kolegów, którzy choć po części spełnią rolę rodziny i wszystko wróci do normy.

Severus upijał właśnie kolejny łyk cudownie zimnego trunku, kiedy jego przedramię zapłonęło żywym ogniem i tylko dzięki wyuczonemu refleksowi nie wypuścił szklanki z dłoni.

\- Wstrętek! – warknął, zrywając się na równe nogi.

\- Pan wzywał…

\- Sprawdź, czy Potter śpi i czy flakonik po eliksirze, który mu dałem, jest opróżniony. Natychmiast!

Skrzat zniknął i momentalnie znów się pojawił, kłaniając się w pas.

\- Panicz Potter śpi, zażył również swój eliksir.

\- Świetnie – mruknął, machnięciem ręki nakazując skrzatowi zniknąć, a sam naprędce zmienił swoje codzienne szaty na śmierciożercze i wybiegł z posiadłości ku punktowi aportacyjnemu.

* * *

Harry zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i zamrugał kilkukrotnie, czekając, aż jego oddech uspokoi się nieco. Sięgnął po okulary, które natychmiast włożył na nos, po czym wygrzebał się z pościeli i podszedł do kominka. Zegar stojący na gzymsie wskazywał drugą w nocy, podobnie jak niebo za oknem, które rozlewało się gęstą czernią aż po horyzont. Głośny, nieprzejednany wiatr dudnił w szybę, a deszcz spływał po niej, uderzając cicho o parapet.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, co wyrwało go ze snu, a kiedy nie dosłyszał z głębi domu żadnego hałasu, wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Gest ten uświadomił chłopcu, że cała jego piżama nieprzyjemnie klei się do mokrego ciała, a kiedy ponownie wciągnął powietrze przez nozdrza, uderzył go brzydki zapach potu. Gryfon skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem, wygrzebując z pamięci rozkład pierwszego piętra. Jego pokój oraz łazienka znajdowały się na samym końcu korytarza, natomiast komnata Snape'a na samym jego początku. Jeżeli Harry zachowywałby się bardzo cichutko, może udałoby mu się wziąć szybki prysznic, nie budząc przy tym nauczyciela. Z duszą na ramieniu podszedł do drzwi, uchylił je lekko, wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz i zamarł. Przez krótki moment nasłuchiwał jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, a kiedy żaden do niego nie dotarł, odetchnął z ulgą i skierował w stronę łazienki. Nagle, bardzo wyraźnie, choć wciąż daleko, usłyszał kroki tłumione przez zakurzony dywan. Kroki na schodach. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że serce wypadnie mu przez gardło, a żołądek już nigdy nie wróci do normalnych rozmiarów, kiedy kroki nasiliły się i teraz wyraźnie mógł zobaczyć cień majaczący na samym końcu korytarza, u szczytu schodów. Blade płomyki świec, które unosiły się w powietrzu, zadrgały, rzucając na wyblakłe tapety szaroczarne wzory.

Harry cofnął się mimowolnie w stronę drzwi, ale było już za późno. Postać, odziana cała na czarno, stanęła jak wryta na początku korytarza i choć Harry nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, wiedział, że się w niego wpatruje. Nie to jednak było najgorsze.

Gryfon wciągnął gwałtownie w płuca powietrze, mając wrażenie, że czas cofnął się o kilka tygodni, a on znów zmuszony jest przeżywać ten sam koszmar. Choć wokoło panował półmrok, Harry nigdy nie pomyliłby tego ubioru oraz maski, wciąż tkwiącej na swoim miejscu.

 _Czy bywają w twoim życiu momenty, w których podejmujesz decyzję o życiu i śmierci samego siebie i robisz to, cholera, zupełnie nieświadomie?_

\- Nie – wyrwało się z jego zaciśniętego gardła, a on sam, zamiast czym prędzej wejść do sypialni, zaczął się cofać, z przerażeniem rejestrując, że postać kieruje swoje kroki w jego kierunku. Serce łopotało boleśnie w jego piersi, myśli pędziły jak szalone, dłonie, podobnie jak całe ciało, trzęsło się niewyobrażalnie mocno, a on sam miał wrażenie, że z tego wszystkiego zaraz zwymiotuje. Przez głowę przemknęło mu milion myśli, począwszy od wspomnień, które rozegrały się w Little Hangleton, poprzez fakt, że jego różdżka leżała na dnie jego kufra, że Snape najpewniej nic nie wie i dlaczego, do cholery, nic nie wie, dlaczego nie wyłazi z tej swojej przeklętej sypialni, że może go nawet nie ma w domu, że zaraz niechybnie umrze, poprzez panikę, która ścisnęła go niczym imadło, że znów stanie przed obliczem Voldemorta i to jest ostatnia noc w jego krótkim życiu.

A potem nagle wszystko ustało, kiedy śmierciożerca odezwał się.

\- Potter.

Harry nigdy nie pomyliłby tego głosu z żadnym innym. Snape.

Chwilowa ulga, która zalała jego organizm natychmiast wyparowała, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to Snape w _stroju śmierciożercy._ Mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę i Harry wrzasnął dziko, ale zamiast oberwać zaklęciem, obserwował, jak maska znika, a na jej miejscu pojawia się równie biała twarz nauczyciela, który wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie, choć z widoczną niepewnością w oczach.

\- Ty – wychrypiał Harry, kręcąc głową, jakby chciał sprawić, że obraz przed nim zniknie. Nagle całe przerażenie zniknęło zastąpione ślepą furią, buzującą w jego żyłach.

\- Ty! – wrzasnął dziko i rzucił się w stronę niczego niespodziewającego się mężczyzny. Wpadł na niego z całym impetem, na jaki było go stać i nim Snape zdążył zareagować, obaj runęli na podłogę. Różdżka Mistrza Eliksirów wypadła z jego ręki i poturlała się ku szczytowi schodów.

\- Potter! – wrzasnął Snape, usiłując zepchnąć z siebie nastolatka. Ten jednak wczepił w znienawidzone szaty swoje palce, z dziką żądzą tlącą się w jego umyśle, aby rozerwać je na strzępy, podobnie jak samego Snape'a.

\- Ty pierdolony zdrajco! – wrzasnął. – Ty pierdolony zdrajco, ty cholerny sukinsynu! Ufaliśmy ci wszyscy! Dumbledore ci ufał, ja ci ufałem! A ty nas zdradziłeś, zdradziłeś nas, ty zasrany dupku! Jak mogłeś, do kurwy nędzy, jak mogłeś to zrobić?!

Głos Harry'ego mieszał się wraz z okrzykami nauczyciela, których nie rozumiał i nie chciał rozumieć, a jego ciało tarzało się po podłodze wraz z ciałem mężczyzny, który usiłował go z siebie zepchnąć.

\- Nienawidzę cię! Wróciłeś do niego, ty gnido, wróciłeś do niego, klęczałeś się u jego stóp jak śmieć! Zdradziłeś nas wszystkich, kurwa mać! Jak mogłeś, jak mogłeś, JAK MOGŁEŚ?! Pozwoliłem ci wejść do mojego umysłu, ty WIDZIAŁEŚ, co on zrobił, co mi zrobił, co zrobił nam wszystkim, im wszystkim i o Boże, o Boże, o Boże… - Harry odepchnął od siebie napięte ciało i odskoczył w tył, upadł, zerwał się na równe nogi i doskoczył do ściany, podtrzymując się jej obiema rękami. Nic nie widział, nie mógł oddychać, płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, cała jego skóra płonęła, podobnie jak trzewia, a w ustach czuł gorzki smak wymiocin i krwi.

 _Czy oddałeś się kiedyś w posiadanie obcej osobie, aby przechowała cię w małym, niewygodnym pudełku i wypuszczała w mgłę oraz smog tylko wtedy, gdy obłęd zaprzestawał trawić twe komórki?_

\- Ty sukinsynu! Zabiłeś ich! – ryknął, opuszczając głowę między ramiona, które oparł o poszarzałą tapetę. – Torturowałeś przez ten cały czas tych ludzi, a ja musiałem to oglądać! Wiedziałeś o tym, wiedziałeś, kurwa, WIEDZIAŁEŚ, Snape! Zabijałeś niewinnych, zabijałeś dzieci, gwałciłeś kobiety, tak samo, jak oni wszyscy, tak samo, jak wszyscy śmierciożercy, ty jesteś śmierciożercą, nie, nie, to nie może być…

Wdech, wydech, nagła myśl rodząca się w głowie, że ma dziurawe płuca, że brakuje tlenu, że się dusi i poczucie zdrady wpełzające pod paznokcie, i rozgoryczenie i niedowierzanie i musisz na niego spojrzeć, żeby się upewnić.

\- Czy byłeś wtedy na cmentarzu, Snape?

Harry odskoczył, kiedy czyjeś dłonie pochwyciły go mocno, a twarz nauczyciela pojawiła się przed jego oczyma, wykrzywiona w grymasie nienawiści i… bólu?

\- Potter, natychmiast się uspokój, ty skończony idioto i posłuchaj…

\- NIE! – Harry odskoczył od mężczyzny, którego ramiona bezwiednie opadły wzdłuż ciała. – Byłeś tam?! Byłeś?! Patrzyłeś na martwe ciało Cedrika, patrzyłeś, jak mnie torturuje, jak zmusza mnie do tego wszystkiego?! O Boże, byłeś tam, prawda, byłeś tam, Snape?! Stałeś tam, między tymi potworami i pozwoliłeś na to wszystko, pozwoliłeś im mnie zabić, pozwoliłeś im mnie zabić…

\- POTTER! Nie, nie byłem tam, a teraz posłuchaj...

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać, cokolwiek masz do powiedzenia! ZAUFAŁEM CI! Wpuściłem cię, wpuściłem cię, Snape, do swojej głowy, ty przecież widziałeś, co to ze mną robi, widziałeś, jak mnie to niszczy, jak mnie to łamie. Jak oszukałeś nas wszystkich, Dumbledore'a, jak mogłeś go zwieść, to niemożliwe, ty…

 _Czy doznałeś w swoim życiu kiedykolwiek momentu, w którym własna klęska uderza w twoje zdrętwiałe ciało przeraźliwie mocno, a ty wszystkie zęby wgryzasz w piach, czując na języku smak krwi, która w niego wsiąknęła, przelana twoimi smukłymi dłońmi?_

Harry zjechał plecami po chłodnym murze i usiadł na podłodze, kryjąc twarz w rękach. Cała furia wyparowała z niego, przykrywana bardzo, bardzo powoli bordową kotarą.

\- Zdradziłeś nas – wychrypiał ledwo rejestrując, że Snape kuca naprzeciwko niego. – Zdradziłeś _mnie._ Brałeś udział w tych wszystkich morderstwach. Tak dobrze grałeś – zaśmiał się Harry, kręcąc głową. – Kurwa, naprawdę dobrze grałeś. Uwierzyłem w każde twoje słowo, w każdy gest, Snape. Moje gratulacje, ty pierdolona szujo – wypluł i podniósł oczy na Mistrza Eliksirów. Z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, że nauczyciel nie patrzy na niego z nienawiścią, wściekłością czy gniewem. Nie, twarz Snape'a wykrzywiona była w przerażającym grymasie cierpienia i bólu i jawiła się przed chłopcem twarzą szaleńca.

\- Potter, pozwól mi dojść do głosu. Wytłumaczę…

\- Co chcesz tłumaczyć, Snape? Dlaczego marnujesz jeszcze czas, dlaczego wciąż tu jestem, skoro twoja tajemnica się wydała? Dlaczego nie zabierzesz mnie od razu przed obliczę _twojego pana, psie._

Pierwsze uderzenie nadeszło niepostrzeżenie i Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany, kiedy Snape ponownie uniósł dłoń, która natychmiast opadła na drugi policzek chłopca.

\- Zamknij ten swój pierdolony ryj, Potter – warknął, po czym podźwignął się na nogi, ciągnąc za sobą oniemiałego Harry'ego. Nim zdążył zareagować, Mistrz Eliksirów wlókł go przez cały korytarz, następnie po schodach, po czym wepchnął do swojego gabinetu i machnięciem różdżki wpierw zapalił wszystkie świecie, potem ogień w kominku, a na koniec rzucił Harry'ego na fotel. Nie patrząc na Gryfona, podszedł do barku, sięgnął po butelkę jakiegoś alkoholu i nalał pełną szklankę, od razu wypijając połowę jej zawartości.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała przerażająca cisza, aż w końcu pierwszy przełamał ją nauczyciel.

\- Nie zdradziłem Dumbledore'a, ani tym bardziej ciebie – warknął, odwracając się w stronę chłopca.

Harry prychnął pod nosem i spróbował wstać, jednak ani drgnął. Najwidoczniej Snape unieruchomił go jakimś zaklęciem.

\- I tak ci nie wierzę – wysyczał w odpowiedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby, siłując się przez chwilę z niewidzialnymi więzami.

 _Czy miałeś kiedyś w swoim życiu chwilę, jeden moment, w którym musiałeś zdecydować, jak chcesz żyć i jaki chcesz być, tak w swoich własnych oczach, jak i w oczach innych? To są, kurwa, naprawdę trudne decyzje, nie uważasz?_

\- Jestem szpiegiem, Potter.

\- Co? – Harry rozdziawił usta i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na opanowaną twarz nauczyciela.

\- Szpiegiem – powtórzył Snape, dopijając resztkę bursztynowej cieczy.

\- Czyim szpiegiem? – wypalił Harry, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Zak… Dyrektora, Potter. Szpieguję z polecenia dyrektora.

Snape odstawił szklankę po czym usiadł naprzeciwko chłopca. Dopiero teraz Harry zobaczył, że warga Mistrza Eliksirów jest rozcięta, a kilka śladów po jego paznokciach przecina bladą skórę. On sam wciąż czuł na policzkach dłoń Snape'a, więc uznał, że nie jest mu przykro.

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że to prawda? – mruknął, zapadając się w fotel. Emocje powoli z niego ulatywały, a adrenalina przestawała krążyć w żyłach, zastąpiona niepomiernym znużeniem.

\- Powodem, dla którego nie było mnie dzisiaj na obiedzie, była wizyta, którą złożyłem dyrektorowi. Ustalaliśmy na niej przebieg twojej podróży do Londynu. Jutro zabieram cię do twojego ojca chrzestnego, gdzie będzie również profesor Dumbledore. Obaj wiedzą o mojej roli w tej wojnie i potwierdzą moje słowa.

Serce Harry'ego na moment zamarło, po czym uderzyło boleśnie w jego piersi, a następnie wykonało kilka koziołków. _Zobaczy Syriusza!_

Snape machnął różdżką, a Harry poczuł, jak niewidzialne sznury opadają. Poruszył się, aby potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenie i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy mógł swobodnie wstać.

\- To dziwne, że mówi mi pan to akurat teraz, prawda?

\- Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć o tym wcześniej, Potter, bo nie umiałbyś się wystarczająco skupić na lekcji oklumencji.

Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze i rzucił niepewne spojrzenie na różdżkę wciąż trzymaną w dłoni przez Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Wracaj do swojego pokoju, Potter i nie chcę cię do jutra widzieć. Odwołuję również wszystkie poranne zajęcia, a na godzinę szóstą po południu masz być gotowy do drogi.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Snape wskazał je ręką, jasno dając chłopcu do zrozumienia, aby opuścił gabinet.

Harry stał przez chwilę oniemiały, bijąc się z własnymi myślami. Czy powinien mu uwierzyć, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, czy powinien coś zrobić? Czy, jak tylko odwróci się, w jego plecy trafi klątwa? Ale nie, Snape stał tyłem do niego, więc może jednak to prawda, więc może jednak powinien mu zaufać, skoro przez tyle dni pozwalał mu to zaufanie budować?

\- Profesorze, ja…

\- Wynoś się, Potter.

Harry skinął głową i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, starając się wymazać z pamięci wyraźnie słyszalny żal i rozczarowanie, które dźwięczały w głosie nauczyciela.

 _Czy miałeś w swoim życiu tajemnicę, która rozrywałaby cię na kawałki, raz za razem, każdego dnia i każdej nocy, a może właśnie tymi nocami bardziej, mocniej, boleśniej? Czy miałeś kiedyś tajemnicę, która wyżynałaby swoimi pazurami w twojej ciepłej skórze, jak bardzo gardzisz sam sobą i jak bardzo sam siebie nienawidzisz? Czy miałeś w swoim życiu tajemnicę, która ci to życie odebrała, tym życiem z kolei się stając?_

 _\- Więcej niż jedną._


	17. Informacja - 17 01 2016

Kochani,

Chciałabym Was uspokoić – nie porzuciłam tego fan fika. Niestety na pewne rzeczy nie mam wpływu i, nie wdając się w szczegóły, obecnie nie jestem w stanie opublikować kolejnego rozdziału. Również przepraszam za tak długie milczenie i ogromnie, naprawdę ogromnie dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze i wiadomości prywatne – sprawiacie, że się uśmiecham, a to na dzień dzisiejszy dla mnie bardzo dużo.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo mnie nie będzie, ale zaglądajcie tu czasem. Wrócę, obiecuję.

Moc uścisków i całusków.

Noc'tuidae.


	18. Półprawdy i kłamstewka

Jeśli zaciśnie wystarczająco mocno powieki, jeśli zagryzie policzek do krwi, jeśli dość się postara i wczepi palce w mokry od potu skrawek prześcieradła, powinno się udać. Na raz, na dwa, na trzy. Już, zrób to, zrób to. Oddychaj!

Nie udało się. _Jeszcze raz…_

Jeśli wstrzyma oddech na wystarczająco długo, jeśli nie poruszy się nawet o milimetr, jeśli dość szybko uświadomi sobie, że to w końcu minie, powinno się udać. Na raz, na dwa, na trzy. Już, zrób to, zrób to. Oddychaj!

Nie udało się. Szlag! _Jeszcze raz..._

Jeśli uśnie wystarczająco szybko, jeśli pozwoli sobie zapomnieć, jeśli dość woli w sobie odnajdzie i wypchnie z pamięci każdy szczegół, powinno się udać. Na raz, na dwa, na trzy. Już, zrób to, _kurwa_ , zrób to! Oddychaj!

Nie udało się.

Znowu.

 _Jeszcze raz…_

* * *

Z pierwszą roztrzaskaną szklanką nie przyszło upragnione ukojenie, podobnie jak z drugą ani trzecią. Uczucie spokoju nie nadeszło również wtedy, kiedy pomarańczowożółte płomienie rozbłysły szkarłatnym światłem, pochłaniając butelkę whisky, ani wtedy, kiedy w jej ślad poszło krzesło, drzwiczki od szafki czy kilka mniej cennych ksiąg. Dopiero w momencie, w którym na pustej ścianie pojawiła się okopcona, szaro-czarna plama po klątwie, Severus usiadł w fotelu, tłumiąc na swoich spierzchniętych wargach przekleństwo.

Bogowie, jakim był głupcem, skończonym kretynem, gdy ot, tak, zupełnie bezmyślnie wszedł do posiadłości w kompletnym stroju śmierciożercy! Gdzież on wówczas miał swój rozum, rozum!, którym tak szczycił się przed całym światem? Do diabła, utrzymywał się na pozycji szpiega latami nie dlatego, że pozwalał sobie na tak lekkomyślne, idiotyczne błędy, ale właśnie dlatego, że kalkulował, rozumował i zawsze był dwa kroki dalej, niż przeciwnik! Nawet, jeśli tym przeciwnikiem był jedynie piętnastoletni gówniarz!

Oczywiście, mógł się tłumaczyć sam przed sobą, że potrzeba natychmiastowego zażycia eliksiru przeciwbólowego po serii Cruciatusów była tak nagła, że wydawała się być jedynym priorytetem w tamtym momencie, jednak była to żałosna wymówka i z niesmakiem przyznawał, że postąpił jak pierwszoroczny, naiwny Puchon. Gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, gdyby pozwolił sobie na takie niedopatrzenie względem Czarnego Pana – niewątpliwie byłby już martwy.

Severus rozmasował nasadę nosa dwoma palcami i warknął z irytacją. Szok i przerażenie na twarzy Pottera, kiedy ten go zobaczył, niewątpliwie będą mężczyznę prześladować przez kilka następnych lat, a słowa, które padły z ust dzieciaka – do końca życia. Gdyby miał obstawiać, jak zareaguje Potter w momencie, w którym dowie się, że Snape jest śmierciożercą, byłaby to dokładnie ta sama reakcja. Strach, niedowierzanie, zrozumienie, nienawiść, furia, żądza mordu, rezygnacja, nieufność – to wszystko Severus wymieniłby bez mrugnięcia okiem, dodając do tego kilka celnych ciosów wymierzonych w jego twarz i może, może połamany nos.

Cóż, nos w każdym razie miał cały, ale policzek – czuł to doskonale – najpewniej znaczyły zaróżowione pręgi po paznokciach Gryfona. Ale należało mu się, jakkolwiek był daleki do przyznania tego na głos. Dzieciak był jego uczniem i to narzucało mu okazywanie szacunku względem nauczyciela, jednak wobec śmierciożercy – już nie. A kto jak kto, Potter miał pełne prawo miotać Klątwą Uśmiercającą w każdego bydlaka, którego uznałby za sługę Czarnego Pana. Nie to, żeby dzieciak miał taki zamiar; Severus poważnie wątpił, aby szczeniak pokusiłby się o ostateczną formę ukarania go za zdradę, ale mimo wszystko… Tak, Severus zasłużył, nawet jeśli teraz walczył po tej samej stronie, co Potter.

Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy Gryfon w swoich koszmarach widywał go w akcji, czy śnił o Snape'ie, który morduje i klęczy u stóp Lorda Voldemorta niczym pies, jednak uznał, że dzieciak nie umiałby przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. A ostatni tydzień, w którym niejako ich relacja poprawiła się, tylko upewnił Severusa, że żadna wizja którą miał Potter, nie zawierała jego osoby, dzięki Merlinowi. Teraz to i tak nie miało znaczenia, szczeniak wiedział i choć wydawało się, że zrozumiał, to niewątpliwie jutro zasypie gradem pytań swojego ojca chrzestnego i Dumbledore'a, oczekując, aż ci zaprzeczą bądź potwierdzą jego, Snape'a, wersję wydarzeń.

Severus niemal widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak ten kundel walczy z niepohamowanym pragnieniem, aby stanowczo zaprzeczyć, jakoby Mistrz Eliksirów działał na dwa fronty, jednak ostatecznie kapituluje i niechętnie przyznaje, że faktycznie, znienawidzony nauczyciel jest po ich stronie. I, jakby nie było, nie grzeje swojego cholernego zapchlonego dupska w bezpiecznym domu, tylko naraża swoje nic nie warte życie na każdym spotkaniu śmierciożerców.

Severus przeczesał niecierpliwym gestem swoje włosy i jęknął pod nosem z wyraźnej frustracji. Jakkolwiek ta sytuacja była niekomfortowa dla niego, miała również swoje plusy. Potter dowiedział się o wszystkim od samego źródła i będzie miał możliwość oswojenia się z tą myślą nim wróci do szkoły. Severus często usiłował wyobrazić sobie reakcję chłopaka na kolejny koszmar z Czarnym Panem i nim, Snape'em, w roli głównej, podczas - dajmy na to - snu w dormitorium pełnym współdomowników. Lub, co gorsza, podczas drzemki w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Niewątpliwie, znając temperament szczeniaka, gówniarz narobiłby rabanu na cały zamek i w pięć minut Hogwart obeszłaby wiadomość, że znienawidzony nauczyciel eliksirów nosi na przedramieniu wypalony Mroczny Znak i, a to ci niespodzianka!, w dalszym ciągu służy Lordowi Voldemortowi. Poważnie wątpił, aby wszyscy dali temu wiarę, ale zaniepokojeni takimi informacjami rodzice zażądaliby natychmiastowego śledztwa, i nawet jeśli ministerstwo umorzyłoby wszelkie podejrzenia, że Czarny Pan wrócił – jego pozycja jako szpiega zostałaby poważnie zachwiana, jeśli nie całkowicie pozbawiona racji bytu; a na to w obecnej sytuacji nikt nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Ostatecznie jutro zabierze dzieciaka do tego cholernego pchlarza, który razem z Dumbledore'em wyjaśni mu całą sytuację i Severus będzie miał problem z głowy. Nie był on upoważniony do informowania Pottera o sprawach takiej wagi, nawet jeśli dotyczyły jego samego. Fakt, że decydowanie o swoim losie ostatnimi latami Severus miał nieco ograniczone, to przynosił jednak wymierne korzyści – odpowiedzialność ostatecznie spadała na ramiona kogoś innego.

To nie tak, że on się tej odpowiedzialności bał czy wzbraniał przed nią wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Nie, Severus wychodził z założenia, że lepiej nie podejmować samodzielnych kroków w sprawach tak istotnych podczas wojny, bo to się zawsze, w każdym wypadku, kończyło czyjąś śmiercią; a, jakby nie było, on nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za pozbawienie czarodziejskiego świata jedynej nadziei, jaką był ten przeklęty gówniarz. Koniec końców już raz zapłacił za taką próbę nad wyraz wysoką cenę, której nie umiał spłacić latami. Odrobi swój dług, a potem, czego był pewien, pozwoli pierwszej lepszej Klątwie Uśmiercającej zepchnąć swoje żałosne zwłoki w głęboki rów na wieczne zapomnienie zdrajcy i kłamcy.

Snape wstał, dopił resztkę alkoholu i ruszył ku swojej sypialni, starannie oczyszczając własny umysł ze wszelkich myśli, wspomnień i uczuć.

* * *

Severus zmarszczył brwi i zerknął w bok, uparcie ignorując aromatyczny zapach świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. Co prawda godzina była nieprzyzwoicie wczesna, bo dochodziła dopiero za kwadrans siódma, jednak on, jak na zaprawionego w boju z uczniami nauczyciela przystało, za nic miał sobie rzeczone spartańskie warunki, w jakich postawiono jednego z jego studentów, i prychnął pogardliwie pod nosem na widok ledwie przytomnego nastolatka. Ostatecznie po nieprzespanej nocy doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma potrzeby odwlekać przez cały następny dzień spotkania Gryfona z jego pożal się boże ojcem chrzestnym, dlatego już o szóstej rano wparował do sypialni dzieciaka i nakazał mu w trybie natychmiastowym doprowadzić się do porządku oraz w przeciągu dziesięciu minut pojawić się w bawialni. Cóż, chłopak wprawdzie czekał na niego punktualnie, ale ledwo co przytomny, wyglądając przy tym na kompletnie wyczerpanego i potwornie zdenerwowanego.

– Doprawdy, Potter – wycedził teraz pogardliwie i wybił jedynie sobie znany rytm długim, bladym palcem o udo. – Mógłbyś choć spróbować sprawiać wrażenie człowieka w pełni władz umysłowych i świadomego, co się dzieje wokoło.

– Ależ, Severusie – Albus uśmiechnął się promiennie i posłał mężczyźnie pogodny uśmiech. – Harry ma za sobą ciężką noc i z tego, co zrozumiałem, nie tylko on.

Severus zgrzytnął zębami, ale taktownie milczał, wiedząc, że nie może pozwolić sobie na wdawanie się w dyskusję z dyrektorem w obecności ucznia. Musiał co prawda przełknąć kilka niewybrednych komentarzy, ale niesubordynacja wobec starszego czarodzieja to ostatnie, co powinien okazywać przy osobach trzecich.

– Cóż, Harry. – Potter drgnął i rozejrzał się dookoła niespokojnie, dopiero po chwili ogniskując wzrok na dobrodusznej i roześmianej twarzy Dumbledore'a. – Wierzę, że wszystkie kwestie są dla ciebie jasne i zrozumiałe, mój chłopcze?

– Oczywiście – sarknął Snape i zerknął na Pottera z ociekającym jadem uśmieszkiem. – Nasz Złoty Chłopiec w tym momencie nie jest w stanie sprecyzować, gdzie znajduje się góra, a gdzie dół. Ma pan świadomość, dyrektorze, że Potter przez ostatnie czterdzieści minut nie poświęcił ani krzty uwagi na to, co się do niego mówi?

Cóż, nikt jednak nie twierdził, że powinien ograniczyć swoje złośliwości względem tego cholernego bachora. Ślęczał w tym gabinecie prawie od godziny, wsłuchując się w gawędziarski, niemal świergotliwy głos Dumbledore'a, który z wyjątkowym – nawet jak na siebie – entuzjazmem wyłuszczał rolę Severusa w walce z Czarnym Panem. Co prawda całe wyjaśnienie właściwie ograniczało się jedynie do potwierdzenia podwójnej roli Snape'a jako szpiega i krótkiego uzasadnienia, ni mniej ni więcej Potter był tak roztrzęsiony, całkowicie pochłonięty walką ze swoimi wewnętrznymi rozterkami, że dyrektor musiał raz po raz zaczynać swój wywód od początku bądź mozolnie powtarzać niektóre kwestie kilkukrotnie. A Severusa szlag jasny trafiał.

Gryfon w odpowiedzi na zarzut mistrza eliksirów zalał się paskudnym, krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem, to otwierając usta, to zamykając je, jak wyjęta z wody ryba, usiłując naprędce sklecić jakiekolwiek zdanie posiadające początek, środek i zakończenie, a które nie ograniczałoby się do mało elokwentnego „mhm".

– Tak – mruknął w odpowiedzi (cholera!) i zapadł się jeszcze głębiej w wysłużony fotel, mając nadzieję, że te lodowe igły, które posyłał w tej chwili w jego stronę Snape, zdążą się roztopić, zanim sięgną jego na wpół przymkniętych oczu.

– Doskonale, doskonale! – Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie i wstał energicznie, dopijając naprędce resztkę herbaty. – W takim razie, panowie, powinniśmy już ruszać. Oczekują nas. Cóż – poprawił się i przez chwilę w gabinecie dało się słyszeć jego niewymuszony śmiech – właściwie to tylko Harry'ego, ale skoro już jesteśmy na nogach…

Wskazał gestem kominek, do którego Snape zdążył już podejść, a który, według oceny chłopca, znajdował się o jakieś setki stóp za daleko, i sięgnął po kunsztownie zdobioną puszeczkę z proszkiem Fiuu.

– Pozwolicie panowie, że pójdę pierwszy. Harry, podałem ci adres. Pamiętasz go, tak?

Harry skinął głową, czując, jak w jego żołądku, ze strachu i niepewności, formułuje się jakiś ogromny potwór, który powoduje, że jego ręce zaczynają się nieznacznie trząść, a oddech to zwalnia to przyspiesza na przemian, podążając za rytmem jego spanikowanego serca.

Gryfon patrzył, jak dyrektor znika w szmaragdowych płomieniach i przełknął głośno ślinę; w gardle mu zaschło i nie bardzo wiedział, czy ma większą ochotę dać nogę i zwiać gdzieś cholernie daleko, czy wejść w kominek i zobaczyć się z ludźmi, na których przecież tak mu zależało.

– Jeśli wydaje ci się, że wszelkie twoje dylematy rozwiążą się za sprawą gapienia się w gzyms z wyjątkowo, nawet jak na ciebie, idiotyczną miną, to muszę cię rozczarować, Potter. – Snape wskazał na pojemnik, stojąc nieco dalej z założonymi rękoma, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony i zirytowany.

Harry spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc zmusić się do spojrzenia nauczycielowi w oczy, nadal czując w ustach gorzki posmak na wspomnienie minionej nocy, po czym wrzucił w palenisko odrobinę szarawego proszku. Nie mógł, a przede wszystkim nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Już za chwilę ma stanąć w cztery oczy z ludźmi, którzy będą chcieli znać odpowiedzi na pytania, których wolałby nigdy nie usłyszeć. A on nie miał gotowych wymówek…

– Grimmauld Place 12! – krzyknął i jedyne, co zdążył zobaczyć, nim porwał go wir magii, to pełne niepokoju spojrzenie rzucone w jego kierunku przez parę hebanowych oczu.

Harry wypadł z kominka, potknął się o kamienny próg, zachwiał i byłby runął, gdyby nie pomarszczone, wiekowe dłonie, które przytrzymały jego ramiona.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do chłopca, a wesołe ogniki zamigotały w jego niebieskich oczach.

– Zdaje się, Harry, że pomimo twojego świetnego refleksu szukającego, podróżowanie siecią Fiuu nie przychodzi ci już z taką łatwością, jak łapanie znicza.

– Trochę się denerwuję, profesorze.

– To całkiem zrozumiałe, chłopcze.

Dumbledore zerknął zza ramienia Gryfona wprost w palenisko, z którego właśnie wyszedł, a które w tym momencie na nowo rozjarzyło się jadowicie zielonymi płomieniami i do pomieszczenia wkroczył dumnie Snape, bez najmniejszego problemu przeszedł przez próg kominka i zmierzył Harry'ego złośliwym spojrzeniem.

– Potter, czyżbyś miał kłopot z rozróżnianiem prawej nogi od lewej? Doprowadź się do porządku, dzieciaku. – Wskazał na pokrytą popiołem i kurzem koszulkę, oraz policzek, na którym znajdowała się ciemna smuga sadzy.

– Och, Severusie. Są na to prostsze sposoby. – Dyrektor, nucąc pod nosem jakąś bardzo żywiołową piosenkę, machnął różdżką, a zabrudzenia na ubraniach chłopca natychmiast zniknęły.

– Dziękuję, profesorze.

– Drobiazg, drobiazg. Usiądź, Harry, proszę, a ja pójdę poszukać naszego gospodarza. Zdaje się, że znów ma problem z pewnym wyjątkowo upartym portretem. – Dumbledore mrugnął wesoło do Harry'ego, zignorował pogardliwe prychnięcie Snape'a i, wciąż nucąc, wymaszerował z kuchni.

Harry, rozglądając się dookoła, stwierdził, że miejsce do którego przybyli jest wyjątkowo ponure, brzydkie i zaniedbane. Kuchnia była duża, ale wcale nie sprawiała wrażenia przestronnej, a to za sprawą wielu szafek, szafeczek i półek, które piętrzyły się pod obskurnymi, poszarzałymi ścianami; w wielu z nich brakowało szuflad lub drzwiczek, niektóre zwisały smętnie na jednym zawiasie, bądź wyraźnie zostały dobrane z innego kompletu. Ogromny, prostokątny stół, który stał pośrodku pomieszczenia, był gdzieniegdzie nadpalony, porysowany i wyszczerbiony, a każde z krzeseł (Harry naliczył dwanaście) miało inny kolor i obicie. Stos brudnych naczyń sam zmywał się w obdrapanym zlewie, w powietrzu wyraźnie unosił się zapach stęchlizny i pleśni, i choć ktoś najwidoczniej chciał dodać nieco życia i kolorów tej kuchni wieszając w oknie kwiecistą zasłonkę, to Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ten dom jest w jakiś dziwny sposób nieprzyjemny i mroczny.

– Siadaj, Potter. – Usłyszał za swoimi plecami warknięcie i aż podskoczył, kiedy dłoń Snape'a popchnęła go ku jednemu z krzeseł.

– Byłbym wyjątkowo wdzięczny, gdybyś raczył więcej nie szturchać mojego chrześniaka, Snape.

W Harrym szybciej zabiło serce i po niepomiernej irytacji na zachowanie nauczyciela nie został nawet ślad; na jej miejsce zaś przyszła fala ulgi i ekscytacji.

– Syriusz!

Wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni, wpierw zerkając z wyraźną niechęcią na mistrza eliksirów, a dopiero po chwili jego czarne, czujne oczy spoczęły na chłopcu, rozjaśniając się i nabierając ciepłego blasku.

– Harry! Chodź no tutaj, dzieciaku!

Chude ramiona porwały go w mocny, pełen czułości uścisk i kiedy Syriusz w końcu go puścił, Harry miał wrażenie, że kręci mu się w głowie; radość rozpierała go od wewnątrz i po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni nie gnieździła się w jego głowie myśl, że jest niechcianym, niepotrzebnym i zbędnym ciężarem. Niepewność i obawa, które narastały w nim od kilku godzin, odeszły w zapomnienie, a na ich miejsce wkradła się nadzieja i radość.

Uśmiech, szczery i pogodny, rozjaśnił naznaczoną latami spędzonymi w Azkabanie twarz jego ojca chrzestnego, i kiedy za jego plecami Snape ponownie prychnął pogardliwie, Harry umiał tylko wyszczerzyć się w odpowiedzi do Syriusza najbardziej radosnym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, Syriuszu.

– No, siadaj, siadaj, Harry. Mamy kilka miesięcy do nadrobienia, na co jeszcze czekasz? Snape, możesz iść, nie będziesz tu więcej potrzebny. Albusie, może zechcesz dołączyć do mnie i do Harry'ego na popołudniową herbatę?

Potok słów wylewał się z ust Syriusza w tym samym czasie, w którym jego dłoń machała beztrosko, powodując, że na wyszczerbionym w wielu miejscach blacie pojawił się imbryczek i trzy filiżanki oraz cukiernica, a przed Snape'em miedziana puszka, zapewne z proszkiem Fiuu. Uwadze Harry'ego nie uszło jednak chłodne spojrzenie, które Syriusz posłał w stronę dyrektora.

Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął niepewnie na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

– Niestety, Syriuszu, mam kilka niecierpiących zwłoki spraw do załatwienia w ministerstwie. Przyjdę po Harry'ego za jakiś czas, kiedy tylko uporam się z pewnym wyjątkowo niewspółpracującym ministrem magii.

Mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo, odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do kominka, po czym zniknął w zielonkawych płomieniach.

– Bez obawy, Black. Nie mam zamiaru zostać w tej wylęgarni pcheł ani minuty dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Snape uniósł dumnie brew, zmierzył Syriusza nad wyraz niechętnym spojrzeniem i, za przykładem dyrektora, opuścił obskurną kuchnię.

– Harry…

– Syriuszu…

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie, Harry z nikłym, zawstydzonym uśmiechem, Black z kolei roześmiany od ucha do ucha, wyraźnie rozbawiony i uradowany.

– Słuchaj, Harry. Wiem o wszystkim. Dumbledore powiadomił mnie już jakiś czas temu, tak więc przestań zerkać na mnie z takim przerażeniem! Owszem, był taki moment, kiedy miałem ochotę nieźle zdzielić cię w tę twoją rozczochraną łepetynę, takiego stracha mi napędziłeś. Tyle czasu bez żadnego odzewu! Umierałem z niepokoju o ciebie, Harry. Nie odpisywałeś na listy całymi tygodniami! Początkowo zrzucałem to na karb przeżyć z ostatniego zadania Turnieju, uznałem, że nie chcesz się z nikim kontaktować póki nie ułożysz sobie kilku spraw, ale…

Syriusz pokręcił głową, a jego ciemne oczy przez moment wyrażały troskę i niepewność.

Odchrząknął i spojrzał znacząco na wielki kominek.

– Chciałem być przy tobie w tych trudnych chwilach, wierz mi. Tutaj jednak było sporo rzeczy do zrobienia, nie mogłem ci nawet zaproponować, byś spędził wakacje razem ze mną. A potem Prorok zaczął wypisywać takie rzeczy… Dumbledore jak zwykle zbywał nas wszystkich zdawkowymi odpowiedziami. „Wszystko jest pod kontrolą, moi drodzy. Nie ma powodów do niepokoju." – skrzywił się wyraźnie rozeźlony, ze złością naśladując głos Dumbledore'a.

– Wiem też, że przebywasz teraz u tego dupka, po tym jak – urwał i wbił pełen furii wzrok w blat stołu – zabrał cię od tych cholernych mugoli. Harry, nie rozumiem, dlaczego nigdy nic mi nie powiedziałeś! Komukolwiek!

Mężczyzna sapnął z frustracji i wstał.

– Gdybym wiedział, nigdy bym Albusowi nie pozwolił odesłać cię do nich! Chrzanić tę całą magię ochronną, coś byśmy wszyscy wymyślili! Wszędzie byłoby ci lepiej niż _tam!_

W głosie Blacka słychać było wyraźnie wściekłość, która, jak zauważył Harry z ulgą, nie była skierowana w jego stronę, oraz bezradność wykrzywiająca blade usta mężczyzny w paskudnym grymasie.

– Syn Jamesa Pottera torturowany przez bandę idiotów, do tego mieszkający u cholernego Smarkerusa! Jim przewraca się teraz pewnie w grobie, na litość Merlina!

– Eeee, Syriuszu, nie jest tak kiepsko… – Harry odchrząknął i w pełnym bezsilności geście upił łyk gorzkiej herbaty, byle tylko zająć czymś ręce.

Właściwie to co miał powiedzieć? Sprawa z Dursleyami była już na tyle przedawniona, że nie wydawało mu się konieczne wracać do tego nad wyraz przykrego incydentu, a co do Snape'a – chłopak miał poważny dylemat. Nie cierpiał swojego nauczyciela, ale ostatecznie miał wszystko, co było mu potrzebne do przeżycia przez tych kilka tygodni: dach nad głową, wygodne łóżko, jedzenie, prace do wykonania, które w pełni go absorbowały, nie pozwalając mu marnować czasu na bezsensowne zadręczanie się i rozmyślanie.

– To znaczy, rozumiesz, Snape to Snape, ale on uczy mnie oklumencji, wiesz… – wskazał palcem na swoją bliznę, niepewny, czy Dumbledore powiadomił go także o jego połączeniu z Voldemortem.

Syriusz warknął głucho i na powrót opadł na krzesło.

– Wiem. Wiem, ale zrozum, on nas nienawidził, nienawidzi również ciebie. Nie ufam mu, nawet jeśli sam Dumbledore za niego ręczy. Gdybym tylko był bieglejszy w tej dziedzinie magii… – Pokręcił głową i różdżką przywołał z szafki szklaną butelkę. Odkorkował ją, a do nozdrzy chłopca doleciał gorzkawy zapach jakiegoś alkoholu; Syriusz przechylił szyjkę i wlał pokaźną ilość do swojej filiżanki.

– Tylko nie mów nic Molly, bo by mnie ukatrupiła, to pewne – wyszczerzył się zawadiacko do Harry'ego i upił porządny łyk.

W Gryfonie mocniej zabiło serce.

– Molly? Molly Weasley? Mama Rona? Jest tutaj _już teraz_? Nie miała przybyć dopiero za kilka godzin? To znaczy, że…

Nie dokończył, bo nad ich głowami zatrząsł się sufit, a potem w całym domu rozległy się przeraźliwie wrzaski, tupot stóp naprędce zbiegających po schodach, i już chwilę później do kuchni wpadło kilka rudych rozczochranych głów.

– Harry!

Usłyszał pisk Hermiony, a już w następnej sekundzie cały widok przysłoniła mu burza brązowych loków.

– Mamo! Dlaczego nikt nam nie powiedział, że Harry tutaj jest?! Odsuń się, Hermiono, dusisz go. No, stary, dobrze cię widzieć, byliśmy wszyscy pewni, że dorwał cię Sam - Wiesz - Kto i kopnąłeś w kalendarz.

– Ron!

– No co? To prawda! Nikt nic nie wiedział, nawet rodzice, Prorok Codzienny wypisywał takie rzeczy, a on zapadł się pod ziemię jak cholerne złoto goblinów i…

– Ronaldzie Weasley, język! I puść Harry'ego, ledwo co oddycha! Kochaneczku, jak się czujesz?

– Maaamo, robisz chłopakowi wstydu i…

– … nie widzisz, że robi się cały purpurowy…

– … na twarzy? Nawet z nami się tak nie wita!

– Własna matka, kto by pomyślał, że woli…

– … Wybrańca od rodzonych dzieci!

– Ale tak właściwie to co się dziwić…

– … to w końcu…

– _Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył!_

Bliźniaki zakończyli unisono, szczerząc się jak dwa pajace wyskakujące z pudełka i to na przemian klepali Harry'ego po plecach, to mierzwili mu włosy, to upychali coś po jego kieszeniach.

A Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie od przytulania, okrzyków, spojrzeń pełnych miłości i ulgi, poszturchiwań i szarpnięć, bo każdy chciał uścisnąć mu dłoń albo porwać go w objęcia. Ogromna gula nienazwanych emocji wezbrała w jego gardle i był w stanie tylko potakiwać, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że zdrętwiały mu policzki, usiłując równocześnie pohamować wzruszenie, które uparcie cisnęło mu do oczu coś gorącego i mokrego.

Jakim był idiotą zastanawiając się, czy dobrze robi pojawiając się na Grimmauld Place! Te wszystkie obawy, cały ten strach i niepokój okazały się być zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo oto w końcu jest w domu, tam, gdzie jego rodzina, gdzie wszyscy jego przyjaciele, którzy przyjęli go na powrót, choć on okazał się być takim egoistą i wyraźnie dał im do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebuje ich w swoim życiu.

– No, dosyć już tego, dosyć! Zadusicie chłopaka, przepuśćcie mnie!

Artur Weasley przepchnął się obok Freda i Syriusza, i wyciągnął w kierunku Harry'ego dłoń, którą ten natychmiast pochwycił.

– Harry, chłopcze. Cieszymy się, że tu jesteś, cały i zdrowy.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się promiennie i kątem oka zauważył, że pani Weasley ociera oczy rąbkiem fartucha, a Ginny, blada i niepewna, co chwila zerka na niego zza jej pleców.

– Cześć, Harry. – Posłała w jego kierunku delikatny uśmiech i czym prędzej uciekła z kuchni, krzycząc coś, że musi się ubrać.

– Właśnie! Wszyscy marsz do swoich sypialni przebrać się, ale już! – Molly zdzieliła Georga ścierką po głowie, a Ron jak oparzony odskoczył od Harry'ego, oblewając się przy tym paskudnym rumieńcem. Zerknął na równie zarumienioną Hermionę, która wciąż miała na sobie tylko krótkie spodenki i bluzeczkę na ramiączkach, i oboje wybiegli z kuchni, niemal wpadając na siebie w drzwiach.

– Harry, siadaj, siadaj, o nic się nie martw. Zrobię śniadanie, dajcie mi tylko chwilkę. Arturze, zaparz kawę, Syriuszu, gdzie, na litość Merlina, podziało się całe mleko? Och, no nie ważne, nie ważne. Będziecie musieli obejść się bez owsianki. Arturze, co z tą kawą?

Pani Weasley krzątała się po kuchni trzaskając, zamykając i otwierając wszystkie drzwiczki i szuflady po kolei, stukała miskami, garnuszkami, patelnią oraz wszelkimi przyborami kuchennymi, co chwila wrzucając je do zlewu, wymachując przy tym różdżką na lewo i prawo.

Już po kilku minutach po kuchni rozniósł się aromat świeżej kawy, bułeczek z rodzynkami i masłem, zapach tostów, smażonych jajek oraz bekonu i skwierczących na patelni kiełbasek. Harry przyglądał się poczynaniom Molly z zachwytem wymieszanym z zakłopotaniem, nie za bardzo wiedząc, czy powinien pomóc czy siedzieć na miejscu i nie przeszkadzać.

Zerknął pospiesznie na Syriusza, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami i dopił swoją herbatę, wstając z miejsca.

– Pójdę nakarmić Hardodzioba. Harry, pomożesz mi?

– Tak, z przyjemnością! – skinął ochoczo głową i już po chwili kierował się za Syriuszem po skrzypiących, zniszczonych schodach, słysząc za osobą okrzyki pani Weasley, żeby długo nie zabawili, bo zaraz będzie śniadanie.

– To wspaniała kobieta – podjął Syriusz, kiedy wspinali się coraz wyżej. – Ale czasem za bardzo wszystkim się przejmuje i stara się być matką nawet dla Dumbledore'a.

Harry parsknął śmiechem i przytaknął, doskonale rozumiejąc, co Syriusz ma na myśli. Uważał, że mama Rona była cudowna i bardzo ją kochał, niekiedy jednak odnosił wrażenie, że gdyby mogła, trzymałaby swoje dzieci w złotych klatkach.

– To tutaj.

Syriusz pchnął duże, dębowe drzwi, wyraźnie sterane przez czas, i w nozdrza Harry'ego uderzył nieprzyjemny zapach mokrych piór, odchodów i czegoś dawno martwego.

– Sprzątam tu codziennie, a i tak nie da się tu wejść i nie marzyć o jak najszybszym wyjściu.

Mężczyzna przepuścił Gryfona w drzwiach i oczom chłopca ukazało się obszerne poddasze, obecnie służące hipogryfowi za sypialnię.

Na drewnianych deskach zalegała wilgotna słoma i siano, maleńkie kosteczki po przysmaku Hardodzioba – fretkach, oraz sam hipogryf, bacznie wodzący za nimi swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami.

– Cześć, stary. Przyprowadziłem dzisiaj kumpla. Nie masz nic przeciwko? – mruknął Syriusz i podszedł do zwierzęcia, klepiąc je po głowie.

Hardodziob wydał z siebie odgłos przypominający coś pomiędzy prychnięciem a prośbą o pieszczotę, i zerknął na Harry'ego.

– Podejdź tu, nie stój tam jak kołek. Przecież znacie się już, nie trzeba was chyba sobie przedstawiać? – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i przywołał gestem Gryfona do siebie.

– Cześć, Hardodziobie – odezwał się Harry, kłaniając nisko. Zwierzę w odpowiedzi odkłoniło swój wielki łeb, a Harry mimowolnie wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

– Uratowałeś mu życie, Harry. Nie musisz się go bać, on ciebie doskonale pamięta.

Wydawało się, że w istocie tak jest: hipogryf przechylił lekko głowę na prawą stronę i wyciągnął się na podłodze, wyraźnie odprężony, wciąż patrząc jednak na chłopca jakby wyczekując, aż ten podejdzie i go pogłaszcze.

– Dobry Dziobek – mruknął Harry i zatopił swoje palce w miękkich, gładkich piórach, wbrew sobie rozpamiętując ostatni raz, kiedy to robił. Wspomnienie tamtej nocy sprzed ponad roku wciąż budziło w chłopcu mieszane uczucia.

– Trzymaj.

Syriusz podał mu wiaderko z czymś, co śmierdziało obrzydliwie i, o zgrozo, wciąż się ruszało.

– Wypuść je wszystkie. Ma zabawę, kiedy może coś samodzielnie upolować. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. – Czuje się tu chyba trochę jak więzień. Rozumiesz, nie może opuszczać tego domu, bo to by było zbyt _lekkomyślne_ i _niebezpieczne._

Harry posłał ojcu chrzestnemu zdziwione spojrzenie, wyraźnie słysząc w jego głosie rozgoryczenie i frustrację. Syriusz cały też jakby się spiął, ramiona miał sztywne, a pięści zaciśnięte na oparciu krzesła, jedynego mebla, które znajdowało się w tym pomieszczeniu.

– Eee, w porządku, Syriuszu. – Harry zdjął poprzekłuwaną pokrywkę z wiaderka i jego oczom ukazało się kilka sporej wielkości myszy. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, po czym postawił wiaderko na boku tak, aby spanikowane gryzonie mogły rozbiec się po całym poddaszu.

Harry zerknął niepewnie na Syriusza, po czym odchrząknął i zaczął w pamięci przeszukiwać wszystkie tematy, które mógłby poruszyć z mężczyzną. Już otwierał usta, aby zapytać go, czy to w tym domu się wychował Syriusz, kiedy Black odezwał się pierwszy.

– Harry – zaczął cicho, jakby niepewnie, unikając spojrzenia chłopca. – Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszym materiałem na rodzica. I wiem też, że oklumencja to coś, co powinieneś opanować na wczoraj, ale… Ale może – odchrząknął, wyraźnie zmieszany. – Nie każę ci kłamać, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wiem, jaki jest Snape, i że ty masz dobre serce mimo wszystko i wszystkich, a on na pewno traktuje cię jak ostatnie gówno…

Urwał, gwałtownie wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, w dalszym ciągu wbijając wzrok w rozszarpywaną ostrym paznokciem hipogryfa mysz, której śmiesznie małe wnętrzności czerwieniły się na tle zakurzonej podłogi.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, będąc pewnym, o co za chwilę poprosi go Syriusz, i będąc równie pewnym, że nie będzie mógł spełnić tej prośby. Poczuł, jak wokół jego piersi zaciska się metalowa obręcz, która dusi go i nie pozwala zaczerpnąć tchu. Mętlik, który kołtunił się w jego zmęczonej głowie, zaczął przybierać niewiarygodnie potężne rozmiary, a on jedyne, co mógł w takiej sytuacji zrobić, to słuchać, nieruchomy z przerażenia.

– Ale może – podjął Syriusz po chwili nieco pewniejszym tonem – gdybyś napomknął Dumbledore'owi, że Snape, ekhm, jest dla ciebie zły, to szybciej byśmy go przekonali, ja i ty, że lepiej ci będzie tutaj, ze mną, z nami – dokończył tak szybko, wyrzucając z popękanych warg słowo za słowem, aż w uszach Harry'ego zlały się w jeden, przenikliwy dźwięk.

 _Okłam go. Okłam dyrektora, Harry. Zgódź się, zgódź się, bo tu jest twój dom, tu jest twoja rodzina. Posłuchaj Syriusza, Harry. Ile razy Snape poniewierał cię ostatnimi dniami? Ile razy miałeś ochotę rzucić to wszystko i błagać dyrektora, aby cie stamtąd zabrał? Ile nocy nie przespałeś, myśląc tylko o tym, aby znów spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, z Syriuszem, z państwem Weasley, z…_

Harry zamrugał raz, drugi, trzeci, nie mogąc opanować drżenia dłoni. Prawda była taka, że ani razu. I choć mógł powiedzieć, że owszem, rozmyślał codziennie o swojej _prawdziwej_ rodzinie, o tej, którą on wybrał i która wybrała również jego, ani razu w ciągu minionych dni nie zastanowił się nad tym, aby poprosić o to, by mógł u nich zamieszkać. I tak, to było oczywiste, że Snape jest skończonym dupkiem, najbardziej nieprzyjemnym typem pod słońcem, który doprowadza Harry'ego do szewskiej pasji za każdym razem, kiedy otworzy te swoje śmiesznie wąskie, wiecznie wykrzywione w grymasie kpiny i niezadowolenia wargi, ale… Ale Harry musiał tam zostać. Musiał na tak długo, póki jego własna głowa nie przestanie go zdradzać, póki jego własne nerwy nie zaczną go słuchać, a koszmary całkiem nie ustaną. Bo nigdy, Harry doskonale o tym wiedział, nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby naraził kogokolwiek na niebezpieczeństwo. Na pewną śmierć. A to właśnie czekało jego najbliższych, jeśliby pozwolił Voldemortowi przejąć władzę nad jego umysłem. Więc nie, Syriuszu, nie. Przykro mi tak bardzo, bo już wiem, że ty wiesz, kiedy patrzę w twoje zasnute rozczarowaniem oczy, które nie mogą znieść mojego przepraszającego spojrzenia, że ja muszę tam wrócić i wrócę tam, choćby to było istne piekło na ziemi. Bo w tym piekle jestem sam i mam pewność, że nie zgotuję takiego losu ani tobie, ani ludziom, których kocham.

– Wracajmy.

Dziwnie matowy głos mężczyzny przebił się przez umysł Harry'ego i nim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Syriusza już nie było. Gryfon pozostał na poddaszu sam, czując się dziwnie wypruty, podobnie jak martwe, nieruchome ciałka myszy.

* * *

– Harry?

Głos Rona wyrwał go z pokrętnego i zawiłego świata własnych myśli, któremu oddawał się w całkowitym skupieniu. Usiłował zebrać się w sobie, przestać roztrząsać i analizować każdy szczegół minionej nocy oraz tego krótkiego momentu spędzonego sam na sam z Syriuszem, jednak ani śniadanie, które upłynęło w niesamowicie głośnej, radosnej i rodzinnej atmosferze, ani jego dwójka przyjaciół, którzy zaraz po skończonym posiłku zaciągnęli go do jednej z niewielkich sypialni, nie byli w stanie przywrócić w nim tej ekscytacji, uczucia spokoju i szczęścia, które odczuwał jeszcze dwie godziny temu.

– Tak? – Harry zamrugał, posyłając przepraszające spojrzenie Gryfonom, którzy musieli już od dłuższego czasu bacznie mu się przyglądać. Szczęśliwie (Harry nie wiedział, czy to za sprawą Dumbledore'a) nikt podczas śniadania nie roztrząsał kwestii ostatnich tygodni Harry'ego, jednak ten miał świadomość, że już ani Hermiona, ani tym bardziej Ron nie będą tak wyrozumiali na osobności.

– Ron pytał cię, czy wszystko w porządku – mruknęła Hermiona, unosząc nieco lewą brew.

– Pewnie. Czemu?

– Wiesz – zaczął najmłodszy Weasley, posyłając dziewczynie niepewne spojrzenie. – Wydajesz się być czymś zmartwiony. No i… – urwał, odchrząknął, po czym wypalił na jednym wydechu: Nadal nie wspomniałeś nawet słówkiem, co się z tobą działo od kiedy pożegnaliśmy się w Londynie.

Harry zamrugał raz, drugi, trzeci, przymknął powieki, zacisnął palce na materiale dżinsów, kiwnął głową, nabrał powietrza w płuca i… zaczął mówić. Mówił długo, nieraz głośno i wyraźnie, nieraz tak cicho, że jego przyjaciele musieli odczytywać pojedyncze słowa z ruchu jego warg. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim dla Harry'ego nie było samo mówienie – owszem, nienawidził być (o ironio!) na świeczniku, nie cierpiał także tego niezręcznego momentu, kiedy nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich wyrazów, a ludzie wpatrywali się w niego w ponaglającym oczekiwaniu. Nie, najgorsze było to, co musiał mówić. A musiał kłamać.

Czuł się z tym fatalnie, zwłaszcza, że zarówno Ron jak i Hermiona nie mieli podstaw, aby mu nie wierzyć. Dziś, podczas rozmowy w gabinecie dyrektora, razem ze Snape'em ustalili we troje, co Harry ma powiedzieć każdemu, kto zechce wiedzieć, dlaczego przez tyle tygodni nie było z nim kontaktu. Oczywiście jakiś czas temu Syriusz został we wszystko wtajemniczony, podobnie jak dzisiaj państwo Weasley, jednak żadne z jego dzieci już nie. Więc Harry mówił. Zacinał się przy tym, gubił wątki, niespójność całej historii była wręcz oczywista, wydawało się jednak, że dwójka Gryfonów złożyła to na karb ostatnich przeżyć i nie poddawała w wątpliwość jego tłumaczeń.

– Wyrzucił?! – krzyknął Ron, wytrzeszczając na Harry'go oczy. – Za to, że rozbiłeś nos temu tłustemu wieprzkowi?! A potem przygarnął znowu, jak bezdomnego psa, ale zabronił ci kontaktu z kimkolwiek oraz powrotu do szkoły?! I zabrał wszystkie twoje rzeczy z _nowu?!_

– Ron! – syknęła Hermiona, posyłając mu miażdżące spojrzenie. – Ciszej!

– Wybacz, Hermiono – mruknął w odpowiedzi rudzielec, wciąż jednak kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Tak – przytaknął Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

– Gdyby za każdym razem rodzice wyrzucali nas z domu za to, że jedno rąbnęło drugie, już dawno mieszkaliby sami. A Georga i Freda oddaliby zaraz po urodzeniu – powiedział Ron, drapiąc się po nosie. – To przecież głupie.

– Ronaldzie – westchnęła Hermiona z rezygnacja. – Doprawdy, czy ty wciąż nie potrafisz pojąć, że nie wszystkie mugolskie rodziny są w stanie zaakceptować i zrozumieć istnienie magii? Wuj i ciotka Harry'ego są bardzo…

– Powaleni? – podsunął Ron, robiąc przy tym tak wdzięczną i usłużną minę, że Harry musiał parsknąć śmiechem.

– Nie – warknęła Gryfonka, wstając. – Ograniczeni, Ronaldzie. Ograniczeni pod tym względem. I uprzedzeni. Najprawdopodobniej nie rozumieją do końca tego, kim jest i co potrafi Harry, dlatego się go boją. A ze strachem ludzie radzą sobie w różny sposób. Między innymi poprzez agresję, niesprawiedliwy i pochopny osąd i…

– Kumam, Hermiono, kumam – mruknął Ron, a z dziewczyny uszło jakby całe powietrze. Opadła bezwiednie na krzesło, pokręciła głową i utkwiła uważne spojrzenie w Harrym.

– Nie zostajesz tutaj, prawda? – zapytała Harry'ego tak cicho, że gdyby nie to, iż Ron aż sapnął na dźwięk jej słów, pomyślałby, że tylko się przesłyszał. Ale mógł się spodziewać, że Hermiona pierwsza na to wpadnie. Zawsze widziała więcej, zawsze szybciej analizowała pewne fakty, zawsze dostrzegała nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły, które układała błyskawicznie w całość.

– Nie masz ze sobą żadnych bagaży – podsunęła, unosząc wymownie brew.

– Nie.

– Nie, nie masz ze sobą żadnych bagaży czy nie, nie zostajesz tutaj? – oburzył się Ron, wymachując nerwowo długimi, chudymi ramionami. – Gdzie niby miałbyś pójść? Zaraz… – Ron zmrużył oczy, zerknął wpierw na Hermionę, potem na Harry'ego, który siedział teraz jak na szpilkach. – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wracasz do tych porąbanych mugoli?!

– Ja… – Harry przełknął ślinę i już, już miał im wyjawić całą prawdę, ponaglany natarczywym, analizującym spojrzeniem Hermiony i zdezorientowanym wzrokiem Rona, gdy drzwi do pokoju zostały otwarte, a w ich progu stanął uśmiechnięty Dumbledore.

– Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze! – zawołała Hermiona zrywając się na równe nogi, a zaraz w jej ślad poszedł Ron, mamrocząc jakieś przywitanie.

– Panno Granger, panie Weasley, jak zawsze miło mi was widzieć. Ufam, że spędziliście z Harrym bardzo przyjemnie czas, ponieważ niestety, muszę już go wam ukraść – zaśmiał się pogodnie, zerkając na całą trójkę znad okularów-połówek.

– Już? – jęknął z rozczarowaniem Ron, a Harry poczuł w sercu dokładnie to samo, co wyrażały spojrzenia jego przyjaciół: rozżalenie oraz smutek na myśl, że musi się z nimi rozstać.

– Niestety, moi kochani, ale obowiązki nakazują mi wracać niezwłocznie do Hogwartu, a jak Harry wam zapewne powiedział, to właśnie tam, pod moją opieką, będzie przebywał przez resztę wakacji. Ufam, iż pozostanie to w największym sekrecie i nie opuści ścian tego pokoju, prawda? – obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem Gryfonów, których twarze wyrażały szok oraz niedowierzanie, a następnie obrócił się w progu, kiwnął do Harry'ego i zniknął w głębi korytarza.

– Eeee, to ja, znaczy… Chyba powinienem już iść – mruknął Harry, uporczywie wbijając wzrok w wysłużoną, wytartą podłogę.

– Harry, ale czad! Hogwart?! No, ja cię nie mogę! – trajkotał Ron, niezrażony zażenowaniem Harry'ego. I tylko Hermiona wciąż przypatrywała mu się uważnie, uśmiechnęła się jednak po chwili, przytuliła go mocno i przykazała, aby mądrze wykorzystał fakt, że ma całą bibliotekę tylko dla siebie i poszperał w zazwyczaj najbardziej obleganych przez uczniów działach.

– Boisko do quidditcha, Harry! _Tylko dla ciebie!_ – zachwycał się Ron, gdy zbiegali po schodach, niepomny na prychnięcia Hermiony.

Wpadli całą trójką do pełnej kuchni, gdzie czekali państwo Weasley z bliźniakami, Ginny oraz Dubledore.

Harry nigdzie nie zauważył Syriusza.

Molly, widząc rozczarowaną minę Harry'ego, powiedziała, że Hardodziob znów zrobił się głodny i ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego musiał go nakarmić, inaczej zwierzę robiło się nerwowe i poirytowane.

– Jasne – mruknął Harry – nie ma sprawy.

– No, Harry. Komu w drogę temu dropsa! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Dumbledore i podał Gryfonowi puszkę z proszkiem Fiuu. Harry nabrał go odrobinę w garść, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swoich przyjaciół, po czym wszedł w jadowicie zielone płomienie z dziwnym uściskiem w sercu.

– Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a!


End file.
